Stargate: Buffy & Dawn
by APhantasm
Summary: As Buffy jumped to close the Portal in "The Gift" Dawn was hit by a tendril of energy from the portal sending Dawn into a new universe. The Powers that Be decide to send Buffy to continue to protect Dawn in the new universe. The PTB send them to Samantha Carter as her 10 year old twin daughters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Summary: **As Buffy jumped to close the Portal in "The Gift" Dawn was hit by a tendril of energy from the portal sending Dawn into a new universe. The Powers that Be decide to send Buffy to continue to protect Dawn in the new universe. The PTB decide to place them in the care of a certain member of SG-1 as her daughters. Everyone's memories are modified to believe Buffy and Dawn were always Samantha Carter's 10 year old daughters.

**A/U: **Set after Season 5 episode The Gift. And Season 2 onward of Stargate: SG1

Note: Season 5 of Buffy was moved back two years to make the timelines of Buffy and Stargate SG1 line up.

**Pairings: **No Pairings, sorry but due to Buffy and Dawn's age compared to the characters from Stargate SG1 it was just be too weird. I mean come on think of the age difference here. Can most of you see yourselves dating someone 20 to 30 years older. The only possibly pairing I could see with SG1 characters would be either a Femslash with Cassie, not likely. Or with Jack's clone from the season 7 episode Fragile Balance when Buffy or Dawn are around 14 or 15 years old.

**Disclaimer: **For the most part I am only going to mention this once. I do not own any way shape or form Buffy or Stargate. Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon and Stargate is owned by MGM.

The only other time you might see a disclaimer is the addition of material from a 3rd story and only in the chapter that material appears in.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**_May 1998_**

Buffy looks out from the tower as the sun begins to rise over the horizon. Below her and Dawn a portal has formed. Buffy then looks to Dawn and gives her sister a sad smile.

Dawn looks at Buffy and it dawns on her what Buffy is about to do, "Buffy... no ..."

"Dawnie... I have to –"

"NO!"

"Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen." Buffy pulls Dawn close to so she can speak into her ear. "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is the work  
I have to do. Tell Giles I... I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now - you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Tears begin to fall down Dawn's face as she nods, "I will Buffy, and I love you."

Buffy smiles giving her sister a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead. She then turns and runs towards the end of the tower. As she prepares to leap a tendril of energy erupts from the portal and hits Dawn, she disappears in a flash of light.

Then time seems to come to a stop. As two people appear next to the leaping Buffy. "She has gone through to the other universe." First person said.

Second nodded, "Yes. The Slayer will need to continue to protect the Key."

"Then we need to send her through as well. But how will we integrate them into that world." First replied.

"We could send them to someone who could help the Slayer to protect the Key. It would mean changing all memories including the Slayer and the Key's memories. Also changing their DNA to match the other protector, Samantha Carter to make them her daughter. I believe making them twins also would help protect the Key. That way the Slayer can go where the Key goes, such as at school. Maybe making them 10 years of age?" Second said.

"That sounds like a plan. Do it." First replied.

They disappeared as Time resumed and Buffy jumps. Everyone on the ground noticing the flash of light from when Dawn disappeared look up to see Buffy falling. Then there is another flash of light and Buffy vanishes as the portal closes.

Suddenly a woman appears before them, dressed in pure white. Willow instantly recognizes her. "Mrs. Summers?"

Everyone else turns and looks astonished as Joyce nods, "I'm only here for a moment. The Powers That Be wanted me to let you know that Buffy and Dawn are alright. Buffy was sent to continue to protect Dawn. I'm sorry to say they won't be coming back. I'm also giving you a chance to say goodbye to them. Before their memories are modified."

Giles frowns as he looks at Joyce, "Their memories are modifed?

Joyce nods, "It has to be do with being able to protect Dawn. Their being inserted into a family in that universe, much as Dawn was inserted in to ours. Their memories will be changed along with many others to make them believe they have always been there. It is to help be able to protect Dawn."

Willow nods as she begins to cry and Tara pulls her into a hug, "Tell them we love them, and wish them luck. And that we miss them."

Joyce nods and vanishes. She quickly moves into the other reality and finds Buffy and Dawn, "Hello, my darlings."

Buffy looks up at Joyce, "Mom? Are we dead?"

Joyce shook her head, "No sweetheart, it's not your or Dawn's time. Just before you jumped Dawn was hit with a tendril of energy sending her into another universe. The Powers That Be decided to send you to continue to protect your sister. Though there will be some changes."

Dawn looked at Buffy and then back at Joyce, "Changes?"

Joyce nodded and even now she could see she didn't have much time. "Much as Dawn was inserted in our lives you two will be inserted into someone else's life in this new reality. Your memories will be changed to believe you were always there. So will everyone else in that reality. Your DNA will be changed to match your new mother and you will be made younger than you are now, and twins. I'm almost out of time here. I love you both, and always will. Willow said to tell you that they all love you, wish you luck, and that they will miss you."

Joyce watched as a room faded into existence and smiled as Buffy and Dawn fell asleep on two beds. Joyce kissed her daughters heads, "Goodbye my daughters, I love you."

Joyce walked out of the room and into Samantha Carter's room and entered Sam's dream.

Sam blinked as she saw Joyce, "Sis?"

Joyce smiled, "I'm not your sister. I am Joyce from another dimension, another reality. I have a lot to tell you before you wake up."

Joyce sat down next to Sam and explained about Buffy and Dawn before vanishing.

At that moment Sam woke up and made her way in to her daughter's room. She looked at Buffy and Dawn. Her memories told her they were her daughters. But Joyce had said they had been sent to her to protect. She had promised Joyce she would do just that.

The next morning Elizabeth "Buffy" Samantha Carter and Dawn Joyce Carter woke up to hear Samantha telling them that it was time to get ready for school.

Buffy and Dawn hurriedly got dressed and ate breakfast before heading to school.

Samantha got in to her SUV and made her way to the SGC. An hour later she was in the conference room overlooking the gate room at the SGC. Sitting around her was General Hammond, Jack, Daniel and Teal'C.

"Major we're here now what was it you wished to talk about?" George Hammond asked.

Sam sighed, "I got a visit from my sister last night."

Daniel frowned, "Didn't you say your sister died a few months ago from cancer. That's why Buffy and Dawn moved back in with you full time."

Sam nodded, "You would be correct Daniel. At least that's what we all remember. Our memories say that I sent Buffy and Dawn to stay with Joyce and her husband, at the time, Hank. So that I wouldn't have to worry about them when I was on a mission. Then Joyce and Hank got divorced and Joyce died of cancer. So Hank sent them back to me. Except none of that happened, Well Joyce dieing did happen. But the rest of it about Dawn and Buffy never happened."

Jack looked at the assembled group, "You're not making sense, Carter."

"As I said Joyce came to me. Told me she wasn't my Joyce that she was a Joyce from another reality. I don't know why but I believed her. She told me about Buffy and Dawn. How they were from that reality also and had been sent to me to protect. Seems neither of them are quite human. Buffy has superhuman abilities; such as speed, strength and healing abilities. And Dawn is, was, a being of pure energy that was designed to open the doorway between dimensions. Much like the Quantum Mirror. That's how they came to be here. Someone in their reality opened the doorway in their reality. Buffy was all set to sacrifice herself for Dawn to close that doorway. But Dawn somehow had already gone through. So the Powers that Be, that's what Joyce called them, decided to send Buffy through as well to continue to protect Dawn. They inserted them in to my life so I could help protect Dawn as well."

Teal'c looked at Sam and shook his head, "How can a 10 year old girl protect another 10 year old girl?"

"They weren't that age in their reality, they were older than 10. Buffy was 20 and Dawn was 14. The reason their 10 now is protect them. In fact to further protect them their DNA was changed, it's why they look like me. Joyce said they would not remember their old life. Much like all of us their memories were modified so they would believe they had always been here. If you do a DNA test you will find their my daughters. If you do a search for birth records, school records, etc. you will find them. Shoot I looked through my files last night after Joyce visit and found their birth certificates as well as some grade cards. I know this is a lot to take in. I only told you guys because if anyone finds out about them, they could be in danger. Just think what the NID or the Goa'uld could do if they had Dawn or Buffy. The Gou'ald would be unstoppable as they would have access to more armies than you could shake a fist at. Buffy's superhuman abilities would make her sought after by the Goa'uld as a host. And I am sure the NID would love to see how to duplicate those abilities as well."

General Hammond looked thoughtful and nodded, "What do you want to do?"

"First off I want to see if Janet will look after them while I am off world. Then with your approval I want to get them access to the base and on the Alpha Site list." Sam said.

Jack stood up, knocking his seat over. "What?"

Sam smiled, "If their as important as Joyce said they need to be protected. If the planet is in danger they need to be able to come to the base to be protected. And I'm not willing to risk what would happen to the Key if Dawn dies. That means getting them on the Alpha Site list. It's all steps I want to take to protect them."

George Hammond nodded in agreement, "I will see what I can do. I have a few favors I could probably pull in for this. I will go ahead and give you the paperwork now that way you can have them signed and ready to turn in. People what Major Carter has told us here does not leave this room. Consider this a classified matter. Dismissed."

Sam made her way out of the conference room and to the infirmary. "Hey Janet."

Janet looked up from her paperwork and nodded towards her friend, "Sam what a surprise I was just going to go to the cafeteria. Want to join me?"

Sam nodded before closing the door, "Janet what I am about to ask you to do and tell you about is classified you can't tell anyone ok."

Janet blinked and nodded, "Of course, Sam."

Sam sat down next to Janet, "You know I have two daughters, twins, right?" Janet nodded as Sam continued. "I was hoping you would do me the favor of watching over them when I am off world."

"Of course I would, you don't even have to ask." Janet replied.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Here comes the classified part ok." Sam went on to explain to Janet about Buffy and Dawn.

When Sam finished Janet look surprised, she couldn't believe that the two girls she knew as Sam's daughters were in reality – not. "That's just….."

Sam laughed and nodded, "I know it took me some getting used to when Joyce told me. I spent half the night standing in the doorway to their room watching them sleep. Before I realized it didn't matter where they came from before. They are my daughters, my memories tell me that, and I love them."

Janet smiles and nods, "I felt the same way, still do in fact, about Cassie when I adopted her."


	2. Chapter 2: In the Line of Duty

**Disclaimer: **I'm not sure who owns the Peter Pan literary rights. It's either J.M. Barrie's estate or Great Ormond Street Hospital or neither or both. Peter Pan Film rights are owned by Disney.

* * *

Chapter** 2: In the Line of Duty**

**_July 1998_**

Time went by and General Hammond did as Sam asked. He got Buffy and Dawn access to the SGC and got them on the Alpha Site list. They wouldn't be the first through the gate but they would be among the first groups.

Several months passed and Buffy and Dawn were sitting in class when a knock came at the door to the classroom. Their teacher moved to open it and talked to the one of the secretaries at the door for a moment before turning her attention back to the class, "Elizabeth Carter, Dawn Carter you're wanted in the principal's office."

Buffy and Dawn nodded and followed the secretary to the principal's office. Their eyes lit up, "Aunt Janet" they said together as Janet pulled them into a group hug.

Janet smiled at the girls, "Your mom just came back from a mission and the General thought you might like to see her."

An hour later they were sat in the Janet's office playing with Cassie as Janet went about her rounds. Then Sam walked in. "Hey there."

Cassie looked up and smiled, "Sam!"

Buffy and Dawn jumped and hugged their mom, "Hi mom" the girl's said together.

Sam smiled and hugged Buffy and Dawn while she looked at they had been doing, "Wow, nice painting."

Cassie laughed, "You really like it? My teacher at school says I have talent."

Sam smiles and nods, "I love it."

Cassie stands and joins in on the group hug, until she suddenly realises something is wrong

Sam looks at Cassie, "Cassandra, what is it?"

Cassie looks at Buffy and Dawn and moves them away from their mother as Sam's eyes glow.

Jolinar frowns as she spoke from Sam's mouth, "If you tell anyone I will kill you." Sam then turned and left.

Cassie turned and locked the door after Sam. She then moved over to Buffy and Dawn and hugged them close. She heard a knock at the door. "Cassie open up." Janet said.

Cassie looked at her "cousins" and then spoke to the door, "I want to talk to Jack."

A few minutes later another knock came at the door, "Cassie honey it's Jack. Will you let me in."

Cassie got up releasing her hold on the girl's and opened the door to let Jack and Janet in before returning to Buffy and Dawn pulling them back in to the group hug.

Jack looked at Cassie and then Buffy and Dawn noticing that they were upset about something. "Hey. Janet says you've been a little upset since Sam was here. What happened?"

Cassie looked to Buffy and Dawn, "She said she'd kill us if we told."

Jack knew that couldn't be right. Sam would never hurt Cassie or her own daughters no matter what. "Well, you don't mean kill you kill you."

Cassandra nods. They noticed that Dawn was crying.

"No, I doubt that. She wouldn't hurt her own daughters let alone you, Cassie." Jack said.

Buffy trembling nodded, "It's what she said. Why would mom say that, does she not love us anymore? I also sensed something in her"

Jack sighed, "You sensed something?" Jack knew Buffy had superhuman abilities but he didn't think she had any kind of extra sensory perception. "Cass, Buffy, Dawn - Sam loves you, she'd never do anything to hurt you."

Cassie shook her head, **"**She would now."

Jack frowned as Janet pulled Dawn away from Buffy and Cassie trying to comfort the girl. "Why?" Jack asked.

Cassie frowned, "She's a Goa'uld."

Jack frowned and immediately left with Janet.

A few hours later Janet sat with Cassie, Buffy and Dawn.

Janet looked at Buffy, "Buffy you told Colonel O'Neill you could sense something from your mother. What did you mean?"

Buffy shrugs, "I don't know I just sensed that something was different. That she was and wasn't her."

Janet looks between the girls. She knows that Cassie sensed the Gou'ald because of the naquadah in her blood, but Buffy was human she had never been implanted with a Gou'ald or anything. And Buffy had no naquadah in her blood. "Ok."

"Aunt Janet. I want to see, mom." Buffy said.

Janet sighed and nodded. She brought Buffy to the airman and told her to take Buffy to see Major Carter.

In Sam's cell. "Alive I can be a powerful ally, dead I am useless to you." Jolinar said.

Daniel frowned, Then you're gonna have to give us more than empty promises."

Jolinar smiled, "I can give her back to you."

Daniel shook his head, "We can't let you go."

"I'm not talking about Samantha, Daniel, I'm talking about Sha're. I know where she is."

Buffy stepped into the cell, "And what about my mom? Would you leave me and my sister alone?"

Daniel turned and looked at Buffy and then the airman. "Doctor Frasier told me to bring her here. Said that Miss Carter wanted to see her mom."

Daniel nodded and turned back to Jolinar, "Well why don't you answer her question?"

Jolinar frowned and sighed, "I am sorry young one to have hurt you so much."

Daniel looked at the airman, "Stay with Miss Carter. I am going to see General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill."

The airman nodded as Daniel left.

Buffy was on the virge of tears, "Can I talk to mom, please?"

Jolinar nodded and closed her eyes.

Sam looked at Buffy, "Buffy I am here."

Buffy smiled, "Mom are you alright. It's not hurting you is it?"

Sam shook her head, "No honey it's not."

That moment a man walked in to the cell and knocked out the airman, "Interesting weapons these humans use. Kree'shak, Jolinar. By decree of the Goa'uld System Lords you will die with dishonour by the power of the Hara'kash."

Buffy frowned as she watched her mom's eyes glow again. Buffy dropped into a combat stance that she didn't know she even knew. "Leave my mom alone."

"Hear this. The days of the Goa'uld System Lords are numbered. Tell them that I died with hope. My death only feeds the fire that burns strong in the Tok'ra." Jolinar said.

The man swatted Buffy aside knocking her out before he turns on Jolinar and uses a hand device. She collapses and doesn't move.

The man steps out of the cell and stops right in front of Jack and Teal'c, "Colonel, the prisoner and two guards, dead. Miss Carter was in the cell as well, I believe she could be dead also."

Jack and Teal'c run into the cell. Jack leans over Buffy an checks for a pulse and lets out a sigh of relief, "Buffy is ok." He then moves over to Sam. These two are dead. " Sam, Sam! Sam. Teal'c, get a medical team down here right away. Come on Sam."

As the medical team wheeled Sam out of the cell, Buffy was waking up. She saw the gurney, "Mom?!"

Jack stepped over to Buffy and pulled her into a hug, "It will be alright, Buffy. You'll see, Doctor Frasier will patch your mom up as good as new."

An hour later Jack lead Buffy and Dawn in to the infirmary. Sam smiles at her daughters as they jumped onto the bed. "Mom I was so worried." Buffy said.

Sam looks a little sad as he hugs Buffy and Dawn, "Its ok Buffy I'm fine."

Jack smiles at the three of them, "You did it Sam, you won."

Sam shook her head, "It wasn't me."

"Oh yes it was. You hung in there, you beat it." Jack replied.

Sam sighed and shook her head again, "The Goa'uld gave its life for me. It saved me. It saw in my mind…." She nodded towards Buffy and Dawn, "That I had something I had to do here. Even though it wanted to go home it would have sent me back as soon as it found another host."

Cassie walked in as Jack left. She could see the sad look on Sam's face. "Sam, it's me. You're going to be okay."

Sam smiles and looks at Cassie, and then her beautiful daughters and nods. "You know what I think your right, Cassie. I have the three most important people in my life right here with me."

Cassie nods and runs her hand through Sam's hair comfortingly.

**_September 1998_**

Sam along with the rest of the members of SG-1, Janet, Cassie, and General Hammond sat in the school auditorium. Sam was proud of her daughters getting the leads in the school production of Peter Pan. Buffy (who got her hair cut for her role) had gotten the role of Peter and Dawn had been lucky enough to get the role of Wendy.

Buffy looked around as if looking for something, "Tinker Bell! Tink, where are you?"

Buffy picks up a jug and looks in it, "Oh, do come out of that jug, and tell me, do you know where they put my shadow?"

Tinkling can be heard by the audience.

Buffy nods, "In the big box?"

Buffy is hoisted on cables and flown over towards a dresser. She rummages through the dresser drawers before pretending to find her shadow and struggles with it to get it to stick to her before falling to the floor, she begins to believably cry.

Dawn hides her smile as she sits up in the bed, "Boy, why are you crying?"

Buffy looks at Dawn, "What's your name?"

Dawn looks at Buffy, "Wendy Moira Angela Darling. What is your name?"

Buffy nods, "Peter Pan."

The play continues as Sam smiles proudly at her daughters she leans over to Janet and whispers, "Their doing a good job, don't you think?"

Janet nods in agreement, "Yes. You must be very proud of them right now."

"I am." Sam replies.

* * *

**Author Note: **I have more chapters written, but not completely finished as I want to close in some gaps. I will post them as I close in those gaps.


	3. Chapter 3: Tok'ra

**Chapter 3: The Tok'ra**

**_October 1998_**

Dawn was woken one night hearing her mother talking in her sleep. She walked in and shook her awake, "Honey what are you doing out of bed?" Sam asked.

Dawn looked down, "I heard you talking in your sleep. You ok, mom?"

Sam nodded, "Just a very intense dream sweatheart. Would you like to sleep with me to help chase my bad dreams away?"

Dawn smiles and jumps into the bed next to Sam. Sam pulls the girl in to her arms as Dawn falls back to sleep. Sam remains awake thinking back over the dream she had.

The next morning Dawn woke to find herself in Sam's bed alone. She hopped up and searches the house for her mother to find Sam in the kitchen fixing breakfast. "You better get ready for school honey. I think Buffy is in the shower right now."

Dawn nodded and headed to get ready for school.

After Sam dropped off Buffy and Dawn at school she made her way to the SGC.

That evening after school Janet picked them up, along with Cassie, and took them back to her house, "Your mom is on a mission, she will be back in a couple days."

Buffy and Dawn nodded, "Aunt Janet do you think we can see grandpa. Mom said he moved into town not long ago." Dawn asked.

Janet nodded, "I will ask."

The next day Buffy and Dawn were at the hospital. They didn't know why Janet had brought them there. In fact Buffy was a little wigged out even being there, she didn't know why. Then they saw Jacob and smiled, "Grandpa." The girls said smiling.

Jacob smiled at his granddaughters, "Elizabeth, Dawn you just made my day. How are my two favorite granddaughters?"

Buffy smiled and shrugged, "Ok I guess."

Jacob nodded, "Still got that fear I see, still afraid of hospitals. I wish we knew why that was."

Buffy nodded.

Jacob looked at Dawn and was about to say something as his head hit the bed. They could hear a tone of a flatline as several doctors and nurses walked in. One of the nurses pushed them out in the hall where Janet was waiting for them.

Buffy watched as General Hammond walked past them and in to their grandpa's room. As the door closed she could hear everything that went on in there.

"He's in V-tach. Let's go. Let's shock him at 200." Doctor said.

"200" Nurse replied

"Okay, clear. Again, 300."

"300"

Buffy looked at Janet, "Will grandpa be alright?"

Janet didn't say anything. She didn't want to get Buffy and Dawn's hopes up.

"Clear. Normal sinus, okay. Hey general, how're you doing? Alright, he's in aplastic crisis. Let's give him a unit of packed cells, check his vitals every fifteen minutes. And let me know if anything changes." Doctor said.

"Doctor." General Hammond replied.

The Doctor nodded as he knew what the General was asking. "He's stable, for now."

"May I ask, how long does he have?" General Hammond asked.

The Doctor sighed, "Can't say with a cancer like this. Could be five days or five minutes. Sorry. If there's any family for you to contact, I recommend you get them here ASAP."

Hammond nodded, "Well some of his family are already here. The two girls are his granddaughters. I will contact his daughter, their mother and get her here also. Will it be alright if his granddaughters come back in and stay with him?"

Doctor nodded, "For now I think it will be fine."

The Doctor and nurses left and General Hammond stopped next to Janet, Buffy, and Dawn. Buffy, Dawn why don't you go in and sit with your grandfather while I talk to Janet."

Buffy and Dawn nodded and went in the room. They could see Jacob was asleep.

A few hours later Sam walks in to the room. Buffy and Dawn jump up from their chairs and run over to hug their mother. They then noticed that General Hammond was with them.

Hammond noticed there was a doctor and a couple nurses in the room along with Buffy and Dawn. "Everyone except family, clear the room."

The doctor and nurses left as Sam sat next to her father.

Jacob frowned at Hammond, "I told you not to recall her."

Sam shook her head, **"**Happy to see you too, Dad."

"You wanted me to tell you what Captain Carter does, so I thought maybe she could tell you herself." Hammond said.

"Yeah? What happened to the classification? And is this something my granddaughter's should hear?" Jacob asked.

George Hamond laughed, "It's still classified. But you just got clearance, and Buffy and Dawn always had clearance. Samantha saw to that a bit ago. They just haven't been fully briefed."

Jacob looked at Sam and then Buffy and Dawn, "Why?"

Sam smiled, "Well, believe it or not, we need your help, Dad. And to tell the truth I think it's time Buffy and Dawn knew what their mom did."

Buffy looked at Dawn who just shrugged.

Jacob shook his head, "What? The Pentagon wants me to deliver a message to God when I get up there?"

** "**Not exactly." Hammond replied.

Jacob laughed and shook his head, "Well I don't plan to see the other guy."

Sam smirked, "Dad, have you ever heard of the Stargate program?"

Dawn looked up at Sam, "What's a Stargate?"

"No, is that one of your satellites?" Jacob said.

Sam laughed and shook her head, "I don't work with satellites, Dad, that was just a cover. One I wasn't even allowed to tell Buffy and Dawn till a couple months ago. It was why they lived with Joyce till she died."

Jacob sighed at hearing his other daughter's name. It had been about a year since she died and he still missed her. "No kidding. I never would have guessed. So tell me, what do you do that's so great you don't want me to get you into the astronaut program?"

Sam looked at her daughters, whose attention was on them, "Well, this is gonna be a lot for all three of you to take in at once."

"Stop beating around the bush. What do you do?" Jacob asked

Sam smiled, "I travel to other planets. Much farther away than any astronaut goes."

Buffy's jaw drops and she looks at Dawn and sees a similar reaction.

Jacob laughed as he saw the reactions on his granddaughter's faces, "So you're not going to tell me the truth."

Sam laughed and looked to Hammond. "She is telling you the truth Jacob."

Sam went on to tell them what she did. An hour later they were standing in the gateroom.

Buffy and Dawn were in awe as they looked around. "This is where you work, mom?" Dawn asked.

Sam nodded and smiled, "It gets better, sweetheart. Now I want you two to hold on to my hands ok. Don't let go."

Buffy and Dawn nodded as Jacob stepped up beside them and took Dawn's hand in his. "So this is the alien thing you found?" Jacob asked.

Sam nodded, "Yep."

Jacob just shook his head, "And it sends you to other planets?"

Sam didn't answer as the technician announced Chevron 7 was locked. Then the gate opened. Buffy and Dawn both jumped almost literally out of their skin.

Sam had decided when they left the hospital that if this didn't work that Buffy and Dawn would probably want to say goodbye. So with a little effort she managed to convince the General to allow them to go also. They along with Jack stepped through the gate.

On the other side Buffy and Dawn were ecstatic, "Can we do that again?" Buffy asked, and Dawn nodded in agreement.

"That was fun." Dawn replied.

Jacob on the other hand looked a little green as he looked down at his granddaughters, **"**You do that a lot?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah, once or twice a week. It's why Buffy and Dawn stay over Janet's so much."

Jacob nodded, "It beats the hell out of a shuttle on the back of a rocket."

They made their way through the Tok'ra base, along the way they met up with Teal'c, Daniel, and another SG team. They proceeded then to find Selmak's room.

A man, they came to find out was Lantash, was waiting for them, "You have returned."

Sam nodded, "Yes. This is my father, Jacob Carter. And my daughter's Elizabeth and Dawn Carter."

Lantash looked at Jacob and nodded, "Honoured." He then turned and looked at the two girls and then at Sam, "No offense but why are they here?"

Sam sighed, "If this doesn't work for whatever reason, to say goodbye to their grandfather."

Lantash nodded and kneeled before Buffy and Dawn, "Then welcome, I hope that this works so you don't have to say goodbye."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Lantash stood and turned back to Jacob, his eyes glowed for a moment, "I am Martouf. You have a very special daughter."

"Why does he talk like that?" Jacob asked.

Sam shook her head, "He's a Tok'ra Dad, I told you about them."

Sam and Jacob let Buffy and Dawn go and the two girls went and sat down in a corner, they tuned out the adults as they played.

Buffy looked up as she heard Jacob. "What's not to like? Just ask my daughter, or even my granddaughters. I'm a teddy bear."

Sam laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah, real teddy bear."

Buffy and Dawn smiled, "He is a big teddy bear. You have to be a teddy bear to love us, right grandpa?" Buffy said.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

Jacob laughed and looked at Sam who nodded in resignation. "At least as far as my daughters are concerned they are correct. He spoils them rotten sometimes." Sam said.

Buffy and Dawn turned back to playing and tuned out the adults at least till they heard their names called.

Selmak looked at Buffy and Dawn as they walked up to her. "You two love your grandfather, so I ask you if it is alright for me to share his body."

Buffy and Dawn looked at their mom and then at Jacob who simply nodded. They then turned and looked at Selmak and nodded, "As long as grandpa is alive and healthy we're ok with it."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Welcome to the family."

Sam couldn't be more proud of her daughters and pulled them into a group hug.

Jacob looked at Selmak, "Let me ask you something though. After we do this, will I still be able to talk to my daughter, and my granddaughters?

Selmak nodded, **"**The way Saroosh talked to you, yes. But you, your daughter, and your granddaughters must understand, the blending may not work at all. I am very weak, and the damage to your body may be too extensive."

Jacob looked at Sam, Buffy, and Dawn, "In other words, we might die anyway."

"Yes." Selmak said.

Jacob nodded and looked at Selmak, "Then can you give me five with my kid, and grandkids?"

** "**Of course." Selmak replied.

Jacob nods and makes his way over to Sam, Buffy, and Dawn, "Listen, I was never good at this stuff."

Sam nods and smiles, "Dad, you don't have to say anything."

Jacob smiles, "You gotta know one thing. How proud I am of you. I'm not good at saying these things enough. You have a wonderful career and two beautiful daughters. You're managing to do something I was not able to do, raise a family."

Sam nods, "Please Dad."

Jacob nods and smiles, "Hey, I know, I'm a pain in the arse. Maybe this Tok'ra lady will, sand off some of the rough edges. It might be a good thing, right? Regardless of what happens, you three take care of each other."

Buffy hugs Jacob and smiles, "I love you, grandpa."

Dawn follows suit, "I love you, too."

Jacob looks at Sam as a tear rolls down her face. He reaches up and wipes her face, "Well I better get the show on the road."

Jacob turns and lies down beside Selmak.

Buffy and Dawn stood next to Sam as she hugged them close to her. It seemed like forever while Selmak tried to repair Jacob's body. Buffy was fidgeting a little as they waited.

Sam knelt down, "Honey?"

Buffy looked at her mother, "I'm just nervous, mom. What if he goes to heaven like Aunt Joyce?"

Sam smiled and hugged Buffy close, "Everyone goes to heaven when it's their time. We just have to hope it's not your grandpa's time."

Dawn blinked as she notices Jacob stirring, "Mom, grandpa is waking up."

Selmak stood, "Ahh."

Sam looked at her daughters and back to Selmak. "Dad?"

Selmak looked to Martouf, "Martouf?"

Martouf nodded, "I am here."

"Should we not make our escape?" Selmak asked

"Yes, we should." Martouf replied.

Buffy pulled away from Sam and tugged on her grandfather's shirt, "Grandpa?"

Jacob's eyes glowed for a second and Jacob looked down at Buffy, "Yes, Buffy I'm here. Give your grandpa a hug."

Buffy smiled as Dawn ran over to them. Jacob pulled both his granddaughters into a group hug.

Sam smiled at her dad and her daughters, "How are you Dad?"

"I'm awful. Headache the size of Kuwait. There's too much stuff in here. Whoah! No more arthritis! Holy Hannah! No more arthritis!" Jacob said as he picked up Dawn.

Martouf smiled, "We should make our leave as soon as possible. This way."

The quickly joined up with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, and a few Tok'ra and made their way to the Gate. Sam managed to dial out moments before the Goa'uld dialed in. And then they stepped through the gate.

Buffy and Dawn watched as everyone talked. Then they noticed that Jacob was moving towards the gate. "Grandpa!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Your're not leaving." Buffy said.

"Us are you." Dawn finished.

Jacob smiled and knelt down before his granddaughters, "Only for a little while, I will be back I promise. Your birthday is coming up soon; I wouldn't want to miss that now would I?"

Buffy and Dawn shook their heads and hugged Jacob. Then he stood up and walked through the gate.

Buffy and Dawn cried a little as they watched their grandpa leave. Sam knelt down next to her daughters and hugged them close, "Don't you worry he will be back, sweethearts."

**_Christmas 1998_**

Buffy woke suddenly and completely, she rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand between her and Dawn's bed, it read 5 am. Buffy wondered if her mom was up as she quietly snuck out of her room and made her way into the living room. She smiled as she saw the Christmas tree. She sat just staring at it, she wasn't sure how much time had passed till Sam walked in to the living room.

Sam smiled at Buffy, "I should have known you would be up already."

Buffy jumped up and hugged her mother, "Merry Christmas, Mom."

Sam hugged Buffy back, "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth. Did I ever tell you why I named you Elizabeth?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, mom."

Sam smiled, "Well it started on Christmas, eleven years ago."

**_Christmas 1987_**

Joyce, Hank Summers, Jacob, and Sam sat at the table as Anna Carter brought out Christmas dinner. Sam looks down at her round belly, obviously 7 months pregnant. "So dear, what are you gonna name them?" Sam's mom, Anna asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Shoot I don't know what I am going to do with them when their born. No offense dad but I don't want to be like you, dragging my kids around from base to base. I would like for them to have a stable life."

Joyce looked over at Hank who nodded, "About where they're going to live. Hank and I talked it over and we agreed we would like them to stay with us in Los Angeles."

Sam smiles and hugs her sister, "Thanks Joyce, that means a lot to me. Anyways back to the names. I am open to suggestions."

Joyce smiled, "For one of them how about Dawn."

Sam nodded, "I like it. How about we go one step further, Dawn Joyce."

Joyce blinked as she stared at her sister, "Really?"

Sam nods, "Really, and I know the middle name of the my other daughter. I'm gonna add my name give her my name as her middle name."

Anna smiled and nodded, "How about Elizabeth. My mother was named Elizabeth."

Sam looks at Anna and thinks for a moment before nodding, "Elizabeth Samantha, I like it."

**_Christmas 1998_**

Buffy smiled as she looked at Sam, "So I was named for great grandma and you."

Sam nods, "Yes you were, sweetheart, just as Dawn was named for Aunt Joyce. Why don't you go wake your sister? Aunt Janet, Cassie, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c will be over soon. So you both need to get ready."

Buffy nods hoping down and runs to her room to wake Dawn up.

A couple hours later Buffy and Dawn were walking back in to the living room, both were wearing matching dresses. Sam pulled out a camera and moved the girls in front of the tree, "Say cheese for, mom."

Buffy and Dawn giggled for a moment and then smiled, "Cheese," they both said at the same time.

Sam quickly snapped the picture, "You two look so cute."


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

**_March 1999_**

Dawn was the first to wake up, it was the day before her and Buffy's birthday and she was excited. "Aunt" Janet and Cassie were throwing her and Buffy a little party tonight at their house. Then Sam was going to take them to the SGC tomorrow for a bigger party with some of her co-workers, such as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.

Dawn walked into the living room and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons while she waited for Buffy and Sam to get up.

Sam was the next to wake up. She heard the TV and knew that likely Dawn was up. Sam knew that Dawn would usually watch a little TV while she waited for her and Buffy to get up. Sam wasn't quite sure why but Buffy always slept later than Dawn did.

An hour later Sam was dropping Buffy and Dawn off at school when she heard a rap on the driver side window. She decided to roll it down, "Yes?"

The man smiled at her, "Major Carter?" She nodded. "I am Principal Wood. If you have a minute I would like to talk to you about Buffy and Dawn in my office."

Sam nodded and turned off the engine and followed the man in to the school and in to his office.

Sam watched as the Principal Wood walked behind his desk as she sat in a chair opposite him, "What's this about. They haven't been getting in trouble have they?"

Principal Wood shook his head, "No, nothing like that. Well Buffy and Dawn's teacher has been noticing lately that the two of them have been getting, shall we say bored. Their acing every single class. In fact we are beginning to think they should skip a grade. Before we decide to do that we would like to give them an IQ test as well as some performance tests to see what level they are at."

Sam thought for a moment and wondered if the reason the girls were getting bored was cause they had gone through this stuff once before. Still she wasn't sure since Joyce had told her that their memories had been more or less erased and had been given new memories of living with her. "That would be fine. When were you thinking of doing it?"

Principal Wood smiled, "Today if you have no objections."

Sam nodded, "I have no objections. You have my number you will call me when you have the results so we can decide the next course of action."

"Of course." Principal Wood replied.

Sam nodded and stood up. She shook Principal Wood's hand and left.

Later that afternoon SG-1 was in a briefing for their mission tomorrow.

Sam looked at George Hammond and sighed, "Sir, we will be back quickly. Tomorrow is Buffy and Dawn's birthday."

General Hammond nodded and smiled, "Of course you should only be gone an hour or two. I'm looking forward to it myself. I'd would of brought my granddaughters if they had been cleared to come here."

Sam nodded and smiled as Walter walked in, "Sorry to interrupt. Major there is a call for you from a Principal Wood of Buffy and Dawn's school."

George sighed, "You can take it in my office, Major."

Sam nodded and stood up, "Thank you General."

She stepped in to the General's office and walked over to the phone on his desk and picked it up. "Principal Wood? This is Major Carter."

"Ah good, Major. We have the results of the tests. First the IQ's, Buffy's is 178. Dawn's is 174." Principal Wood said.

Sam looked at the door and noticed everyone was standing at the door to the office, "Just a minute Principal Wood." Sam put the phone to her chest, "Buffy and Dawn were finding school to easy. So the Principal arranged for IQ and performance tests. Buffy's IQ is 178, and Dawn's IQ is 174."

Sam switched the phone to speakerphone, "And the performance tests, Principal Wood?"

"They're both at Sophmore level. With your permission we would like to enroll them in high school courses next year." Principal Wood replied.

Sam's jaw dropped, "Of course you have my permission. Thank you Principal Wood."

Sam hung up the phone and turned back to face General Hammond, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. "That's like wow. I knew they shared my DNA from what Joyce said. But I didn't know that would contribute to them have Genius level IQ. At this rate they could graduate high school by the time their 12 or 13 years old."

Jack laughed, "Yep they will be a regular Doogie Howser."

That night Buffy and Dawn were getting ready for the party at Janet's house when Sam walked in. "Girls I have some news."

Buffy and Dawn turned to look at their mother, "What is it?" Dawn asked.

Sam smiled at her daughters, "I talked to your Principal this morning, and then again this afternoon. Do you remember those tests you took today?"

Buffy and Dawn nodded, "Yeah?" Buffy said.

"Well those tests were to determine what grade you would be best suited in. You see your teacher noticed how bored you were with your classes and she, the Principal and I decided to give you those tests. You both have a high IQ and you tested at sophomore levels. The Principal asked me if I would allow you to skip a few grades next school year and I told him yes. Starting next school year the two of you will be going to high school."

Buffy and Dawn were ecstatic as they hugged Sam, "Thank you mom." They said together.

An hour later they were standing at Janet's door having just rang the doorbell. They could hear footsteps inside before the door opened and Janet appeared in the doorway. "Happy Birthday, Buffy, Dawn." Janet said.

Buffy smiled, "Thanks "Aunt" Janet."

"Thanks, Janet." Dawn said.

Janet led them in to the house and waved at Cassie who waved back.

They decided to eat dinner first before opening the girl's presents. "Mom why don't you tell "Aunt" Janet the news you got today." Buffy said.

Janet looked to Sam, "News?"

Sam laughed and shook her head, "I got called in to the Principal's Office about these two, today."

Janet looked at Buffy and Dawn, "You two haven't been in trouble have you?"

Buffy and Dawn just laughed and shook their heads.

Sam smiled, "No they haven't. What they get to do starting next school year is take high school classes. The Principal of their school told me that they were bored with their lessons as if they were too easy. So we had an IQ and performance tests done. Their IQ is actually quite high and they test at sophomore levels. So they're going to start taking high school courses next year."

Janet smiles, "That's wonderful girls."

The next day Sam dropped the girls off at school and left for the base.

The moment Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the gate they knew something was wrong when they found themselves in 1969. They spent a few days trying to find a way back. Once they figured it out they stepped through the gate hoping to go home.

They step out of the wormhole into an empty Gate Room that looks like it might not have been used in years.

Jack looks around at the gate room, "Auntie Em? Auntie Em?"

Sam shakes her head, "Where is everyone?"

The bay doors slide open then, and an three elderly woman in a white dresses steps into the Gate room.

Cassie smiles, "Hello Jack."

Buffy and Dawn smiles at Sam, "Hello, Mom."

Startled, Jack turns to stare at Cassie. Same turns to stare at Buffy and Dawn. Cassie walks up to the base of the ramp, looking at them with amazement and delight.

Cassie laughs, "Teal'c? Daniel? I hardly recognized you with hair."

Carter looks at Daniel and Teal'c, both of whom look completely puzzled. O'Neill steps forward cautiously.

Jack clears his throat, "Do…do we know you?"

Cassie nods, "Sam will recognize us. Especially those two, I doubt she would forget her own children. Come closer."

They slowly walk down to the base of the ramp, with Sam in the lead. As she reaches the three woman, Carter suddenly smiles brightly, her eyes lighting up with recognition. "Oh my God. Cassandra! Buffy! Dawn!"

Cassie, Buffy and Dawn laughs, "Dear Sam." Cassie said.

Buffy and Dawn smile, "Hi, mom." They say together.

Jack taps Sam on the shoulder, "Excuse me. Who are they?"

Sam takes a step back from the 3 women, "Cassandra, Buffy, and Dawn."

Jack shakes his head, "Cassie's thirteen years old. Buffy and Dawn just turned eleven years old."

Cassie shakes her head, "Not anymore, Jack. We've been expecting you…our whole life, in fact. You entered the Stargate a few seconds too soon, so the flare threw you far into the future. We've come to send you back where you belong."

Daniel looks a little skeptical, "How did you know we'd come here?"

Cassie holds up an envelope, "Sam wrote me, Buffy and Dawn a letter that she gave us when Buffy and Dawn turned 18. Explaining everything, that we would be the ones to send you home."

Sam nods, "Like a self-fulfilling prophecy."

Cassie nods and smiles, "Mm-hmm. As much as we would love to spend more time with you, the timing must be precise. You have to go."

Buffy and Dawn hug Sam, "Bye mom it was good seeing you again. And thank you for protecting us for all those years. We will tell you this because you put it in the letter; you will find a way to separate it from Dawn."

Sam sighs, "Already? But there's so much that you all…"

Cassie shakes her head, "You of all people know we can't."

Sam nods, understanding. Cassie lifts her hand traces a finger around a stone on a bracelet, and it lights up with a green glow. The wormhole activates again—this time there's no plume, and the chevrons don't spin. The wormhole simply fills in the center of the ring. Sam takes the GDO out of her bag, keying in the activation code.

Cassie smiles, "I will tell you this, your journey is just beginning."

Jack looks at Sam, "Separate what from Dawn?"

Sam smiles, "The Key."

Sam waves as she Jack, Daniel and Teal'c step through the gate. On the other side they see General Hammond waiting along with her eleven year old daughters.

Sam looked at General Hammond, "Sir, after the briefing can I have a word with you in private?"

George Hammond nodded, "Of course, Major."

An hour later after the briefing Sam and General Hammond sat in his office, "What can I do for you, Major?"

Sam sighs, "Sir when we left 1969 we traveled into the future by accident as you know from the briefing. Before leaving Buffy told me that I would find a way to remove the Key from Dawn."

George Hammond frowned, "Why would she do that. It could possibly change their timeline."

Sam shook her head, "She said I wrote it in the letter that I gave them and Cassie explaining what will happen to SG-1. So I guess them telling me was like a self-fulfilling prophecy. Anyways the reason I say all this is because I want to start research on doing just that. It's my birthday gift to Dawn. If I thought I could remove the Slayer from Buffy I would research that also."

General Hammond nodded, "Maybe you should anyways. Maybe that's why they were sent to you instead of Daniel, Jack, Teal'c or even myself, because you could do that for the both of them. From what you told us, from Joyce, it sounded like they went through a lot in their original reality. I would say they deserve the possibility to live a normal life. Permission granted, Major. This is of course all off the record, seeing how none but SG-1, Jacob, and myself knows about Buffy and Dawn. I hope you succeed."

That evening while everyone was at the party for Buffy and Dawn, Sam was in her lab. She was writing a letter to Cassie, Buffy and Dawn. She smiles as she finishes the letter and locks it in her safe, glad that her daughters will live a long healthy life. Sam turns to her computer and pulls up the blood work she had done on Dawn and Buffy after Joyce told her who they were. "Log 1. Experiment to Remove the Key from Dawn and the Slayer from Buffy…"


	5. Chapter 5: The Key and the Hok'Tar

**Chapter 5: The Key and the Hok'Tar**

**_June 1999_**

A Jaffa stands before a Goa'uld. "My Lord. Research has indicated there is a Key that is able to open a portal between Dimensions, if this is true."

Apophis nods smiling, "If it's true then we would be able to have an unlimited supply of warriors and slaves we could bring in from other dimensions. Very good my First Prime. Find this Key for me."

Apophis First Prime bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

On Earth 3 months after SG-1's return from the future.

Sam looks at the computer, "Log 25. Experiment to remove the Key from Dawn and the Slayer from Buffy. I am fairly certain the Key is energy, of what type I am unsure. I am unable to detect it with our instruments; I wonder how the monks in Buffy and Dawn's original universe were able to detect the Key to shape it into human form. I am going to work on a way to detect the energy. Once I'm able to do that I will be able to proceed in finding a way to safely extract it from Dawn. I have so far been unable to determine how to remove the Slayer from Buffy. The Demon is not just energy but a part of her in her blood. Removing the Slayer from Buffy will likely be harder than removing the Key from Dawn. End Log."

A knock came at the door and Sam stood up and opened it letting Jack in. "So how goes the research?"

Sam sighs, "I'm no closer to extracting the Key or the Slayer from Dawn or Buffy. But I do know one thing that the Key is energy. I figure if I can find a way to detect that energy I might be able to come up with a way to extract it. I still have no idea how to extract the Slayer from Buffy though. From what I gather it's a part of her, more than just the Demon but like in her blood somehow. I don't know."

Jack nods, "Its ok Carter, you will find a way."

Apophis sat on his ship as his First Prime knelt before him, "My Lord we may have discovered where the Key is. Research suggests it maybe with the Taur'i. According to research it is believed that the Asgard hid the Key there sometime in the past."

Apophis smiled, "Then we will attack the Taur'i. Gather my forces and in one month's time we attack.

Out in the corridor a man was listening in as he shook his head, "I better go warn Sam that they may be coming after Dawn."

Jacob Carter turned and left quickly getting off the ship. He reached the Stargate and opened it throwing the box that General Hammond had given the Tok'ra. A moment later he stepped through the gate and found himself face to face with General Hammond.

"Jacob it is nice to see you, what brings you to Earth?" George Hammond asked.

Jacob sighed, "I need to talk with you and Sam in private, George."

General Hammond nodded and led Jacob to his office. A few minutes later Sam walked in, 'Hey Dad." Sam noticed the look on her father's face, "What's wrong?"

"Major, close the door and have a seat. Jacob was just filling me in on a plot by Apophis." General Hammond said.

Sam nodded as she sat down next to her father.

Jacob looked at his daughter, "Sam, I believe Apophis is coming for Dawn. He has been searching for the Key. I don't think he knows she is in human form yet, which is to our advantage. George I think we need to get Dawn to the Alpha Site as soon as possible. Apophis will launch his attack in a month as he is gathering his forces."

Sam looked down and shook her head, "How did they find out about the Key to begin with? Dawn and Buffy aren't even from out reality."

Jacob shrugged, "From what I learned they found some information on a planet they had captured talking in detail about the Key. Though their research says the Asgard sent the Key to Earth. And no I'm not sure who the Asgard are."

Sam sighed, "This whole thing doesn't make sense. Unless this Asgard not only sent it to Earth but somehow managed to send it in to another reality."

There was suddenly a flash of light and Joyce appeared before the group, "Hello everyone. Before General Hammond and Jacob Carter ask I am not your Joyce. I am Buffy and Dawn's biological mother from their original reality. Think of me as an Angel if you want to put a name to what I am. Sam is close to the truth. The Powers That Be told me that the Key was originally from this reality. In the beginning of time there were only two realities. One for the Demons and one for Humans. As time went along more realities popped into existence. As theory suggests for every choice in the world a reality can form. Though only for the major things like wars and such, small things such as choosing what to have for breakfast don't create a new reality. The Key was created by the Powers not only to open the doorway but to keep it closed as well. But Humans found the Key and used it to cross over from this reality to the Demon one. When they did that the Powers decided the Key should be protected from further tampering. So they sent it from this reality to the other. They sent it to the monks in that reality to protect. When Glory appeared on the scene they decided to send the Key to protect and pressed it into human form, in to Dawn. When Glory opened the portal, the tendril of energy that hit Dawn sent her back to where the key was from. The Powers of course decided Buffy needed to continue to protect Dawn and sent her as well. The rest of that story I believe you already know. I'm pretty much out of time here so I can't say more, before I leave though I want to say to Sam I'm happy what you're doing for our daughters. I hope you manage to separate the Key and the Slayer from our daughters. They do deserve a normal life after everything they went through in their original universe."

Joyce then vanished in a flash of light leaving the group staring at the empty space she had been. Plans were made and Buffy and Dawn were sent to the Alpha Site a few days before the attack.

**_July 1999_**

On Apophis ship, Apophis watched his First Prime kneel before him, "Report!"

First Prime stood, "My Lord. We have learned that the Taur'i have a base on another planet. One of our patrols happened upon them by accident and managed to return without being observed."

Apophis smiles, "Then we will send a ship there in case the Taur'i moved the Key to that planet."

At the Alpha Site. Major Castile watched as Buffy and Dawn came through the gate with Sam. "Greetings Major. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Sam smiled, "There is a crisis on Earth. Is there a place we can talk in private?"

Major Castile nodded and lead them into his office, he shut the door behind them. "So Major what is this about?"

Sam sighed, "What is to be said does not leave this room. It is classified and on a need to know basis. My daughters are of interest to the Gou'ald. I can't explain why, Major. What I can say is that I will be leaving them in your care while the SGC deals with the threat to Earth."

A knock came at the door as Castile opened it, "Major Castile, a Gou'ald ship just dropped out of hyperspace in orbit. Their beaming down troops via the rings. They have already taken the gate."

Sam frowned, "Ok we need to take the gate immediately. I will make it into the woods with my daughters, and wait for your signal."

Castile nodded and they left. Sam, Buffy and Dawn didn't make it into the woods before they came face to face with ten of Apophis' Jaffa. She watched as one of the Jaffa raised a zat and fired it at her. She collapsed as the Jaffa grabbed Buffy and Dawn and made their way to the ring platform.

An hour later Sam regained conscious and found Castile and his men at the Gate. "They left, Major Carter. As soon as they got your daughters they went back to their ship."

Sam sighed and wondered if the Gou'ald had figured out that Dawn was the Key, or were they thinking of trying to use them to blackmail her into giving them the Key. "Get to the Beta Site, asap."

Sam went back through the gate to find General Hammond waiting, "Apophis has Buffy and Dawn, sir. They found the Alpha site. I told Castile to make way to the Beta Site." Sam noticed that Jacob was not there waiting, "Where is my dad, sir?"

General Hammond sighed, "He went back to Apophis ship the moment we found out the attack on Earth was aborted. He wanted to find out why. I assume we know now."

On Apophis ship, Apophis looked at the children in front of him, "You're sure one of them is the Key?"

The First Prime nodded, "Yes My Lord. We do not know how that energy was pressed into human form. But it was, according to sensors." He pointed at Dawn, "The energy is in that one. The other appears to be Hok'Tar."

Apophis looked at Buffy and smiled, "Hok'Tar you say. That is good news in deed."

Jacob had seen them bring in his granddaughters. He shook his head as he listened to the conversation between Apophis and his First Prime. Jacob knew he had to get Buffy and Dawn off the ship; he just had to wait for the opportune time.

Apophis smiled, "Implant her immediately."

Buffy looked at Dawn as she was dragged away from her sister in to another room on the ship. Jacob Carter frowned as he watched his granddaughter get implanted with a Gou'ald symbiot. Then something happened that startled even Jacob, Buffy screamed. Jacob turned the zat on the Jaffa in the room and fired.

"Grandpa?" Buffy asked.

Jacob picked up a hand held scanner and ran it over his granddaughter as his eyes widened, the Gou'ald symbiot was dead.

Jacob smiled and hugged Buffy, "Let's go get your sister and get out of here."

On Earth SG-1 and General Hammond sat in the briefing room. "Officially there is nothing we can do to find Major Carter's daughters. The Pentagon doesn't see a need to use resources for two eleven year old girls, no matter who their parent is. Unofficially Jacob will likely be on the lookout for them. He said he was returning to Apophis ship since the attack was called off. We believe Apophis somehow discovered Dawn was the Key and somehow he found out she and Buffy were at the Alpha Site." General Hammond said.

Suddenly the Klaxon sounded and Walter came over the speakers, "Unscheduled off world activation."

General Hammond and SG-1 made their way to the control room. "Any idea who it is?"

Walter nodded, "We're getting a transmission."

Jacob's voice comes over the speakers, "George you there. I have Buffy and Dawn with me. We don't have much time Apophis Jaffa are nearing our position. Open the Iris we're coming through."

George Hammond nodded, "Open the Iris."

Jacob, Buffy and Dawn walked through the gate. Sam ran down to the gate room and stopped short, "Dad did they implant, Buffy?"

Jacob sighed and nodded, "They tried I don't know if it's because of what she is or what but the Gou'ald was unable to survive, she rejected it completely."

Sam shook her head, "Why would they implant her?"

Buffy looked at her mother as tears were forming in her eyes as Jacob replied, "They believed her to be Hok'Tar."

Hammond frowned, "Briefing everyone, now. You too, Jacob, please. Airman take Major Carter's daughters to her lab."

The airman nodded and left the gate room with Buffy and Dawn

Jacob nodded as everyone made their way to the briefing room.

They all sat around the briefing room table. General Hammond spoke up, "Ok I hate to say this, Major. As I know you would prefer no one but us knowing. But with Buffy being implanted, and rejecting the symbiot. This just became a matter of national security. I will have to make a report. I will let you write up the report about your daughters. I will try and get the President's support and keep this Classified, but the NID is likely to find out. I wish I didn't have to do this, really I do. I've come to love those kids as if they were my own granddaughter. Jacob is there anything the Tok'ra can do, maybe to smooth some ruffled feathers."

Sam sighed and nodded, she knew it might come down to that eventually. She just hoped it wouldn't be for many years to come.

Jacob's eyes glowed for a moment before Selmak spoke, "I am afraid we cannot interfere in your internal affairs, despite Buffy and Dawn being Jacob's granddaughters. All we can promise to do is protect them should they be off world again."

General Hammond nodded, "Thank you Selmak. Major, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "I will get on that report as soon as possible. How much should we tell them though? I hesitate mentioning them being from another reality."

"Understood and I think we can leave that part out. Just mention they are from this reality, and your children. In fact I would even go so far as to mention that both of them are this Hok'Tar, not just Buffy. That way you don't have to explain about the Key or the Slayer in general."

**_September 1999_**

A knock came at the door of Sam's house. When she went to open it she got a surprise. "Can I help you?"

The man at the door nodded, "Major Carter? I'm with NID. May I talk to you for a moment; it's about your daughters."

Sam nodded and motioned for him to enter. "What is this about Buffy and Dawn?"

The man looked confused, "Buffy? We have your other daughter by the name of Elizabeth."

Sam laughs, "That is her given name, her nickname is Buffy."

The man nods, "Ah. Anyways your daughter's files came across my desk this week. There was some interesting information in them. Such as why Buffy has a protein marker in her blood, and why she had abilities no one else on Earth has. Then there are your own log entries for a classified project. Care explaining to me what the Key or the Slayer is, and why the Goa'uld is so interested in them. How they are related to your daughters."

Sam frowned, "How did you get that information? Those log entries were keyed to my voice only, no one else should have them."

"We have our ways, Major. Now you want to answer my question?"

Sam shook her head, "No! I don't care if you're NID, or the President. You won't get that information as it is a matter of patient confidentiality. Now get out of my house before I call the police."

The man nods and leaves. Sam picks up a phone and dials General Hammond's office, "General we have a problem. NID just came by asking about Buffy and Dawn."


	6. Chapter 6: Foothold

**Chapter 6: Foothold**

**_November 1999_**

It had been 3 days since Jacob had brought Buffy and Dawn back. Buffy was still in the infirmary at the SGC. Janet had wanted to make sure that there would be no long lasting effects from the implantation to Buffy before releasing her. Sam had made sure that Dawn had went back to school that day while she and SG-1 went out on a mission.

Buffy was woken as she heard "Aunt" Janet talking to General Hammond and two aliens. She pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later they stopped talking as she saw her mom walk in. She couldn't help it as she yelled, "Mom!"

Janet frowned at Buffy, she had thought she had given the girl enough sedative to keep her asleep while the operation went ahead.

Sam smiled not noticing Janet's expression, "Hi Honey."

Janet came up behind Sam and quietly administered a sedative before doing the same to Buffy, again.

Janet then has the two wheeled out as they're taken to level 16.

Slowly Buffy comes to, to find Sam and Teal'c standing over her. "What's going on, Mom?"

Sam puts her finger to her lips, "Quiet, baby."

Teal'c looked at Buffy, "In the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond spoke of a procedure which has failed to work on the three of us. They spoke of invasion."

Sam shook her head, "How does that add up to aliens?"

Teal'c nodded, "I saw two of them in their natural form. Truly, they are alien."

Buffy sighed, "Mom before you came in to the infirmary, I heard "Aunt" Janet talking to General Hammond, and they woke me up. There were two aliens with them. Not like Teal'c but definitely alien."

Sam nodded and looked to Teal'c, "W-well, what about the colonel and Daniel? We have to know what's happened to them."

Teal'c shook his head, "I don't know."

Buffy smiled, "You could find them with cameras couldn't you? There is plenty of them on the base."

Sam laughed, "To the security room. Buffy I need you to stay with me, ok."

Shortly they were outside the Security office. Sam knocked on the door.

A woman answers from inside the room, "Come in."

Sam suppresses a laugh as she tries the knob, "It's locked."

The woman mutters from the other side of the door, "It's not locked…"

The woman stands and goes to the door, opening it. Teal'c is smiles as he zats her. Sam, Buffy and Teal'c move to the seats and Sam begins typing.

Sam shakes her head reading what's on the screen, "Okay, what about this chemical spill?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I was asleep for most of it but I don't remember the alarms going off for a chemical spill. Wouldn't they have evacuated the base if there was?"

Teal'c nods, "I believe it to be a subterfuge."

Sam redirects the feed on the security cameras to show Level 23. All screens show static. "Not a single camera is operating on Level 23." Sam said.

They hear a voice come over the intercom, "Incoming traveler."

Sam looks to Teal'c, "Try punching up the Gate room."

Teal'c activates the cameras. They see that the Stargate is active. Two aliens emerge and come down the ramp, greeted by Jack, Daniel and General Hammond. They appear to talk for a moment.

Teal'c shakes his head, "The Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson we know would not welcome aliens so blithely."

"Imposters?"

Buffy shrugs.

Teal'c simply raises an eyebrow.

Sam sighs, "Ok if the General has been compromised that means we likely can't trust anyone in the base. We need to get out, asap."

They made their way to an escape tunnel out of the mountain just before the alarm klaxon begins to sound.

Buffy cringes at the sound, "That's not good is it?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "Our escape has been detected."

Sam nods, "Well so much for escape."

Teal'c shakes his head, "You two need to get out, get help from outside and get Buffy Carter to safety. I will purchase for you to depart this mountain."

Sam nods, "Keep 'em busy as long as you can. I'll come back for you. Come on Buffy we got a long climb ahead of us."

Teal'c nods "Of that I am certain." He closes the hatch to the escape tunnel behind them.

Sam decided to keep Buffy with her as she acquired two tickets for a flight to Washington D.C..

On the plane Sam made a phone for a contact once they landed.

At 4pm the same day Buffy and Sam sat at a table in a coffee shop across from NID headquarters as Colonel Mayborne sat down at the table.

A waitress comes up to them, "Hi, can I get you some coffee?"

Sam nods as the woman pours, "Can you get my daughter some juice or a soda?"

The waitress nods and leaves.

Maybourne looks at Sam, "So, you came to the one person you don't trust. May I ask why you brought your daughter with you?"

Sam sighs, "My daughter was in the base, I very well couldn't leave her there. And why I came to you, I don't know how far up the chain of command the infiltration goes. It may well be contained within the SGC, but if General Hammond was compromised—"

Maybourne shakes his head as the waitress returns with a juice for Buffy and then leaves again, "He sounded fine to me on the phone."

Sam frowns, "What?!"

Buffy could hear the agitation in her mother's voice, "Sir what mom says is true. I saw two of the aliens myself."

Maybourne ignores Buffy, "He called me, Major. Calm down. He's concerned for you and your daughter, that's all."

Sam is definitely angry as she almost yells at Maybourne, "I told you we have a foothold situation."

Maybourne shakes his head, "Major, a chemical spill causing paranoid delusions is infinitely more plausible to me than aliens taking over the SGC. "

Sam rubs her face, then shakes her head, smirking. "My God. You don't think I can tell the difference between the two? And how did my daughter supposedly get doused in the infirmary. She had been in there for 3 days." Sam slaps the table, "What was I thinking?"

Sam stands grabbing Buffy's hand and turns to walk away, but sees something that makes her stop in her tracks. Jack and Daniel are standing behind her, both wearing dark sunglasses.

Jack smiles, "Oh, hi, Carter."

Sam is obviously furious as she looks at Maybourne, "Maybourne, you are an idiot every day of the week, why couldn't you have just taken one day off?! Especially when you are endangering my daughter."

Buffy tenses up, "Their not human. I can sense it."

Jack looks at Buffy in surprise, "What?"

Buffy frowns, "Your one of the aliens, aren't you?"

Sam looks at her daughter, "You're sure they're not human?"

Buffy nods as Sam smiles, "Very few people know about my daughter's abilities. One of them is to sense things that generally have to do with what she considers evil. The only ones that know are myself, the rest of SG-1, General Hammond, and my father - Jacob Carter. From the look on Jack's face I would say he isn't the real Jack O'Neill or he would not have been surprised."

Maybourne shakes his head, "Major you and your daughter are suffering from delusions. I must insist you both come back with us for treatment. Your daughter doesn't have any special gift, that's part of your and her delusions."

Sam sighs and nods with resignation. She doesn't want to get Buffy hurt trying to resist. "Very well."

An hour later they found themselves on a plane flying back to Colorado. Sam kept Buffy close to her.

Maybourne is sitting talking to Jack next to Sam and Buffy, "Is the chemical spill completely cleaned up?"

Sam sees Maybourne's gun in the back of his belt as she puts the drink down, then looks at Jack.

"As of this morning, the hazmat team had gotten the last of it." Jack replies.

Sam sees Jack flicker and momentarily become one of the aliens before returning to his normal self. She looks down at Buffy and whispers in her ear. Buffy then nods letting Sam know she saw it as well.

"But they're still gonna keep Level 23 sealed off until they can figure out what happened in the first place." Jack continues.

Sam quietly moves Buffy aside as she grabs Maybourne's gun and jumps up, cocking the gun and aiming it at Jack.

Jack frowns, "Carter? What are you doing? Especially in front of Buffy?"

Sam stands there with the gun pointed at Jack, "Don't move."

Jack softly says, "Put the gun down."

Daniel shakes his head, "She's hallucinating again…"

Buffy jumps up and tackles Daniel with speed and strength no one on the plane but Sam knew she had, knocking him to the floor.

Sam watches her daughter as Jack takes advantage of her distraction and jumps up. She turns and shoots him twice, knocking him back onto the couch. He screams, an inhuman screech, as two wounds on his chest begin to seep purple blood. Dead, the alien reverts back to its normal self. Daniel and Maybourne look at the alien's body in horror. Carter approaches, then turns the gun on Daniel. "Get up, Buffy."

Daniel shocked sits up, "What the hell is that?!"

The cockpit door opens and Major Davis looks out, sees the situation, and steps into the main part of the plane.

Sam frowns, "In that chair, sit down."

Daniel nods as he complies. Major Davis steps out of hiding and raises his gun as Daniel is sitting. Davis steps up behind Sam and raises his gun at her

Buffy yells, "Mom, behind you."

Davis fires his gun as Sam dives out of the way. She turns and shoots Davis twice, Davis howls the same inhuman scream Jack released. He also reverts to his alien form.

Sam and Maybourne stands as Buffy runs over and gives Sam a hug, "Mom I was so scared he was going to hurt you."

Sam smiles and hugs Buffy back, "It's ok sweetheart."

Maybourne holds his hand out for the gun, "Go check the pilot. He's one of mine."

Sam shakes her head turning the gun on Maybourne, "You first."

Maybourne pulls out a pocket knife and cuts his hand as it bleeds red. "Good enough? I'll keep an eye on him and your daughter. Go!

Maybourne holds his hand out for the gun. Carter hands it over and goes to the cockpit, picking up Davis' gun as she goes. "Stay with Maybourne, sweetie. Mommy will be right back."

Sam walked in to the cockpit checked on the pilot who was ok, thankfully – who else was likely to land the plane after all? She turns then and leaves the cockpit examining the alien and finding a small device.

Maybourne looks at the device, "What is that?"

Sam shakes her head, "I don't know."

Buffy sees the same device on the other alien, "Mom this one has one, too."

Sam looks at Buffy and then the second dead alien and then at Daniel. She opens his shirt and finds a similar device on him, she rips it off him as he reverts back to the alien.

Sam then has an idea and she places the device on her palm, a second later she looks like Daniel. "This is how they look like us." She pulls the device off her hand and reverts back to normal. "Where's the real Daniel? Is he still alive?"

Sam thinks back to what she and Buffy saw earlier. "Ok Buffy and I saw something earlier. _Jack_ flickered earlier between _Jack_ and its normal state. There must have been some kind of interference. Noise from the engines, maybe. If we can replicate the conditions, sir, we can find it."

Maybourne nods, "Sounds like a plan. What are we gonna do with your daughter. You can't take her back in during a foothold situation."

Sam nods, "I know. I guess you will have to look after her for me. Think you can do that without getting my daughter killed?"

Maybourne smiles, "I think so. So you were telling the truth earlier about your daughter having abilities. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I would never put a child in harm's way for any reason. Even if I was ordered to do it."

Sam laughed, "Well if you had listened to us earlier…"

Several hours later Sam with the help of Jack, Davis and Teal'c had liberated the base from the invaders. Some of the aliens had managed to escape.

They sat along with Daniel, Maybourne, Buffy and General Hammond sat in the briefing room.

"I've ordered P3X-118 locked out of our dialing program." General Hammond said.

Sam smiled, "The human counterparts of those aliens woke up spontaneously. We're assuming the signals stopped when they went through the Stargate."

"Those who escaped still possess the knowledge they obtained from being linked to your minds." Teal'c intoned.

Sam frowned, "That means they likely know about Buffy and Dawn then."

Jack shivered, "That's creepy."

George Hammond nodded in agreement, "We changed all our codes. That's all we can do."

"So…how did this happen, exactly? The aliens came through the Gate already impersonating SG-6?" Daniel asked.

Janet shrugged, "We rushed them to the infirmary. We don't remember anything after that."

Davis nods, "General Hammond asked me to come here, but he wouldn't say why. Presumably, their next step after the SGC was the Pentagon."

Sam nodded, "Well, a high-frequency blast from the harmonic generator every time a team returns should prevent it from happening again. It doesn't hurt that Buffy can sense them either."

Hammond nods, "We appreciate your help on this matter, Colonel Maybourne."

Maybourne straightens up, "Credit Major Carter, and Miss Carter. I do. If I had listened to them in the first place… And yes General, Major Carter gave me the speech about protecting Buffy's secret, I plan to. If she decides to join the Air Force when she grows up I am sure she would make a valuable asset to the SGC. I would even be willing myself to sponsor her for the Air Force Academy."

Sam looked at Buffy and smiles. She had never thought about Buffy or Dawn joining the Air Force. She wanted them both to lead long normal lives, preferably away from the military. But she knew if her daughters were like her they would very likely follow in her footsteps. "I will remember that, Major. And when Buffy and Dawn are older I will talk to them about what they might like to do."


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams and Birthdays

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Birthdays**

**_March 2000_**

_Soldiers escort Carter and O'Neill into the prison tent and force them into their respective cages. Daniel is already inside one._

_Sam looks over at Daniel, "Daniel, you ok?"_

_Daniel just looks at her._

_Jack frowns, "Hey Rigar? You know that 'we come in peace' business? Bite me."_

_Rigar laughs and turns to Daniel, "You have one last chance."_

_Daniel shakes his head, "I don't know how that man was killed. We are not Optrican spies."_

_Rigar takes one of the zat guns and shoots Sam. She slumps inside her cage, unconscious._

Buffy sits straight up in bed screaming, "Mom!"

Janet comes running in to the bedroom followed by Cassie as Dawn sits up in the neighboring bed. "What's a matter sweetie?" Janet asks.

Buffy shivers, "Mom is hurt. A Bad man, named Rigar, shot her with a zat."

Janet sighs, "It was just a bad dream. Your mom is alright she will be back tomorrow for your and Dawn's birthday."

Buffy shakes her head, "She's hurt "Aunt" Janet. I saw it, we need to help her."

Janet nods, "Alright sweetie I will go call General Hammond. Would you like Cassie to stay with you till I come back?"

Buffy nods and Cassie crawls into the bed next to Buffy as Janet leaves for the living room.

Janet picks up the phone and calls General Hammond's office at the SGC.

"Hammond." General Hammond says over the phone.

Janet sighs, "It's Doctor Frasier. Sorry to bother you so late. Buffy had a dream. I don't think it was more than just a dream. But given her abilities….."

George Hammond frowns finishing her sentance, "You don't want to take the risk. What did she see in the dream?"

"She said some guy named Rigar, shot Sam with a zat. She didn't say how many times so I assume just once." Janet replied.

"I will check, Janet. Hopefully your right and it was just a bad dream. Thanks for calling me either way." Hammond said before hanging up.

Two hours later Janet's phone rang, Janet walks back into the living room and picks it up, "Frasier residence, Janet speaking."

"Doctor, its General Hammond. I thought you would like to know that it appears Buffy's dream was correct. A person on the planet that SG-1 was on had captured them. They managed to escape and returned not long after you called." General Hammond says.

Janet lets out a sigh of relief, "That's good news, sir. I assume once your done briefing them, Sam will swing by?"

"Yes, I will make sure of it." General Hammond replied.

Janet hung up the phone and made her way back in to Buffy and Dawn's room. She noticed Buffy was still awake, while Cassie and Dawn had fallen back to sleep. She gently woke Cassie up and told her to go back to bed before Janet sat on Buffy's bed. "I talked to General Hammond, Buffy. He says your mom is safe and sound back at the SGC and as soon as their done with the briefing Sam will come straight here."

Buffy smiles and hugs Janet, "Thanks "Aunt" Janet."

An hour later Sam walks in the front door of Janet's house. Janet stands up from the couch, "Hi Sam. Before you go see Buffy and Dawn we need to talk."

Sam nods and sits down on the couch with Janet, "About what?"

Janet sighs, "Did you get shot by a zat tonight by a guy named Rigar?"

Sam nods, "Yeah, why? How did you know?"

"Buffy saw it in her dreams."

Sam blinks, "She what? She saw me getting shot by Rigar in her dreams? I really need to find a way of getting the Slayer out of her. An eleven almost twelve year old as of tomorrow shouldn't have to deal with that stuff."

Janet hugs Sam, "I know and I agree. Still she made me call General Hammond. I don't know what happened but she may have inadvertently saved your life."

Sam smiles, "I know. This whole situation got me to thinking, Janet. I've been thinking of making my will. I want the girls to have all of my stuff of course, but they're still underage. I would like to name you as their guardian should something happen to me. And if something happens to both of us then maybe dad after that. But I don't want to drag them from Earth, away from their friends, so I would like you to be first choice of their guardian."

Janet smiles, "As I said when you asked me to look after them when you're off world. I would be honored. I've come to love them just as I do Cassie. And I know they love me, especially since they always calls me Aunt Janet."

Sam laughs and nods. She gets up and walks in to Buffy and Dawns room and sits down on Buffy's bed. "You awake, sweetheart?"

Buffy opens her eyes and nods, "Hi, mommy. I'm glad that nasty man didn't hurt you too bad."

Sam pulls Buffy in to a hug, "So am I sweetheart, so am I."

The next day Sam takes Buffy and Dawn back to their house. They walk in and Sam immediately goes to the closet in her room pulling out two boxes. She goes back in to the living room.

Buffy and Dawn are sitting in front of the TV. Sam puts the packages in front of the girls as they tear into them.

Buffy pulls out satin beddings and then a jewelry box. Dawn pulls out the same things only in a different color.

Buffy and Dawn hop up and hug Sam. "Thanks, mom," they say together.

Later that day guests start arriving for Buffy and Dawn's birthday party.

Jack smiles at the girls as he hands them each a box. They open them to find a full set of BDU's complete with SGC patches. Buffy and Dawn show them to Sam who shakes her head, "You know they won't be able to wear them anyplace, except around the house and maybe to the SGC."

Jack just nods, "Well the next time they go to visit Jacob they will have them."

Next came in Janet and Cassie. Janet gave them each a necklace that read 'Buffy and Dawn Sisters Forever'. Cassie gave them gift certificates to use at the mall to buy some clothes.

Daniel came in next and gave them each a book on Egypt.

Lastly General Hammond came in he brought them each an Ipod.

Buffy and Dawn were ecstatic at all the gifts they had received. They thanked everyone for what they had got. Buffy looked at Sam, "Mom can we tell them the good news?"

Sam nodded, "Go ahead sweetheart."

Buffy smiled, "Our Principal at school said if we want we can get our high school diplomas by this time next year."

Everyone smiled and hugged the girls congratulating them. The rest of the party went by as everyone had a good time.

That night Buffy had another dream this one much happier.

_Buffy looked at herself noticing she looked much older than she knew she was. She was standing next to a tall man and a red headed woman._

_"So Buffy you enjoying your party?" Willow said._

_Buffy nodded, "Always Wills, always. Well except for those times that….."_

_Suddenly Buffy didn't know what she was talking about, "Who are you?"_

_Willow smiled, "Don't worry about it Buffy. You're dreaming, this is a memory of a past life. We're not really here. This is what her 19__th__ birthday party, Xander?"_

_Xander nods, "Yep 19__th__. How do you like your new family, Buffy?" _

_Buffy wasn't sure what to make out about this dream, she knew that she didn't recognize Xander or Willow. But at the same time she was sure she knew them from someplace. "New family?"_

_Willow hugs Buffy, "He means Sam of course. You know your mom."_

_Buffy didn't answer as she saw a woman in the corner. She left Willow and Xander and walked over to the woman, "Aunt Joyce?"_

_Joyce smiles, "I miss you sweetheart. You're taking good care of your sister I hope." Buffy nods. "That's good. I have to go, take care." _

Joyce disappears as Buffy wakes up.

Buffy shakes her head, "What a weird dream."


	8. Chapter 8: 2010

**Chapter 8: 2010**

**_Sometime in the year 2010_**

Joe Faxon, Buffy and Dawn are sitting at a table talking.

Sam walks up and sits down next to her daughters. "Sorry I'm late."

Joe smiles, "It's all right. I had Buffy and Dawn to keep me company. Next to you their the two finest women I know."

Sam smiles at reaches across to hug her daughters. "No, if you were this late I'd…"

Buffy laughs, "Mom we know how busy you are."

Dawn nods in agreement, "So don't worry about it. Besides, it's a beautiful day to wait."

Joe laughs, "And wait."

Sam smiles, "So have you all eaten?"

Joe nods, "Yeah I'm sorry, Honey, I had to, I'm scheduled to be offworld at 13:30. But Buffy and Dawn haven't, they wanted to wait for you. What?"

Sam sighs, "Just found out."

Buffy hugs her mother, "And here I thought we would get a new little step-brother or step-sister."

Sam nods as she looks to Joe, "They said it isn't either one of us. We just have to keep trying."

Joe sighs and gives his wife's hand a gentle squeeze. "Not that I mind the trying…I just…thought we'd be working on our first child by now. Well third child after Buffy and Dawn of course, but our first together."

Dawn laughs, "Of course, dad."

Sam smiles sadly, "Me too. To tell the truth I am not as disappointed as I thought I would be. I know we want to have a baby together. But at least I got to have Buffy and Dawn."

Sam looked at her daughters and thought back to when they had come in to her life. They were her biological daughters even if she hadn't given birth to them herself.

Joe looked at Sam, "I know and I am happy to have them in my life as well. Will the three beautiful ladies in my life walk me to the terminal?"

Sam nodded as they all got up. A few moments later they appeared on a transporter pad.

Joe looked at Sam, "Maybe we should get a second opinion, Sam."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Wouldn't hurt mom. I will go with you; I've been meaning to ask Aunt Janet if the Slayer can be passed on to my children."

Sam shook her head, "The Aschen are hundreds of years more advanced in medicine than we are."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah and they still haven't answered my questions about the Slayer. I don't trust them; I sense something is off with them."

Sam looked at Buffy, she knew to trust the Slayer senses that Buffy had. They had been good in the past. "Ok, we'll go see Janet."

A couple days later, Buffy, Sam were in Janet's office, waiting.

Janet walks in a few moments later, "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I just wanted to double-check my results…"

Sam blinks, "And I'm fine. Right?"

Janet shakes her head, "Sam, I don't know how your Aschen doctor could have missed it, and frankly, I just don't think it's possible he could have."

Buffy frowned, "What?"

Janet sighs, "You can't have children. Neither of you can."

Buffy blinked and looked at her mom. Here she had been worried about passing on the Slayer to her children to find out she couldn't have any.

Sam frowned, "They said everything was normal."

Janet sighs and nods, "In every other way, it is."

Buffy looks at Janet, "Then this is a mistake. You sure you double checked the results?"

Janet looks at Buffy, "Here, let me show you the scan." Janet turns the computer screen on her desk to face Sam and Buffy. "On the left you can see Sam's results. On the right Buffy's results. There's no room for interpretation. Clearly both of your ovaries are damaged.

Buffy and Sam both yelled at the same time, "Why?"

Janet shakes her head, "I don't know. I don't know what may have caused it or when it may have happened, but obviously it was some time…"

Buffy and Sam clasp hands trying to comfort each other, "No. I want to know why the Aschen doctors looked me in the eye and told me that I was okay. Why did they lie to me? And why they didn't give Buffy an answer when she asked if she would pass on the Slayer to her children." Sam said.

Janet shrugs, "I don't know. But I'm willing to help both of you to find out."

An hour later they were in an Aschen lab, Sam had managed to get rid of the Aschen technician before Janet and Buffy came in.

Buffy watched as Sam pulled up records of other people who had the same thing happen. Then Sam frowned. "Oh, that can't be right. If I'm reading this properly, the worldwide birth rate has dropped almost ninety-one percent in the last two years."

Buffy frowned, "What? That can't be possible. That would mean the human race is going to be rapidly facing extinction within a few years."

Sam sighed as she looked at her daughter, "That's what it says right here. These are Aschen numbers."

Janet frowned, "Yeah, but we would know."

Sam nodded, "It's happening everywhere the anti-ageing vaccine has gone."

Janet frowned, "Turn it off."

Sam looked at the screen, "They're doing it systematically!"

Buffy frowned and reached over turning it off, "Mom we can't let them know that we know. I told you I sensed something was off, now we know why. Their hiding this from us and believe me for at least your sake we have to do something about it. But we can do it here."

Sam nodded

Janet nodded in agreement, "We'll talk tonight at the restaurant, okay? We have to go."

Sam nodded again as Buffy and Janet left.

That evening they along with Daniel and Teal'c talked at the restaurant about what they had learned.

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know…contact the Tollan. Find the survivors of the Tok'ra, I mean there have to be some left out there. Err…Teal'c, what about the Jaffa?"

Teal'c sighed, "Few remain loyal to the Tau'ri since the war's end. There are a few symbiotes available for implantation."

Sam nodded, "We don't even control the Stargate. God, what have we done? This morning we were celebrating…"

Daniel sighed, "Now I wish we could take it all back."

Buffy smiled as an idea formed in her head, "We can take it back. Remember when you all traveled back to 1969 and then were flung into the future."

Sam smiled at her daughter, "The solar flare. We just have to predict when one is coming and then dial the stargate at that precise moment. The wormhole would open in the SGC, preferably just before the mission to the Aschen. Then we could send ourselves a note not to go there."

Daniel shook his head, "Wait a second. I thought you said it was impossible to predict the exact moment of a solar flare."

Sam smiled again, "For us, yes, it was. But with access to Aschen computer…"

Janet shook her head, "Okay, wait a second here. We are considering changing the lives of the entire human race on Earth. Do we have the right?"

Buffy sighed, "Aunt Janet, if we don't, then we will live to see the end of the entire human race on Earth. I didn't come here from my original reality to protect Dawn just to see that happen."

A few days later they had made their plans and got the information they needed to send the note.

Joe walked up to Sam and Buffy, "All right, let's go."

Sam shook her head, "We're staying. You go if you want to."

Joe frowned, "C'mon. Sam, Buffy, we've got to go."

Buffy sighed, "Dad listen to me. All my life I have been protecting Dawn. Now this stuff happens with the Aschen. I sacrificed myself for Dawn, for my friends once. I am going to do it again. I'm not going to let mom or Dawn die not like this."

Joe sighs, "Listen to me both of you. We can work this out, all right? Right now, I think it's best for all of us if we're very far away from here."

Sam smiles, "If they manage to do this, it will not matter where we are."

Sam and Buffy turn as they hear the sound of weapons fire. They run with Joe right behind them shouting, "Sam! Buffy!"

Sam and Buffy run into the midst of the fire. Sam scoops up Jack's note as Buffy pulls one out of her pocket. They hear Joe behind them shouting for the system to be shut down. Buffy watches as her mother is shot. She manages to reach the Stargate and throws her note. Buffy hopes as the system shoots her, and she slumps to the floor, that Dawn will be alright that her sacrifice was not in vain.

**_January 2001_**

Walter looks at his console, "Unscheduled off world activation."

General Hammond looks at Walter, "Who is it?"

Walter frowns as he looks at his console, "It's…SG-1, sir."

Jack looks at Walter, "Hello… Right here."

Janet shakes her head, "How can that be?"

General Hammond nods, "Let's find out. Defense teams stand by! Open the iris."

The iris opens just as a note falls on the ramp. Jack, Sam, General Hammond, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c enter the gate room.

General Hammond looks at the note lying on the ramp, "Stand down. What is it?"

Jack picks up the note and reads it.

Daniel looks at Jack noticing his puzzled face, "Well?"

Jack hands the note to Daniel, "You tell me."

Daniel reads the note."'Under no circumstances go to P4C-970. Colonel Jack O'Neill. P.S. I love you, Mom. Lieutenant Buffy Carter.' The first part looks like Jack's handwriting. The second part I don't recognize."

Jack nods, "Well the first part is in my handwriting. And that is my signature."

Sam takes the note from Daniel, "This is Buffy's handwriting on the last part. Lieutenant? Buffy hasn't even graduated High School yet."

Teal'c looks at the note, "Interesting."

Janet looks at the note, "Sir, may I?" Sam hands the note to Janet. "That looks like blood, sir."

General Hammond frowned, "Have it analyzed."

Janet nods and leaves.

Jack looks at General Hammond, "General, wasn't 970 on our mission list?"

General Hammond nods, "It was. Not anymore. I'm not taking any chances. I want P4C-970 removed from the dialing computer immediately. Dismissed."

General Hammond walks out and Jack sits down on the ramp. Sam thinks back to the way Buffy signed her name, "I wonder why you and Buffy sent it…I wonder when."

Jack nods, "Yeah. You got to wonder."

Sam laughs, "Well at least I know what happens to Buffy. She follows in my footsteps. Though I wonder what happened to Dawn."

An hour later Janet calls Sam and General Hammond in to her lab, "I have an analysis on the blood, its Buffy's."

Sam looks at General Hammond as she slides to the floor. Sam begins to cry as the implication hits her, "No! That can only mean she died to get us that note. Why else would her blood be on it."

General Hammond kneels down and places a hand on her shoulder, "We don't know that, Major. Plus if your hypothesis is correct that the note was sent from the future. We may yet have time to prevent it. In fact it may have already been prevented just by not going to P4C-970. Though I have to wonder why they would go to such drastic measures as altering their own timeline, possibly erasing it."

Sam nods wondering the same thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Entity

**Chapter 9: Entity**

**_February 2001_**

Buffy sat in Janet's office drawing. Sam had brought her with her that morning as she hadn't been feeling well. Buffy looks up as a gurney is wheeled past by some medics. "Mom?" The airman at the door looks at Buffy.

Sam is wheeled in on a gurney surrounded by medics. Fraiser is with her. O'Neill is following.

Janet looks at Sam, "Start an EEG and an EKG. Okay, on my count. 3,2,1."

The medics lift Sam onto a bed. General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c watch from the observation room. Buffy is brought in by an airman. Hammond looks at the airman, "What is she doing here?"

Airman sighs, "Sir, Miss Carter was rather insistent that she wanted to see her mother."

General Hammond nodded, "Thank you airman, your dismissed." The airman nods and leaves.

Frasier looks at the other medics, "Are we in?"

The monitor for hooked to Sam suddenly indicates she flatlines.

Buffy looks shaken, "Mom?!"

General Hammond hugs Buffy close to him, "She will be alright, Buffy. Doctor Frasier will patch her up as good as new."

Frasier picks up the paddles and prepares to shock Sam, "Charge the paddles 100."

Suddenly the monitor picks up a heartbeat.

Frasier frowns, "It's normal sinus rhythm. Sir?"

Jack looks to Janet, "What? What is it?"

Janet looks up at the observation room and sees Buffy and sighs, "These readings match those that infected the computer in the first place. It's inside her."

Buffy heard what Janet said and frowned. She broke loose of General Hammond and ran out of the room and down in to the infirmary.

Janet frowned, "Buffy you shouldn't be in here."

"But, mom." Buffy replied.

Janet sighed, "You can stay with her. Jack would you mind watching Buffy."

Jack nodded, "With my life."

Janet left to talk with General Hammond in the observation room.

Sam opened her eyes and saw Jack, "O'Neill."

Jack nodded, "That's right." Jack turned to a guard, "Go get the Doc." He then looked back at Sam. "And you are?"

"I am within. You are O'Neill." Sam replied

"Yeah, we've established that." Jack replies

Sam nods, "This one has memory of you."

Buffy looks at Sam, "Mom?"

Sam looked at Buffy, "She is here. She cannot talk to you at the moment though little one."

Janet enters, "Buffy why don't you go wait with the General in the observation room."

Buffy shakes her head, "No I'm not leaving, mom."

Janet sighs and nods.

Jack sighs and looks at Sam, "The one you're talking about is a person and a mother of two daughters. Her name is Major Samantha Carter."

Sam nods, "Then I am Major."

Buffy frowns obviously angry, "No you are not. Let me talk to mom."

Janet reaches down to Buffy and gives her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, "We understand that you've taken control of Major Carter, but you're not her."

Sam nods, "There was no other choice. No other place to go. You wish to terminate."

Jack nods, "Still do."

Buffy looks up at Jack, "No. You won't kill mom."

Sam nods in agreement, "You will not. Not now. I have observed. You value the life of one."

Jack sighs and nods, "Yes we do."

Sam smiles, "This one is important."

Buffy nods in agreement, "She is, she's my mom and their friend."

Sam nods looking at Jack, "For this reason, this one was chosen. You will not terminate this one in order to destroy me."

Janet sighed, "It went into Sam out of self preservation."

Sam looks at Janet and Jack, "I cannot be removed from this mind without terminating. You will not terminate this one." She turns and faces the observation room, "None of you will. Therefore I will survive."

Buffy sat as Jack left with Janet. The guard watching her and Sam. "So can I talk to my mom, please?"

"I wish I could little one. I see you in her memories. There is much she knows that you don't. What is a Slayer, she knows you are one but not the meaning of the word itself?" Sam asks.

Buffy shrugs, "I don't know, I've never heard the word before."

Sam nods as Daniel and Jack walk in with Janet. Janet takes Buffy to her office, "Sweetie that's not your mom. We're trying to figure out how to separate the entity in her from her."

Suddenly an alarm goes off and Janet runs back to the infirmary with Buffy following her.

Janet notices that Sam is unconscious, "What happened."

Jack looks down, "Had to zat her."

Janet nods and starts working on Sam, she puts her on life support.

An hour later Janet is checking on Sam as she notices Jack sitting in a chair with Buffy on his knee.

Janet sighs, "Still no change. I don't know if she ever told you this Colonel, but Sam made a living will as well as a final will. No extraordinary means."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, she told me. She also said you had guardianship of Buffy and Dawn if something happened to her. Which effectively makes you the next of kin, since they are underage to make the decisions themselves and Jacob is off world."

Janet sighs and nods, "There's no brain activity of any kind, no brain wave for either Sam or the entity. She's being kept alive entirely on life support. I think it's time to let her go, Sir."

Jack nods setting Buffy on the floor, "Just give it a minute, huh? Let Buffy have a chance to say goodbye."

Janet nods and she and Jack leave as Buffy stands next to Sam, "Bye, mom I love you."

Buffy hears someone on the intercom ask for SG-1 to go to the MALP room. She stays there holding her mom's hand.

A moment later Jack and Daniel come in and wheel Sam out. Buffy walks beside them continuing to hold her mom's hand.

Janet looks at the monitor attached to the MALP, "This EEG matches Sam's. I don't know how, but it's her."

General Hammond nodded, "So what do we do?"

Jack and Daniel roll the gurney in to the room.

Janet shrugs, "There's nothing I can do, Sir, but to provide a conduit for her to return into her own body."

Teal'c raises his zat gun. "The entity has deceived us on several occasions."

Buffy growls as she drops into a combat stance, "Teal'c its mom. I won't let you hurt her."

Teal'c looks to General Hammond, who nods motioning for him to lower the zat. Teal'c sighs and lowers the zat. "I am sorry Buffy Carter. I hope your right."

General Hammond looks at Janet, "Go ahead, Doctor."

Janet nods, "Yes, Sir." She turns to Buffy, "Sweetie you better step away from your mom for a second."

Buffy nods and takes a step away. Janet flicks a switch and Sam jerks with the electric current. All the computer screens go blank. Janet disconnects Sam from the electronics. Sam takes a breath as she opens her eyes.

Janet smiles as looks at the EEG attached to Sam, "She's back."

Buffy smiles and jumps on the bed hugging Sam.

Sam smiles, "Hey sweetheart. Miss me?"

"Yes!" Buffy yells.

Jack smiles at the two, "Hey Carter, where you been?"

Sam looks at the group, "It's gone?"

General Hammond nodded, "Yes it is."

Sam smiles, "I was shouting for you to hear."

Jack laughs, "We heard. But I think Buffy heard the loudest. Teal'c was prepared to zat you in case the entity was trying to trick us. Buffy made him stand down, literally. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

Sam laughs, "Sounds like Buffy. Sorry though Teal'c."

Teal'c nods, "It is quite alright Major Carter. I was actually pleased at how she stood up to me. She will make a fine warrior, one day."

Buffy looked at Sam, "Mom what is the Slayer? The thing that was in you, told me you knew I was the Slayer."

Sam sighs as she looks around the room at the assembled group, "I so never wanted to have that conversation." She then looks at Buffy, "It's a long story, sweetie, a very long story. One I will tell you later, when we're at home."


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday & Graduation

**Chapter 10: Birthday, Graduation and Explanations**

**March 2001**

It was the night before Buffy and Dawn's birthday. Buffy was yet again bugging Sam for an explanation on the Slayer. Sam had been giving excuse after excuse for the last month, she had not been sure how to tell Buffy about what the Slayer was.

Buffy sat down next to Sam on the couch, "Mom….."

Sam sighed and looked at Buffy, "I know what you're about to ask. The truth is I don't know how to tell you, sweetheart. That's why I keep putting it off."

"Maybe I can help." A voice spoke as Joyce appeared before them.

Buffy smiled, "Aunt Joyce." She jumped up and hugged the woman.

Joyce smiled as she saw Dawn walk in the room before she caused time to stand still for all but her, Sam and Buffy. "I'm not your aunt."

Buffy looked at Sam confused. Sam looked at Buffy and then at Joyce, "You said you could help telling her?"

Joyce nodded as she and Buffy sat on the couch, "Well not so much tell her but show her."

Joyce touched Buffy's temple and suddenly Buffy began seeing things in flashes.

_6 year old Buffy holding a newborn Dawn._

_Buffy fighting Lothos and burning down the school gym_

_Buffy fighting the master and drowning._

_Buffy fighting Angel._

_Buffy fighting the Mayor and blowing up the school_

_Buffy fighting Adam_

_Buffy on the Tower before she jumped._

_Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce and the conversation after Buffy jumped._

Joyce removed her hand from Buffy as she blinked. "Mom?" Buffy said to Joyce.

Joyce smiled and nodded, "Hello sweetheart."

Buffy looks at Sam, "I remember everything." She turns back to Joyce, "But why do I remember everything. I thought I wasn't supposed to remember to help protect Dawn."

Joyce smiled, "You were asking about the Slayer, remember. And you remembering is only temporary. I will remove those memories again in a moment. So that all you remember is your life with Sam. I came today because I wanted to wish you both a belated and an early birthday."

Sam looked confused, "Belated?"

Joyce nods, "Buffy's birthday in our reality was in January not March. Dawn's has always been in March. When they crossover and became your twin daughters I moved Buffy's to March."

Buffy smiled at Joyce, "In a way I've missed you, even though I didn't remember you. Wait I remember a dream I had around last year. You were in it, so was Willow and Xander."

Joyce smiled and nodded, "Yes dear I was in it. Willow and Xander though were a memory, but I was actually there. I've been watching over the both of you since you came here, as I will till the day you join me in heaven. In time your memories will return, and so will Dawn's. When the timing is right you both will remember everything. But not before then, tonight was a onetime deal so that you would quit asking Sam about the Slayer."

Buffy nods understanding, "I'm glad you did. I love you, bye mom."

Joyce nods, "I'm almost out of time." Joyce touches Buffy, and the girl falls back in to Sam's arms asleep. "She won't remember anything from tonight. The only thing she will know is that you talked to her about the Slayer. She will not have all the answers of course; those answers will come with the return of her memories. But she will be content with what she thinks you told her."

Sam smiles and nods, "Thanks, Joyce."

Joyce nods and stands up from the couch, "One last thing. I know you have been worrying about Buffy since you got that note from the future. Yes she did die in that future. When I say in that future, I mean in that alternate timeline that no longer exists. Buffy sacrificed herself for you, and Dawn hoping that you would do exactly what you did. By doing what the note said you have completely changed her future. I believe the future you yourself witnessed to be the true one. I would even bet that Buffy's first daughter will be named Samantha."

Sam smiles as Joyce fades from sight as time resumes. Dawn sits down on the couch next to Sam and Buffy. Buffy suddenly stirs from her sleep, "Did I fall asleep and miss the rest of the movie?"

Sam simply nods, for a moment she thinks she hears Joyce say happy birthday.

**May 2001**

Principal Wood stood at the podium "Today we celebrate the graduation of the class of 2001. I would like to introduce you to this year's valedictorians, Elizabeth and Dawn Carter – the youngest ever to be nominated for such an honor. They both have 4.0 grade averages, and even skipped several grades to be the youngest graduates this school has ever had."

A teacher moved two stools next to the podium as Buffy and Dawn moved to the podium.

Buffy looked at the Principal, "Thank you Principal Wood."

Dawn nodded, "Principal Wood, Faculty members, family, friends and fellow graduates, today is a day to be thankful and to be inspired. First we have much to be thankful for. Here at Air Academy High School we have received a great education thanks to our fine administration and teachers. We are prepared to move on and to take on whatever challenges come next in our lives."

Buffy smiled, "I had my portion of this speech prepared but I think I will wing it instead. When Dawn and I were allowed to skip grades, you our fellow graduates welcomed us with open arms. Despite our age differences we have become friends of some of you. I would like to thank you for your support of us, it truly means a lot."

Dawn nods and looks at Sam, "We can also be thankful for our families. These past few years have presented us with a lot of ups and downs and it is good to know that we had our families in our corner, supporting us along the way. Thanks Mom. We would not be here today without you."

Buffy wipes a tear from her face, "Often on graduation day we look outside for heroes but I see them right here among us. We each have seen that we don't have to look far for inspiration and that we each have the potential to make an inspiring contribution to others by being true to our values and committing ourselves to lofty goals."

Dawn gives Buffy's hand a squeeze, "When you leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished but look forward with an eye toward how you too can be the inspiration for others. Congratulations Class of 2001! "

Everyone; teachers, parents, and graduates stand and applaud. As people sit back down Sam, Janet, Cassie, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond continued to clap for another full minute before sitting themselves.

Principal Wood stood up at the podium as Buffy and Dawn took their seats. "Now with further ado we will present the graduating class their diplomas."

One by one each of the graduating students walked up to the platform. Principal Wood called out each name as they walked by, "Barnes, Alan…..Carter, Dawn….. Carter, Elizabeth…..Dalton, Samuel."

Sam smiled as she watched Buffy and Dawn get their diplomas. She couldn't be more proud of her daughters if she tried.

That evening Sam was hosting the graduation reception for Buffy and Dawn in their house, when a knock came at the door. Sam went to answer it, "Yes?"

A man smiled, "Major Carter?"

Sam nodded, "Yes I'm Major Carter."

The man nodded, "I am Alan Peterson with the University of Colorado. I was at your daughter's graduation this afternoon. I'm here because I would like to offer your daughters full scholarships to the University."

Sam blinked, "Just a second. General Hammond can you come here for a second."

George Hammond walked to the door seeing the man and then looked at Sam, "Is something wrong?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. He says he's with the University of Colorado and he's here to offer Buffy and Sam full scholarships to the University."

General Hammond looked at Mr. Peterson and nodded, "I will be right back." He turned and reentered the living room picking up a phone.

Sam smiles warily, "Sorry to keep you waiting. But due to my being in the Air Force we just to make sure everything is legit."

Alan nodded, "Of course I can understand, I was an Army brat myself. You never can be to careful when it comes to your kids. For all you knew I could have been someone trying to kidnap your daughters. To use them for leverage against you."

Sam nods as General Hammond returns, "He checks out, Sam. The University confirmed they sent him to talk to you today."

Sam nods, "Come in and we can talk in my study."


	11. Chapter 11: Ascension

**Author's Note: Nedy - **I can confirm that Alan Peterson is not a Watcher. Since in the SG dimension there are no Vampires or Demons to fight so there was no need for a Slayer let alone a Watcher. Buffy is still the Slayer in the SG dimension because she was before she and Dawn crossed over. Could that change I don't really know yet. If Humans found a way to the BTVS dimension, I guess Demons and Vampires could find their way into the SG dimension. Regardless I would be more worried whether Alan Peterson is either the UofCo Rep or someone working for NID, or with Simmons.

**Side Note: **It surprises me that no one has made a connection to Principal Wood yet. Think to season 7 of BTVS, yes one in the same. Though in this universe his mother was never the Slayer and she died from a mugger in this reality not a vamp. In fact if there had been Watchers in the SG dimension I would have picked him to be Buffy's watcher, either that or brought in Giles.

**Chapter 11: Ascension**

**July 2001**

Sam heads down the front walk to pick up her newspaper, as Buffy trails behind her. As she rises, a man is standing across the street, watching her.

Buffy waves at the man, "Hi."

The man smiles, "Hi yourself, little one."

Sam looks at the man, "Hi."

The man nods towards Sam, "How are you?"

Sam steps in front of Buffy protectively, "Fine. How are you?"

The man smiles, "Good. Nice to meet you and your daughter."

Buffy looks between her mom and the man, "Mom?"

Sam looks down at Buffy and pats her head protectively before looking at the man, "Yeah, uh, are you from around here?"

The man shakes his head, "No. But this is where you live.

Sam looks worriedly down at Buffy, "Buffy go in the house."

Buffy looks at the man and then back at Sam, "Mom?"

Sam frowns, "Elizabeth Samantha Carter! Go back in the house."

Buffy jumps at the use of her full name, she can tell her mom is angry. She turns and runs back in the house.

Sam looks at the man, "I'm going to go back inside now."

The man nods, "See you again."

Sam shakes her head, "Bye," she says sharply.

Sam heads back into her house as the man stands there watching. She locks the front door and looks out through the glass, but he's gone. Sam turns and heads into the kitchen picking up the phone.

Buffy looks at her mom and then walks into the bedroom where Dawn is. A moment later she hears her Sam practically yelling. " How did you get in here?"

Buffy and Dawn run into the kitchen, "Mom?" Buffy asks looking worried.

The man nods, "I won't hurt you."

Sam looks at Buffy and Dawn and moves between them and the man, "No, I'll hurt you if you come any closer to me or my daughters."

Sam picks up the phone again and begins dialing.

The man looks at her and smiles, "Please don't. I just wanna talk to you."

Sam does not put the phone down as she looks at the man, "About what?"

The man sighs, "It's complicated."

Dawn looks at the man and then her mom. She tugs on Sam's shirt.

Sam puts a hand down and pats Dawn to reassure her that it's alright. "Let's start with how you got into my house?"

Man nods, "I followed you home last night."

Sam frowns, "You've been here all night?"

The man nods again, "I read some of your books and watched the television so I could learn how to speak and what to wear." He looks down at himself, "Is this ok?"

Sam frowns and looks at her daughters, "You've been in my house all night?"

Buffy suddenly growls startling both the man and Sam. "Stay away from my mother."

The man looks at Buffy, there is no fear in his eyes. "Yes. But you couldn't see me. I just took this form now so we could relate. Actually, I used to look this way before my ascension."

Sam starts dialing the phone again as she reflexively moves her other hand from Dawn to Buffy trying to reassure both girls that everything is ok."

The man shakes his head, "Please, I'm not crazy."

Sam slams the phone down.

Sam sighs, "Who are you?"

The man nods, "My name is Orlin. I'm from the planet you just visited. I followed you back through the Stargate."

Sam frowns, "See, that's impossible."

Orlin walks straight through the kitchen counter to stand before her. Sam instinctively keeps herself between Orlin and Buffy and Dawn as she backs away.

Orlin nods, "I can become invisible in my natural, non-corporeal state."

Sam looks at Buffy and Dawn and with her eyes tells her daughters to go in the garage. They both nod and hurriedly leave the room, "What do you want?"

Orlin sighes, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to talk to you. It's been so long since I…I…I know this is going to seem…ok, I'll just come out and say it and then move on from there. I have these, I guess you could call them feelings."

Sam backs towards the garage door

Orlin smiles, "But the truth is…I love you."

Sam turns and runs out the garage door slamming it behind her, "Buffy, Dawn in the car. Now!"

They all get in the car and pull out of the garage in a hurry. As soon as their far enough away from the house, Sam calls Jack.

They waited for Jack to come with a team to search the house. When they got the all clear they returned home.

Later at the SGC

Daniel watches as Jack followed by Teal'c enters his office, "How's Sam? Buffy? Dawn?"

Jack shakes his head, "Absolutely no evidence of her secret friend."

Daniel sighs, "How's are they Jack?"

Jack looks at Daniel and frowns, "Hammond recommended a psyche evaluation for all of them. He thinks they could be hallucinating. All three of them say they saw this Orlin guy. But when we went to check it out there was no evidence of there being anyone there."

Teal'c nods, "Do you believe Major Carter, Buffy Carter, and Dawn Carter have become mentally unstable?"

Jack shakes his head, "No more than the rest of us. Though what surprises me if this guy were real why Buffy didn't sensed him, I would have thought from the conversation that Sam and this Orlin guy were having Buffy would have considered him a threat. The Slayer generally shows itself when she feels the need to protect someone. Yet Buffy said she never sensed the man, and she didn't feel threatened till the implication that he had been in their house all night."

Daniel nods, "Probably is a good idea to get them all checked out to be on the safe side."

Sam, Buffy and Dawn walk into the living room to watch a little TV. They had just came from a psyche evaluation. Sam had understood the General ordering her to have one. But she had not been pleased when he insisted Buffy and Dawn have one as well.

Sam turns on the lights as notices Orlin on the sofa.

Orlin smiles, "I understand why you did it. You're just trying to protect your daughters."

Sam sighs, "Of course you wait until they took the cameras away."

Orlin smiles, "Military protocol. You would have jeopardised your job if you didn't report me."

Sam shakes her head, "We just came from a psychological evaluation. Do you understand what that means? Well do you, especially for my daughters. They should never had to go through that, ever. Dawn was crying when I had to leave her alone with them."

Orlin nods, "Yes I know what it means, they think you're crazy. And I am sorry for what your daughters just went through."

Sam frowns, "Am I? Are they?"

Orlin shakes his head, "There were times on Velona where I thought I might be losing my mind."

Sam looks at Buffy and Dawn, making sure she stays between them and Orlin, "Velona?"

Orlin nods, "Your planet refers to it as 636. I was there for hundreds of years by myself. The first time I saw you…"

Buffy suddenly for the first time senses something, "You're a Key." Buffy suddenly wonders why she even sad that.

Orlin shakes his head, "No, Elizabeth. I am not that old."

Sam blinks, "You know what the Key is?"

Orlin nods, "It is far older than my people."

Sam frowns, "Look…"

Orlin sighs, "Anyways, my kind are capable of a level of communication that shares our innermost essence."

Sam looks at Buffy and Dawn and sighs, "Telepathy."

Orlin shakes his head, "Reading someone's mind is an invasion of privacy. It's not about specific thoughts or memory. It's a sort of…exchange of spirit."

Sam nods understanding, "So you did this sharing thing on me."

Orlin nods, "Unfortunately, you passed out. I guess you weren't prepared. But I did learn about you. But your daughter Elizabeth was more prepared. Something about what she is makes her prepared. It is not something I have a description for, as I never before encountered it."

Sam frowns and looks at Buffy, "What did you learn?"

Orlin smiles, "That you're a good person, that your heart is pure, that on the inside your spirit is as beautiful as you are on the outside. That she is a Champion. That she would literally die for you and her sister to protect you."

Sam exasperated, "All right. Enough is enough, I'm going to get the Code 3 team back in here. Buffy, Dawn go wait in the car."

The girls nod and run for the garage. They aren't sure how long they wait in the car before Sam appears, it seems like ages but is only a matter of minutes.

The next day after school Sam picks up the girls and heads home as soon as they walk through the door they see Orlin.

Orlin smiles, "You're late."

Sam frowns, "What do you mean?"

Orlin nods, "You said you'd be home an hour ago. I was worried."

Sam shakes her head, "Look I got held up at the base and then I had to pick up the girls from school."

Orlin nods, "You still could have called."

Sam laughs, "What are you talking about? You couldn't even answer the phone if I did."

Orlin smiles, "Maybe I could have."

Sam looks around and see the dining room table is set for 4 people. "What? How?" Sam looks at Buffy and Dawn, "Girls why don't you go start on your homework. I want to talk with Orlin alone for a minute."

Dawn does as she is told and goes to her and Buffy's room. Buffy just stand there as if torn between protecting her mother or doing as she is told. "Buffy it's alright. He's not going to hurt me. You're not right?" Sam says.

Orlin simply nods.

Buffy sighs and nods as a knock comes at the door. Sam looks at Orlin and then Buffy. "Buffy why don't you take Orlin and show him your and Dawn's room."

Buffy nods leading Orlin out of the living room.

Sam opens the front door.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are standing at the door with pizza.

Sam smiles, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Jack laughs, "We brought pizzas and a movie. Thought Buffy and Dawn needed a treat after what we put them through yesterday."

Teal'c nods, "Star Wars."

Jack laughs, "He's seen it, what? Eight times?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "Nine."

"Nine times. If Teal'c likes it, it's got to be ok." Jack said

Sam looks at Jack skeptically, "You've never seen Star Wars?"

Jack shakes his head, "Well, you know me and sci-fi. Anyways as I said it's our way of say sorry for yesterday to the girls."

Sam smiles, "Uh, Sir, as much as I, ah…" She glances back inside the house.

Jack nods understanding, "Carter. Oh you already have something planed with the girls don't you."

"Yeah, kind of." Sam replies.

Jack nods, "That's fine, Carter. Here take a pizza anyways. Got to feed those girls of yours, and have fun."

Sam smiles, "Thank you, Sir."

Sam closes the door and turns to see Orlin behind her, "As I was saying, once my kind chooses to take human form, we can't ascend again without the help of the others." Orlin says.

Later that evening, outside a van sits across the street from Sam's house. Orlin and Sam can be heard talking through a listening device aimed at the house.

"If nothing develops between us, I'll accept it. I just couldn't go on any other way. I just had to know. Sam, can I ask you a question about your daughters?"

Sam hesitates, "Sure."

Orlin nods, "Why did Buffy refer to me as the Key."

Sam sighs, "That's a long story. Let me make sure Buffy and Dawn are asleep before I tell it."

Footsteps can be heard and returning, "Their asleep. This is not a conversation I want them to hear."

"Ok." Orlin says.

Sam launches into her explanation of Buffy and Dawn.

The men in the van look at each other in astonishment at what their hearing.

The next day in a small café a few blocks from Sam's house the two men from the van sit waiting.

Colonel Simmons walks in to the café and sits down next to the men, "What have you learned?"

The men tell him what they heard about Buffy and Dawn.

Simmons frowns, "That is interesting information. I assume you made a recording." The men nod, "Hand it here I want to hear what's on it myself and then plan accordingly."

Later that evening a car pulls up in front of Sam's house. Sam, Jack and Simmons get out.

Sam frowns as she Dawn playing on the front porch. Sam looks at Jack, "You said someone would pick up Dawn and Buffy at school and take them to the base."

Jack looks at Simmons who nods, "That's what was supposed to happen. Could Orlin maybe have picked them up? Or maybe they walked home?"

Sam shakes her head, "I don't know. Colonel with my daughters here I have to go in to make sure their safe before you go in."

Simmons nods, "Ok, give her a radio."

Someone hands Sam a radio and she walks up to the front porch, "Dawn sweetie I need to you go over to Jack for a bit, ok?"

Dawn nods, "Ok, mom. Is everything alright. Orlin isn't in trouble is he?"

Sam looks back at Jack and Simmons and then shakes her head, "No, sweetie. Now go wait with Jack."

Dawn nods and stands up walking over to Jack who escorts her to a car.

Sam turns and enters the house, "Orlin? Buffy?

Orlin calls upstairs from the basement, "Sam? We're down here, Come on down."

Sam descends into the basement to find him fiddling with the fuse box. She notices Buffy sitting close to what looks like a miniature stargate.

Sam looks at Buffy, "Are you ok?" Buffy nods. "Orlin, what are you doing?"

Orlin looks at Sam, "Ok, just a minute."

Sam sighs and looks at Buffy again, "There's a team of Special Forces outside. They wanna take you into custody. Orlin, I didn't turn you in."

Orlin smiles, "I didn't think you did. I didn't think they'd let me go back to Velona through their Stargate."

Sam frowns, "So you built one?"

Orlin laughs, "Sort of. Though I had a lot of help, Buffy is quite smart. You must be very proud of her. I know I am and she isn't even my daughter. Anyways this won't dial multiple addresses and will only create a wormhole once and probably burn out."

Sam looked at the Stargate and nodded, "And you ordered the materials on line."

Orlin nods, "Mostly. Sorry, but you're going to have a pretty big credit card bill this month. Oh, and you're going to need a new toaster. I tapped into the main power line. Hopefully we'll be able to draw enough energy."

Sam frowns, "And then what?"

Orlin kisses Sam on the cheek, "I go to Velona to stop your people from using the weapon."

Sam blushes for a moment before getting serious, "You know they won't listen to you. They have orders."

Orlin sighs, "Then I'll have to make them listen."

Sam nods, "They could kill you."

Orlin nods, "I was really hoping that there would be another way. You know how I feel about you. I hope this isn't goodbye. Buffy get away from the gate."

Buffy hops off the workbench and walks over next to Sam.

Orlin flips a switch and a wormhole forms. Orlin jumps into the wormhole.

"Buffy stay here." Sam orders her daughter before jumping in the gate.

Buffy makes a quick decision and jumps into the gate following Sam and Orlin. As soon as she comes out the other side she watches her mom and Orlin running towards some ruins. She starts running after them. Buffy suddenly hears gun fire as she nears the building where Sam and Orlin disappeared in. She runs in afraid her mom is hurt, or even dieing. She then sees her mom kneeling on the floor next to Orlin.

Buffy puts her hand on her mom's shoulder.

Sam looks into Buffy's eyes and gives her a sad smile.

Orlin looks at Sam with pain in his eyes, "I can't believe how much this hurts."

Sam smiles at Orlin, "Just hang on."

Buffy nods, "Aunt Janet will patch you up as good as new. She has patched mom up many times. She can do the same for you."

Sam sighs as she looks at Buffy and the officers behind her, "We can't dial out. We can't risk the blast translating through the wormhole. I'm sorry Buffy I wish….."

Orlin looks up and nods, "I have to go, Sam." He touches her face, "They've given me another chance. It's the only way I can save you. Goodbye, Elizabeth, take care of your mom."

Buffy nods, "I will. Goodbye Orlin."

Orlin starts to glow and the hand touching Sam's face slips away into the light as he moves away from her. He passes over the naquada reactor, to the shock of those assembled, and takes it high into the sky where it explodes in a massive blast. The others all duck, with Sam covering Buffy protectively, as a lightning bolt shoots down and destroys the device for good.

Sam smiles as she looks at the clearing sky before looking at Buffy, "Now Elizabeth Samantha Carter. You have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with why you followed us when I told you not to."

Buffy smiles, "Because I love you mom and I knew wherever you were going you would need me there."

Sam nods as they turn and start walking back to the gate. "And did you and Dawn walk home or did Orlin come and get you?"

Buffy just smiled as Sam nodded to the SG team that would take them home.


	12. Chapter 12: Desperate Measures

**Chapter 12: Desperate Measures**

**August 2001**

Sam, Buffy and Dawn exit a local gym, each of them carrying a gym bag. They proceed to Sam's car in the parking lot where a white van approaches her.

Buffy notices the approach of the van and frowns, "Mom."

Sam turns and looks at Buffy as the van comes to a halt next to them. The cargo door opens and someone shoots them with tranq darts. Buffy staggers as drops in to a combat stance next to her sister and mother who are already lying on the ground. Someone inside the van shoots her with a second tranq dart and she collapses next to them.

Two days later at the SGC

General Hammond looks at the assembled group, "The forensic team found nothing in their house. According to one of the neighbors, Major Carter, Buffy and Dawn got into the Major's car and left around 8:30 Saturday morning.

Jack frowned, "That's over 48 hours."

Daniel Jackson enters the briefing room sitting next to Jack, "Police found Sam's car in a parking lot at some fitness club twelve blocks from her house. Her, Buffy's and Dawn's gym bags were laying on the pavement next to the car."

Jack looks over at Daniel, "Anything else?"

Daniel sighs and shakes his head, "No witnesses. Which in a way surprises me, you would think someone would see an adult, and two teenage girls get abducted in broad daylight."

General Hammond nods, "We have no jurisdiction outside this facility, Colonel."

Jack nods, "I know. We can still look, can't we? As private citizens looking for our friends."

In a Hospital at an unknown location.

Buffy wakes to find several men standing over her.

A man, a doctor from the looks of it, notices that Buffy is awake, "Good morning, Miss Carter."

Buffy looks around, "Where is my, mom and sister? Where am I?"

The doctor smiles, "You're in a hospital."

Buffy actually looks scared at the mention of being in a hospital. She can't remember why she would be scared at being in a hospital though, "What happened?"

The doctor looks at Buffy ignoring the question, "We just need to run a few tests."

Buffy shivers, "What tests?" Buffy tries to get off the bed but finds she can't move. "Why am I restrained?" The doctor moves to take some blood, "Stop! NO!"

The doctor then gives Buffy a sedative and she falls asleep.

Dawn is being pushed on a gurney through the halls into a large examination room.

Two men, they both are apparently doctors – one of them obviously the doctor from Buffy's room, are there, "We got the first blood tests back on Buffy Carter, and Major Carter. You're going to want to see this. We found an unusual protein marker as well as traces of an unidentified heavy metal in both of them. We also found an addition protein marker in Miss Carter that Major Carter does not have."

The second man nods, "What do you mean, unidentified?"

The doctor sighs, "Nothing I've ever seen before."

"We better double check these results with the lab in Phoenix." The second man says.

The doctor comes back in to Buffy's room as is waking up, "Hello again, Miss Carter. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions. I don't know if I mentioned what a thrill this is for me. I mean, I wish we didn't have to do it under these conditions, but given the circumstances… You're a very unique individual, more so than your mother or sister. You may well hold the key to the future of medical science."

Buffy frowned as she knew what the doctor likely meant – her abilities. "So?"

The doctor smiles, "We know what happened to you. We know that you were the host of an alien symbiote."

Buffy looked at the man as she thought back to when her grandpa had rescued her on the Gou'ald ship. She had indeed been implanted she remembered, but that the symbiote had died almost immediately. "I'm just a recent high school graduate, going to college in the fall."

The doctor laught, "Please, Miss Carter. Don't waste my time. Tell me what you can about the symbiote."

Buffy said nothing and the doctor left the room.

The doctor walks into a security room where three monitors are on showing three different rooms. "They are never going to talk."

The second man nods, "What about the tests?"

The doctor sighs, "We have a couple of leads, but nothing definite yet."

The second man thinks for a moment, "We're running out of time."

The doctor nods understanding, "I know. We may have to move the implantation ahead of schedule."

Sam runs through the halls of the hospital looking for Buffy and Dawn. A guard with a gun looks for her, then gets kicked by Sam who takes his gun. She comes up against a locked door. A man in a wheelchair approaches.]

The man in the wheel chair smiles, "The exits are sealed, Major. And of course I have your daughters."

Sam's eyes flash with anger as she turns the gun on him, "Who are you? What the hell am I doing here?"

The man in the wheelchair nods, "My name is Adrian Conrad. You and your daughters are here because of me.

Sam hears guards approach, "Back off or I shoot him."

Conrad smiles, "Go ahead. If I let you go, I'm dead anyway. Please Major Carter, if you put the gun down, there's a very good chance you, me, your daughters could both live.

Sam sighs and puts the gun down.

In another room in the hospital Dawn wakes up to find a man in a suit standing over her. "Hello Miss Summers. Before we move you to a secure facility I want to know how much you know of the Key."

Dawn shrugs as best she can being tied down, "Other than a key is meant to open doors, not much."

The man frowns, "Come now, surely your mother told you more than that. You are after all somehow tied to it. All we know it is some kind of energy source, but kind we don't know. Even your mother's logs don't say."

Dawn sighs, "I am sorry I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man frowns and motions for a doctor who walks over to Dawn and injects a sedative before Dawn falls unconscious.

"That did not go well. Prep her for transport. I will return for her in 2 hours." The man said before leaving.

Sam is led back to the examination room she had escaped from where she is handcuffed to the bed rail. A moment later Buffy is wheeled in next to Buffy. "Buffy?"

Buffy looks at Sam, "I'm ok. They took some blood for tests. I think their trying to find out how I rejected the Gou'ald. They asked me questions about the snake."

Conrad enters in a wheelchair along with two doctors. Conrad is coughing.

Conrad looks at mother and daughter and sighs, "Sorry about this, Major, but I've run out of options."

Sam nods, "What now?"

Conrad sighs, "My immune system's been destroyed. The damage is irreversible."

Sam frowns, "I don't care what's wrong with you. Nothing gives you the right to me or my daughters…

Conrad laughs, "The human race has progressed to where we are today because of men who broke rules and risked everything most often because they had no choice. The only thing that can save me is an alien symbiote. You call them Goa'uld."

Buffy's frown, "The Goa'uld won't save you, it will enslave you. Trust me I know, that's what it tried to do to me when they tried to implant me with one of those snakes."

Conrad shakes his head, "Is that so. Then you won't mind telling me how you rejected it. Yes we know you had one and that you are what is called Hok'Tar." He turns to Sam, "We know about the Stargate. Everything."

Sam smirks, "If you know everything then you know my daughter is correct. You would be left a prisoner inside your own body."

Doctor #2 smirks, "That's why we're working on a way to have it removed."

Doctor #1 nods in agreement, "And you're both the key to that. You both had the symbiote implanted and yet it's gone now."

Sam sighed, "It's beyond our current medical science."

Doctor #2, "You survived your encounter with the alien Jolinar, and your daughter rejected it. It is in fact why she is not going with her sister."

Buffy frowned she was quite obviously angry now, "Where is Dawn?"

Doctor #2, "Very shortly on her way to a secure location. One where they can identify the energy she carries and how to utilize it for all humans."

Sam frowns, "That was different. The symbiote that was in me made a conscious choice. Hers on the otherhand was destroyed because of what she is. There is no way to medically duplicate it."

Doctor #2 shook his head, "Maybe so, but the process you both went through could provide us with the answers we're looking for."

Doctor #1 nods, "You can't deny being able to extract a symbiote from a human host would be a monumental breakthrough."

Buffy sighs, "Breakthrough yes. One you're going to make not likely."

Sam nods in agreement, "A lot of very smart people have been working toward that end already."

Conrad starts coughing, "Maybe they aren't quite desperate enough."

Doctor #2 looks at Conrad, "Mr. Conrad."

The two doctors wheel Conrad out.

Sam looks at Buffy, "Buffy honey you think you can get out of those restraints?"

Buffy looks at Sam and shrugs, "I don't know. But I fear if I don't try we may lose Dawn forever."

Sam nods, "Agreed."

Buffy lifts her as much as she can because of the restraints and with all the Slayer strength she has she slams back down on the bed harm breaking it in half. She falls to the floor. Buffy slowly gets up and walks over. With her strength she snaps the chain for the handcuffs. "People really need to learn not to tick me off."

Sam looks at her daughter, "Buffy?"

Two doctors enter, one of the doctors are preparing a syringe.

Sam looks at Buffy, "What's happening? What are you doing? What are you doing? Ow! You're going to kill me!"

DOCTOR #2 sighs, "You could be saving millions of lives."

Jack and Maybourne enter, pointing their guns at doctors. "Hold it, doc. Drop it right now. Don't even fool around. Put it down. I don't think Major Carter wants me to shoot you in front of her daughter."

Maybourne looks at the Doctors and motions for them to stand against the wall, "Come over here and face the wall."

Jack turns to face Sam and Buffy, "You two all right?"

Sam nods, "Yes. Very dramatic. Thank you. Have you seen, Dawn?"

Jack shakes his head, "No, we'd assumed she would be with you."

Buffy looks at the men, "Mom if they haven't already, their likely going to implant him soon."

Jack looks at Buffy, "That's just great. So we now possibly have a Gou'ald on the loose." Jack speaks into his radio, "Daniel we found Sam and Buffy. Dawn is still MIA. Also their saying Conrad is being implanted we need to find him, like yesterday."

"Gotcha Jack. Me and Teal'c will take the upper floors." Daniel says over the radio.

Buffy starts heading out the door before Sam grabs her by the arm, "Buffy where do you think you're going?" Sam asks.

Buffy frowns, "To find my sister. You have your hands full trying to track down Conrad. So someone has to go look for her. Don't worry I can take care of myself. I had the best teacher in the world for that, you. Oh and btw I'm not going to college, I'm going to the Air Force Academy in the fall."

Sam looks shocked but not really surprised at the revelation that her daughter was going to follow in her footsteps. "First off the Air Force Academy isn't going to accept you your underage. So you might as well get some college in first. Colonel you got a spare radio?"

Jack nods and hands it to Buffy who turns and walks out the door to find Dawn.

Jack makes his way down in to the basement, which is dark, wet and smoky. Conrad jumps down into the basement hallway.

Jack looks at Conrad, "Where you going?"

Conrad turns toward O'Neill, eyes glowing. "Shoot me and you'll kill the host."

Jack looks past Conrad and sees Dawn lying on a gurney, "Don't make me."

Two shots are fired and Jack goes down. Conrad looks down at him. Through the smoke and dark walks Simmons."You want to live, you come with me. First though help me get her out of here."

Conrad shakes his head, "No leave her."

Simmons sighs and follows Conrad out of the building.

Buffy has finished searching two floors when she hears her mom come over the radio, "Man down. Colonel O'Neill's been shot. This is Major Carter. I'm in the boiler room. Repeat. Colonel O'Neill has been shot. We need an ambulance now. Buffy, Dawn is down here also."

Buffy turns and runs for the staircase and heads for the basement. A moment later she walks in and sees Dawn still on the gurney. She walks over to her sister and smiles as Dawn sits up, "I wonder how long it would take you to come rescue me, Buffy." Dawn said.

Buffy smiles, "I would have been here sooner, Dawn. But I wasn't sure where you hid yourself."

Dawn hops off the gurney as she and Buffy walk over next to their mother.

A couple hours later they are in the SGC infirmary. Jack is lying on a bed, Sam, General Hammond, Buffy and Dawn are at his bedside.

Jack frowned, "I can't believe the son of a b**** shot me."

Sam shakes her head, "We don't know for sure that it was Maybourne."

General Hammond nods, "We also don't know how Maybourne and Adrian Conrad got by the men surrounding the hospital. However, the local authorities admitted they may have dropped the ball."

Jack shakes his head, "May? May have?"

"The FBI and Interpol have been alerted. Unfortunately, we can't tell them everything." General Hammond said.

Sam sighs, "The bottom line is, there's a Goa'uld out there somewhere. Also someone has information on Buffy and Dawn. They knew that Buffy was Hok'Tar and Dawn was…. Well they have information on both of my daughters."

Buffy looks at Dawn who shrugs, "They did ask me about the symbiote I rejected. That does mean they have access to my SGC records."

Dawn nods, "Mom, what is the Key?"

Sam blinks as she looks at Dawn, "Not again!" She turns to Jack and General Hammond, "Think I can get Joyce to erase that knowledge?"

_A voice, which sounds like Joyce, whispers so only Sam, Jack and General Hammond can hear, "No problem Sam. Unlike Buffy she isn't ready for that information. It would make her question who she is again and I would really like to avoid that scenario. It really was bad the first time she found out she was the Key. She ended up questioning her own mortality."_

Dawn blinked for a moment, "What was I talking about?"

Buffy shrugs, "No clue, sis."


	13. Chapter 13: First Year of College

**Authors Note: **Evil - Well it helps that some of what I am adding to this story is modified SG-1 episode scripts to add Buffy and Dawn, that's how I can update so fast. The stuff that takes longer is the original content like Buffy and Dawn's birthday parties. As those take time to think up, plan out and write up.

About the ages of Buffy and Dawn, This was originally supposed to be a simple story of them growing up in the SG universe. So I wanted them at a young age to start out. As time went on I decided to add some a little plot to the story as you will see with this chapter. Which is why I am adding in the character of Anne. You will see a hint of her in this chapter but won't fully meet her till Chapter 15.

* * *

**Chapter 13: First Year of College**

**September 2001**

Buffy and Dawn accompanied their mother as they stepped through the Stargate to Tollana. They had wanted to be there for Sam for the memorial ceremony of someone Sam knew on Tollana.

Narim steps up to Sam as she exits the wormhole before noticing the two teenage girls behind her. "So who do we have here, Sam?"

Sam smiles, "These are my daughters, Elizabeth and Dawn Carter. They came to give me a little emotional support while we mourn for Omoc."

Narim bows before Buffy and Dawn, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth, Dawn. I am Narim."

Buffy and Dawn curtsy, "It's an honor sir. And please do call me Buffy, everyone else does."

Narim smiles, "It would be my pleasure."

They walk with Narim, Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c.

Buffy looks around, "Your world is beautiful, Narim. Much like Earth."

Narim nods, "I am happy you like it. Maybe someday you will be able to come and enjoy it some more."

They finally reached the area where the memorial is to take place.

Narim walks up to the podium, "Though we should not mourn the passing of our friend Omoc, as much as we should celebrate his existence. He helped us through one of the greatest challenges in our people's recent history. His efforts contributed to the rebirth of our great nation as it stands today. He'll always be remembered."

Buffy and Dawn hold Sam's hand gently squeezing them to let Sam know they are there if she needed a shoulder to cry on. Sam smiled at her daughters and said a quiet thank you to them.

A Tollana woman named Travell walks to a podium, as Narim. As she passes her hand over it, a flame ignites.

Sam looks to Narim, "Very nice."

Jack nods, "Very intimate."

Narim nods, "Counselor Omar was well aware that he had very few true friends. He was not concerned with trivial relationships. In his testament, he asked that his memorial be attended only by those whom he respected. Though I think he would have made an exception for your daughters, Samantha."

Sam nods, "I feel your right."

Daniel looks around, "Uh, no offence, but what are we doing here?"

Narim nods, "He may not have shown you much warmth or affection, but I can tell you, Omoc had a great deal of reverence for all of you."

Travell steps up beside Narim, "As do we all. Colonel O'Neill, please know that we have not dismissed what you have done over the past few years for the Tollan people." Travelle turns to Buffy and Dawn, "Who are your friends?"

Sam smiles, "These are my daughters, Elizabeth and Dawn Carter. They came to comfort me while we mourned with you for Omoc."

Travell nods, "Then it is a pleasure to meet you both."

Jack watches the exchange and nods, "Don't mention it. We appreciate everything you've done for us—too."

Travell turns back to Jack, "If you are referring to our policy of not sharing our technology, I think renewing such a discussion would be better suited for another time and place."

Buffy sensed something from the woman and leaned in to whisper to Sam, "Something is off, I can sense it."

Sam nods and turns her attention back to Travell.

Jack looks startled, "Really?"

Travell nods, "The Tollan Curia has recessed for a day of mourning out of respect for Omoc. Would you consider returning tomorrow to meet with me?"

Jack smiles, "Sure."

Travell nods, "Thank you all for coming today, especially you Elizabeth and Dawn Carter. I look forward to seeing you again soon, Colonel. Narim, will you show our guests to the Stargate?"

The group were lead to the Stargate and once back in the SGC, Sam turned to Buffy. "What did you sense exactly?"

Buffy shrugs, "Not sure, mom. I just sensed something was out of place with Travell. Like she might have been hiding something."

General Hammond nods, "Then SG-1 be careful tomorrow when you return to Tollana. We have all come to know that what Buffy generally senses can be an early warning for something bad."

Jack nods in agreement, "Agreed, sir."

Sam turns to face Buffy and Dawn, "Want a ride to the university?"

Buffy and Dawn nod, "If you don't mind."

A few days later Buffy and Dawn were sitting at the dining room table as their mom walked in obviously distraught. Buffy looked at Sam, "Mom?"

Sam looked at her teenage daughters and smiled sadly, "We think Narim is…"

Buffy and Dawn stood up and walked over to Sam hugging her. "It's ok mom you don't have to say it. We're here for you."

Sam nodded as she rested her head on her daughter's shoulders.

**November 2001**

_The four lead characters of Wormhole X-Treme duck and dodge between rocks on a sandy beach as pyrotechnics go off around them. "Colonel Danning" does a backflip into his position by the rock. They aim their weapons and act as if they are firing them into the surrounding area as the camera angle switches to a close up. _

_Colonel Danning looks at Monroe, "Hurry up, Major! We need that force shield!"_

_Monroe nods, "I'm trying, sir. But something's nullifying the electrolyte composite on the shield generator!"_

_Levant sighs, "Try reversing the polarity!"_

_Monroe shakes her head, "It's not working!"_

_Danning frowns, "What do you mean, it's not working?!"_

_Monroe nods, "I MEAN, it's not working!"_

_Danning overacting, "God help us!"_

Dawn turns off the TV, "That's some bad acting. Mom tell me that's not what you really do."

Sam sighs and nods, "It's not. In fact the General wants us to investigate that show. How they got so much information about the Stargate. Anyways how has your classes been so far?"

Dawn shrugs, "They've been great. I think I really have a knack for languages, I may do an Ancient Languages major."

Buffy laughs, "I can just see you and Daniel getting along famously. Both of you would be locked in his office translating something for hours."

Sam sighs, "Honey!" Buffy looks towards Sam and nods. "So Buffy what about you?""

Buffy nods, "Well mine are going good. Not sure what I will major in yet. But I got a little time. Just trying to figure what might go with the Air Force."

Sam shakes her head, "You know you don't have to go in to the Air Force to work at the SGC, you could always be a civilian consultant like Daniel. If you really want to follow in my footsteps, sweetie, you could always get a science degree."

Buffy nodded as she thought about it, "I'd like that."

**March 2002 in BTVS Dimension**

Rupert Giles sat in his office at the International Slayers Council. After destruction of the Watcher's Council by the Bringers, Faith had closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth for good with the help of Willow and the Potentials – now Slayers. Faith had decided that someone would need to train the Slayers and had suggested to Giles about reforming the Council. Giles had readily agreed.

Giles was reading over a text containing prophecies when he came upon one that didn't make sense to him, so he called in Faith, Willow and Xander. "Thanks for coming. I've found a prophecy but what is confusing is that it talks about Buffy exclusively."

Willow frowned and looked at the assembled group, "How is there a prophecy about Buffy when she isn't in this dimension anymore." Willow thought back to when Buffy had jumped off the tower and Joyce had come to them telling them what was going to happen to Buffy and Dawn.

Giles shakes his head, "I don't know. But it says that Buffy and a woman named Anne will be needed to stop a demon invasion."

Faith nods, "I think I understand. The prophecy itself is in the wrong dimension. The invasion likely is coming from ours or one of the hell dimensions and going to theirs. The question is how we get the information to Buffy. And if the invasion is coming from our dimension how do we stop it."

They suddenly hear Joyce's voice, "I will tell Buffy, myself."

The group nodded and Willow smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Summers. Now if the invasion comes from here how can we do our part to minimize it or stop it."

**May 2002**

Buffy, Dawn, Sam, Janet and Teal'c are standing by the bedside of Daniel who has severe radiation burns. Jacob, General Hammond and Jack enter Daniel's room.

Jacob smiles at his daughter and granddaughters as he hugs each of them, "Hey, Sam, Buffy, Dawn. I'm so sorry."

Sam sighs as she hand a Goa'uld healing device to her father, "I tried this, but it didn't work. So did Buffy, didn't work for her either."

Jacob nods and hugs Sam again, "We'll do our best."

Jacob activates the healing device for a moment, then stops as his eyes glow and Selmak speaks, "His condition is grave. I do not know if I can save him. And even if I can, I do not believe I can restore his full healthy state."

Sam nods as her daughters move to hug her. Buffy and Sam had come to consider Daniel, Jack and even Teal'c as their uncles much like Janet was their aunt. When Sam came home to get them she told them about what happened to Daniel, and they had been crying almost nonstop since. "Do what you can." Sam said.

Jacob nods and activates the healing device again.

Buffy suddenly senses something, a presence. "Mom there is something here with us."

Sam looks at her daughter who is staring at Jack.

Jack looks at Buffy and nods, "Jacob. Stop."

Jacob blinks, "Are you serious?"

Jack nods, "It's what he wants."

Jacob looks around the room, "Anyone else?"

Buffy touches her grandfather and nods, "I believe what he says. Just before Jack spoke up I sensed a presence in the room with us. I believe Daniel may have been talking to Jack somehow."

Jacob sighs and nods turning off the healing device. Buffy leans down and kisses Daniel's forehead, "Goodbye, Daniel."

Daniel's body suddenly starts to glow, and he begins to ascend toward the ceiling as everyone watches.

_Suddenly Buffy finds herself in the gate room next to Jack._

_Daniel smiles, "I'm gonna miss you guys."_

_Buffy smiles and walks over to Daniel giving him a kiss on the cheek, "We will miss you, won't we Jack."_

_Jack nods in agreement, "Yeah we will."_

_Daniel smiles and nods, "Thank you. For everything."_

_Jack nods in understanding, "So, what? See you around?"_

_Daniel shrugs, "I don't know."_

_Buffy smiles, "I hope so, who else is going to help me keep Jack here out of trouble."_

_Daniel and Jack laugh at her joke, "I think you will do just fine Buffy."_

_Daniel turns and walks up the ramp._

_Jack sighs, "Hey… where are you going?"_

_Daniel thinks about it for a moment, "I don't know. Maybe second star to the right and straight on till morning?"_

_Again all three laughed this time at Daniel's joke._

Buffy looks at the glowing form of Daniel and waves as it rises out of sight, "Bye Daniel."


	14. Chapter 14: Second Year College

**Chapter 14: Second Year College**

**August 2002**

A week before Fall semester of Buffy and Dawn's second year at University was due to start, Sam had decided to take her daughters on a trip to a nearby resort. One day they were heading out to do some hiking when a woman approaches them holding a microphone, followed by a cameraman.

The woman nods at the trio, "Major Carter, my name's Julia Donovan. I'm with Inside Access. I was wondering if we can have a few minutes of your time."

Sam shakes her head, "I'm on vacation with my daughters, so I really am busy right now."

Donovan nods, "Actually, your name came up in connection with a story I have been working on. Over the past two years several billion dollars of taxpayers' money has been funneled into a secret government project called 'Prometheus'. In fact, it is so secret, the government appropriated the money without the usual congressional oversight, which I think my viewers might find rather interesting."

Sam nods, "I'm sure they would. Come on girls we got a long hike ahead of us."

Sam, Buffy and Dawn start towards the hiking trail.

Donovan frowns, "Actually, I thought you might find this particularly interesting." She holds up a small vile with something in it. "It is a metal alloy called Trinium. Supposedly it's being used in connection with 'Prometheus'. I had my experts analyze it. They said it's unlike anything they've ever seen before; at least on this planet. Sure you wouldn't care to comment now?"

Sam dismisses it with a wave of her hand, "I'm sure."

Donovan shakes her head, "Or how about this. How your daughter has abilities no one else on this planet has."

Sam stops short and looks at the woman, "You will leave my daughters out of this. Buffy, Dawn, hikes cancelled we're going back to our room."

Buffy marches up to the woman, she is nose to nose quite literally with Donovan, "No one threatens my family."

Dawn looks at Sam with concern.

Sam sighs and places her hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Sweetie its ok." She turns to Donovan, "This is over we're going back to our rooms. You follow us I will call security and have you arrested. You even think of running any story mentioning my daughters you will find yourself in a very big lawsuit. That's not a threat it's a guarantee."

Sam, Buffy and Dawn went back to their room and packed. A moment later they checked out of the resort. Sam dropped Buffy and Dawn off at home before heading to the base.

**March 2003**

_Janet looks down at Sam, "How she doing?"_

_The nurse looks at Janet, "Respiration is shallow, pulse is weak."_

_Janet nods, "Sam, can you hear me? Sam?"_

_The nurse frowns, "I've lost the pulse."_

_Janet looks at the monitor, "She's in V-Fib"_

_Janet picks up the paddles, "Charge to 100. Clear!" Janet shocks, Sam, "Anything?"_

_The nurse shakes her head, "Nothing."_

_Janet nods, "Charge to 200. Clear!"_

_There is a sound of the paddles discharging._

Buffy suddenly wakes up as she looks around she remember she had been in the library studying when she fell asleep. Buffy gathers her books and heads for the nearest payphone. She dials her mom's extension at the SGC and gets nothing. She then tries Janet's extension and gets nothing. Finally she tries General Hammond.

At the SGC General Hammond is in the observation room when Walter's voice comes over the intercom, "General Hammond you have an urgent call from Miss Carter."

General Hammond picks up a phone in the observation room, "Hammond."

Buffy's voice comes over the phone, "General I was studying in the library. I fell asleep and had a dream."

General Hammond sighs, "What did you see?"

"Mom flatlining, and Aunt Janet trying to revive her. Is she alright?" Buffy said.

"I'm going to send a car for you and Dawn. Be out in front of the University in 10 minutes. I will explain everything when you get here."

Buffy sounded frantic over the phone, "General please, is she alright?"

"Yes. Please though do as I asked." General Hammond replies.

20 minutes later Buffy and Dawn are escorted in to General Hammond's office. George Hammond smiles at the girls and motions for them to sit. "Your mom was working on the gate, there was an electrical surge and she was hurt. The surge did cause her heart to stop. But Doctor Frasier was able to revive her."

A couple hours later Buffy and Dawn sat at Sam's bedside as General Hammond walked in to talk to Jonas.

Jonas looked at General Hammond, "And by the time you closed the iris it was too late. They set off some kind of bomb. It destroyed the entire gateroom, maybe even the whole mountain."

Hammond frowned, "You're sure it was SG-15's iris code."

Jonas nods, "Positive."

Sam sighs, "Sir, we have to warn them."

Jonas shakes his head, "Maybe sending a message is what causes this to happen."

General Hammond looks at the assembled group before his eyes rest on Buffy, "Like when you tried to warn Major Carter about her injury."

Buffy visibly flinched, she had been too late but obviously Jonas hadn't he had warned them. But he misinterpreted what he had seen.

Jonas nods, "Yeah."

Sam looks at Buffy and then back to Jonas, "Jonas, we've been over this. The future isn't predetermined. In the absence of any other information the best thing we can do is follow normal procedure." Sam hoped Buffy had caught the double meaning of what she said. It hadn't been just for Jonas but for Buffy.

Buffy simply nodded and put a reassuring hand on her mom's hand.

Jonas sighs, "Yeah, but if I didn't have this vision we wouldn't be having this conversation. We're already beyond normal procedure."

General Hammond nods, :"What do you suggest?"

Jonas thinks for a moment, "We need more information, we need to know how the Jaffa get the iris code. Now maybe I can find that out."

Sam nods understanding, "I thought you said you couldn't control the visions."

Jonas nods, "I haven't been trying hard enough."

Janet shakes her head, "No, Jonas if we don't get you to surgery right now you could die."

Jonas nods, "I need just a little more time."

Buffy stands up and walks over to Jonas, "Maybe I can help."

Jonas looks at the teenager and blinks, "How?"

Buffy smiles, "I have visions, though mine are more natural than yours. Though generally mine only come to me in my sleep. I think it's time to see if I can have them while awake. This way you can get the surgery you need and I can get the General the information he needs."

Sam looks at Buffy, "Are you sure about this sweetie? You've never seen anything other than what happens to me or Dawn."

Buffy nods, "I'm sure mom. I have to try, and it will be less dangerous for me than it will be for Jonas."

Sam nods, "It's up to you, sir."

General Hammond nods, "All we can do is try. Doctor Frasier will you take her someplace quiet where she can do what she needs to."

Janet nods, "Come with me Buffy."

Janet leads Buffy out of the infirmary and to Teal'c room. "This is where Teal'c does Kel'no'reem. It is kind of like what we would consider meditation. I will have an airman stationed outside the room. I have to get back to Jonas and prep him for surgery."

Buffy nods and sits in the middle of the room, Indian style as she closes her eyes. Janet lights the candles around the room before she leaves the room.

_SG-1 and 15 are jogging up to the Gate, wary of any attackers. Jack and Pierce, a member of SG-15, get to the DHD, and Pierce dials it while Jack keeps a look out. Pierce sends the GDO signal._

_Pierce looks to Jack, "We're good to go."_

_A staff blast comes out of the bushes behind Pierce and hits him straight in the back. Jack dives down, and he and other members of the team shoot their zats in the direction of the staff blast. Jaffa begin to attack them. Jack takes cover behind the DHD, as Teal'c takes cover behind the MALP. 2 members of SG-15 are hit and go down. Jack and Teal'c see that Pierce is still alive, as Pierce raises his head to look at them. Teal'c goes and grabs Pierce, while Jack provides cover. Teal'c is hit in the thigh, and goes down._

_Jack frowns, "Teal'c!"_

_Teal'c looks at Jack, then stands up ready to fight again. Teal'c is hit by 2 staff blasts in the back. He falls down, dead. Jack looks at his friend, trying to assess the situation. He can hear the shouts from at least a dozen Jaffa moving in on his position, both in front and behind him. He fires his zat again and again, but is surrounded. _

Buffy opens her eyes jumping up. She runs out to the airman, "I need to see General Hammond. Now!"

The airman nods and leads her to the General.

Buffy is frantic, "Sir, they're walking into an ambush. Jaffa will be waiting for them at the Gate. We have to warn them."

General Hammond nods and turns to Walter and has him dial the Stargate. He tries contacting them and receives no response.

Sam walks in, "Sir, SG-3 is prepped and ready to go."

General Hammond shakes his head, "I just can't risk it Major. I could be sending them into an ambush. We're just going to have to hope Colonel O'Neill gets the message."

Buffy frowns, "Then I am going. You can either send them with me or I go alone."

Sam turns to face Buffy, "No Buffy you can't."

Buffy turns to face Sam, "You know what I can do mom. I can bring them home I know it."

Sam sighs, "Yeah but I won't let you."

Buffy sighs and nods.

Suddenly the alarms go off, "Incoming off world traveler… It's SG-15 IDC."

Sam looks at the General, "If it really is SG-15…"

General Hammond nods, "Open the iris."

Jack walks through the gate along with Teal'c and SG-15. "We have a wounded man here."

Buffy lets out a sigh of relief as she runs down stairs to the gate room, she hugs Jack.

Jack looks at Buffy in surprise. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Buffy smiles, "I had a vision, first ever while awake. You, Teal'c and SG-15 were ambushed by Jaffa and you were all killed."

Teal'c looks at Buffy, "How did you manage to have a vision while awake, Buffy Carter?"

Buffy smiles at Teal'c. "I put myself in a kind of trance. From what Aunt Janet said, it's similar to what you call Kel'no'reem."

Teal'c raises an eyebrow, "Indeed."

Jack smiles, "I hear tomorrow is your birthday. I don't guess you want to win a million dollars and split it with me do you, you know for your birthday."

Buffy laughs, "My visions don't quite work that way, sorry Jack."

"Shucks." Jack said.


	15. Chapter 15: Fragile Balance

**Chapter 15: Fragile Balance**

**June 2003**

Dawn came running in to Sam's bedroom, "Mom something is wrong with Buffy."

Sam sat up in bed, "What do you mean something is wrong with Buffy?"

Dawn looks at the door and then back at Sam, "She's 10 years old again."

Sam blinks and jumps out of bed and runs into Buffy and Dawn's room. Sam can see Dawn wasn't exaggerating, Buffy was indeed 10 years old, her body evidentially 4 years younger than it should have been. "Buffy?"

Young Buffy looks up and nods, "Yes. Who are you?"

Sam blinks and looks at Dawn, "Your mom."

Young Buffy shakes her head, "No Joyce Summers is mine and Dawn's mom."

Sam frowns as she begins to understand, "Dawn why don't you go wait in the living room, please." Dawn nods and leaves the room, "What's the last thing you remember before waking up here."

Young Buffy thinks back, "Talking with mom. Dang we're in the other dimension aren't we? I'm not supposed to even remember. Why do I remember everything and none of my life here?"

Sam shakes her head, "I don't know sweetie."

"You're my mom in this dimension aren't you? Mom said we would be sent to someone here and we would be changed to be her daughter." Buffy said.

Sam nods, "I'm gonna send Dawn back in to get changed and ready for classes. Then we will go to the SGC and can try and find out what happened. It would be best if you don't tell Dawn any of what you know, she doesn't remember the you from before the jump. She thinks you're her twin sister."

Young Buffy nods and gets out of bed, "Uhm you don't have something other than this nightgown for me to wear do you?"

Sam frowns, "I will see, but I don't think so. I think we gave all your clothes from when you were 10 to the Salvation Army when you outgrew them. Buffy if you don't mind me asking, how old are you. I mean before the jump."

Young Buffy nods, "I don't mind. I'm 20, or I was before the jump off the tower. How long have I been here?"

Sam nods, "4 years, you just turned 14 in March."

Young Buffy nods, "So that's why Dawn looks like she did when I jumped. That was hold she was when Glory opened the portal using Dawn's blood."

Sam nods, "Dawn it's time for you to get ready for your morning university classes."

Dawn looked at the young Buffy and then at Sam. "Uhm you want me to tell Buffy's professor's she's sick?"

Sam nods, "That might be a good idea, sweetie. Talking about Buffy, you don't have anything that will fit her do ya?"

Dawn nods, "I know I have a shirt I saved because I liked it that might fit. I might have a pair of shorts that might fit also. I don't know for sure but I think the BDUs that we got for our birthday might fit her also." Dawn rummages through her wardrobe and hands Sam the shirt and shorts. She then grabs some clothes for herself and goes to take a shower.

Young Buffy looks after Dawn, "She's a university student?"

Sam smiles, "Yes, so are you. You both graduated from high school at the age of 13. When you were sent to me and your DNA was changed to match mine, I guess it made other changes as well. You and Dawn are really smart, you have a really high IQ, higher than mine even."

Young Buffy laughed, "We're a regular Doogie Howser."

Sam laughed and nodded, "That's what Jack said one time. He's one of my co-workers."

The phone rang and Sam left the room while Buffy changed. A half hour later Young Buffy, Dawn and Sam were in Sam's car. Sam dropped Dawn off at university before going to the base with Young Buffy.

Sam and Young Buffy stepped out of the elevator on level 16 to find General Hammond.

Sam looked at General Hammond, "General, what's this all about?"

Hammond sighed, "At 0920 hours this morning, someone tried to enter the base using this." He handed her Jack's ID card.

Sam nodded taking the card, "Colonel O'Neill's security ID."

Hammond nodded, "After the person in question was taken into custody, he insisted on seeing you. Major Carter may I ask why you brought a child with you?"

Sam for a moment had forgotten Buffy was there, "Sir, we have more problems. This is Buffy."

Hammond blinks and looks at Buffy, "Buffy? But how is that possible?"

They arrive at a doorway that is being guarded by two SFs.

Sam shrugs, "I don't know. That's why I was already coming in when you called. Anyways why was this person who used the Colonel's ID asking to see me?"

Hammond shrugs, "Well, I was hoping you could figure that one out, Major." He turns to the SF's, "Open it."

Hammond, Sam, and Young Buffy enter a holding room to find a teenage boy stretched out on the bunk. He has cropped fair hair and brown eyes, blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and beige jacket, all too big for him.

Young Jack looks up, "Thank you. Now we're gettin' somewhere. Sergeant, that, uh, coffee I asked for half an hour ago? You know, any time you feel like gettin' it?"

Hammond nods to the sergeant and he departs.

Sam looks confused, "He's a boy, Sir."

Jack laughs, "As it turns out, Carter, yes, I am. For the moment."

Sam amused, "Do I know you?"

Young Jack shakes his head, "Come on! It's me." Young Jack looks at the girl behind Sam, "Uhm who is that?"

Sam looks at him and then Young Buffy, "That's Buffy."

Jack laughs, "Buffy is 14."

Sam sighs and looks at General Hammond.

Hammond shakes his head, "We tried to contact Colonel O'Neill, even sent someone to his house."

Sam nods, "Do you understand how much trouble you're in right now? Impersonating a military officer is a federal offence."

Young Jack is frustrated, "I am not impersonating anyone. I am Jack O'Neill."

Young Buffy looks at the boy in front of her as she senses something, "He's telling the truth."

Sam looks down at Buffy, "You can sense that?"

Young Buffy nods, "Slayer senses and all, comes in real handy sometimes when interrogating demons for information."

Sam nods and motions for General Hammond to move out in the corridor, "Buffy would you wait here please."

Buffy sighs and nods as the adults leave the room.

Young Jack looks at the girl in front of him "So your Buffy hunh?"

Buffy laughs and nods, "Not the one you remember though. All the memories that should have been erased from home, are here. But I can't remember the last 4 years in this dimension."

Jack blinked, "You can't remember anything of the last 4 years! This must really be hard for you then to know that everyone here knows you but you don't remember them."

Buffy nods, "Yes it is. At least though I have someone apparently going through something similar for companionship."

Jack laughs and nods.

A short time later Janet walks in and take blood samples from Jack and Buffy before leaving them alone again.

An hour later Sam comes back and gets Buffy and Jack and heads for the mess hall, where they are joined by Teal'c.

Young Jack shakes his head, "You know, uh, I think you two are enjoying this just a little too much."

Sam laughs, "Well, you are kinda cute."

Young Jack shakes his head as he sharply rebukes Sam, "That's 'Sir' to you."

Young Buffy laughed, "If I was only a couple years younger I would have gone out with ya. You are cute." Everyone at the table turns and stares at her, "Oh shoot I forgot I'm 10 years younger than what I remember. I'm sorry it's hard; I don't remember any of you. My memories tell me I should be 20 years old not 14 or even 10."

Jack nods, "Anyways being trapped inside a scrawny little body isn't my idea of cute, Carter."

Buffy nods in agreement.

Teal'c looks at Jack, "Does possessing a younger body not have certain advantages, O'Neill?"

Young Jack shakes his head, "No. Not seein' it. Whaddya mean?"

Teal'c looks at Jack and then Buffy, "Do you not experience increased health and vitality?"

Young Jack frowns, "My vitality was just fine, thank you."

Sam looks at Jack, "I think what Teal'c is saying is valid. How many of us wouldn't trade everything for the chance to be young again? Live our lives over?"

Young Jack shakes his head, "Yeah, well, I don't plan on staying like this."

Young Buffy sighs, "It was probably bad going through puberty a second time, at least then I didn't remember the first time. Now I do remember the first time and actually don't look forward to doing it again."

Sam sighs as she looks at Buffy with sympathy, "Well, in the meantime, may I make a suggestion? Try enjoying this as much as we are. Sir."

Young Buffy sighs and nods, "She has a point. We could be like this for a while."

After lunch they along with Daniel went first to Jack's house and then Sam's trying to figure out the cause of why the two didn't age. Later that afternoon they were back at the SGC seated in the briefing room.

Hammond looks around the table, "No offence, but what you're saying doesn't make any sense."

Daniel nods, "Jack and Buffy's account sounds like a number of UFO abduction case files I've read."

Young Jack is aggravated, "This you remember? My birthday you forget."

Young Buffy frowns, "At least you remember yours. My memories say mine is supposed to be in January, not March. Plus the fact I remember none of you from before I woke up."

Young Jack sighs, "Sorry Buffy, I forget how much worse this is for you."

Daniel nods, "Looks like you both will have a lot more."

Teal'c thinks for a moment, "This encounter is incongruous with all previous contact we have had with the Asgard."

Sam nods, "Thor has indicated that the Asgard have been keeping an eye on human development on Earth in the past."

Hammond frowns, "But we're allies now. We've cooperated with them on a number of missions."

Young Buffy sighs as she stood up and walked to the window overlooking the gate room. Her thoughts rumbling around in her head.

Young Jack joins her, "It will be alright. At least we have each other to get through this."

Young Buffy smiles, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Sam looks at Young Buffy and Young Jack. She wants to get up and hug Young Buffy close to her to comfort her, "What could they possibly hope to gain from secretly making them younger against their will? Or for bringing Buffy's memories from pre-jump back."

Young Buffy turns and faces Sam, "None that I know of. From what you all told me there are no vampires or demons in this dimension so me remembering everything does me really no good."

Young Jack nods in agreement, "I got nothing."

Daniel nods, "General, uh, I'd like to cross-reference some of these old abduction accounts, see if I can find any connection."

"Please do. Major, I believe you had a briefing to run at 1300 hours." Hammond said.

Sam nods, "Yes, Sir. I'll be there."

Young Jack frowns, "Wait, wait, the F-302 briefing? I thought I was running that."

Hammond nods, "Given your current situation, I feel it would be best if Major Carter handled it. I'm sure you can impart any information she needs to know to fill in the gap."

Young Jack sighs, "But, I mean, I'm the one?"

Hammond cuts Jack off, "Good. Dismissed."

Sam escorts Young Jack and Young Buffy back to the room that had been set aside for them, "Sir you remember everything so it would be better if you stayed to help Buffy. She has 4 years of catch-up to make if we can't solve this."

Jack nods as Sam leaves. Young Buffy moves over to the cot and lies down, she is quickly asleep.

Later that afternoon Young Jack is playing a game on the PlayStation. Buffy is still asleep when Sam knocks.

Young Jack looks at the door, "It's open."

Sam enters and looks at Jack and Buffy, "How are you both doin'?"

Young Jack pauses the game and turns around to face Sam. "Well, I think I'm gettin' another zit, and, uh, oh, yeah, we're still both kids. Uh, but beyond that we/re doin' just peachy, thanks. Why?"

Appearing extremely reluctant, Carter moves over to sit on the bed and wakes Buffy.

Young Buffy looks at Sam, "What? I was having a good dream about being back home with Willow and Xander."

Sam sighs, "Janet's just finished going over the genetic team's analysis of both of your test results."

Young Jack, "How bad can it be?"

Young Buffy frowns she can sense that it's bad, real bad.

Sam looks at Young Buffy, at the girl she knows as her daughter. "You're probably not feeling the effects yet, but, something is happening to your body at the cellular level. Basically, your genetic structure is growing more unstable. Colonel, Buffy, you're both dying."

Young Buffy looks down and then at Sam, tears in her eyes. Sam wipes the tears from Buffy's face. "First you lose the daughter that remembers you. Now you're losing getting her back completely. I'm sorry."

Sam pulls Young Buffy in to a hug, "Its ok sweetie."

Young Buffy looks at Sam sadly, "I'm sorry."

Sam nods and gets off the bed, "Come on, Janet wants to do some more blood work on you."

Young Buffy nods as she gets up and follows Sam and Young Jack to the infirmary.

Janet takes a blood sample from Young Jack. As Sam hovers next to Young Buffy.

Young Jack looks at Janet, "Honestly, I feel fine."

Janet nods, "You'll start to notice symptoms as the condition worsens."

Young Jack looks toward Young Buffy and sighs, "How long do we have?"

Janet can see the worry in Young Jack's eyes. She knows it is likely more for Young Buffy than himself. "It's hard to say."

Young Buffy sighs, "Say it anyway."

Janet turns towards Young Buffy and then looks at Sam who nods, "Weeks, days, I don't know. You'll notice fatigue first. In the end, your body's vital organs will completely shut down."

Sam hugs Young Buffy close to her, "It's like something inside both of you is causing a total system failure."

Young Jack bitterly says, "I don't get it. We helped save their skinny asses from the Replicators and as thanks, they shrink us and leave us to die."

Young Buffy looks at Young Jack and sighs, "At least we know. It's one thing I always wondered about back home. Fighting demons and vampires gives a Slayer an early expiration date. I'm the longest lived Slayer on record. It's actually nice to know when I'm going to die; I can set my affairs in order. Well what few affairs I have for my current age anyways."

Sam looks at Young Buffy with sympathy. Joyce had given an abridged history of Buffy and Dawn's life before they crossed dimensions. She wondered how Buffy had handled all that she had to do without going insane, "We're exploring every option we have, Colonel, Buffy. We just need you to hang in there."

Young Buffy looks up at Sam and saw in the older woman's eyes that she was pleading with Young Buffy not to give up. Young Buffy nods her head, "I promise."

The next day in the Briefing Room, Jack and Buffy sit waiting as Sam and Jacob walk up the stairs.

Sam sighs, "Thanks for coming, dad. I'm sure it'll help coming directly from you. Now remember the Buffy you see in there won't be the same girl. This Buffy does not remember you."

Jacob nods, "It must be hard for her to be around people that know her but she doesn't remember them. I don't know how you've been holding up, being able to see your daughter and yet she not remember you. I know if that had happened to you, I would be seriously distraught."

Sam sighs, "I'm trying not to show it for Buffy's sake. But inside I'm crying my eyes out. It's hard, dad, I won't say it's not because it is."

They pause as they reach the top of the stairs and they see Young Jack and Young Buffy standing with Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond by the briefing table.

Jacob stares at Young Buffy for a moment before looking at Young Jack, "I'm sorry, Sam told me what was going on, but, what could anyone possibly hope to gain from this?"

Young Buffy sighs, "Can we just, uh, get on with it? I'm not gettin' any younger. And I really would like to give Sam her daughter back if at all possible."

Jacob nods, "Well, as I told Sam, our options are pretty limited."

Young Jack sighs, "You come all this way just to say goodbye?"

Jacob shakes his head, "At this point, I'm here to recommend we put you both in stasis until we better understand your condition."

Young Jack looks at Young Buffy and can see she doesn't like that idea, "You want to freeze us?"

Sam nods, "Colonel, we're not talking about cryogenics as we know it here on Earth. The risk involved is minimal."

Young Jack sighs, "Yeah, well, I've been down this road with the Tok'ra before. No offence, Jacob, but the last time you guys helped me out of a jam; I ended up rescuing an old girlfriend I'd never met before."

Jacob nods, "We would never subject you to another blending without your express permission. Of course Buffy can't be blended. She would reject it automatically."

Young Jack nods, "Good, because it's never gonna happen."

Young Buffy frowns, "Wait why can't I be blended?"

Sam sighs, "We're not entirely sure, sweetie. But I believe it has to do with the Slayer."

Young Buffy nods as she thinks back to an instance with Angel, Eygon and Jenny Calendar. "I think I understand. The Slayer is basically a demon inhabiting my body. The demon doesn't like to share so it likely fought tooth and nail to get the… whatever out of my body. I watched a friend of mine, a vampire go through something like that where an invading demon tried to take over his body. The demon in him fought and drove the invading demon out."

Sam nods, "That makes sense."

Jacob nods, "Anyways no pressures, Jack, Buffy, but you need to make a decision. We have a team standing by, but if you wait too long, we may not be able to reverse the cellular breakdown."

Sam nods, "Colonel, Buffy, please."

Hammond looks at Young Buff and Young Jack and nods, "It's your choice, Jack, Buffy."

Young Jack nods, "Can we have five minutes to think about it?"

Young Buffy nods in agreement.

Hammond nods, "You can have ten, Colonel."

Young Jack turns and leaves followed by Young Buffy.

30 minutes later Young Jack and Young Buffy were at a liquor store. Young Buffy waited out of sight as Young Jack was escorted out, "So much for us getting drunk I guess."

Young Jack nods, "Yeah." Young Jack notices a man pull up and smiles, "Maybe not."

Young Buffy watches as Young Jack talks to a man who then goes in to a store and comes back out with bait and two fishing poles. He hands them to Young Jack before driving off.

Young Jack walks around the side of the store to where Young Buffy is hiding.

In the SGC Infirmary

Janet is talking with Hammond, Daniel and Sam while Jacob sits at the computer. "Selmak has had a chance to digest some of the DNA test results we've been collecting, and it seems Colonel O'Neill's and Buffy's condition isn't what we first thought." Janet says.

Sam blinks as she prays for it to be true, "They aren't dying?"

Janet shaker her head, "Sorry Sam, they are dying, but we think we know the cause. When we first compared Colonel O'Neill's and Buffy's DNA samples to the ones we had on file, the match was almost perfect."

Daniel frowns, "Almost? You said there was a tiny abnormality."

Janet nods, "That's right, Selmak thinks he knows why."

Selmak turns to face the group as he talks through Jacob's mouth, "This is not Colonel O'Neill or Buffy Carter."

Sam frowns, "But?"

Janet places a reassuring hand on Sam, "Their clones."

Sam blinks, "So where is my Buffy and Colonel O'Neill?"

In the wilderness away from the SGC, Young Jack and Young Buffy sit fishing. "Thank you for talking me in to this. I would rather be doing this than waiting around to die." Buffy says.

Young Jack nods, "Can I ask you something Buffy. It's something that I've wondered about since you came to us. I know that originally you didn't remember them. But do you miss your friends?"

Young Buffy thoughts drift to Xander, and Willow and then nods, "I do. If I had more time I would see if they lived in this universe. I would have loved to see what had come of them, without me there."

Young Jack nods as he hears a twig snap behind them. They turn to see Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and a couple guards.

Young Jack sighs, "Unless you brought beer, that's close enough."

Sam turns to the guards and they obediently back off. "Colonel, Buffy, we need you to come back with us."

Young Jack sighs, "How'd you find us?"

Daniel smiles, "A Lt. Col. Beck called General Hammond and placed you in the area. He even said he had bought bait, poles and recommended this river."

Young Jack nods, "Tell Jacob thanks for trying, but neither of us are interested in the deep-freeze deal."

Young Buffy nods in agreement, "I'm sorry, Sam. But that's not how I want to go. I would rather be doing something with the rest of my time."

Daniel shakes his head, "Look, we're not here to take you to the Tok'ra. There may not be much time."

Young Jack laughs, "Never is, is there?"

Daniel nods in understanding, "Okay, well. There's no easy way to tell you this so…  
Sam's just gonna come right out and say it."

Carter shoots Daniel an indignant look. "Well, Sir, as you know, the Asgard depend on a cloning technology."

Young Jack looks at Young Buffy. Both of them rolling their eyes, "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack says.

Young Buffy sighs, "Just spit it out why don't ya so we can get back to dying."

Teal'c nods, "You have been cloned, O'Neill, and Buffy Carter."

Young Jack blinks as he whips around, "What?!"

Young Buffy looks shocked, "You mean like sheep cloned, or am I some stupid android that thinks she's real."

Sam looks at Young Buffy, "You're not an android."

Daniel nods, "We think the Asgard took the real you and made a copy. An unstable one, at that."

Young Buffy frowns, "Unstable one, hunh. Believe me you don't want to see me unstable."

Daniel blanches, "Sorry poor choice of words."

Buffy smiles, "Sorry I've just had a bad day."

Young Jack sighs, "The real me? The real us?"

Daniel nods upset, "Yeah, the original. That's not your real anything. I'm, I'm sorry."

Young Jack looks at Young Buffy and sees that she is angry, "So where's our originals?

Sam sighs, "Well, that's what we hope to find out. But we need your help."

That night Sam lay in Dawn's bed pretending to sleep. She had made arrangements for Dawn to stay with Janet.

Young Buffy looked at Sam, "Sam. I hope you're right and that you get your Buffy back. I know you must have been going out of your mind thinking I was she and how I was dying. I would have been going nuts if that had happened to Dawn."

Sam smiles, "Thank you, and yes I've been silently crying for some time now. It's been hard to watch you not remembering me, and knowing that you're my daughter."

Young Buffy smiles, "Whatever happens I want to say thank you for watching out for me, well the other me and Dawn. It means a lot to me."

Sam nods, "Your welcome, Buffy. And just so you know, I've enjoyed having you in my life. I know it was a twist of fate that brought you into my life. But I can't imagine not having you or Dawn in it now."

Young Buffy smiles.

In that instant Sam watches as Young Buffy is snatched by an Asgard transporter to be replaced by Buffy. Sam gets up and shakes Buffy awake, "Honey are you alright?"

Buffy nods, "Yeah is everything alright, mom?"

Sam nods and calls in to her radio, "Buffy is back."

On the Asgard ship Young Buffy and Young Jack lie suspended in the air. They look around as an Asgard enters the room.

Loki looks at Young Jack, "Hello. Do not be afraid."

Young Jack zats the Asgard, which crumples to the ground. Then he looks up and zats the orange device keeping him and Young Buffy suspended. They plummet to the floor, groaning.

Young Buffy shakes her head, "Nothing like being banged up. If it weren't for us dying I would be happy for my Slayer healing right now."

Young Jack nods and moves to a console and beams up Sam, Jack, Daniel, Buffy and Teal'c.

Young Jack looks at Sam, "There, you see, Carter? Told you it was no problem."

Young Jack walks over to check Jack out.

Jack looks at the rest of SG-1, "What's goin' on?"

Young Jack laughs, "Wow, uh, you know, I'm, I'm really much taller than I think."

Young Buffy walks over to Buffy and nods, "So that's what I look like when I turn 14. Nice to know."

Buffy frowns and looks at Sam, "What is she talking about?"

Jack looks at Sam, "Carter?"

Sam smiles, "Colonel O'Neill, meet—Colonel O'Neill. Buffy Carter meet Buffy Summers."

Buffy looks at Young Buffy and then at Sam, "Mom?"

Jack looks at Young Jack again, and then back at Sam, "What's goin' on?"

Daniel smiles, "We're pretty sure this Ass-gard over here, kidnapped you and attempted to replace you and Buffy with a clone."

Buffy frowned as she looked at Young Buffy.

Jack nods, "How long was I asleep?"

Sam nods, "Seven days."

Jack blinks, "That's a record. So you're—me?"

Young Jack nods, "You. Yeah, uh, believe me, if you think it's weird, imagine how I feel being the copy. Or worse yet how Buffy felt. She didn't even remember us."

Jack blinked and looked to Buffy and Young Buffy and felt sorry for them.

Loki regains consciousness, moaning piteously.

Teal'c looks to Loki, "He is awakened."

Daniel marches over to the Asgard, followed by Sam. Young Jack, Jack, Young Buffy and Buffy watch them.

Loki is confused, "What's happening?"

Sam frowns, "We were kind of hoping you could tell us."

Loki shakes his head, "No, no, no, this is all wrong."

Jack storms over to the Asgard, "Hey! I'll tell you what's wrong. I just woke up, haven't had coffee, let alone a pee in seven days, and I find out you stole my ass and made a—mini me. On top of that you made a mini of Buffy who from what I gather has been putting Carter through hell this week, because she didn't remember her mom. Carter, I think we should both be irked currently, yes?"

Sam smiles, "Yes, We should be."

Daniel nods, "Why don't you tell us who you are?"

Loki nods, "Loki."

Daniel laughs, "According to Norse mythology, that's the god of mischief. Makes sense."

Sam sighs, "What did you want with Colonel O'Neill and my daughter?

Loki shakes his head, "I have nothing more to say to any of you."

Sam grabs the Asgard, "You have plenty to say or I might just let the daughter who didn't remember me pound you're little gray rear in to pulp."

Jack places a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Easy Carter." Jack turns to Loki, "We just saved your flat little white asses from the Replicators. This is the thanks we get?"

Young Jack sighed, "Hey, at least you're gonna live."

Jack blinked and turned around, "What?"

Young Buffy sighed, "Me and the other you have a death sentence, we have a nice little expiration date coming up soon."

Young Jack nods, "Maybe you're a little put out, but this guy didn't hit all the right buttons on the Xerox. Our bodies are gonna fall apart if he doesn't fix us."

Loki frowns, "I cannot. All the clones suffer the same fate."

Buffy looks at her younger self, "So let me get this right you're me?"

Young Buffy nods, "Takes some getting used to. But at the same time I'm not the you, you remember. I don't remember the last 4 years of your life."

Jack looks around, "Okay, I'm going back to my original question. What's going on?"

Loki nods, "I am a scientist, a former geneticist with the Asgard Ruling Council."

Sam frowns, "Former?"

Loki nods, "I was stripped of my stature after I was caught performing unsanctioned experiments on humans."

Jack hmphs, "What? You've got sanctioned ones?"

Loki shakes his head, "I merely had the courage to do what was necessary to advance our cloning technology."

Sam sighed, "Instead of courage, some might call it a lack of morality."

Loki shrugs, "Our population cannot withstand the duplication process for much longer."

Sam sighs, "Well, how can experimenting on humans change that?"

Loki nods, "Your bodies are similar to our original form thousands of years ago. Using your physical makeup as a template, I had hoped to find a way to construct a clone that could contain our massively superior intellect. My research was unsuccessful."

Young Jack laughs, "So much for massively superior intellect."

Jack nods in agreement, "I was gonna say that."

Young Buffy marches up to Loki, "And really what gives you the right to toy with things you don't understand."

Sam blinks, she had been living with Buffy long enough to recognize when the Slayer was close to breaking lose and going on a rampage. Sam put a hand on Young Buffy's shoulder as the girl relaxed at the touch and backed off.

"I was going to say, it was unsuccessful prior to my being caught and banished. I would have found what I needed eventually." Loki said.

Daniel shook his head, "Why risk coming back here and breaking the law after nineteen years?"

Loki pointed to Jack and Buffy, "Because, I thought they were the ones."

Jack and Young Jack, Buffy and Young Buffy all said at the same time, "Me?"

Loki nodded, "I believed their genetic code contained the key. He was physiologically advanced enough to carry and utilize all the data from the ancient repository of knowledge. That would not be possible for any human one generation ago. She is physically strong, fast, able to heal herself in less time than human norms. They are a significant step forward on your evolutionary path."

Daniel looked between the Jack's and the Buffy's, "You just found this out recently?"

Loki shook his head, "I learned about it when all the Asgard did. O'Neill is legendary. Buffy Carter is known to us as well, through her mother. Most recently, the Asgard fleet has been distracted by the war with the Replicators and the subsequent relocation of our people."

Jack nods, "So, you took the opportunity when no one was looking to sneak back here."

Buffy looked at her younger twin, not sure what to think.

Loki nods, "I do not regret my actions. I am trying to save my people."

Young Jack frowns as he waves his hand towards Young Buffy, "Look, I know this isn't all about us, but come on, seriously. We're dying here."

Loki shakes his head, "I cannot reverse either of your fates. Nor can I explain why neither of you did not mature to the proper age as you should have."

Young Buffy frowned, "Well, easy to see why they kicked you out of the science club."

Jack sighed, "All right, I've heard enough. Carter, Can you call Thor on this thing?"

Carter walks to the console Young Jack used to beam them up.

Loki shakes his head, "Please, do not."

Sam shakes her head, "We've already tried contacting the Asgard a number of times."

Young Jack nods, "You know, you'd think if Thor knew about this?"

Sam nods as she touches the console, "Okay, pretty sure that's it."

Everyone waits. And waits.

Young Buffy frowns, "All right, how long are we go—"

Young Jack and Young Buffy stumble slightly, closing their eyes as if giddy.

Jack looks at Young Jack with concern, "You all right?"

Young Jack shakes his head, "Actually, no."

Sam looks with concern at Young Buffy who puts a reassuring hand on Sam.

Daniel looks around, "Uh, what do we do if Thor doesn't show up?" Thor beams aboard the ship, "Never mind."

Jack nods, "Well, it's about time!"

Thor walks to where Loki is restrained, "I apologize for not coming sooner. Loki, what have you done?"

Young Jack nods, "Yeah, it seems he's been playing Dr. Moreau behind your back. Creating copies of me and Buffy."

Jack laughs, "Yes! Dr. Moreau!"

Thor nods, "You know why I am here. You should have known O'Neill and Buffy Carter's genetic code was safeguarded for their protection."

Jack and Sam looked at each other as they spoke at the same time, "Excuse me?"

Thor nods, "A marker was placed in O'Neill and Buffy Carter's DNA to prevent any attempts at genetic manipulation."

Daniel blinks, "The abnormality?"

Sam looks at Young Buffy, "That's why the clone didn't mature. Thor is that also why Buffy didn't remember us"

Thor blinks confused, "What do you mean didn't remember you?"

Sam nods, "She doesn't remember the past 4 years."

Thor shakes his head, "To my knowledge memory loss is not possible, even with the marker. Something else would have happened."

A voice is heard as Buffy suddenly becomes frozen, "That would be me that gave her, her old memories." Joyce appears before them. "I saw what would happen before this whole series of events took place. I took steps."

Young Buffy smiled, "Hi mom."

Joyce smiled back, "What shall we call you, Anne maybe?" Anne nods. "Well when Loki cloned Buffy I made sure Anne would have the original memories so she can train Buffy."

Sam frowns, "Train her? Why would she need to train Buffy."

Joyce sighs, "Demons will find their way in to your dimension. And when they do all that stands in their way will be Buffy and Anne, the only Slayers in this dimension."

Thor didn't know what to make of Joyce, "Anyways. Loki will be punished for his actions."

Sam nods, "Is it true that Colonel O'Neill or Buffy are the key to solving your cloning problems?"

Thor shakes his head, "No."

Jack nodded, "But I thought we were advanced?"

Thor nods, "Indeed, you and Buffy Carter are, but our scientists have already determined that while you are an important step forward in the evolutionary chain, the missing link we have been searching for still eludes us."

Jack nods, "I'm sorry."

Thor nods, "Again, I apologize for any inconvenience Loki may have caused."

Anne sarcastically says, "Yeah, that's what I'd call it."

Thor nods, "Unfortunately, the eventual genetic breakdown of the clone is not my doing, but rather a result of Loki's inept methods."

Loki shrugs, "There was no need for the clones to survive."

Jack looks at Young Jack, who is horrified by being written off this way. Jack feels for him as he looks at Sam who nods. "Look, Thor? Is there anything you can do for them?

Thor looks at Jack amazed, "You wish your and Buffy Carter's clone to live?"

Young Jack shakes his head, "You can't just let us die!"

Jack nods, "They are just kids."

Thor nods, "Are you certain, O'Neill? Carter?"

Jack and Sam nods at the same time both speaking at once. "Yeah we're certain."

Thor nods, "Very well. I will attempt to repair their DNA. If successful, they should continue to mature at a normal human rate.

Jack nods, "Thanks."

Thor bows.

Joyce smiles at Anne, "You will train her?"

Anne nods, "I will, mom. I guess I am to be her Watcher then?"

Joyce smiles, "For now. But eventually you will need to set up a Watcher's Council for that. Something similar maybe to what you had with Willow, Xander, and Rupert."

Anne nods as Joyce vanishes and Buffy unfreezes.

The next day at the SGC, Jack and Sam were filling out paperwork for Young Jack and Anne in General Hammond's office.

Hammond looked at Sam, "Are you sure you want to do this Sam. We could set her up like were doing for Jack."

Sam nods, "Yes I am. Even though Anne is a clone she is still biologically my daughter, so I want to take care of her. Though I'm gonna need a bigger house. Plus Joyce wants Anne to train Buffy, Joyce seems to think there is the possibility of demons coming across."

Jack looks at Sam, "And about making her your sister's daughter?"

Sam smiles, "It's easier that way than trying to explain why I have a third child when I didn't before. With Hank who knows where and Joyce deceased, there is no one to question why I suddenly have custody of another child that's not mine."

Hammond nods, "I see you have thought this through. I will see you moved to a larger house by the end of the week."

Sam nods, "Make sure it has a full basement. Anne said she needed someplace to setup for training."

Hammond nods, "Did she say what she needed for training?"

Sam smiles and hands Hammond a list, "Yes. Oh and by the way she needs to use the Stargate. She wants to use a solar flare to go back in time to shortly after our trip to Abydos to pick up Daniel."

Hammond frowns, "That would change the timeline major, significantly."

Joyce appears before them, "No it won't because it already happened. When the Joyce of this dimension died, Anne went to stay with Sam's brother Mark. Mark is going to be sending Anne to Sam by the end of the week. This has to happen, Sam you need to write the note to your sister, Mark, and General Hammond that Anne will take with her along with the paperwork you're filling out. When Anne returns she will be 16 years old and of an age that she can properly train Buffy."

Sam nods, "One thing, Joyce. When Anne got the memories, does Buffy still have them?"

Joyce nods, "Yes she does. In fact I have started the process for her to remember them. Anne will help her with those as well. Oh before I forget here are the calculations for the solar flare. She has to go through precisely at that time."

Joyce vanishes as Hammond looks back at Sam, "Alright."


	16. Chapter 16: Return of Anne

**Author's Note: **Nedy - I hadn't thought about creating a new Watcher's Council in the SGC universe. But after reading your review I decided to go ahead and do that. So this chapter is a result of your review.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Return of Anne**

**July 2003**

The day after the incident with the Asgard, Sam stood with Anne in front of the gate. Sam handed the letters to her family and the paperwork that Anne would give General Hammond upon arrival. "Anne I know for me it will be instantaneous. For you though it will be 6 years. But I have to say I will miss you regardless." Sam said.

Anne smiles and nods, "I have come to know you in the last week and I too will miss you as well, Sam. Well I guess Aunt Sam, now."

Sam and Anne laughs and Sam nods, "You take care of yourself, you hear?"

Anne hugs Sam and smiles, "I promise. Take care of Buffy and Dawn in my absence."

Sam nods and returns the hug as they hear Walter over the speakers, "Chevron 7 locked," as the wormhole forms. Sam looks down at her watch, "Well it's time. See you in a week."

Anne nods, "See you in 6 years."

Anne steps through the Stargate.

Sam can't explain it but she suddenly remembers Anne as if she had always been there. She turns and leaves the gate room.

Over the course of the next week Sam, Buffy and Dawn packed up their belongings and moved in to the new house. For once in Buffy and Dawn's life they were getting separate bedrooms. Anne was to get the third of the 4 bedrooms in the house when she arrived.

Sam had checked up on Anne over the course of the week to see what the girl had been doing for the last 6 years. She smiled when she had read that Anne had graduated high school at the age of 11 and had gone on to attend college and medical school. She had recently graduated from Harvard with her M.D. When Sam had learned that she had talked to General Hammond about hiring Anne at the SGC as one of the base's physicians. He had readily agreed.

A week after Anne went through the Stargate. Sam, Buffy and Dawn we're sitting in the dining room of their new house having dinner when a knock came at the door.

Sam got up and went to the door to answer it. She smiled when she saw Anne, now 16 years old, at the door. Sam moved aside as Anne walked in to the house. "We we're just having dinner, are you hungry?"

Anne smiled and nodded, "Famished. I swear I could eat a whole cow right now. How have you been Aunt Sam?"

Sam led Anne to the dining room and set a fourth place at the table for Anne. Buffy and Dawn greeted their cousin/sister as they continued to eat. "We're fine. I have some news for you."

Anne nodded as she piled food on her plate, "Oh and what is that?"

Sam looked at Anne with a twinkle in her eye, "Since you left I have been reading up on you, Anne. Graduated High School at 11. College at 13, Harvard Medical School at 15. Hired at the SGC as a base physician at 16."

Anne blinked as she looked surprised at the last statement, "What?"

Sam smiled at the girl, "When I learned you had graduated from med school, I talked to General Hammond about getting you hired at the SGC. He agreed that you should be there. You would have access to the base then to help train…" Sam's eyes flittered to Buffy.

Anne nodded understanding.

"Oh and the General got the basement setup with everything you requested." Sam said.

Anne nodded, "We will need to setup a training schedule for….."

Sam nodded understanding, "I know."

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other wondering what the Anne and Sam were talking about.

That night Buffy was asleep in her room.

_Buffy looks out from the tower as the sun begins to rise over the horizon. Below her and Dawn a portal has formed. Buffy then looks to Dawn and gives her sister a sad smile._

_Dawn looks at Buffy and it dawns on her what Buffy is about to do, "Buffy... no ..."_

_"Dawnie... I have to –"_

_"NO!"_

_"Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen." Buffy pulls Dawn close to so she can speak into her ear. "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is the work  
I have to do. Tell Giles I... I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now - you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."_

_Tears begin to fall down Dawn's face as she nods, "I will Buffy, and I love you."_

_Buffy smiles giving her sister a quick hug and a kiss on her forehead. She then turns and runs towards the end of the tower._

Buffy sat up in bed looking around confused for a moment; she noticed Anne was sitting in a chair nearby watching her, "Anne?"

Anne smiled, "I think it's time we had a talk. First though tell me about your dream."

Buffy nodded and told Anne about the dream she had.

Anne smiled, "It wasn't just a dream, Buffy. It was a memory, your memory of another life. One you had before coming to your mom."

Buffy looked confused, "What do you mean it's a memory? How would you know?"

Anne laughed, "I know cause I'm you remember. Remember I was cloned from you, only difference was I didn't remember the last 4 years of your life. The reason I didn't remember is because my memories are from a time before you came to be with Aunt Sam."

Buffy was obviously confused as Anne tried to explain. "Your, our memories, from before the jump off the tower will slowly come back to you over time. The reason its gradual is so your life won't be upset as you memories come back. Our original mother made certain of that. She didn't want to hurt, Aunt Sam. I can understand why though, you can see I have a different relationship with your mom. That's because I had all my memories from the moment I was cloned from you. While biologically I am your sister slash clone and her daughter. My memories tell me different, and it is for that reason the return of your memories will be gradual so you continue to have the relationship with your mom that you have now."

Buffy nods as she yawns, Anne gets up and tucks Buffy back in to bed. Anne then returns to her room. She sits up for the remainder of the night thinking of how weird it was to actually see her now younger self, and how she was actually a clone of Buffy.

The next day Sam dropped Buffy and Dawn off at the University before she and Anne went to the base. Sam showed Anne to General Hammonds office where he and Janet were waiting. General Hammond dismissed Sam and turned to Anne and motioned for her to take a seat.

Hammond looked at Anne and Janet, "Greetings Dr. Summers. This is Janet Frasier the Chief Medical Officer for the SGC; she will be your immediate supervisor."

Anne nods, "Before we go any farther, sir. I just want to say thank you for the opportunity to work here."

Hammond nods, "It is my pleasure. Dr. Frasier can you excuse us. There is a matter that I must discuss privately with Dr. Summers. I will call you back so you can give her a tour when were done."

Janet nods and stands up, "Of course, General." She turns and leaves.

Hammond turns to Anne, "Dr. I have been in touch with the President since you left through the Stargate last week. I told him what Joyce told you about the potential demon threat from Buffy's home dimension. He would like you to setup as part of the SGC a network of support personnel to help you train Miss Carter as well as help you with any research and the like you might need."

Anne nods, "I had thought about doing that. I would like Major Carter and Daniel Jackson as part of the organization. Back home I had the support of my friends. Major Carter is much like my friend Willow with the science stuff. Daniel Jackson is much like my Watcher, Rupert Giles. If you would allow I would like to add a couple teams to the SGC. The primary members of said teams will of course be myself and Buffy, since we are the only Slayers in this dimension. While I hesitate to include Dawn, I would like to eventually include her on a team as well. Oh and I would like Dr. Frasier as part of the organization as well. When I am off duty she can be there for anything medical regarding the Slayers."

Hammond nods, "I think that can be arranged. Have you thought of a name for your division?"

Anne smiles, "Stargate Command – Slayer's Division."

Hammond laughs, "Well that would make it easy. You are aware that the Slayer's Division as you called it falls under the authority of the military and under my direct command."

Anne nods, "Yes I understand, even though I do hesitate to accept it."

Hammond frowns, "Why do you hesitate to accept it?"

Anne straightens and looks serious as she talks, "In Buffy's home dimension the military got involved. They were more interested in studying demons than killing them. They had actually created a Cybernetic Demon/Human hybrid. It took me, Giles, Xander, and Willow combined to defeat it. I hope we won't have a repeat of that in this dimension."

Hammond nods, "Understood, and I doubt we will. From what we've learned through you and Joyce demons are a largely a threat much as the Goa'uld are. Except any demons you specify otherwise, we will have a kill on sight objective."

Anne smiles, "Then we have an understanding. I will of course accept Military oversight then."

Hammond nods, "Good. I will call Doctor Frasier back in now and she can show you the Infirmary and your new office. I will have Teal'c sent to you so he can show you the training area. Oh and one last thing I know you signed the NDA before your trip through the Stargate, but I will remind you anyways. You can't discuss with anyone outside this facility about the Stargate Program or more importantly about Slayers."

Anne nods, "I understand, sir. Oh and General were going to need other types of weapons other than what the base has. Vampires for example don't take kindly to being shot. So we will need older forms of weapons such as crossbows, sword, stakes, etc."

General Hammond nods, "I will see about getting you anything you need."

Janet came back in to General Hammond's office as Anne was dismissed. Janet led Anne down to the infirmary showing her around before finally showing Anne to her office. As Janet turned to leave Anne stopped her, "Dr. Frasier if you would please have a seat."

Janet blinks and nods sitting down.

Anne smiles, "What I am telling you does not leave this base. When SG-1, myself, Buffy, and Colonel O'Neill's clone were on the Asgard ship we learned that the Demons will eventually try and invade this dimension. I had hoped with Dawn here it might be impossible for them to cross over. But apparently it looks like they will find a way. General Hammond has talked to the President and we are setting up teams under the command of the military to battle the threat when it comes. Several teams will be created to battle this threat, with myself and Buffy as the CO's of two of the teams. We are after all the only Slayer's in this dimension. The reason I am mentioning this is while I am out on a mission or off duty at home you will be the only other medical officer allowed to treat those teams. For the most part it will be normal medical practices you already have in place. But there will be one addition; just like you do scans to make sure there is no Goa'uld present in a team member we will make sure that no Vampires have bitten any member of the teams. If a member of a team is found bitten they will be will be watched by one of us and if that person rises as a vampire, he or she will be immediately staked."

Janet nods and laughs, "Looks like we're going to be swapping CMO status aren't we?"

Anne shakes her head, "Not really, you're still the base CMO. And I am still under your command for the most part. The only time my authority supersedes yours is in relation to the SD teams. You're still my supervisor otherwise, and seeing how I am 16 and a recent graduate from Harvard Medical School. I will probably be deferring a lot even then to your judgment, since I don't yet have field experience as a doctor."

Janet nods and smiles, "Off the record. I have to say having watched Buffy grow up these last 4 years. I am proud of you for getting your college degree."

Anne smiles, "Sam told me that Buffy and Dawn consider you an Aunt. I'm happy that they had you when Aunt Sam was off world. Between you and Aunt Sam they had a much more normal childhood than what I remember."


	17. Chapter 17: Hush

**Author's Note: **Nedy, likely Riley and Graham won't make an appearance unless I want to change what branch of the military they were in. In BTVS they were both Army. The SGC is run by the Air Force.

Though if enough people want them in the story I could be persuaded to add them as two Air Force officers instead of Army.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hush**

**October 2003**

_Buffy moves slowly through the halls of the SGC, she is led by someone humming; as she gets closer she can hear a little girl singing a nursery rhyme. _

_A little girl singing, "Can't even shout…..Can't even cry…..The Gentlemen are coming by…..Looking in windows, knocking on doors...They need to take seven and they might take yours..."_

_Buffy turns the corner and sees the little girl standing facing her at the other end of the hall. Buffy can see that the little girl holds a small box._

_The little girl continues to sing, "Can't call to mom….Can't say a word…..You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard….."_

_Dawn comes out of a door, a worried expression on her face. She comes to Buffy, reaches silently out to her..._

_Buffy looks back - at a Hideous grinning white face._

Buffy sits straight up in bed screaming. Anne and Sam come running in the room, Sam reaches Buffy first. "It's ok sweetheart, it was just a bad dream." Sam says.

Buffy looks between her mom and Anne and shakes her head, "I'm not so sure, mom. It seemed so real like the times I dream about you being in danger."

Anne walks up to the bed, "What did you dream about Buffy?"

Buffy relates her dream and Anne frowns, "That is so not of the good. Looks like the invasion may have begun."

Sam looks at Anne with an inquisitive look on her face, "I assume she had a dream about demons? You're sure it's not a memory?"

Anne nods, "I'm afraid so, they're called the Gentleman. It's possible it's a memory but its better to be safe than sorry."

Sam nodded and went into the living room, she picked up the phone, "General this is Major Carter. We have an SD emergency….. Yes sir we will be in shortly."

Sam returns to Buffy's room, "Anne, General Hammond wants us in as soon as possible. We'll drop Buffy and Dawn off at Janet's on the way in."

Anne nods and goes back to her room to get dressed as Sam wakes Dawn and then proceeds to get dressed herself.

An hour later all of SG-1, Anne, and General Hammond sat in the briefing room. "It looks like we may be facing the pending demon invasion. The first it appears that are crossing over will be the Gentleman. Buffy faced them in our home dimension. They can only be killed by screaming. Problem is they will steal our voices before they show themselves so that we can't scream. The gentleman in our home dimension had a fairy tale based around them. That's how we learned their existence….."

Suddenly Anne loses her voice and frowns as she tries to speak and no words come out. She reaches for a notepad and writes, "Looks like their here."

Meanwhile at Janet's house.

Buffy sat in the living room of Janet's house with Janet, "You know I'm supposed to be the Slayer, on the front lines."

Janet sighs, "Buffy be glad your mom and Anne decided to keep you out of this. If I were you I would want to have as much of a normal life as I can, you are after all only 14."

Buffy nods, "Oh I am, Aunt Janet. I'm not ready for this fight and I know it. I remember bits and pieces of my life from before the jump, I remember wanting to have a normal life. Even though Anne has to train me, and I have this destiny. I'm happy that mom is trying to make sure I have a normal life outside the slaying. I think Anne wants me to as well, even though she doesn't say it. She remembers that life better than I do and I am…"

In that instant Buffy's voice disappears. She opens her mouth to say something and nothing comes out. Buffy frowns as she looks at Janet who nods. Janet picks up her phone and accesses the text message feature and sends a text to Sam.

In the SGC briefing room Sam's cell phone goes off. Sam looks at her phone and nods. She then passes the phone around so everyone can read the text message that tells them that the SGC is not the only place affected.

Anne makes a motion to get everyone's attention. She types in to a laptop that was connected to a big screen TV as a monitor so that everyone could see what she was saying. "The demons in question need 7 hearts. Not sure exactly why, anyways they have this box that holds our voices. We find the box smash it and then our voices come back and we scream our lungs out. That's the only way to kill them. It will be messy when they die. A zat might stun them long enough for you to get away but it won't kill them. Their minions are easier to kill, I remember snapping the neck of one and it being dead before it hit the ground so they likely can be killed with normal means."

Hammond nods and steps up to the laptop and types, "We will take 3 teams of 2 to find the box. Since Buffy's dream showed them here in the base we should assume the box is likely here. Anne and Colonel O'Neill will be one team, Major Carter and Teal'c are another, and Daniel will come with me. If we see anyone out in the base we make sure they either come with us or we escort them to a room and make sure they are locked in. This will take us awhile with 28 levels that's about 9 or 10 levels a piece. Anne and Colonel O'Neill will take 1-9. Major Carter and Teal'c will take 10-18. Daniel and I will take 19-28. We will meet back here once we have secured the base."

They nodded and left heading towards the elevator.

Anne and Jack walks quickly through the empty halls of the SGC, throwing glances about them. Behind them two Gentlemen float towards them. Anne looks around as she senses the Gentlemen and pulls out a zat and fires. She and Jack make their way down the corridor before the Gentlemen recover.

At Janet's house a Gentlemen enters as Buffy jumps up in to a combat stance to protect Janet. She motions for Janet to go get Cassie and Dawn. She quickly runs at one of the Footmen and snaps its neck killing it. The Gentlemen seem to recognize Buffy and go after her ignoring the retreating Janet.

Sam and Teal'c run into Sam's office slamming the door behind them, locking it. A Footman slams into it the door from the other side. Sam looks at Teal'c who nods as they both notice that the door will eventually give. They quickly move a piece of equipment in front of the door.

Hammond and Daniel enter the mess hall looking around and see nothing. They turn around to leave and spot two Gentleman heading their way. They zat them and head in to the kitchen before heading out in to another corridor away from the Gentleman.

Anne and Jack move past the gates that lead to the SGC's power generation plant. Once inside Anne looks around to her right there is a shrine of jars, five of them full. No sooner does she see it than she is jumped by four Footmen. They wrestle her to the ground - and here come the Gentlemen, the tall guy leading, scalpel in hand. Anne struggles but she is about to cut – suddenly Jack zat's the Gentleman about to cut open Anne. He shoots again this time hitting a Footman.

Anne wrestles free, kicking the Footmen away, and starts fighting. Jack fires the zat before he overwhelmed by Footman, he throws it down and takes on a couple hand to hand. The Gentlemen stand off to one side, grinning but worried.

Suddenly Anne sees the box she tries to reach but is blocked by Footmen. Anne motions for Jack who sees the box grabbing it and smashing it to pieces. Anne suddenly lets out a loud scream.

The Footmen fall to the ground in writhing agony. The Gentlemen put their hands to their ears, in as much agony, then go stiff, arms at their sides, then their heads explode.

Anne and Jack look around them, exhausted, as the monsters all lie dead at their feet. Anne rushes over to the intercom, "This is Anne Summers. I need everyone on base to scream."

At Janet's house, Cassie breaks away from Janet and runs in to the living room hoping to help Buffy in some way. She sees the Footman and starts screaming with the same results that Anne had.

Buffy looks down at her clothes as they are covered in goo from the Gentleman's heads exploding. She turns to Cassie laughing, "You know you owe me a new shirt."

At the SGC in the briefing room. Anne smiles, "Good work people. Other than the 5 airman who lost their lives tonight we managed to stop the Gentleman from getting all 7 hearts. Let's hope all other demons that might make their way into our dimension are ones Buffy has faced that I remember. Cause if one comes in that I don't know of, we might be screwed."

Hammond nods in agreement, "Agreed…."

Walter's voice comes over the intercom, "Sorry to interrupt, General. But Doctor Frasier is on the phone."

Hammond sighs, "Thank you Walter." The group walks in to the General's office and he puts Janet on speaker, "Go ahead Doctor, you're on speaker."

Janet's voice comes over the phone, "Buffy managed to fight off a group of demons that entered the house. When we got our voices back Cassie screamed and their heads exploded."

Anne smiled, "Tell Cassie and Buffy good work."

"Will do. By the way who's paying for my cleaning bill? Those demons made quite a mess when their heads exploded." Janet said.

Hammond laughs, "Not to worry Doctor I will get someone over there to get the bodies and help you clean up."

"Thanks Sir." Janet replied before hanging up.

Anne looked at General Hammond who nodded at her. "Ok go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be busy paperwork day. Since we don't have access to the information from Buffy's home dimension we will need to start our own archives. That's more or less your department, Daniel. Think you can write up the report for our library?"

Daniel nods, "Yeah I think so."

Hammond nods, "Ok then, everyone have a goodnight, and see you all tomorrow. Dismissed."

They all left and started for home. Sam and Anne stopped by Janet's and picked up Buffy and Dawn. They saw that the cleanup crew that General Hammond had sent was already there.

Sam looked at Janet, "If you want you can stay the night with us while they get your house cleaned up."

Janet nods, "Thanks but that's alright. The bedrooms are untouched as they never made it out of the living room thanks to Buffy. I assume those won't be the last demons we see?"

Anne shakes her head, "No I'm afraid they likely won't be. I just hope the rest we come in contact with are ones I remember or were going to be screwed. With no way to research the demons we likely will not know how to kill some of them except by trial and error. Of course doing it that way could result in civilian casualties."

Sam, Anne, Buffy and Dawn head out to the car and drive on home.


	18. Chapter 18: Last Year of College

**Chapter 18: Last Year of College**

**December 2003**

SG-1 is returning through the Stargate under heavy fire. A Jaffa follows them through the gate and gets a shot off at Teal'c as he is gunned down by the guards in the gate room. Teal'c slumps to the floor.

"Med team, get in there!" Hammond practically yells.

Janet and Anne quickly walk in to the gate room, a medic follows behind them with a gurney. "Teal'c?" Janet asks before she starts working to help Teal'c. "Come on."

Anne frowns, "I'm not getting a pulse."

Janet nods, "Start CPR. Give me 1 milligram of epi. Prepare to intubate."

Anne nods as she starts chest compressions.

An hour later

Janet smiles at Teal'c, "You had us all very worried."

Teal'c nods, "That was not my intention."

Anne shakes her head, "A staff blast hit you directly in the symbiote pouch. If you weren't on tretonin…"

Teal'c looks at Anne and nods, "I would be dead. Ironic."

Frasier shakes her head, "Well, you're not out of the woods yet."

"What?" Teal'c asks.

"You have more healing to do. The staff blast passed through the empty symbiote pouch and did some damage to your spine and surrounding soft tissue. In the past I could have let your symbiote regenerate the damage. With work you should be able to make a full recovery. Teal'c?  
Janet replied.

Teal'c nods, "The Jaffa that wounded me—?"

Anne smiles at Teal'c, "Died. His symbiote was damaged beyond repair. Look. I know this is hard for you. But you're very lucky to be alive."

**January 2004**

Sam looked the computer smiling as she picked up her voice record, "Log entry 236…. Experiment to remove the Key from Dawn, and the Slayer from Buffy. I'm still researching how to remove the Slayer from Buffy. But with the demon threat we have need of Buffy's abilities, so the Slayer won't be removed from Buffy till that threat is dealt with. With the Key I have finally come up with a device that can detect the energy of the Key. Tonight I will scan Dawn to see what kind of energy I'm dealing with. "

Two days later Sam is back in her lab, "Log entry 237…. Experiment to remove the Key from Dawn, and the Slayer from Buffy. This is amazing, I knew theoretically it was possible. But what the monks did in Buffy and Dawn's original universe is amazing. To house that kind of energy in a living vessel, it's just simply amazing. The Key is Zero Point Energy. If I could safely extract it from her it might be possible to harness the energy for a new power source. Tomorrow I start researching how to safely extract the energy."

**February 2004**

Sam is aboard the Prometheus somewhere in deep space. The crew has mysteriously disappeared and she has a concussion and is apparently hallucinating as she sees various members of SG-1 at various times.

Sam is filling plastic bags with different foods to create complete meals. "According to my calculations I have enough food and water to last several months."

She places the bag in a box, and carries the box over to the other sides of the room, where there are several other boxes, as also packed with food. "With further rationing, it might be possible to double that."

Sam looks as if she feels dizzy again, and bends over, leaning on the table for support. A child that looks like Buffy stands in the doorway.

"Buffy" skips around, "Play with me."

Sam looks over at her, but doesn't answer. She looks down, and when she looks back up, "Buffy" has disappeared again.

Sometime later Sam is in one of the corridors. She presses a button on one side of a door, which closes and seals that section off. "I sealed off those sections affected by the corrosion, but it's only a stop gap measure. All I know for certain is, if I can't find a way to stop it from spreading, the ship's hull will eventually be breached."

Sam swipes her passcard to open another set of doors. She grabs the wall as another wave of dizziness comes over her. "Buffy's" voice grabs her attention. "When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon."

"Buffy" walks towards Sam, stops and smiles.

Sam frowns, "Buffy? How did you get here?"

"Buffy" smiles, "Then you show you're little light, twinkle twinkle all the night. Come on, this way."

"Buffy" walks down a corridor, and Sam follows. "Wait, Buffy!"

"Buffy" speeds up, rounds a corner and disappears out of Sam's view.

Sam makes her way to the bridge where she passes out. "Buffy" can be heard singing twinkle twinkle. her singing and footsteps get louder and louder, coming nearer to Sam. Sam opens her eyes, and sits up, turning towards the girl, who is now standing beside her.

Sam smiles at "Buffy", "My mother used to sing that to me. I used to sing it to you when you were younger."

"Buffy" nods, "How obscure."

Sam's eyes are drooping, "Buffy, I'm so tired."

"You can't sleep, not yet." "Buffy" says.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Buffy" smiles, "Because we need to talk."

Sam stands and makes her way to the mess room and sits at a table. She holds her head in one hand. "Buffy" brings over a bowl of fruit and places it before Carter. "Eat. You need to keep your strength up."

Sam looks at "Buffy" and knows this is not her daughter, "Do you have a name?"

"Buffy nods smiling, "I'm Grace."

Sam nods, "Who are you?"

Buffy/Grace laughs, "You know."

Sam frowns, "No, I don't know."

Sam walks on to the bridge as bubbles float down from somewhere above. Sits in against one of the consoles, watching Buffy/Grace blow bubbles. Sam smiles, resignedly.

Buffy/Grace smiles at Sam, "Wanna try?"

Sam shakes her head.

"It's fun." Buffy/Grace says.

Sam smiles at Buffy/Grace, "I remember when I was a little girl I used to wonder how a bubble could exist. You see there's this thing called surface tension, when molecules bind together in a certain way…"

Buffy/Grace sighs, "Boring!"

Buffy/Grace walks over to Sam, and holds the bubble wand up for Sam to blow through. "Here, just try it."

Sam takes the wand and blows a stream of bubbles.

Buffy/Grace smiles, "See. Fun."

Sam smiles back at Buffy/Grace, "Yeah. If I get back home I should do this with my daughters."

Buffy appears as Buffy/Grace vanishes, "Up and at 'em, mom."

Sam looks at Buffy, "Buffy?"

"Yeah mom. You need to get up. You need to come home." Buffy says.

Sam sighs, "I'm tired, Buffy."

Buffy shakes her head, "Just given up then?"

Sam nods, "I just don't know what to do right now."

"You'll think of something." Buffy says.

Sam laughs, "Came to give me a pep talk? I thought that was my job."

Buffy nods, "I am going to tell you the same thing I told Dawn before I jumped. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Live. For me."

Sam nods as Buffy vanishes. For a moment she tries to think of where she heard what Buffy had just said, and then she remembers Anne told her about Buffy saying to Dawn just before she jumped. Sam gets up and starts to work, determined to find a way home to Buffy and Dawn – and even Anne.

A few days later Sam lies in the infirmary at the SGC. Monitors bleep quietly in the background. Sam lies asleep in a bed, with Anne looking on. Sam comes to, blinking a lot.

Anne smiles, "Hey."

Sam looks at Anne, "Anne?"

Anne nods, "Yeah. Me, Buffy and Dawn have been taking turns sitting at your bedside since you got back. Buffy and Dawn are down in the mess hall having lunch."

Sam nods, "How long was I out there?"

Anne sighs, "Four days."

"Could have sworn it was weeks," Sam replies.

Anne nods, "Jack, Teal'c and Daniel say hi. Buffy and Dawn talked them into planning a little bit of a party for when you're up and around. There's talk of cake."

Sam smiles, "A cake?"

Anne nods, "My idea."

Sam sighs, "Can't wait."

Anne nods, "Need anything?"

Sam shakes her head, "I'm fine."

Anne laughs, "Let me your physician determine that. But I think you will be."

Sam smiles, "Anne I just want to tell you thanks."

Anne looks confused, "For what?"

Sam sighs, "When I was out there I was having hallucinations. One of my hallucinations was of Buffy, she told me something that you had said that Buffy had told Dawn before she jumped. About the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. To live, for her. At that moment I made up my mind to do just that. She through you helped me to come back, to live."

Anne wipes a tear from her face and smiles, "Your welcome, Aunt Sam."

**May 2004**

Buffy smiled as she walked behind Dawn up the isle to their seats. She remembered most of her old life now and was proud that she was graduating college this time around since she hadn't been able to before. Buffy looked at Dawn and smiled. Dawn had started to remember their old life in Sunnydale shortly after Sam had come back from the incident on the Prometheus. Joyce had felt it was time and with Anne and Buffy there to help make the transition they knew that Dawn would be ok with it this time.

The night that Dawn's first memory came to her, she had dreamt of the jump off the tower. Buffy had wondered since then if the reason both her and Dawn's first memories of pre-jump were the same might have a significant meaning. The more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusion it had something to do with the speech she had given Dawn that night. How she had wanted Dawn to live, for her. She looked at Dawn and smiled again as she reached across and hugged her sister.

Buffy looked back towards where the audience sat and looked for Sam and Anne and waved. She turned back forward and listened to the Dean of the University speak. As time went on they started handing out degrees.

The Dean called out, "Carter, Dawn…. Bachelor of Arts in Mythology and Ancient Languages."

He motioned for Dawn to stay where she was at for a moment.

"Carter, Elizabeth…. Bachelor of Science in Astrophysics. Before I continue I just want to say it has been my pleasure to get to know Miss Dawn Carter, and Miss Elizabeth Carter these last 3 years. Not only did they complete a 4 year program in 3 years. At the age of 16, they are the one of the youngest graduates of this university. And as such I would like to award them the Dean's Award for Excellance."

Buffy looked at Dawn who was just as shocked as she was at this turn of events. They both shaked the Dean's hand and posed beside the man for a photo before heading back to their seats.

That evening at the graduation reception Sam stood before the assembled group of herself, Anne, Buffy, Dawn, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond. "As you all know Buffy already had a job lined up by Anne at the SGC as a team leader of SD2 because of her being one of the only two Slayers in this dimension. What only General Hammond knows is that she is also to be my assistant at the base when not out on patrol." Everyone started clapping before Sam raised her hand. "Dawn all on her own approached General Hammond herself and asked to be hired as Daniel's assistant to the SGC. General Hammond readily agreed. Anne also has assigned Dawn as the team leader for SD3."

Dawn's jaw dropped, "What me leading an SD team?!"

Anne smiles and nods, "When your memories fully return, Dawnie. You will be the only other person in this dimension, apart from me and Buffy, which has knowledge of what we face. I was reluctant to offer the position when I talked to General Hammond about it last year. But I feel with the threat we now face you need to be part of this as well. Back home I, Buffy, used to baby you, afraid that you couldn't protect yourself. With training and the support of your team members I feel it is time for you to show us what you tried to tell me, Buffy, during the time we protected you from Glory."

Dawn smiles and nods, "Then I humbly accept."

Again the group claps and smiles at the twins.

The next day, Buffy and Dawn accompanied Sam and Anne in to the base as its newest employees.


	19. Chapter 19: Death of Janet

**Author's Note: **I remembered last night as I posted chapter 18 about Janet's death. This actually should have been done a couple chapters ago to line up with the episodes I already posted about. So I just moved the date back for this update.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Death of Janet**

**July 2004**

Al'kesh and death gliders fire missiles down to the ground as SG personnel exchange fire with enemy Jaffa. Sam, Teal'c and Jack move forward in an interspersed pattern. Jack takes cover next to a man named Dixon.

Dixon smiles, "Hi, Jack. Thanks for coming!"

Jack nods, "I was told you said there was six Jaffa! Where'd you learn to count?"

The exchange of fire continues. An al'kesh drops another load of bombs.

Dixon shakes his head, "The ships didn't start coming down until you radioed you were through the Gate."

Teal'c spots a Jaffa approaching from one side. He hits it with a staff blast. O'Neill downs another Jaffa with armor piercing bullets.

"Something tells me they're throwing this party in your honor, Jack. You got those clips?" Dixon said.

Jack hands Dixon some clips of ammunition, before they reload their weapons.

Buffy comes over the radio, "Colonel O'Neill, our position is being compromised! We're not gonna to be able to hold the Gate for long!"

Jack nods as he key's the radio, "It doesn't matter. We're not gonna be able to hold this position for that long!"

Janet comes over the radio, "Colonel, I need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet!"

The exchange of heavy fire continues. Sam, behind cover at a rock close to Jack, turns to him. "Sir, we've gotta fall back!"

An airman shoots a bazooka at a group of Jaffa behind some nearby rocks felling several of them. Jack is about to fire his weapon when he spots movement in his peripheral vision. A Jaffa is moving behind some heavy foliage, trying to outflank the SGC personnel. Jack glances quickly for oncoming fire, and then moves to get into a better firing position to protect their flank. A staff weapon blast strikes Jack directly in the chest, and he falls backwards.

Sam spots Jack fall from the staff blast, "SIR!"

Sam moves to assist him. Teal'c turns and is horrified by Jack's fall. Jack collapses onto the grass, unconscious, smoke curling from his chest. An al'kesh roars overhead, dropping more bombs into the area. The heavy weapons fire continues. Dixon spares a glance back at Jack between shots, his face grim. Sam runs to his side and checks his injury.

Meanwhile elsewhere Wells lies on his stomach in the forest, Bosworth is protecting him. A blood soaked bandage is over Wells's wound on his back.

Bosworth looks over at Wells, "You're gonna be all right, Simon. Hang in there, all right, buddy? You'll be home before you know it."

Explosions are heard in the distance. Bosworth looks up to see Daniel and Janet approaching.

Bosworth waves it hand, "Over here! Man down over here!"

Daniel and Janet hurry to them.

Bosworth looks at Wells, "Right here. There's a lot of blood coming from underneath him. I'll cover you up on this ridge!"

Bosworth moves up to the ridge. Janet and Daniel drop their packs.

Janet looks down at Wells, "Yeah. I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. Can you hear me?"

Wells nods obviously in pain, "Yeah. It hurts so bad. I can't move-I can't feel my legs. I think it went right through me."

Daniel looks at Wells, "What's your name?"

Wells looks bat at Daniel, "I'm Senior Airman Wells. Simon Wells. Am I going to die?"

Janet shakes her head, "Not if I have anything to do with it." She looks at Daniel, "Okay, we need to roll him over and stop the bleeding. Okay?" She turns back to Wells, "Simon, you hanging in there?" Wells gives a grunt of assent. "Okay, easy. All right, on three. One. Two. Three."

Janet holds his neck while Daniel turns Wells over. Wells screams in agony. Daniel puts something soft under Wells' head to make him comfortable as Janet starts to check the wound. Daniel makes eye contact with Wells and starts speaking to him in a soothing, calm manner, "I'm Daniel Jackson."

Wells nods through pain filled gasps, "I know. I know, SG-1."

Daniel nods, "Okay, you're gonna be fine."

Wells frowns, "That sonavabitch! He came out of nowhere! He shot me in the back."

Daniels sighs, "Just talk about something else right now, Simon. Uh, what's going on at home right now?"

Wells thinks for a moment, "Uh, my…wife…is pregnant."

Daniel smiles, "Yeah, that your-that your first?" Wells nods. "Congratulations."

Wells winces and lets out an anguished cry. Janet is probing his wound, "That's good, at least you felt that."

Buffy comes over the radio, "Colonel O'Neill, our position is being compromised! We're not going to be able to hold the Gate for long!"

Jack comes over the radio, "It doesn't matter. We're not gonna be able to hold—is posit— for—long!"

Janet keys her radio, "Colonel, I'm gonna need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet!"

Wells shakes his head, "Go without me! Leave me!"

Janet gives Wells a reassuring smile, "Nobody is going anywhere."

Wells sighs, "I can't believe I'm not gonna see my son."

Daniel looks at Janet before turning his attention back to Wells, "Okay. Just stay focused. Stay focused. You-you-you know it's a boy you're gonna have, right?"

Wells nods briefly, Tell me the truth. I'm not gonna make it, right?"

Janet hands Daniel an I.V. bag of saline which he holds upright as Daniel nods, "You're gonna be fine."

Wells nods, "Doctor Jackson? Please-please-please, just let me just tell my wife—Let me tell my wife that—"

Wells is becoming more agitated. Daniel and Janet exchange concerned looks and nod in agreement. "Okay, okay."

Daniel hands Fraiser back the iv bag, which she steadies over her shoulder. Wells tries to stifle his agonized cries. Janet smiles at Wells, "Got it. Breathe, Simon."

Daniel fumbles with his pack and pulls out his camcorder.

Wells dictates his message to his wife. Suddenly Wells starts screaming in agony and squirming on the ground. "Oh God! God! Shut it off! Shut it off! I don't want her to see me die! Please! God!"

Janet is looking directly at Wells, and brushing the hair away from his face. "Simon. Simon! Look at me! You are not going to die, okay?"

Wells has calmed down while Janet continues speaking to him. "I did not come all the way out here for nothing. Now, I've stemmed the bleeding. We're going to get you on a stretcher. We're going to get you home with your family in no time, okay? Now you hang in there, Airman!"

Wells nods, "Yes, ma'am!"

Suddenly a staff blast flares from out of nowhere striking Janet in the back. Janet falls backwards and lies on the ground unmoving.

Wells blinks, "Oh God, what was that? Is she hit?"

Smoke is curling upwards from Janet's chest. Her eyes are wide open, and she lies on the forest ground, unmoving.

Bosworth returns and helps Wells, "I got him!"

Daniel turns and rushes over to Janet, "Janet?!"

Bosworth is clearly shaken, "You're clear, Doctor Jackson! Sorry, but…"

Daniel practically yells, "I need a medic! Fraiser's hit! I need a medic!"

Daniel key's his radio, "Sierra Gulf Niner, Doctor Fraiser's been hit. Position….aah! I NEED A MEDIC!"

Anne hears the call for a medic from Daniel and begins running towards him. She reaches him a moment later and kneels down next to Janet. She checks for a pulse and finds none. "Daniel I need your help. I need you to breath for her while I do compressions."

Daniel nods as they try to work to revive her. Several minutes go by and finally Anne sighs, "Stop Daniel. I'm calling it, Time of Death 13:33."

Daniel sits back in shock.

Everyone managed to evacuate the planet. After the debriefing Sam was sitting in her office next to Buffy and Dawn.

Hammond enters, "How are you three holding up?"

Sam smiles sadly, "I'm okay, sir."

Buffy and Dawn have obviously been crying and don't say much.

Hammond nods, "Did you talk to Agent Barrett?"

Sam nods, "He said as far as he knows, Woolsey is clean. But he did say he's as sharp as they come. He's got an MBA and an LLB from Harvard. He was lead counsel for the Army Corps of Engineers for ten years and later sat on the Defense Policy Board. He was asked to resign last year when it was disclosed that he had financial ties to a large corporation that had been awarded over $800 million in private sector defense contracts by the Pentagon. He's been with the NID since then. Barrett faxed me this internal NID memo Woolsey recently wrote. I think you should read it."

Sam hands Hammond a folder, he opens it and starts to glance through it.

Sam sighs, "What do we do, sir?"

Hammond nods, "Just tell the truth."

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

Hammond nods, "There's going to be a memorial service on Wednesday. I think it would be appropriate if you said a few words. In fact I think all three of you should say some words. Besides Cassie you were the closest family she had."

Sam gulps, but nods, "Yes, sir."

Buffy and Dawn look at Hammond and nods.

Hammond turns to go.

Sam looks at Hammond, "Sir?"

Hammond turns back.

Sam suddenly gets up and hugs the General, "How are you holding up?"

Hammond smiles, visibly trying to control his emotions as he hugs Sam back. "You try to tell yourself that every man and woman under your command means the same to you. Each has to be equally valuable if you're gonna make the kinds of decisions that affect their lives in the way I have to. But you can't help it. You get closer to some people. You never want to lose anyone. Well…"

Sam struggles, but is close to tears by the time Hammond finishes speaking. He looks at her sadly before leaving.

Buffy looks at Dawn and they both nod at the unspoken thought. "Mom, Cassie has no family now. We know she is 18 so you can't legally adopt her. But Dawn and I would like to announce at the Memorial that we consider her our sister."

Sam turns to face her daughters and smiles, "I think Cassie would like that."

Wednesday at the Memorial in the gate room. Buffy and Dawn hug Cassie before walking up to the podium together.

Buffy looks at the assembled group. "Janet Frasier was a friend of our mother. During times when mom was off world we would stay with Janet who we came to call Aunt Janet."

"Aunt Janet helped mom raise us since we were 10 years old. She loved us as much as her own daughter, Cassandra. And we loved her as much in return. Today we want to honor her memory." Dawn said.

Buffy smiles, "Cassie could you come up here." Cassie nods and walks up to the podium. "Dawn and I have decided that we want you to be our sister, now and forever."

Cassie smiles and hugs Buffy and then Dawn, "I humbly accept. I would be most honored to be your sister. Not only in name but in the most important way, love. I have always considered you sisters but now we make it official."

Cassie, Dawn and Buffy walk back to their seats as Sam walks up to the podium.

Sam smiles at Cassie, "Janet Fraiser was an extraordinary person. She was kind and funny and talented. Above all, she was courageous. Try as I might, I could not find the words to honor her, to do justice to her life. Thankfully, I got some help from my friends and my daughters. While words alone may not be enough, there are some names that might do. We often talk about those that give their lives in the service of their country. And while Janet Fraiser did just that, that's not what her life was about. The following are the names of the men and women who did not die in service, but who are in fact alive today because of Janet: Major Samantha Carter. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Teal'c…

Two days later, a monitor screen shows Sam's image from the memorial fading out as a flying flag fades in. Her voiceover continues as documentary music swells. Hammond, Anne, and Bregman are watching the video." …Sergeant Connie Smith. Major Ian Hules. Senior Airman Simon Wells… I would also like to take a moment to say thank you to Dr. Summers. When she heard Daniel's call for a medic she dropped everything and rushed over to help Janet. Anne I think Janet would be proud of you right now."

A narrator can be heard coming from the speakers, "Our armed forces have turned the tide of world wars. Young men and women from our great country's four corners have humbled history's worst tyrants. We carve our thanks in stone."

While the narrator speaks, still photographs of SG teams appear across the screen.

The narrator continues, "We stamp it into medals. We carefully tend to vast fields where the men and women who gave their lives for our freedom now lay. More than ever in our history, we cannot fail to pass these stories of courage to the next generation. We must capture their imaginations while paying tribute to all those willing to die for the preservation of our way of life."

The video shows an image from the briefing room window of the Stargate dialing before the blast door closes. A trumpet plays in the background.

Hammond looks to Bregman, the man doing the documentary, "It's a shame no one's ever going to see it."

Bregman nods as he stops the video, "Really? You-uh, you don't think it's a little sentimental?"

Hammond shakes his head as he speaks softly, "No. It's good."

Bregman smiles, "Well, that's a relief…hearing that from you of all people. Especially given how you felt about what I was doing. I mean, I understood how you felt, but still."

Hammond stands and comes around his desk, "I'm a big enough man to admit when I'm wrong. I'm glad you stuck with it."

Hammond reaches out his hand, and Bregman shakes it in pleased surprise. "Um, that means a lot to me, sir."

Hammond nods as he searches for words, "I've written a lot of letters to the next of kin. Nothing ever seems like it's enough. They deserve more….This is something more."

Bregman nods, "Thank you, sir."

Hammond holds back his emotions with a great deal of effort. Bregman pauses for a moment. "Um…there is one thing, General, that's still missing that could make a difference…"

Hammond chuckles, "I'll take care of it."

Anne sighs as she watches Bregman leave, "Your wrong, General. I think there is a group of people that might like to see this and who have the clearance to see it."

Hammond nods, "Take it home and show them. Oh and Dr. Summers, your acting CMO till either the Air Force finds a replacement for Janet or names you as her permanent replacement."

Anne nods and as she picks up the DVD. She goes home to find Cassie, Sam, Buffy and Dawn in the living room of Sam's house. "Hey guys I got something I think you all should see."

They nod not saying anything as Anne pops in the DVD. They all watch as pretty much everyone in the room begins to cry as they watch it. When it's over Cassie stands up and hugs Anne, "Thank you. I hope someday someone other than us can see it. It will make a wonderful tribute for my mom."

Anne smiles, "It is my pleasure."


	20. Chapter 20: Hell

**Chapter 20: Hell**

**August 2004**

Buffy, Anne and Dawn sit in the briefing room of the SGC. General Hammond is at the head of the table.

General Hammond, "This maybe nothing. But there have been numerous reports in Los Angeles of disappearances. The Pentagon has ordered us to send in a small reconnaissance team to make sure it's not demon related."

Anne nods, "SD2 will go."

Hammond shakes his head, "No. We're to send two people only. Anne and Buffy you will go. Buffy we have gotten you a job at a local restaurant near where people have been reported missing. Since it's still the last part of Summer vacation for most high school students, most folks won't question why your there working most of the time. Anne you will be there as her older sister. Anne while Buffy is at the restaurant you will patrol the area."

**_Two days later_**

Buffy is waiting tables in the restaurant. So far nothing exciting has come up.

Buffy walks over to a table, "Anything else?"

A man at the table shakes his head, "That'll do us, peaches."

Buffy rips off a bill and puts it on the table. "Pay at the counter."

The man leers at her, "Sure you don't want me to work it off?"

Buffy turns away without comment and the man actually slaps her ass.

Buffy she turns slightly. She glares at the man before moving on to the next table. There is a young couple at the table. They are giggling, examining their forearms for some reason.

Buffy blinks as a memory surfaces, "Lily?"

Lily looks up at Buffy, "Do I know you?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Are you guys ready?"

Rickie nods, "Yeah, I think we're good, um . . ." He cranes to see the name tag. "Elizabeth."

Buffy nods, "What'll you have?"

Rickie dumps a bunch of change onto the table, amounting to a couple of dollars at most. "What can we get with this?"

Buffy looks at Lily, she is sure this is Lily. She is also sure that so far all this is playing exactly out how her memory tells her it went. What she doesn't understand is how can Lily and Rickie be this young. In her home dimension Lily, or as she called herself later Anne, would be in her 30's not still a teenager.

Buffy shakes her head, "Well . . ."

Lily smiles, "Can we get cake?"

Rickie sighs, "Don't be stupid! We gotta eat healthy. Can't have cake." He turns to Buffy. "Can we get pie?"

Lily nods, "That's better. That's got fruit."

Buffy smiles, "We got peach pie. I can't guarantee there's a peach in it . . ."

Lily looks to Rickie, "We shouldn't have blown all our money."

Rickie shrugs, "It was worth it." He turns to Buffy. "Check this out."

Rickie and Lily hold their forearms out and together. They've gotten two halves of a heart, his with "Lily" in it and hers with "Rickie".

Buffy is sure now something is going on here. Everything is playing out just as she remembers it. "It's nice. It's nice and . . . permanent."

Rickie smiles, "Yeah, well, forever. That's the whole point."

Buffy smiles, "Let me get your pie."

Buffy makes her way to the swinging doors to the kitchen. She stops by another waitress. "Can you cover my station for a while? I'm not feeling great."

The waitress nods. Buffy looks briefly back at the couple, who are smooching. Then Buffy turns and leaves.

Short time later Buffy is sitting with Anne in the apartment that the SGC setup for them, "It's weird, Anne. They look exactly like Lily and Rickie from our home dimension. They had the same tattoos and everything."

Anne nods, "Whatever is going on has to do with them. I wonder, Joyce!"

Joyce appears, "Yeah Anne?"

Anne turns to face Joyce, "What's going on? How can Lily and Rickie be teenagers again?"

Joyce sighs, "Basically the Powers sent them as a message on the demons that your facing. Before two days ago they didn't exist."

Buffy nods, "The ones that I faced that summer I ran away to Los Angeles."

Joyce sighs and nods.

Buffy looks down, "Sorry. I know not a pleasant memory for you."

Joyce shakes her head, "It's alright sweetie. I've had a long time to get over it."

Anne nods, "Thanks, Joyce. We can take it from here."

Joyce nods and disappears.

Anne turns to look at Buffy, "So we need to find, Lily. If things go like they did originally. Rickie is likely already taken."

Buffy nods, "I think we should split up. I will look for her, and you should try to find out where they are coming through."

Anne nods, "Sounds good."

**_An Hour Later_**

Anne rounds a corner and runs right into Ken. His leaflets fly everywhere. "Whoah! Where are you running to?"

Anne frowns, "You."

Ken shakes his head, "Not possible. We were told there were no Slayers in this dimension."

Anne smiles, "You were told wrong, there has been Slayers here for 6 years."

Ken takes off running.

Anne eventually loses him in the crowd, "Dang." She pulls out her cell phone and dials, "Buffy they know were here."

A couple blocks away Buffy frowns as she talks in to her cell phone, "Dang. That means they likely already have Lily then. Them knowing has already changed the way the events are playing out."

**_Meanwhile elsewhere_**

Ken looks to Lily, "Well, don't you look nice."

Lily is wearing a plain shift of a dress, and is a little uncomfortable in it. "I guess . . ."

Ken nods, "Well you don't want to wear your own outfit for the cleansing. It'll get soaked." Ken leads her toward a door in the back.

Lily looks to Ken, "A cleansing is like a baptism, right?"

Ken shakes his head, "Not quite the same."

Lily nods, "And will I see Rickie after?"

Ken smirks, "Of course. He's waiting for you."

**Outside**

Anne looks to Buffy, "You really think they will pick the same place in both realities?"

Buffy shrugs, "Not sure. But they had to pick this spot in our reality for a reason. Maybe this is the only place the portal can work?" Buffy knocks on the door.

A large man opens the door. "You know, I just looked in the mirror and thought, hey! What's with all the sin? I need to change. I'm dirty, I'm bad . . . with the sex, and the . . . envy, and that loud music we kids listen to nowadays . . " She looks to Anne, "You know I don't think they're buying this."

Anne nods, "Plan B it is then."

Buffy smiles, "Where's the dirtbag Ken? You know the one I wiped the floor once before with."

The man starts to close the door - and Buffy shoves it wide open, sending him tumbling.

Lily reaches into the water, her hands gliding in, disappearing up to the elbow.

Buffy throws the door open. Ken moves between her and Lily.

Ken frowns, "You again. Why is it you Slayers can't leave well enough alone?"

Buffy smiles, "Well let's see, Ken. How about we just have a repeat of last time."

Ken frowns, "Last time?"

Buffy smiles, "When I wiped the floor with you and your cronies."

Ken looks at Buffy, suddenly understanding, "Your not just a Slayer. You're her from the other reality!"

Buffy nods, "You win the prize, an all-expense paid ass kickin'."

Ken shoves Lily in the water and jumps in after her.

Buffy sighs, "Here we go again."

Buffy and Anne jump in behind Ken. Buffy and Anne come out the other side. That is, they fall out of an identical pool that happens to be on the ceiling of this small stone chamber. They hit the ground hard - but dry -, roll and separate. Buffy looks around. "Ken you ready for that ass kickin'?"

Ken has picked up a club and swings it at Buffy. Buffy steps in, grabs his arm, breaks it at the elbow, grabs the club and continues its arc to hit Ken in the chin. He flies back, unconscious.

Two guards rush her. The first she bludgeons without looking at him as the second gets a heel to the face followed by knuckles to the throat. It's all over in a matter of seconds.

Buffy looks at Anne, "Get them out. Time to close this place permanently."

Anne nods.

They hear voices, see the shadows of guards approaching at a run down the corridor.

Buffy looks at Anne smiling, "Ooh, we've gone public. Get them out. Go!"

Anne starts gathering people and sending them to the portal.

The guards appear and Buffy runs into the main chamber with them on her heels. "Not yet, not yet . . ."

She reaches the middle of the chamber – "Here's good. The same place as last time."

Never slowing, Buffy grabs a standing pole and swings around it to plant her feet in the first guard's face. She drops and takes out the other one just as quickly, arming herself with a new cudgel and a twisted blade. Looking sweaty and cool as searchlights sweep across her face, Buffy's waiting for the fun.

'The fun' comes in the form of, four demon guars rushing her. The first gets a hammer in the face, as Buffy spins and hurls her blade in Braveheartian fashion into the chest of the second.

Ken looks down at the fight, rage filling him, "Not again. This is not happening again." He turns to the guard, "Get down there!"

The guard dispatches himself towards Buffy. Ken watches her a moment, then stops, thinking. Takes off in another direction.

Buffy moves to a new place, a couple of guards following, a couple peeling off as they see prisoners leaving. Buffy spars. She looks up as a demon dives at her from above, arms out, roaring with anger.

Buffy takes one step backward and the demon falls right where she was previously standing, landing with a resolute thud. "Demons: not that bright."

Anne leads the prisoners up toward the exit. She turns a corner and Ken grabs her, holds a wicked looking knife to her throat. Without a word, he drags her off.

Buffy is getting worn down a bit when she hears Ken, "This ends now. You fight she dies."

Buffy looks up to see Anne held by Ken. She stops. A couple of guards grab her.

Ken shoves Anne roughly aside, focussed on Buffy. He points the knife at her, furious but calm. "You've got guts. I think I'd like to split you open and play with them."

Anne smiles and shoves Ken off the ledge, "You forget there are two Slayers?"

Buffy smiles up at Anne, "Thanks, cousin."

Anne nods and goes back to helping the prisoners escape.

Buffy turns and faces Ken, "It's time we ended this, just you and me. If I win your people close your portal to every dimension. If you win I will stay and work for you."

Ken smiles, "Deal."

Ken attacks Buffy, she parries his thrusts. She looks extremely bored. "Come on is that the best you got."

Buffy is obviously toying with Ken. He lunges and she grabs the knife. She quickly turns and stabs it straight in to Ken's heart. He falls dead.

Buffy turns to face the remaining guards, "I expect you to honor the deal. If I hear you have opened a portal to another dimension. I will come and kick your ass again. That time not a single one of you will survive. I've been generous twice now. I will not be so a third time."

The guards nod and leave Buffy alone. Buffy runs for the portal.

Anne helps hoist people through. As Buffy runs up she finds Anne is the last to go through.

Buffy looks at Anne, "Man, I'm gonna feel this for a while. Think you can give me some time off after returning to the base?"

Buffy helps push Anne up and through the portal. Then she jumps as Anne and Lily help to pull her out.

Lily looks back at the pool, "What do we do about –"

Buffy smiles as the pool flashes, the liquid disappearing, replaced by solid stone. "It's closed. It's gone. And if they live up to the deal it will never reopen."

Buffy looks to Anne, "Think we can some strings pulled for Lily?"

Anne nods.

**_Short time later_**

Buffy is showing Lily around the apartment that the SGC setup for her and Anne. "Let me give you the tour." She shows Lily the two bedroom apartment. "This concludes our tour."

Lily smiles, "It's really nice.

Buffy nods, "The bathroom works a good part of the time."

Lily sighs, "I never had a place, you know, that I wasn't sharing."

Buffy knew that Lily had technically never had a place of her own since she didn't exist three days before. "Well, the Air Force has it paid up through the next three weeks." Buffy pulls her waitress outfit out of the closet, throws it on the bed. "I talked to Mitch at the diner and he said you could start on Thursday. He's kind of, well, repulsive . . . but he won't give you a hard time. I'll be checking up on you, see how you're doing."

Lily sits on the bed, picks up the outfit. Pensive, a little worried. "I'm not great at taking care of myself."

Buffy smiles, "It gets easier. Takes practice. Believe me I know from experience."

Lily's eyes light up a bit. "Hey . . ." She holds up Buffy's name tag . . . "Can I be Elizabeth?"

Buffy smiles at her and nods.

Lily looks at the dress. "I don't think I'll fit in this."

Buffy laughs, "You could wear it as a hat . . ."

**_Short time later_**

Buffy walks out of the apartment building to find Anne waiting by the car.

Anne smiles, "Well?"

Buffy sighs, "It's like last time. Except this time she wants to go by Elizabeth instead of Anne. She promised not to tell anyone about the demons or me fighting them."

Anne nods, "Well then let's go home."

**_That evening_**

Sam is in the kitchen, putting away some freshly washed pots in a low drawer. Dawn is watching TV in the living room. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Dawn looks back at Sam in the kitchen, "I'll get it mom."

Dawn walks toward the door. Something makes her pause, some instinct. Dawn smiles as she opens the door, "Hey Buffy… Anne. Guess your mission is done."

Sam comes out of the kitchen when she hears Buffy's name. She pulls her daughter in to a hug.


	21. Chapter 21: Lost City

**Author's Notes: **This story is broken in to two parts, sorry about that. It was either do that or have a chapter that is at least 3-4 times as long as normal instead of twice as long as each chapter for this story is now.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Lost City**

**September 2004**

Daniel is sitting at his desk, pen in hand, with books piled up around him, and his laptop open. Dawn is hovering nearby translating.

Daniel speaks in a phone, "Jack, Dawn and I've been translating the ancient writing on the colonnade SG-2 discovered on P3X-439."

Jack over the phone, "Daniel, I'll be there in half an hour."

Dawn walks over and motions towards the speakerphone. Daniel nods, "Jack you're on speakerphone."

Dawn smiles, " Colonel, it talks about a library of knowledge. We think the monument contains a repository of the ancients."

Jack over the phone, "Repository you say."

Daniel nods, "Yeah, you know, that thing that grabbed your head, made you talk crazy, nearly killed you."

Jack can be heard sighing over the phone, "Well, sounds like we should stay away then."

Dawn smiles, "Well, considering what we know now, we should be able to find another way to access the information. Mom's been able to use Tok'ra crystals to, to find a way to transfer all kinds of different energies, I mean…"

Daniel nods understanding where Dawn is going, "We should go there as soon as possible."

Jack over the phone, "Yeah?"

Daniel shakes his head, "So?"

Jack sighs again over the phone, "I'll be there in half an hour."

Daniel moves to touch the speakerphone button, "Okay, bye."

Jack over the phone, "No, no, no, wait, don't hang up. I need a seven letter word."

Dawn laughs, "We told Mom we wouldn't help you."

Jack on speakerphone, "Well then this will be the one thing she doesn't know. Up, down, charmed, blank."

Dawn gives Daniel a look that says don't help him.

Daniel sighs and nods, "Sorry Jack."

A moment later they hear a dial tone.

An hour later Jack steps out of an elevator to face Sam, Buffy, Dawn, Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel taps his watch as Jack emerges from the elevator.

Jack stops and looks at them. "How long have you been waiting there?"

Daniel nods, "You said half an hour an hour ago."

Sam smiles, "General Hammond's waiting."

Jack walks towards Carter, hands her the crossword, smiles and walks towards the briefing room. "Excuse me."

Sam, Daniel, Buffy, Dawn and Teal'c follow. Sam looks at the completed crossword.

Dawn shakes her head as she looks over Sam's shoulder, "He got over half of them wrong."

Sam smiles at Dawn, "The fate of the world is hanging in the balance, and you've been sitting in your truck, finishing this?"

Jack nods, "I believe it was double or nothing."

Sam sighs, "Okay, 23 across, the atomic weight of boron." Sam looks at Buffy, "What should be the answer, sweetie?"

Buffy smiles, "Ten."

Sam nods, "That's correct. You know what you put down, Sir?"

Jack nods, "Yes."

Sam shakes her head, "You wrote the word fat." She folds up the crossword, and hands it back to Jack, who snatches it back.

Jack shrugs, "Your point?"

They enter the briefing room, where SG-3 is already waiting.

Jack nods to the members of SG-3, "Harper, Reynolds."

Reynolds nods back, "Jack."

They all take their seats, along with Buffy and Dawn.

Sam looks around the table, "SG-3 spotted a Goa'uld reconnaissance drone while on the planet where they found the colonnade. Since that obviously means the Goa'uld were aware of its existence, SG's 3 and 5 will be providing back-up. If General Hammond approves the mission."

Jack seems a little distracted. "What mission?"

Hammond enters the briefing room from his office. "Good morning, SG-1, Ms. Carter and Ms. Carter." He turns to Jack, "Nice of you to join us."

Jack nods towards the General, "Good morning, Sir."

Hammond sits down, "I've read Doctor Jackson and Ms. Carter's report on their translation. Given what happened the last time you encountered something like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission."

Jack shrugs, "So am I, Sir."

Daniel sighs, "Jack."

Jack looks at Daniel, "Daniel?"

Daniel smiles, "Why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository of knowledge in the known universe, once and for all finding the lost city of the Ancients, and use their technology to save the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld?"

Jack nods, "Well, there's that."

Reynolds frowns, "From the mission file I've read, it's one of those things that whips up from the wall, grabs your head and rearranges your brain, right?"

Daniel nods, "Sort of."

Buffy sighs, "Sort of? Care to be elaborate."

Sam smiles at her daughter, "Buffy didn't you read any of the mission reports?"

Buffy shrugs, "I skimmed them."

Sam sighs, "We will be having a talk later young lady."

Buffy sighs and nods.

Hammond coughs, "As much as we would all like to witness that. Shall we continue with the briefing?"

Sam nods, "It basically downloads the entire library of Ancient knowledge into a person's mind. That massive amount of data then slowly unspools into your brain, eventually taking over your consciousness completely."

Daniel nods, "Except it wasn't meant for a physiology as primitive as ours."

Jack nods, "Easy fella."

Daniel puts up his hand and mouths "sorry" to Jack.

Harper frowns, "I thought the report said you almost died last time, Sir."

Jack looks slightly surprised by that comment.

Teal'c shakes his head, "The Asgard removed the information from O'Neill's before he was lost to us."

Jack nods, "So, why don't we just shoot Thor a call, get him standing by as back up."

Sam shakes her head, "We tried Sir, he's not responding."

Hammond nods, "None of our alien allies have been particularly reliable of late. Should something happen again—"

Daniel interrupts, "General, no one's saying anyone should directly interface with the device, we're suggesting we extract it and bring it home for study."

Hammond nods, "The engineering team, that studied the last one of these devices you found determined nothing, after six months of research."

Sam sighs, "We believe that that device's power source was depleted after Colonel O'Neill activated it."

Hammond looks to Jack, "Recent intel suggests that Anubis has become a serious threat to dominate the rest of the Goa'uld in a very short time. We have to consider Earth is at risk now, more than ever. If the knowledge contained within this device can lead us to technologies we can use to defend ourselves, we must pursue it."

Jack sighs, "Why didn't you just say that?"

Daniel shrugs, "Sorry."

Hammon nods, "You have a go. And be careful people. Buffy and Dawn will be going with you as well. Dawn can help with the translations. And Buffy will help, Major Carter with anything she needs as well as providing backup. Dismissed." He leaves.

The Stargate is being dialed and a chevron locks. SG-1, SG-3, SG-5, Buffy and Dawn are at the end of the ramp, geared up and ready to go. Hammond faces them, giving them a final briefing.

Harriman over intercom, "Chevron 7 locked."

The sounds of the wormhole forming catch the attention of SG-1, who briefly turn around to watch.

Hammond nods, "SG teams 1, 3, 5, and Buffy and Dawn, good luck. God speed."

Jack nods, "Thank you Sir." He turns to the assembled personnel, "Let's move out!"

SG-1 walk up the ramp and through the wormhole, followed by SG 3 and 5. Finally Buffy and Dawn walk into the event horizon.

SG-1 exit the wormhole, their weapons raised.

Jack looks at the ancient structure in the distance. "Reynolds." Reynolds turns round at the sound of his name. "Set up a defense perimeter as you see fit. Hold the gate 'till we get back."

Reynolds nods, "You got it." Reynolds directs his men.

Jack nods, "SG-1, Buffy and Dawn move out."

SG-1, Buffy and Dawn, approach the colonnade. The structure looks to have once been a great statue, with a figure sat on a seat. His head and part of one shoulder have since crumbled to the ground. Jack sits, looking at his watch. Daniel is under one of the walkways, writing in his notebook. Teal'c and Buffy stands guard, looking out over the terrain.

Jack sighs, "You know, we've searched this place, up and down."

Daniel nods, "I know."

Jack conversationally says, "We could have Goa'uld on our collective asses any minute now."

Daniel pokes his head round one of the columns. "I know… According to the text on this column it's inside."

Dawn pokes her head round the column, "I concur with Doctor Jackson's translation. It's inside."

Jack nods standing up, "Inside you say." He gets up and walks over to Daniel and Dawn. "There is no "inside". There's just a whole lotta outside." He waves his arm, gesturing to the scenery around them.

Daniel looks down at his notebook, "I know."

Sam is pointing a scanning device at a part of the wall seemingly devoid of markings. "Buffy come here for a second. Tell me what you make of this?"

Buffy walks over next to her mom and looks at the scanning device, "Interesting. There is something here."

Sam nods, Sir, getting some strange readings coming from here. There is something here."

Daniel looks down at his notebook, "If I'm right…" He presses several of the markings, then moves his hand down, and presses some more. A repository appears on the wall Sam and Buffy have been studying. Sam and Buffy jumps back.

Jack frowns, "Look out."

Daniel turns around. They look at the repository.

Jack keys his radio, "Reynolds, come in."

"Go ahead." Reynolds says over the radio.

Jack nods, "Yeah, we got something here, stand by."

"All clear for the moment." Reynolds says over the radio.

SG-1 are under the colonnade, studying the repository. They are very wary of it.

Sam looks at the repository, "Now we just have to figure out how to get this thing out of the wall."

Daniel approaches it, cautiously. As he nears it, it grows slightly towards him, protruding slightly further from the wall.

Jack shakes his head, "Damn."

Sam nods, "Careful."

They move back again.

Jack sighs, "Alright, one more time, why are we doing this, why?"

Reynolds comes over the radio, "SG-1, we have incoming."

Daniel and Jack look past the columns, and see death gliders speeding towards them, and there are several explosions on the ground. As they get closer, they duck behind the columns again.

Sam watches the glider as it rushes past them. "Buffy… Dawn… Down."

Buffy and Dawn drop to the ground as the glide rushes past. They jump back up and take cover.

Jack nods, "Alright, lets go."

Daniel shakes his head, "Jack, we can't just leave."

Jack sighs, "Daniel—"

Teal'c nods, "We must not let this fall into the hands of Anubis."

O'Neill opens his arms in frustration. "Fine." He grabs some C4 and places it next to the repository.

"JACK!" Daniel yells.

Sam sighs, "Sir, he's right, if we destroy it we lose our only chance of finding the location of the Lost City."

Teal'c nods, "O'Neill." Teal'c has been watching the progress of the death gliders. He alerts Jack to an oncoming Al'kesh.]

Jack sighs, "Oh crap. Alright, then what?"

Daniel looks at the ground for a moment, then rushes towards the repository.

Jack grabs him and pushes him back against the wall. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Daniel nods, "Jack, someone has to do it. The answer is in there." He points to the repository. "If we don't find the Lost City we're as good as dead. Let me do it!"

Jack shakes his head, "And who does the translating when you go Ancient? Dawn is the only other translator and she isn't as fluent in it as you are yet."

Buffy shakes her head, "If they're going to fight over who does this…." She rushes forward as it grabs her head.

Sam and Dawn screams at the same time, "Buffy!

Jack and Daniel whip around to see Buffy trapped in the repository. A moment later it lets go of her head, retreating back into the wall. Buffy falls to the ground.

Sam runs to Buffy, she checks for a pulse and smiles, "She's alive."

Teal'c nods as he steps up next to them, "I will carry her."

Their radios crackle as they hear Reynolds voice, "SG-1? Where the hell are you guys, we can't hold out for long."

Jack calls in to his radio, "Colonel Reynolds, we are headed back to the gate. Start dialing and alert the SGC to have a medical team standing by."

As Jack gets off the radio he sets off the C4, destroying the repository.

"Understood Colonel O'Neill." Reynolds calls back.

Gliders continue to target the gate. The SGC forces fire round after round, while SG-1 run as fast as they can to the gate.

As they run, Daniel looks behind them at the sound of an incoming glider. "Take cover!"

They hit the deck as a large explosion happens just behind them. Teal'c gets up quickly, then picks Buffy up again. Buffy regains consciousness.

Sam notices Buffy is awake, "Buffy, Buffy are you okay?"

Buffy looks up at Teal'c and then over at her mother, "What's going on?"

Reynolds calls into his radio, "General Hammond, we're coming through the gate."

Everyone enters the gate and a moment later they are in the SGC. Hammond is waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. He sees Buffy in Teal'c arms, "What happened?"

Jack shakes his head, "Didn't quite go according to plan, Sir. We need to get Buffy to the infirmary."

Hammond looks at Buffy, "What happened?" he asks again.

Sam sighs, "She took the Ancient Repository in."

Hammond nods, "Get her to the infirmary." He turns to face the control room window, "Make sure Doctor Summers is waiting for them."

They leave the gateroom, followed by SG-3 and 5, one man limping and being supported by his colleagues. Hammond sighs in disbelief as he watches them leave.

**_An Hour Later_**

Hammond enters the briefing room, where Daniel, Teal'c and Jack are waiting for him.]

Hammond frowns, "How the hell did this happen?"

Jack sighs, "It wasn't an accident, Sir."

Sam enters and sits down, looking distraught.

Daniel nods, "She did it deliberately.:

Teal'c nods, "In order to access the knowledge of the Ancients."

Daniels sighs, She, aahh, we figured we'd never get another shot at it."

Sam sighs, "We know from experience that the Ancient knowledge will essentially overwrite Buffy's brain. We're hoping that during the transformation process she'll become aware of the information we're looking for."

Hammond nods, "And then it will overwhelm her nervous system and the Buffy will—"

Buffy walks up the stairs followed by Anne and Dawn, "What? Meet my maker? Pay the piper? Reach the pearly gates? Start pushing up daisies here and there? Wouldn't be the first time I died." She stands next to Sam. "I'm sorry, Mom. Really I am."

Hammond sighs, "You should be in the infirmary."

Anne nods, "That's what I told her. But she insisted."

Jack looks at Buffy and nods in understanding, "Why? We all know exactly what's going to happen. In a few days she will start speaking some strange language, a few days after that she will start doing things beyond her control, and a few days after that… it's goodnight my someone, goodnight."

Sam looks up at Buffy tears in her eyes.

Jack nods, "So, with your permission, Sir, I'd recommend she get the weekend. Spend time with her family, get a few personal things together."

Sam nods, "The last time, it did take a couple of days before we noticed any change in the Colonel's behaviour. Though Buffy is not the Colonel, plus I, Dawn and Anne will be there to monitor the situation. If she takes a turn for the worse then I will bring her straight back here. If she doesn't I'll have her back here on Monday regardless."

Hammond sighs, "Permission granted."

Buffy smiles, "Thank you, General."

She leaves followed by Anne, Dawn, and Sam.

**_That evening_**

Jack knocks on the front door of Sam's house. After a short pause, Dawn answers.

Jack smiles, "Hello, Dawn."

Dawn nods, "Hello, Colonel."

Jack looks at Dawn, "Did I wake you?"

Dawn shakes her head, "We were just sitting watching a little TV. Would you like to come in?"

Jack nods as he comes in. "How is she doing?"

Dawn shakes her head and lowers her voice so Buffy doesn't hear, "She says she's fine. But every time I look in her eyes, I can see it's not true. You know in our original reality she drowned, right?" Jack nods. "There was this prophecy that she was destined to die that night. She kind of closed down when she found out. It's like that now. She's there, laughing and joking with us. But she's not there at the same time."

Jack nods, "How is your mom holding up?"

Dawn smiles sadly, "About as well as I am. We're trying not to cry in front of Buffy. Be all stiff upper lippy. But I will admit it's not easy going. It's bringing back memories I would rather not remember right now."

Anne suddenly was beside Dawn, "What memories?"

Dawn looks at Anne and aighs, "The tower, just before she jumped."

Anne nods understanding, "Don't worry, Dawnie. We'll save her, she won't die."

Dawn nods.

They head in to the living room.

Jack sits down across from Buffy and Sam as Dawn sits on the couch next to her sister and mother.

Jack looks at Buffy, "How you doing, kiddo?"

Buffy looks up at Jack. He can see a vacant look in her eyes. She smiles sadly, "I'm fine."

Jack shakes his head, "You may have your Mom, Dawn, and even Anne convinced but not me. You're nowhere near fine. Believe me I know, remember I went through this once before. But you have a little better than I did. We can help you through this. Last time there was no one to help me through it."

Buffy sighs, "Thank you, Colonel."

Jack shakes his head, "Tonight there is no ranks, "It's just Jack, okay?"

Buffy nods.

There is a jovial knock at the front door. Daniel opens it and pokes his head through the door. "Hello?"

Teal'c stands behind Daniel.

Jack smiles.

Sam calls out, "In here."

Daniel opens the door, and he and Teal'c enter. Daniel looks around for the origin of the voice, walking into the living room. He sees Jack and Anne in chairs and Sam, Buffy, and Dawn on the couch.

Sam looks at Jack and then Daniel, "What're you doing here?"

Daniel smiles, "Uh, well, uh, it's a funny story actually. Um, we were driving by and we saw Jack's car in the driveway and, um, um…"

As he speaks, Buffy taps Sam on the shoulder to get her attention. "Quite the comedians aren't they?"

Daniel shakes his head, "…and Teal'c said, well he didn't really say anything, he just looked at me and did that eyebrow raising thing that he kinda does and I said to him, I said hey, why don't we stop by and—"

Buffy stands up, "If everyone will excuse me I think I will turn in for the night."

They all stand and watch Buffy leave. Anne follows a moment later.

Jack looks at Sam, "How are you doing, Carter?"

Sam smiles sadly, "Not good, Sir. I keep telling myself that maybe it will be different than what you experienced. Maybe it won't kill her. But I know I'm lying to myself. Unless we can get ahold of Thor and soon she's going to die."

There is another knock at the door.

Sam goes to answer the door. She opens it to find Hammond standing there.

Hammond nods, "Is this a good time?"

Sam nods, "It's always a good time for you, Sir. Come on in." Hammond walks to the living room. "Let me get you a chair."

Jack stands as Hammond enters. "General."

Hammond nods, "At ease, Colonel, at ease."

Sam enters the room with a chair. She places it behind Hammond. "There you are, Sir."

Anne walks back in to the living room, "I gave Buffy a sedative. She should be out for the rest of the night. Evening General."

Hammond nods, "Doctor Summers. So how is she holding up?"

Anne shakes her head, "Not well. To tell the truth none of us are. We've been trying to be there for her. But I think she is already resigned to her fate. It's like when she jumped from the tower. She made up her mind and that was it. I remember Dawn trying to talk her out of it. She wouldn't listen."

Dawn nods sadly, "That's when she gave me the speech and about the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. To be brace, to live, for her. I have my memories back now and ever since she did this I've been trying to do just that, to be brave."

Hammond nods in understanding, "Anyways I'm glad to find you all here. I wanted to pass on some information. I've been relieved of command."

There is a pause, as everyone looks shocked.

Jack frowns, "What?"

Hammond nods, "The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process."

Daniel shakes his head, "Three months?"

Hammond sighs, "During which time a newly formed government department will take the place of Stargate Command."

Sam shake her head, "But, Sir, Buffy. We don't have much time."

Teal'c nods, "How could this happen?"

Daniel nods, "Kinsey."

Jack shakes his head, "Does anyone know anyone who voted for those two shrubs?"

Dawn shakes her head, "I didn't but I can't vote for another year and a half."

Hammond laughs, "I've known President Hayes for a long time. He's a good man."

Jack nods, "Despite his taste in running mates, maybe."

Hammond sighs, "Robert Kinsey brought in a lot of campaign financing and for all we know, he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself a place on the ticket. It doesn't matter now."

Daniel nods, "What, we're just gonna lie down for this?"

Jack shakes his head, "Now, we've been in this situation before."

Hammond sighs, "No. This time it's different."

Sam sighs, "Who's replacing you Sir?"

Hammond nods, "Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

Jack blinks, "A civilian?"

Daniel looks at the group, "I've heard of her. She's, um, an expert in international politics. She, er, she mediates top level negotiations for the UN. I actually referenced some of her work when I drafted the first treaty with the Tok'ra."

Dawn shakes her head, "What about the SD?"

Hammond shakes his head, "I don't know Dawn. I can only assume with the SGC shutdown so is the SD."

Anne frowns, "That's not good. Looks like I'm going back to patrolling solo for the time being."

Hammond sighs, "Anne be careful though. You are still base physician. So you do have other duties. Anyways all I know for certain is I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow."

Jack nods, "Uh, General, we do have a little… unfinished business here."

Hammond nods, "As far as I know, you'll all to report to work as scheduled on Monday."

Teal'c nods, "Something must be done."

Hammond shakes his head, "I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling that I may be able to do more about this from Washington than I can here."

Sam sighs, "What about Buffy?"

Hammond nods, "You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration. I have every confidence in you people."

Everyone falls silent, allowing the news to sink in.

**_Monday Morning_**

Boxes of files are piled up against walls, and on the table in the briefing room. A photograph of Chaka lies on top of one of the piles. Weir lays a file on top of the pile, then turns towards the window. She looks out onto the Stargate, and quietly sighs.

Daniel and Anne approache her from behind. He waits for a moment before speaking. "Amazing, isn't it."

Weir keeps looking out the window, "I don't really care."

Daniel nods and turns to leave, "Okay."

Anne stands her ground.

Weir turns round to look at Daniel and Anne. She gestures for him not to go, and points to a handsfree mobile phone earpiece. He nods and waits for her to finish her conversation. "Well, there's going to be a lot of changes, and not everyone's going to be happy about them… Yes, I'm just about to step into one myself. Okay, bye." She takes the earpiece off. "Sorry, I walk around with this thing and I look like a crazy person talking to myself. Elizabeth Weir." She extends her hand, and Daniel and then Anne shakes it.

Daniel nods, "Daniel Jackson."

Anne smiles, "Anne Summers."

Weir nods, "I can't get used to being this far underground, I keep looking round for a window."

Daniel laughs, "Uh, I see you've found the one with the best view." He points to the Stargate, and they both stand looking at it. "I remember when we were first trying to get the Stargate to work, I would just come here, and stare at it for hours."

Weir nods, "Is that, uh, a gentle reminder that you've been an important part of this since the beginning?"

Daniel smiles, "Subtle, huh?"

Weir shrugs, "Hmm."

Silence falls between them. Daniel looks back to the table, and points to the boxes of files. "So, uh, a little light reading?"

Weir nods, "Uh, I've been awake all weekend. I… the reality of this is, is, it's an adrenaline rush."

Daniel smiles, "Hey, at least I know you have a beating heart."

Weir sighs, "I don't expect the warmest welcome from the military personnel."

Anne nods, "You're replacing a great man, uniform notwithstanding."

Weir shakes her head, "Okay. But I'm hoping that you, Doctor Jackson, of all people, won't jump to conclusions."

Daniel nods, "Like why someone like you is here?"

Weir frowns, "Someone like me?"

Daniel nods, "Yeah, someone who started their career as a political activist, lobbying against government spending on the military."

Weir nods, "And how I end up working for those I was criticizing. I know. But I've decided that the best way to stop the proliferation of weapons is to try and stop the need for them. So, I'm going to be the voice of reason to whoever will listen."

Daniel nods, "And you think that's why the President chose you to take over the SGC?"

Weir shrugs, "I don't know why I've been given this job. I really don't. But I'm going to do it, to the best of my ability, as long as I'm here. I'm going to start by examining the mandate for this program—"

Daniel shakes his head, "Don't underestimate the immediate threat."

Weir nods, "No, I'm not. But this country's history of manifest destiny cannot be continue out to the rest of the galaxy. especially when this is all being done behind the back of the entire planet."

Anne sighs, "Let me ask you something Doctor Weir. Do you believe in Vampires?"

Weir shakes her head, "No."

Daniel nods, "Hey, I'm not saying that everything that's been going on here is right. I mean we have no right to play God. But neither do the Goa'uld, or the demons. Now I know none of this seems real to you on paper, but trust me, they're pure evil. Now, if they had the chance, they would either destroy us, or enslave us all."

Anne interrupts, "Demons would destroy us. To Vampires we're nothing but food. To Demons they want to destroy us and make Earth their own personal Hell."

Daniel nods, "Now, you can read as many mission reports as you want, but before you decide what should and shouldn't be done round here, why don't you go through that gate, and see what's going on for yourself."

Anne nods, "Or on patrol with an SD team."

Weir nods, "In good time."

Anne shakes her head, "We may not have good time. And Buffy Carter certainly doesn't."

Weir nods, "I want you to know that Buffy Carter's current condition is of serious concern to me."

Daniel nods, "And you realise Buffy only did what she did, because it was our only way to find the location of the Lost City."

They are interrupted by an incoming wormhole as Harriman comes over the intercom, "Unscheduled off world activation." They turn to look at the gate.

Weir shakes her head, "All the off world teams are back already."

They make their way to the control room.

Pearson looks up, "Doctor Weir, we're receiving Master Bra'tac's personal identification code."

Weir nods, "I know what an IDC is, Colonel Pearson."

Daniel sighs, "Well, he's our ally, and if you don't open the—"

Weir holds up her hand, "I understand, thank you." She turns to Harriman, "Go ahead please."

The iris opens. Daniel, Anne and Weir go down to the gateroom to meet him. They enter the gateroom as Bra'tac emerges from the stargate.

Daniel nods, "Bra'tac."

Bra'tac nods in looks at Daniel, then Anne and finally Weir. He frowns,

Daniel nods, "This is Elizabeth Weir. She's the new leader of this facility."

Weir approaches Bra'tac, with a hand extended in friendship. She smiles. "Hello."

Bra'tac looks at her hand, then turns his attention back to Daniel. "Has Hammond of Texas fallen in battle?"

Weir is a little taken aback by Bra'tac's comment, "No, Sir, he's fine."

Daniel nods, "There's been some recent changes in our political leaders."

Bra'tac looks disturbed, "I see."

Daniel frowns, "Bra'tac, what's wrong?"

Bra'tac nods, "I'm afraid I am not the bearer of good news. We've had word from Jaffa loyal to our cause. Anubis is gathering the full force of his fleet. He will be here, in three days."

They head up to the briefing room. Where Bra'tac, Anne, Dawn and SG-1 discuss the news brought by Bra'tac.

Jack sighs, "Three days from today is a Thursday. Thursday's not good for us."

Sam shakes her head, "Why now?"

Teal'c nods, "If Anubis believes that we know the location of the Lost City…"

Sam shakes her head, "We don't."

Jack shakes his head, "Not yet."

Sam nods sadly.

Daniel nods, "Yes, but he doesn't know that we don't know."

Kinsey enters, with Weir and an aide.

Kinsey smirks, "Well, some people just don't know when to leave."

Weir nods, "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c. I know these are strange circumstances to be meeting for the first time."

Jack looks at Weir, "And you are…"

Weir smiles, "I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Colonel."

Kinsey nods, "You can just call her your one hope of ever stepping through the Stargate again." He turns to Anne, "Or you're going on patrol."

Anne smirks, "You don't have the authorization for that. Only the President himself can disband the SD. And I seriously doubt he would ever do that, not with the demon threat."

Weir sighs, "I know I'm playing catch up, but, uh, I understand time is short."

Jack nods, "Actually, it's all relative, Ma'am. Carter could explain it better if we had more time."

Weir nods, "Shall we have a seat, then?"

They all sit down.

Weir nods, "Obviously this is a matter of grave importance."

Jack smiles, "She's quick."

Kinsey shrugs, "Which is why I've taken it upon myself to come on down and hear what Mister Bra'tac has to say personally."

Jack shakes his head, "Master Bra'tac. Master."

Kinsey shrugs, "I beg your pardon. So, you believe this Goa'uld Anubis is planning to attack."

Bra'tac nods, "You may be certain of it."

Kinsey laughs, "I'll say this, the timing is impeccable. The moment we suspend Stargate operations you pull this out of your hat."

Jack frowns annoyed, "Mr. Vice President, if you're suggesting that we'd make something like this up—"

Kinsey raises his voice, "Yes, Colonel, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

Jack is getting increasingly annoyed, "Yes, well that is exactly what we do. We sit around on our fat asses and create scenarios that put the planet at risk. That's exactly what we do."

Anne frowns, "Look. The Goa'uld and Demon threats are very real."

Kinsey ignores Anne as he looks at Jack, "Oh, I'm sure you'd do just about anything."

Weir frowns, "Gentlemen, for the purposes of this discussion that Master Bra'tac is in earnest. And that the threat is real."

Daniel nods, "Do you even know what the threat is? Anubis is half Goa'uld, half ascended Ancient. With the knowledge and technology to wipe us all from the face of the Earth."

Weir shakes her head, "What about negotiating?"

Jack laughs, "Oh for crying our loud, that's insane."

An voice comes over the intercom, "Doctor Summers it's starting. Buffy is starting to speak in Ancient."

Sam sighs, "However, we believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis."

Kinsey smirks, "So now you're pulling a ray gun out of your hat."

Teak'c nods, "There are weapons capable of defending this planet."

Kinsey shrugs, "I can't believe we're sitting here listening to this."

Weir, "Mr Vice President, on Ms. Carter's last mission—"

Kinsey nods, "Oh, I am aware of the events that compromised Buffy Carter. And the fact that on SG-1's last official mission they along with Ms. Carter has incurred the wrath of humanity's worst enemy on behalf of us all—"

Jack frowns, "Wait a minute, I thought you didn't buy into the whole invasion thing."

Kinsey says nothing.

Weir nods, "The fact is, until we know the location of the Lost City—"

Sam sighs, "Buffy will know where it is."

Weir nods, "She knows where it is, now?"

Jack shakes his head, She will. It's in there somewhere. Look, let me make this simple. She come up with the Lost City, we go find it. Yes or no?"

Kinsey frowns, "No!"

O'Neill continues to look only at Weir. "Who are you? Really? Why are you here?"

Weir nods, "I will consider it."

Kinsey looks disgusted.

Sam smiles, "Thank you."

Weir looks at Sam with sympathy and nods, "You're welcome. As a person I can understand what you're going through as her mother."

SG-1, Anne, and Dawn smile slightly, seeming to realise that Weir is on their side. Bra'tac and Teal'c rise. "I must return to Chulak." Bra'tac says.

Teal'c nods, "I too will go." Jack looks at Teal'c questioningly. "In hope of procuring ships and warriors to defend this world."

Weir nods, "Good luck."

Teal'c bows, then he and Bra'tac leave. SG-1, Anne and Dawn then stand up and leave the room.


	22. Chapter 22: Lost City Part 2

**Chapter 22: Lost City Part 2**

Buffy, Daniel Sam and Dawn sit at a table in a corner of the commissary.

Daniel has his back to the corner. "Praclarush taonas. According to this it means lost in fire. It was lost. This has to be the planet where… where the Lost City is."

Sam nods, "Well, even if it is, knowing the name of the planet doesn't really help, unless we have a Gate address to get us there."

Buffy tears off the badge with Earth's symbol from Daniel's left arm and turns it so the symbol lies in front of Daniel with the tip pointing away from him. The four of them look at each other with a look of disbelief at the thought of the significance of this in their eyes.

Daniel shakes his head, "Buffy, what are you doing?"

Buffy smiles, "Ad."

Sam blinks, "What?"

Buffy says again, "Ad!"

Daniel nods in understanding and points at the patch, "This?"

Buffy nods, "That!"

Daniel smiles, "That is Ad?"

Buffy sighs, "You can stop…that. And don't ask me what it means, I don't know."

Daniel nods, "I think I do." He picks up his notebook and draws the orion symbol while Sam and Dawn looks on interestedly, then he shows it to Buffy, "What's this?"

Buffy nods, "Sh." They look at each other questioningly. "Well?"

Sam shook her head, "Buffy, sweetie. You just told us to be quiet."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. When I look at this, I think "sh"."

Daniel nods, "That's it."

Dawn frowns, "What?"

Daniel smiles, "Pra-Cla-Ru-Sh-Tao-Nas. Six syllables….What if each symbol on the Stargate has a corresponding sound so they can be spoken aloud?"

Sam smiles, "Like an alphabet."

Daniel nods, "Praclarush taonas isn't just the name of the planet, it's also the gate address."

They hurry out of the mess hall and to the control room. Buffy heads elsewhere.

In the control room Daniel has his notebook open; there are six gate address symbols on the page. He adds Earth's symbol while explaining. "Ad is the earth symbol. Our point of origin. Praclarush taonas ad."

Weir nods, "So this is the gate address that would lead us to the Lost City."

Daniel looks at Sam for a moment before nodding, "It has to be."

Sam sitting at the computer with address logs and looking up to the others. "Wait a minute. We dialed this same address over two years ago, but we couldn't establish a wormhole. The gate must be buried."

Dawn sighs, "Lost in fire."

Jack walks in.

Sam nods, "What we're looking for could still be there." She turns back to the computer. "I could use the address to calculate the planet's location in space, but we'll need a ship to get there."

Daniel nods, "_Prometheus_."

Weir shakes her head, "But with Anubis on his way _Prometheus_ is our last line of defense."

Sam nods, "Maybe Teal'c has something by now."

Weir sighs, "Where's Buffy Carter?"

Daniel looking slightly uncomfortable but trying to look innocent. "Packing."

Buffy is grabbing things off shelves in what looks like a cross between a lab, storage and a corridor with a MALP parked right next to one door. Weir, Daniel, Jack, Dawn and Sam enter at the same time as Weir addresses Buffy, "Buffy?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Don't ask! I have no idea." She walks off along the corridor the others following her.

Sam nods, "The last time this happened when Colonel O'Neill had the repository in his brain. He just started doing things without knowing why."

Buffy puts down the things she picked up below what looks like a UAV and starts heading down another part of the room.

Daniel nods, "It's a good sign though, hopefully it means we're on the right track."

Sam looks at Buffy, "Sweetie?"

Buffy is standing in front of a shelf with numerous yellow boxes and pulls one out. "I don't know, Mom. She puts the box down with the other stuff. "Grab a naquadah generator, will ya?"

Buffy leaves the room,

Weir looks worried, Daniel smiles a kind of pasted on smile at her.

Sam looks at Weir, "Just so you know I'm just as worried. Probably more so than you are since it's happening to my daughter."

Weir nods.

**_Short time later they are in the gate room_**

There is an open transport crate filled with assorted bits and pieces of what looks to be electronics, cables and the like. It is being closed by a technician and Weir steps up to it, standing right beside it. She turns around towards SG-1, which is entering the room and carrying more equipment, addressing them. "Well, have you got everything you need? I think there's still a sink in the kitchen."

Buffy laughs, "Funny. If I live, I think I'm going to like you."

Weir nods, "Well, I hope for all of us that you find what you're looking for, Buffy."

Buffy smiles, "Thank you."

She turns aside and heads up the ramp to head through the Gate, Sam, Jack, Dawn, and Daniel following and some of the techs carrying equipment crates after them.

**_Several Hours Later they are on a cargo ship_**

Sam looks at Buffy, "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Buffy sighs, "Well I wish I could say I'm fine. But that's not exactly how I feel. Before I start speaking Ancient. I just want you to know I love you, and I'm sorry."

Sam smiles, "It's okay sweetie. We'll fix this. You don't have to worry."

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't think it's going to be that easy, I wish it was."

Dawn shakes her head, "Don't say that Buffy, never say that. I want to remind you of something you said to me. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. You made me promise to be brave to live, for you. I want you to do the same, here and now."

Buffy smiles and hugs Dawn, "I promise. But you should be prepared just in case."

Dawn nods, "And if it comes down to that I will be, but till then I'm not giving up hope and I don't want you to either."

Buffy smiles, "I won't."

Moments later Jack comes in and says they've arrived at Taonas. They all head to the cockpit.

Sam looks out the window and shakes her head, "Oh this doesn't look good, the surface is almost completely covered by lava flows."

Daniel nods, "How could there have ever been a civilization down there?"

Sam sighs, "A star becomes a red giant like this near the end of his life. A million years ago this planet may have looked very much like Earth."

Daniel sighs, "So we're a million years late?"

Sam nods, "Probably more."

Daniel shakes his head, "That's very late."

They both turn around looking inquiringly at Buffy. "What?"

Sam looks like she wants to say something but decides not to.

Bra'tac looks up, "I have scanned the entire surface."

Sam and Daniel look back at O'Neill looking slightly annoyed. "What do you want me to say? I don't even know why we're here."

Sam nods and pulls Buffy in to an embrace, "Sorry sweetie. But you did pack the Haz-Mat suits for us. My guess is you knew the condition of the planet and you knew that we would have to go down there."

Buffy nods, "Then you know more than I do."

Sam shakes her head, "No, Buffy, I don't. Sit down and take a look."

Buffy looks a bit perplexed and doesn't do what she says right away.

Sam smiles, "Please, sweetie."

Buffy nods and sits down, Sam moves close behind her chair. She opens a holoscreen, marking a spot on the planets surface. "Taonas."

Sam looks down at Buffy, "Buffy?"

Buffy looks up, "Yeah, mom?"

Daniel nods, "You looked at the screen and said "taonas"."

Buffy nods, "If you say so. I don't remember saying it."

Daniel nods understanding, "It's ok, Buffy."

Buffy is still sitting in the pilot's chair, the holoscreen open showing the marking, Sam and Dawn stand behind Buffy, Daniel at the other pilot's chair and Jack, Teal'c and Bra'tac behind him. The view on the holoscreen changes as the ship moves then zooms in on one thing in particular.

Sam nods, "There's a small anomaly on the surface here. Like a bubble."

Bra'tac moves over to Sam, "Is it a cavern?"

Sam shakes her head, "It looks like a perfectly formed half sphere of molten rock."

Dawn smiles, "Perhaps a forcefield meant to protect a city was covered over."

Sam nods, "To small to have a city in there. And we aren't getting any energy readings from it."

"Perhaps the shield has since failed." Teal'c says.

Sam sighs, "We should still check it out." She turns and starts leaving the room.

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c are finishing putting on Haz-Mat-suits in the foreground. While Buffy and Jack, already wearing theirs, looks on with Dawn.

Dawn looks to Buffy, "Be safe down there."

Buffy smiles, "Always."

SG-1 and Buffy moves into the ring area putting on their helmets. Rings are activated and they are transported to below the surface.

Dawn's voice comes over their radios, "Can you still hear us?"

Teal'c nods, "Indeed. Loudly and clearly."

Bra'tac over the radio, "We will move a safe distance and return on your signal."

They move through the underground area communicating via their suit-radios.

Sam looks at a scanning device, "The radiation level is pretty high."

Teal'c nods, "I believe Dawn Carter was correct. It seems a shield once protected this structure."

Sam nods, "It's possible the rings compromised the dome's integrity we shouldn't stay too long."

Jack laughs, "Too bad. Otherwise it's very pleasant."

After moving through the dome for a while dodging what looks like stalagmites, they arrive at a chamber.

Daniel looks around, "Architecture definitely indicates this was built by the Ancients."

Teal'c nods, "This facility does not appear operational."

Sam sighs, "I don't know about you guys but right now I'm kinda hoping this isn't the Lost City."

Suddenly Buffy is moving towards a raised area with a throne.

Sam watches Buffy, "Sweetie, be careful."

Buffy sits down on the throne which causes it to start glowing blue and a light shining on the area around the throne.

Daniel frowns, "Buffy, you sure you know what you're doing?"

Buffy puts her left hand on the armrest and looks up, a forcefield activates and she takes off her helmet.

Sam looks at a device in her hand, "The atmosphere is safe."

Buffy pushes a crystal-like gelatinous substance in the tip of the armrest. The throne swivels back, a footrest raising while the back of the chair moves. SG-1 take off their helmets. Buffy pushes the gel again and a holographic projection appears overhead.

Sam smiles, "It's a map of the galaxy."

Daniel nods, "Looks like every planet the Ancients ever colonized is indicated here." He points to one of the light points in the hologram. "This is where we are. Praclarush."

The view of the projection changes to show a solar system.

Sam nods, "That's our solar system." The projections zooms in on a planet looking much like Earth. "Earth?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "That does not appear to be Earth."

Daniel nods, "That's because it doesn't take into consideration 30 million years of continental drift."

Sam looks away from the projection to Buffy, "Sweetie, why are you showing us this?"

Buffy doesn't answer.

Daniel frowns, "Buffy?"

Buffy staring at the map, "Terra…Atlantus."

Daniel nods, "Terra is Earth. Atlantis."

Sam blinks, "The Lost City of Atlantis?"

Daniel points to the projection on which the continents are moving, "Are you saying the Lost City of the Ancients is here?"

Sam nods, "Antarctica."

Buffy nods, "Subo glacius."

Daniel smiles, "Under the ice?…The city we've been looking for is under the ice of Antarctica."

Sam nods, "It's been on Earth the whole time?"

Buffy looks from one to the other but doesn't speak.

Daniel shakes his head, "Buffy we were just there."

Sam sighs, "So…we came all this way just to find out that we have to go all the way back."

Buffy shakes her head, "No."

She presses the gel again, the throne chair swivels back to the start position and she puts her helmet back on. The rest of SG-1 hurry to do the same. Buffy gets up from the chair, moves to the edge of the raised area and moves her hand left to right above one point. A cluster of crystals raises up, she takes it out and hands it to Sam who passes it on to Teal'c.

Sam nods, "Power source." A cracking sound is heard and dust is falling, as well as rock as they move back the way they came. "Bra'tac, we're on our way. We know the location of the Lost City. It's on Earth."

Bra'tac comes over the radio, "Understood, Major Carter."

They rapidly reach the place they ringed down to and are brought to the ship.

Bra'tac smiles, "I'm heading back to the cockpit. You should secure the ship. Dawn Carter is hurt."

Sam kneels down next to Dawn, resting Dawn's head in her lap. "You're going to be okay sweetie."

Jack checks on Ronan, looking for a pulse, while the others look after Dawn.

Dawn breathing heavily and painfully due to her wound, "Ronan…was an agent of…Anubis."

Sam looking saddened and concerned, whispers, "Save your strength, sweetie."

Dawn nods as she looks up, she brings her hand to touch Sam's cheek, "I love you."

Buffy, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel look on, then Buffy moves forward and around the two. She kneels down and looks at Dawn intently, then puts her left hand on the wound, concentrating. Something appears to happen that heals the wound.

Dawn looks at Buffy, "The pain is fading."

Buffy still holds her hand over the wound, but droops to the side.

Before she can collapse, Daniel supports her. "Buffy!"

Daniel helps Buffy upright again.

Sam helps Dawn sit up, who then looks at Buffy gratefully.

Buffy looks astounded herself.

Dawn smiles and reaches over to Buffy, "Thanks, Buffy"

Sam shakes her head, "But how?"

Teal'c nods, "Buffy Carter possesses the healing power of the Ancients."

Daniel looks at Jack, "Guess her condition is a little more advanced than yours was.

Jack nods, "Apparently so."

Buffy keeps looking at Dawn, disbelieving herself what he is capable of.

**_Some time later_**

Buffy is working on a contraption apparently made from the transporter rings and some of the equipment she took along from the SGC.

Teal'c enters and steps up to Buffy. "Are you preparing a weapon for battle, Buffy Carter?"

Buffy shakes her head.

Teal'c nods, "Sensors have detected an armada of Goa'uld ships in orbit around Earth." He watches Buffy work, "Can you understand anything that I am saying, Buffy Carter?" Buffy looks up and nods. "Buffy Carter, I wish for you to know, that…"

Buffy reaches for Teal'c's face, then pats him on the shoulder. Teal'c bows his head in understanding. Buffy goes back to working on her project.

Sam walks in and stands beside Teal'c, "What is she working on?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "I do not know, Major Carter. But I believe she can no longer speak the language of the Tau'ri."

Dawn enters and moves over to Buffy.

Buffy stops what she is doing and smiles at Dawn, "Masa toso uus, Eso brey iv."

Dawn shakes her head and calls Daniel in, "She said something in Anciant. I only got a couple words."

Daniel nods, "What did she say?"

Dawn nods, "Masa toso uus, Eso brey iv."

Daniel smiles, "I love you, be brave live."

Tears begin to fall from Dawn's face and nods, understanding the meaning behind the words, "I will, Buffy, I promise."

Buffy smiles and reaches up to wipe Dawn's face. She then turns to finish her work.

Sam looks at Dawn. She pulls Dawn into an embrace, hugging her tightly.

Teal'c comes back, "We just reached the spot Buffy Carter pinpointed."

Buffy suddenly stands up and moves everyone away from the rings before activating them.

They all turn and enter the cockpit.

Jack nods at the window, "Well there is steam rising from below us, so how long is this gonna take?"

Buffy doesn't say anything.

Teal'c looks at his heads up display, "Anubis cannot have missed our arrival."

Bra'tac nods, "You are correct. Al'kesh and gliders approach. Many. They will be in firing range in thirty seconds. More ships approaching from the opposite direction."

Sam turns away from watching Bra'tac, "Buffy, we're about to get our a…"

Bra'tac shakes his head, "They are not Goa'uld…"

Sam moves forward and looks out the window. She watches as F-302s fly past. A moment later the _Prometheus_ glides up to SG-1's ship, both apparently untouched and unconcerned of the battle being waged around them.

Sam looks up. "_Prometheus_."

Hammond comes over the radio, "SG-1, this is Hammond, do you read?"

Sam smiles as she responds sounding happy, "Yes, Sir it's good to see you." Buffy turns and heads back towards the rings. "Let's go."

She heads to the cargo area, Daniel, Jack, Dawn and Teal'c following her.

Buffy removes the remains of her modification from the transport rings. Everyone puts on their jackets and vests.

Sam looks to Buffy, Sweetie, how are we gonna get down there?"

Teal'c looks down and seeing little trace of the modification, "The rings."

Daniel nods, "Makes sense. The Ancients built the Stargate so there must be a set of rings to get us down there somewhere."

Sam nods, "The transmission beams couldn't penetrate a mile of ice." She turns to Dawn, "Keep her together till we return."

Dawn shakes her head, "No. I'm going with you."

Sam sighs, "We don't know what's down there, sweetie."

Dawn smiles, "Look mom, I have to do this, for her. If something were to happen while she was down there…"

Sam nods, understanding the unfinished sentence, "Ok get your gear together."

Sam grabs for a gun, while Buffy finishes removing her earlier modifications. A moment later she is done removing the modification. SG-1, Buffy and Dawn step into the rings, backs to each other.

Sam looks to Bra'tac, "Ready."

Bra'tac turning around with his seat, "Good luck." He activates the rings and they are transported down.

As soon as they materialize Buffy already walking as if she knows where it is she is going.

They walk in to a structure looking vaguely similar to the dome on Praclarush Taonas, aside from being preserved better. SG-1 move through the open area.

Sam looks around, "This looks vaguely familiar."

Jack nods, "Just like on Taonas."

Buffy moves to a niche standing in the middle of the room and puts his hands to each side of it. "Dormata."

Daniel nods, "Sleep."

A high sound and a thump can be heard, SG-1, Buffy, and Dawn move past the side of the apparent door and find themselves facing Anubis. "You are too late. The power of the Ancients is mine."

Buffy steps up to Anubis while Daniel, Jack and Sam give her cover and light with their guns. Buffy looks at Anubis, raises her hand and pushes it through what turns out to be a projection. "Fools!" Anubus calls out before he vanishes. Buffy then walks on deeper into the structure.

Daniel smiles, "It's a hologram." Daniel, Jack and Sam lower their guns.

Buffy steps up to a raised area in the floor looking exactly like the area around the throne/chair in the other complex, moves her hand, and a cluster of similar crystals rises up. She removes them and Sam, who has moved closer to her along with the rest of SG-1, hands her the power source they took from the other complex.

The rings are activated and SG-1 takes cover.

Sam throws her pistol to Dawn, "Cover your sister."

Dawn nods moving back next to Buffy.

Two Super Soldiers step out from the rings and are shot at immediately. One of them goes down.

Buffy meanwhile inserts the new power source and the raised area and throne/chair light up. Buffy goes to sit in the chair, while another two Super Soldiers are ringed down. They start shooting immediately. Buffy sits and touches her hand to the gelatinous substance that sits at the end of the armrest and the chair swivels around and the back of the chair is moving backward while a footrest comes up.

Sam not looking back as she fires at the Super Soldiers, "Buffy, whatever you're gonna do…"

The battle with the Super Soldiers continues, another one goes down. Buffy, still on the chair, is bathed in bright light, she closes her eyes and a part of the ground between the ring area, and the Super Soldier left standing there, and SG-1 falls away, a yellowish light shines up.

As SG-1 watches on, a stream of half transparent yellow things looking similar to jellyfish or octopus emerge from the ground and move towards the Super Soldier, enveloping him. He vanishes and the yellow beam moves up through the shaft created by the rings.

Buffy's eyes droop, then her head sinks to the side as she loses conciousness. The light dims. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c look over, Sam goes to check on her. "Buffy?... Buffy?" She lifts Buffy's head with her hands. She looks at Dawn, "Her pulse is erratic." She looks back at Buffy, "Come on sweetie, don't you leave us."

Buffy opens her eyes and moves her head slightly.

Sam smiles, "Buffy!"

Buffy moves her lips but doesn't speak.

Sam sounds desperate, "Please!…Buffy!…

Buffy whispers, "Dormata."

Dawn nods understanding she points back to the niche they saw earlier, "Mom, help me get her up. She wants that thing."

Sam nods and help Dawn to walk Buffy over to the niche. They put her into it propping her up against the back wall of it. The niche lights up as Sam and Dawn steps back. "Now what?"

Buffy smiles sadly at Buffy and Dawn, "Masa toso uus, Eso brey iv. Aveo…amacuse."

Sam and Dawn look at Daniel who translates, nodding. "I love you. Be brave live, Good bye."

The light in the niche grows brighter and Buffy is frozen into it. They can see Buffy's eyes never left Sam or Dawn.

Jack walks up to Sam and Dawn pulling them into an embrace.

Sam sounding disbelieving and sad, "We can't just leave her like this! There has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere."

Daniel shakes his head, "I don't think this is it, Sam."

Sam looks back at Daniel, "What do you mean?"

Daniel nods and sighs, "The dome is too small. It's …Taonas. It's obviously not a city; it's just an outpost of some kind."

Sam looks at Buffy, "This isn't Atlantis?"

Daniel shakes his head, "I don't think so."

Teal'c look from his team-mates to Buffy, "If this is not the Lost City, then where is it?"

Sam steps out of Jack's embrace and up to the niche and looks at Buffy with tears in her eyes. She touches her hand to the solid surface of the clear substance surrounding and suspending Buffy. She smiles sadly at Buffy.


	23. Chapter 23: New Order

**Chapter 23: New Order**

**September 2004**

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Weir are sitting around the table in the briefing room.

Sam looks at Weir, "We use the gate."

Weir shakes her head, "It's not that we can't use it. Officially, all normal gate activity will remain suspended. Just until the agreement for control of the Antarctic site is resolved."

Daniel raises his eyebrows.

Jack frowns, "What does one have to do with the other?"

Weir nods, "While we obviously still have full jurisdictional control over the Stargate, the President feels that ultimately, how we proceed with operations here at SGC will reflect on our international good will."

Daniel sighs, "In other words, it's our political leverage in negotiations."

Weir nods slowly at Daniel. "I would never say that."

Daniel nods in understanding.

Sam sighs, "What about my daughter?"

Weir shakes her head, "Look…I know what she means to you. Hell I know how I would feel if she were my daughter... And we all appreciate the sacrifice she made…"

Daniel shakes his head, "The Asgard can help her. Last time they were able to erase the Ancient knowledge from Jack's mind before it killed him.

Weir nods, "We've tried contacting them. What do you suggest we do?"

Sam sighs, "You're aware of how we helped the Asgard trap the replicators in a time dilation field on the planet Hala?"

"Something to that effect, yes. That was a couple of years ago, right?" Weir says.

Sam nods, "Basically, we know that that trap is only going to hold them for so long. Thor and the Asgard must be monitoring the situation. If we can get there, we should be able to contact them."

Weir frowns, "Isn't the planet you're talking about in another galaxy?"

Daniel nods, "Othalla."

Teal'c nods, "Buffy Carter used her knowledge of the Ancients to modify the Goa'uld vessel currently in our possession."

Weir sighs, "According to your report, Major, that ship is capable of flying faster and farther than anything the Goa'uld have."

Sam nods, "Yes. I think it might just get us there."

Weir nods, "And back?"

Sam grimaces. "That might be a problem. There's a good chance the trip will burn out the engines."

"Okay now, that's a big problem. If you get there and it turns out you can't contact the Asgard?" Weir asks.

Sam shakes her head, "We're willing to take the risk. I'm willing to take that risk, for Buffy, for my daughter."

Daniel, frowning, looks from Weir to Carter. Weir pauses. "As admirable as that is, I can't let you do it."

Jack frowns, "For what reason?"

Weir nods, "Buffy was able to fend off Anubis' fleet using the weapons from the Ancient outpost. Hopefully, that will make the other Goa'uld think twice before attacking Earth in the foreseeable future. But the truth is, we don't know if we're going to be able to ever use those weapons again, and if we can't, we're going to need a new tactical advantage over the Goa'uld. At least that's what the Pentagon tells me. The modified cargo ship…it's too valuable right now. I'm sorry. Request denied."

Weir stands to leave as Teal'c,, Jack, Sam and Daniel look at each other, obviously disappointed.

Sam follows Weir in to her office and quietly knocks.

Weir looks up at Sam, "What can I do for you, Major?"

Sam pushes open the door and stands in the doorway. "I want you to reconsider my request."

Weir shakes her head, "I'm sorry."

Sam enters the office and walks to the front of Weir's desk. "That cargo ship was modified using the knowledge of the Ancients. Now, there is no guarantee that anyone will ever be able to figure out how it was done."

Weir sighs, "And as the most likely person on the planet to figure it out, are you saying that if I don't let you attempt to contact the Asgard, you won't even try?"

Sam smiles grimly and nods her head. "I would never say that?"

Weir smiles and nods in return. "Right now, that is the most advanced piece of technology we have."

Sam nods, "If it weren't for Buffy, we wouldn't have that ship. For that matter, we wouldn't even be here discussing this."

Weir nods her head and sighs.

**_Short time later_**

Sam, Dawn and Teal'c are sitting opposite each other at her desk.

Sam looks at Dawn, "We got the coordinates from the Prometheus. Now, based on the amount of time it took the modified ship to get from Taonas to Earth, I'm estimating our trip to Othalla will take roughly ten days."

Daniel and Jack enters the lab. "Hey! So how did you talk Weir into letting us go?"

Sam shakes her head, "I didn't. I talked her into letting us go." She gestures to Dawn, Teal'c and herself. "You two are staying here."

Daniel looks at Dawn, Teal'c and Carter. "Daniel, even with the modifications to the ship, there's no guarantee it'll get us there, and if it does, there's a good chance it'll burn out the engines. The ship was never meant to fly at that speed, which means, if we don't find the Asgard, we'll be stranded."

Daniel nods, "I know."

Sam smiles, "We need you both here. Daniel you're our best chance of deciphering whatever information's in that Ancient outpost. Jack I want you there to watch over Buffy."

Jack sighs and nods, "I will be happy too, Carter."

Sam nods, "Dawn's going only because she has a personal stake in this, as I do, otherwise I would be leaving her here."

Teal'c nods, "If we fail, you two will be Buffy's only hope."

Dawn nods, "Plus if we fail she will have no family except for Anne. Mom and I have agreed, Jack. That should something happen to us that you are to look after her. Mom even set it up to where you got guardianship of Buffy once we were declared MIA."

Jack smiles sadly, "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

Dawn nods, "Agreed."

**_A Day Later_**

Teal'c is piloting the cargo ship. Dawn is sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Sam enters, holding a sandwich. "Hey, Teal'c, Dawn. Can I get either of you anything? I packed lots of turkey, I know it's your favorite, Teal'c. And some ham for you, Dawn." Carter picks at the sandwich.

Teal'c nods, "Thank you, but I am not currently hungry.

Dawn nods, "Thanks, mom. I'll get it myself."

Teal'c watches as Sam sits in the chair Dawn has just vacated, "Have you been able to determine how Buffy Carter modified the engines?"

Sam shakes her head, "No. I'm just taking a break. I didn't think it would be easy, but at least it's a good way to pass the time." Dawn re-enters with a sandwich in hand. "I'm sorry. have I been ignoring you two?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "I am fine."

Dawn smiles, "It's ok, mom. Teal'c has been good company. He's actually been teaching me to fly the ship."

Sam sighed, "I thought maybe working on the engines would help take my mind off Buffy, which is kind of silly, considering she's the one who modified them. Look, I know this plan isn't exactly foolproof. I've never plotted an intergalactic course before. I mean, if the coordinates are off by even one half of a percent, we could wind up ten thousand light years from our destination. But still, I'm trying to stay positive." Sam nods her head.

Teal'c nods, We have the utmost confidence in your ability."

Carter smiles at Teal'c.

Dawn nods in agreement, "Teal'c is right. You'll get us there. We will talk to the Asgard and Buffy will be alright. Just wait, you'll see."

Sam smiles at Dawn, "I know. So, you two wanna talk?"

Teal'c shrugs, "Concerning what subject?"

Sam sighs, "I don't know. How's Rya'c?"

Teal'c nods, "Fine."

Sam nods, "You still keeping in touch with Ishta?"

Teal'c smiles, "Indeed."

"Bra'tac?" Sam asks.

Teal'c nods, "Bra'tac is well."

Sam sighs. "Come on, Teal'c. Throw me a bone here."

Teal'c looks at Sam, "How is Pete Shanahan?"

Sam smiles slightly, then turns to face the front viewscreen. "He's fine."

Teal'c nods, "Is not all well between the two of you?"

Sam nods, "No, everything is great. It's just, as you well know, it's not easy saying goodbye to someone you care about when you think there's a chance you may never see them again. I don't know how Dawn and Buffy have taken it all these years…" Teal'c nods his head slightly. "I know that's a risk we take every time we step through the Stargate, but…still, I'm trying to stay positive."

Dawn smiles, "Well at first we had Aunt Janet. She made it easier. Then as we got older we told ourselves that you would come home and be safe. Don't get me wrong though it was still hard watching you leave everytime."

Sam nods, "I'll get you a sandwich, Teal'c." Sam leaves the cockpit, appearing to be a little embarrassed.

**10 Days Later**

Teal'c is at the controls, Sam in the copilot's chair, and Dawn stands behind Sam.

Teal'c nods, "We are preparing to emerge from hyperspace." Teal'c puts on a headset with a viewer over one eye.

Sam looks at Teal'c, "As soon as we drop out I'll start broadcasting a signal. If the Asgard are monitoring the region they should find us."

The ship drops out of hyperspace into an empty part of space.

Teal'c looks through the eye-viewer. "Should we not be able to see the planet?"

Sam nods, "Yes."

The ship shudders and a strange noise is heard.

Teal'c frowns, "We are experiencing the effects of an extremely powerful gravitational force."

Sam looks back at Dawn before looking over at Teal'c, "Something's not right. Teal'c, turn us around and get us out of here. Now."

Teal'c shakes his head, "Hyperspace generator will not engage. Sublight engines are at maximum yet we are not moving."

Sam sighs, "There's only one thing I know of that could create this kind of gravitational pull."

The ship is shuddering. A black hole event horizon can be seen out the viewport.

Sam gets up and leaves the cockpit. Dawn takes her seat. Several minutes later Sam returns, "It's pretty much what we expected. We burned out the hyperdrive getting here."

Dawn nods, "Well we knew that could happen. Now we just have to hope we can reach the Asgard."

Teal'c nods, "That is most unfortunate."

Sam sighs, "Even if it was working it would have been very dangerous to open a window this close to the event horizon of the black hole."

Teal'c shakes his head, "Are we that far off course?"

Sam sighs, "No! We came out of hyperspace right where we were supposed to. This doesn't make any sense. Hala's sun wasn't nearly massive enough to collapse into a black hole."

Dawn sighs, "Yet that is what appears to be happening."

Sam nods, "I'll see if I can get a little more out of the sublight engines." She leans over the controls she has been working on.

Teal'c shakes his head, "We are now being pulled backwards. Perhaps if we divert power from the shields?"

Teal'c is at the controls. Dawn is with Sam at the rear of the cockpit, they are obviously working on the problem.

Sam shakes her head, "Right now they're the only thing holding the ship together. Drop them and the gravitational field could tear us apart."

Teal'c nods, "I do not believe there is any other choice."

Carter opens a unit. Inside, there are a number of different colored crystals. "Diverting power." She removes one of the crystals then closes the unit.

Teal'c smiles, "We are now moving forward."

Sam sighs and looks at Dawn, "It's not gonna be good enough. We're losing hull integrity."

A creaking noise is heard as steam vents from various areas. Teal'c gets up from the pilot's chair and moves towards Carter.

Dawn frowns, "We've got a hull breach!"

As the ship explodes, Teal'c grabs for Sam and Dawn. Suddenly, a beam of light envelopes them.

A moment later Sam, Dawn and Teal'c appear aboard an Asgard ship.

Thor nods, "Greetings!"

Sam smiles, "Thor."

Thor smiles, "It is good to see you again, Major Carter, Teal'c, and Dawn Carter." Thor is seated at a control panel. He swivels around to look at Carter and Teal'c.

Sam nods, "Likewise."

Teal'c nods, "Indeed. Your timing is impeccable."

Dawn smiles, "Yeah thanks for the rescue."

Sam, Dawn and Teal'c walk towards Thor.

Sam looks to Thor, "We need your help. We found an Ancient Repository. Buffy has the knowledge from it stuck in her head. Right now she is in stasis. But she will die if we can't get the knowledge out."

Thor shakes his head, "I am afraid I cannot leave this sector, Major. Not at the moment."

Sam sighs as she looks at Dawn, "Thor, you're the only one who can save Buffy."

Thor nods, "As you have said, she is being preserved in stasis at the moment. I will be glad to return with you to Earth, as soon as my mission here is completed."

"What is your mission?" Teal'c asks.

Thor looks to Teal'c, "I must wait here until I am certain the replicators have been destroyed. You may have noticed that Hala's sun has collapsed into a black hole."

Sam nods. "Yeah…just before the back of our ship was torn off."

Thor nods, "I'm sorry I did not reach you sooner. I was not expecting you."

Dawn sighs, "Yeah, you haven't been responding to our attempts to contact you."

Thor nods, "I am sorry. Time space distortions caused by the black hole have been interfering with my ship's long range communications."

Sam smiles, "Understandable."

Teal'c nods, "Indeed. For some." Sam looks back at Teal'c.

Thor looks at the assembled group, "The time dilation field was only a temporary measure. We knew the time it would take for the replicator humans to reach the machine would translate to less than two years outside the field. Therefore, a more permanent solution was devised."

Sam nods as she understands, "So, you collapsed the sun?"

Thor nods, "By artificially increasing its gravitational field, yes."

Dawn giggles like a school girl, "That's…pretty cool."

Thor smiles, "As you can see. The planet has already broken apart. However, a large number of replicators have managed to come together in a coherent mass that has yet to pass the event horizon."

Thor swivels the control unit around to show a viewscreen. Sam, Dawn and Teal'c move around to see the viewscreen. The screen is showing the event horizon with a small 'craft' near to the event horizon.

Sam nods, "Well, even if they can withstand the gravitational force without being torn apart there's no way they could ever…."

Thor blinks, "Interesting."

"What is it?" Sam asks.

The 'craft' on the screen begins to move and enlarge.

Thor nods, "The mass of replicator blocks have begun moving away from the event horizon."

Sam frowns, "How is that possible?"

Thor sighs, "They have the time dilation device. I do not know exactly how, but they seem to have used it to counteract the gravitational effects that should be pulling them in."

Sam shakes her head, "Frightening. Not only that they can do that, but that you don't know how."

Thor nods, "I agree. " The screen shows the 'craft' moving away fast from the event horizon. "They are picking up speed. Scans indicate the blocks have formed together."

"Into what?" Teal'c asks.

Thor looks at Teal'c, "A ship. They are escaping. Their course indicates they are headed this way."

The replicator ship is traveling through space, getting nearer to Thor's ship.

Sam shakes her head, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Thor sighs, "No, and it is doubtful my ship's weapons will be effective against it."

Sam nods, "We should probably get out of here then, huh? Can you jump into hyperspace?"

Thor shakes his head, "We must clear the gravitational distortion field of the black hole first." The replicator fires on Thor's ship. "They have fired upon us."

Dawn shakes her head, "Can it penetrate your shields?"

Thor nods, "It is more than likely." The viewscreen shows Thor's ship, shielded, with the replicator weapon nearing. "Brace for impact. " The screen shows that Thor's ship has been hit, the ship shudders. An alarm sounds. "The hull has been breached."

Sam nods, "Where?"

The screen shows a plan of the ship's interior.

Thor nods, "The damage is minimal. The projectile was likely composed of replicators. They are not visible to my ship's scanners. This is how they have boarded Asgard ships in the past."

Sam looks at Teal'c, "Can you use the shields to prevent decompression in those sections?"

Thor nods, "Yes."

Sam nods, "Dawn you stay with Thor." She pulls out her sidearm and hands it to Dawn. "Here is my pistol, sweetie. Whatever you do don't let them get on the bridge."

Dawn nods, "Good luck, mom."

Sam and Teal'c move to a stack of crates. Carter passes a large weapon to Teal'c, who opens another crate. They pick up more weapons.

**_A Short Time Later_**

Thor is looking at his screen, "I did not do it. The replicators must have her."

Dawn looks back at Thor, "What?"

Thor looks to Dawn, "The replicators have Major Carter."

Dawn frowns as Teal'c enters the bridge. "I have eliminated all of the replicators I could locate."

Thor nods, "There is no way of knowing if there are more. The replicator ship has entered hyperspace."

Teal'c nods, "Can you follow?"

Thor looks to Teal'c, "Yes."

Dawn sighs, "Then do so, quickly. My mother is out there."

Thor nods and activates the engines and sets a pursuit course.

The viewscreen shows the replicator ship, with Thor's ship trailing behind.

Teal'c stands behind Thor, "Do you know its destination?"

Thor nods, "Before you destroyed them, the replicators managed to access the ship's computer. They learned the location of Orilla, the planet where we are attempting to rebuild the Asgard civilization. I assumed it would be their first target."

Tea;'c sighs, "What is your reasoning?"

Thor looks to Teal'c, "Orilla is rich in neutronium, which is a key element in Asgard technology. It is also essential for the creation of human-form replicators."

The replicator ship exits hyperspace with Thor's ship in pursuit.

"How can we stop them?" Dawn asks, "Preferably without killing my mom."

Thor looks at Dawn, "My ship's weapons will not function in hyperspace. Much like the shields. However, in close proximity, the self destruct may be sufficient to eliminate both ships. I am sorry, but we have no choice. If the human-form replicators reach Orilla, they will have the resources to replicate many thousands of times. We cannot allow that to happen."

Dawn frowns, "NO! You will not kill my mom. You got that."

Teal'c looks at Dawn, "So be it."

Dawn blinks, "Teal'c?"

Teal'c nods, "I will mourn for your mother as well, this though is the only way to stop them."

[The viewscreen shows the replicator ship, with Thor's ship now much closer.

Thor nods, "We are almost within range." Thor's ship gets closer and closer to the other ship. "Now!"

The power on Thor's ship fades then returns. Teal'c turns to look at Thor who is working the controls. The screen shows the replicator ship moving away.

Thor sighs, "We are slowing down. Something is interfering with the controls." A plan of Thor's ship appears on the viewscreen. one section is flashing red. "The auxiliary control console, outside the engine room." Teal'c grabs his weapon, cocks it and leaves.

Teal'c voice comes over the intercom, "The problem has been eliminated."

Thor nods, "Unfortunately, the replicators are now beyond our reach. We are too late to stop them from reaching the new Asgard homeworld."

Teal'c re-enters the bridge and walks up to Thor at the control centre.

Thor looks at Teal'c, "I have managed to send advance warning to Orilla. By providing them with the replicator ship's course and speed, they should have a fair approximation of where it will drop out of hyperspace. What ships we have available will be waiting in ambush."

Teal'c nods, "You believe the Asgard ships can destroy the replicators before they can raise their shields."

Thor nods, "They will only be defenseless for a few moments, but if my calculations are accurate, it should be sufficient."

Teal'c nods briefly.

Teal'c and Thor are at the control centre. The screen suddenly activates, showing another Asgard. "Commander Thor, this is Aegir of the _Valhalla_. We have assumed defensive positions and are awaiting the target ship."

Thor nods, "Understood. If you can capture the ship before destroying it. There is one person held hostage. This girl's mother, she would like her returned if at all possible. But Major Carter is not the primary objective; if you cannot capture the replicator vessel you are to destroy it."

Aegir nods, "Understood, Commander."

Dawn isn't sure how long they wait. It seems like forever before Aegir appears on the screen again, "The enemy ship has been destroyed. We were unable to retrieve the girl's mother."

Teal'c turns from the screen towards Thor.

Thor nods, "I am sorry, Teal'c. I am sorry, Dawn Carter."

Dawn runs out of the bridge and down a corridor. She finds an empty room and slides to the floor tears falling from her eyes, "Mom!"

Dawn doesn't know how long she sits there. It feels like hours to her. Suddenly she hears footsteps as Daniel walks in. "Hey, Dawn."

Dawn slowly stands up and hugs him, "How did you get here?"

Daniel smiles, "We're in Earth orbit. Sorry to hear about your mom."

Dawn nods and smiles sadly, "Thank you."

Daniel nods, "Come on we need to get back to Thor he thinks Buffy can help with the replicator problem."

Dawn blinks and nods as they walk back to the bridge.

Thor, Teal'c and Jack walk up to the stasis chamber containing Buffy as Daniel and Dawn enter.

Daniel moves next to Thor, "What are you going to do?"

Thor nods, "I am going to merge Buffy Carter's mind with the ship's computer."

Dawn shakes her head, "To do that you're going to have to defrost her first, right? I bring this up because she was near death when we froze her."

Thor nods, "Hopefully, the pod will sustain her life."

Daniel frowns, "Hopefully?"

Thor nods, "What other choice do we have?"

Dawn shakes her head, "Well, can't you just save her, like the last time this happened with Jack? Just wipe the Ancient knowledge from her mind."

Thor nods, "And lose any chance of learning a means to defeat the replicators."

Daniel nods, "You have no right to risk her life."

Teal'c nods, "I believe Buffy Carter would approve."

Dawn frowns, "Under no circumstances are you going to kill my sister. She's the only thing I have left now."

Daniel nods placing a hand on Dawn's should, "We can't make that choice for her no matter what's at stake. Can't you just extract the Ancient information into the ship's computer? Then we can all benefit from it, maybe even learn how to use the Ancient weapons on Earth."

Thor shakes his head, "You cannot even begin to comprehend the extent of what was unfolding in Buffy Carter's mind. Our scientists, long ago, extracted parts of the Ancient Library of Knowledge, and learned much from it. But we have been studying it for as long as I can remember and we have barely scratched the surface."

Daniel nods, "So it would be looking for a needle in a haystack."

Thor smiles, "A haystack of infinite size."

Daniel nods, "That's big." He turns to Dawn, "I think we all can agree this should be your choice."

Thor looks at Dawn, "I am hoping Buffy Carter's conscious mind can provide us with a direct conduit to the information we need."

Dawn sighs, "Do it. But know this I hold you personally responsible if she dies."

Thor nods.

Thor is standing at the stasis chamber as Daniel leans against the control panel. Jack and Teal'c stands nearby. Dawn stands at the head of the stasis chamber looking at her sister's face.

Thor nods, "She is not well."

Daniel nods, "We told you."

Thor looks to Daniel, "The process of interfacing her mind is complex."

Suddenly, Buffy's voice is heard, echoing through the ship. "Hello. Testing, testing. One, two, one, two, one, two, testing. Hellooo. Is this thing on?"

Jack laughs, "I probably would have said the same thing."

Daniel walks over to the stasis chamber and stands next to Dawn, "Buffy?"

Thor nods, "Buffy Carter, can you hear us?"

Buffy is still lying, unconscious, in the chamber."Hey! Hey guys. What's going on?"

Teal'c, Dawn, Jack and Daniel look up and around the bridge.

Thor nods, "Your mind has been interfaced with the _Daniel Jackson_."

Buffy laughs, "What?"

Daniel shakes his head, "What?"

Teal'c nods, "The name of Thor's ship is _Daniel Jackson_."

Jack smiles, "What is with you people and naming things after us."

Thor nods, "All the information in the ship's computer is available to you."

Buffy sighs, "Ah, right, here we go. Oh, this is cool. I can pretty much do anything I want, can't I?"

Suddenly, there is a loss of power and the lights dim and return twice.

Thor frowns, "Buffy Carter."

Buffy giggles, "Huh? Oh! Sorry."

Thor nods, "If you wish, you may appear to us as a hologram."

A hologram of Buffy appears behind Thor, Teal'c, Dawn, Jack and Daniel. The hologram shudders and shakes out its hands. "Dang! Hey Dawnie. How are you holding up?"

Dawn looks at the hologram and smiles, "Better now you're here. A lot has happened since you've been asleep." She looks around and sighs, "Mom's dead, Buffy."

Buffy's jaw drops, "What? "

Teal'c nods, "I am sorry Buffy Carter. The replicator's captured her. To prevent them from reaching the Asgard homeworld the ship she was on was destroyed."

Buffy nods, "Ok a moment if you will so I can process that."

Daniel nods, "That aside, you okay?"

Buffy looks at Daniel, "It's a little weird. But, yeah, I'm ok."

Daniel nods, "At least you're not speaking Ancient."

Buffy smiles, "There's that."

Thor shakes his head, "Actually, the computer is translating."

Daniel nods, "Ah."

Buffy's hologram walks over to the stasis chamber. "I've never looked better."

Dawn shook her head, "Now is not a time to joke, Buffy. Your still dying and they need your help. The quicker you do that the quicker Thor here can fix you up as good as new."

Buffy nods, "I know. Ship's log."

Thor nods, "Can you help with the replicators?"

Buffy smiles, "Already on it."

Buffy's hologram looks at Dawn and smiles, "Be back in a little bit. I'm not leaving you. I have a promise to keep." Dawn smiles. Buffy looks at the others on the bridge then waves her hands in a circle. "Talk amongst yourselves."

Buffy's hologram disappears.

Thor and Teal'c are looking at an image on the viewscreen. "What is it?" Teal'c asks

Thor nods, "I am unsure. It seems Buffy Carter's mind is building something, virtually, in conjunction with the ship's computer. "Thor and Teal'c walk over to join Daniel, Jack and Dawn at the statis chamber. "I do not know how much longer her life can be sustained."

An alarms suddenly sounds. Dawn looks around. "Buffy?"

Thor shakes his head, "I must revive her now."

Buffy's voice comes from the intercom, "Wait! Not yet."

Thor operates a device which scans Buffy's head. The chamber opens and Buffy wakes up. She puts his hand to his forehead. "Oy! What a headache."

Dawn smiles and pulls Buffy in to an embrace, "Buffy!"

Daniel shakes his head, "Buffy, what's the last thing you remember?"

Buffy nods, "You and Jack arguing about whose sticking their head in the repository. Then me running and ruining all your fun."

Dawn helps Buffy to sit up. "It's good your back."

Thor nods, "Buffy Carter."

Buffy looks at the Asgard, "Thor, right? You don't happen to have any aspirin, do you?

Thor smiles, "You should feel better momentarily and your memory will slowly return."

Thor nods turning to a console, "The specifications for the device you created remain in the computer. I believe I can synthesis it."

A device appears on a stand.

Buffy shrugs, "Sweet. What is it?"

Jack laughs, "We don't know but you made it."

Buffy shakes her head, "No."

Dawn laughs, "Yes you did. Trust me okay I was there to see it."

Thor nods, "You accessed the Ancient knowledge in your mind and instructed the ship's computer to design it."

Buffy nods, "Doesn't mean I know what it is."

Thor nods, "It was doubtful at best that she would remember. The knowledge of the Ancients is gone."

Buffy nods, "All right. Let me have a look. Dawn would you help me up. Not too sure how steady I'm going to be."

Dawn nods, "Always.

Dawn help Buffy out of the chamber. With Dawn's help Buffy walks over to the device, "Sorry drawing a blank."

**_A couple hours later_**

The _Daniel Jackson_ exits a wormhole.

The viewscreen activates, showing another Asgard. "Penegal, I am relieved you are still able to communicate." Thor says.

Penelgal over viewscreen, "It may not last long. Were you able to procure a means of fighting the replicators?"

The image on the viewscreen is flickering and fading.

Thor nods, "Possibly. It still requires more research."

Penelgal over viewscreen, "You should know, those infesting the colony are behaving in an organised fashion unlike any replicators we have encountered before."

Thor sighs, "Perhaps they are being controlled by a human-form leader who has yet to reveal itself."

Dawn looks at Thor, "If a human-form replicator survived it's possible Mom survived too, isn't it?"

Thor nods, "It is also possible the old version replicators created a new human-form, to lead them as before."

Dawn looks at Buffy smiling, "Yeah, but there's a chance. Can you scan the planet for life signs?"

Penegal over viewscreen, "We already have. There are none." Penegal's image disappears. The transmission has been lost.

Thor frowns, "Penegal? Can you hear me?" He turns to those assembled, "We have lost contact."

Dawn looks at Buffy and sighs

The device is being studied by Thor. Daniel is standing nearby with Teal'c and Jack standing behind. Buffy and Dawn are seated on floor not far away.

Thor nods, "Most intriguing."

Daniel nods, "Can you make it work?"

Thor shakes his head, "To be honest, I am still unsure of exactly what it is."

The viewscreen activates, showing another Aegir appears on screen, "Thor, this is Commander Aegir, of the _Valhalla_. We have lost contact with the colony."

Thor nods, "Aegir, communications are down. What have you to report?"

Aegir on screen, "We have located what appears to be the remains of a human-form replicator, floating in space. It obviously survived the destruction of its ship. By all appearances, it is currently inactive."

Thor nods, "Transmit co-ordinates."

Aegir, on viewscreen, "Use caution, Thor."

The transmission ends.

Daniel looks to Thor, "What are you going to do?"

Thor walks past Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill.

Jack frowns, "Where are you going?"

Thor nods, "I am going to transport it aboard."

Jack shakes his head, "Why?"

Thor walks to the control panel. "We must learn the location of the human-form controlling the replicators on the planet."

A human-form replicator is transported into the stasis chamber. As Jack spins round to look at the replicator, Daniel and Teal'c step closer to the chamber.

Daniel shakes his head, "Anybody recognise him?"

Teal'c frowns, "No."

Jack steps up to the chamber and places his hands on the glass cover. "Is it dead?"

Thor nods, "Hopefully, not completely."

Jack quickly moves his hands away from the cover and moves back to Daniel and Teal'c.

Thor smiles, "All replicators are linked by a sophisticated communication system. If we can use this one to tap into the network we will be able to see what any of the replicators can see."

Jack nods, "And if he wakes up, is this pod going to hold him?"

Thor shakes his head, "Probably not."

As Daniel and O'Neill look at each other Teal'c moves away to get his weapon.

Jack sighs, "Then perhaps there is no great wisdom in this."

Thor nods, "I will transport it back into space if necessary, but we must take the risk."

Buffy looks to Dawn, "Help me up." Dawn nods and helps Buffy to her feet. They walk over to the Stasis chamber. Buffy looks at Thor, "If you need to beam him to space I have one request, I want someone to find out what happened to our mother."

Jack nods, "Agreed."

Teal steps close to Daniel and O'Neill and primes his weapon. Jack smiles to Teal'c, "Good."

Jack taps Daniel on the arm and gets a couple of weapon. He hands one to Daniel. They both prime their weapons. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack are standing at the chamber, weapons at the ready. Thor activates the viewscreen, which is showing white lines of interference. Daniel turns to see the viewscreen. "What's that?"

Thor nods, "Replicator communication data. I am searching for any references to other human- forms."

Jack turns to the viewscreen as an image begins to appear. "Zoom in!"

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel turn to look at the viewscreen as Thor zooms in to the image of Carter enclosed by replicator blocks.

Daniel smiles, "Sam."

Dawn looks at Buffy as both of them smile. They walk over to the viewscreen, "Mom." They say together.

Jack nods, "Can you pinpoint her location?"

The viewscreen shows a heavily-wooded area.

Thor nods, "She is within a small replicator structure on the planet. It is some distance outside the colony, near a rich vein of neutronium."

Teal'c nods, "They must be using it to create more human replicators."

Jack frowns, "I thought the ship was destroyed."

Thor nods, "At least one of the human replicators must have separated from the main ship, with Major Carter, prior to exiting hyperspace."

As the image on the viewscreen disappears, the replicator in the chamber opens its eyes. Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill step away from the chamber, weapons raised. The replicator moves its head to stare at the humans and the body starts to transform.

Jack frowns, "Beam it out!"

A beam of light engulfs the replicator.

Thor shakes his head, "I am trying. It has made itself resistant." The beam fades, along with all lighting on the ship. "It has breached the internal barrier and interfaced with my ship's computer."

The stasis chamber opens and the replicator steps out. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c shoot at it, the bullets going right through, but the replicator simply transforms itself another body. Teal'c lowers his weapon and launches himself at the replicator. They fight briefly then Teal'c is thrown to the floor. The replicator picks up Teal'c's weapon and primes it. Daniel runs for cover behind the control panel as Buffy picks up the unknown device which she created and activates it. The replicator disintegrates.

Teal'c, Daniel and Jack stare at the replicator pieces, then Buffy holds up the device. "Had to do something."

The lights come back on. Teal'c walks over to his weapon which is covered in replicator pieces, lifts it and shakes off the debris.

Thor nods, "It seems to have permanently disrupted all communication between the individual cells, rendering each one inert. We explored such a technology in the past with no success."

Jack smiles, "Great. Does that mean we can use that thing to whack the rest of those bugs?"

Thor smiles, "Even better, O'Neill." Thor studies a plan of the device on the viewscreen. "Now that I have seen what the device does, I may be able to modify a larger version to broadcast a disruption wave over all of Orilla."

Jack nods, "All good. While you're doing that…"

Thor shakes his head, "I cannot transport you inside the replicator ship on the planet. Their defenses prevent it, but I can get you close."

Buffy smiles, "Get them as close as you can. Any chance they have of rescuing, mom. Is better than none at all."

Thor pushes a smooth palm-sized device across to Jack. "Take this, so we may communicate."

Jack takes the communication device. Then he, Daniel and Teal'c are beamed down as the _Daniel Jackson_ flies over the planet.

Thor looks at the console, "O'Neill, I have successfully modified my ship to emit a massive destruction wave."

Jack over comms system, "Excellent. I knew you could do it."

Thor nods, "The weapon is fifty percent charged. If this works, you will have saved the Asgard once again." Thor frowns as he notices the replicator ship is getting ready to take off. "The weapon is not yet ready. They cannot be allowed to escape."

Moments later the viewscreen shows the device fully powered. Thor types in some commands and **t**he _Daniel Jackson_ flies over the planet and activates the device. "O'Neill, the weapon worked. Reports from the colony say, all the remaining replicators have been neutralised. While the ship did escape, at least we have an effective means of fighting them now."

Jack's voice comes over the comm system, "Yeah, well, at least there's that."

Thor nods, "O'Neill. I am detecting a fourth lifesign in your immediate vicinity."

A moment later Jack's voice comes over the comm, "Buffy, Dawn I have someone here who would like to say hello."

Sam's voice comes over the comm, "Hey Buffy, Colonel O'Neill tells me your awake and that you're doing fine. Happy to hear it. Hey Dawn hope you didn't miss me too much."

Dawn smiles, "More than you know, mom. But Daniel and Buffy helped me through it. Get your rear up here so we can go home."

Sam laughs, "Will do, see you shortly."

**_Three days later in the SGC gate room_**

The ramp is red-carpeted, with a podium at its top. Four flags are placed behind the Stargate. The Gate room is full of personnel. Weir walks to the podium.

Weir looks around, "Although my time here has been brief, it has been, without a doubt, indelible. I will remember every one of you and I thank you all for your hard work."

Daniel, Sam, Buffy, Dawn, Anne and Teal'c, stand at the foot of the ramp, smiling.

Weir nods, "I'm not one for long goodbyes, so without further ado, it is with great pleasure I introduce you to your new Commanding Officer. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

The blast doors open and people move to make a path, standing to attention for Jack. He acknowledges Teal'c, Sam, Buffy, Dawn, Anne and Daniel and nods to Weir as she steps off the ramp and he walks to the podium. "At ease. You all know how much I love speeches, so, I'll make this short. I wish I could say I didn't owe anything to anyone. But the truth is, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and every one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past and as good as you deserve."

Dawn laughs, "Here, here."

Everyone applauds.

Jack laughs, "The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this. It is with great pride that my first order of business as Commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel.

Carter looks surprised and smiles. Daniel and Teal'c smile as everyone applauds and Jack raises his eyebrows at her. "Come on."

He gestures for her to come up to the podium, which she does. Carter stands to face Jack.

Davis steps up to the podium, "The President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force."

As Davis speaks, O'Neill removes the Major insignias from Carter's epaulettes and replaces them with Lieutenant Colonel insignias. O'Neill salutes Carter, who salutes him in return. All those present applaud.

Jack steps back up to the podium, "There is one more thing. Recently I had the privilege of talking to the President after I was notified of my promotion. I made a recommendation to him and he took it under advisement. Today I got a message from him through official channels at the Pentagon. Elizabeth Samantha Carter please step forward."

Buffy looks at Sam who simply smiles and motions for her to go on. Buffy walks up to the ramp.

Jack turns to face Buffy, "I talked to the President about the sacrifice you made in defeating Anubis. He agreed your sacrifice should be recognized. Therefor I award you the Presidential Medal of Freedom." Buffy smiles. "Also it was brought to my attention some time ago that you had wanted to join the Air Force, but you are still underage. I talked to the President about this as well. It is my privilege to announce your appointment to the United States Air Force, Lieutenant Elizabeth Carter."

Buffy blinks and looks at Sam and then Dawn and back at Jack.

All those present applaud again.

Jack motions for Sam to step forward next to Buffy, "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter… Lieutenant Elizabeth Carter… Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, insert name."

Sam looks at Buffy, "I, Samantha Carter…"

Buffy smiles as she looks back at Sam, "I, Elizabeth Carter…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know in reality it's not that easy to get in to the military. I actually looked at signing up myself a couple years ago so I have some idea... Still as I wrote this chapter I felt this was an ending I wanted to see happen.


	24. Chapter 24: Willow

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is broken in to three parts due to its size.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Willow**

**May 2001 – BTVS Dimension**

It is a bright and beautiful, a picture perfect day. Faith is poking around the rear part of the yard with a stick. Xander ambles up, uncomfortable but trying to hide it. "Time for the Spring Poking already?"

Faith looks at Xander, "Just making sure there's no more Evil Trio cameras. Or Evil Uno."

Xander nods, "The sinister yet addictive card game?"

Faith sighs, "Warren. Jonathan and Andrew got klinked, but Warren pulled a Rocket Man. It was a thing."

Xander shakes his head, "You'll find him. He won't be much good without his friends."

Faith softly, "No. He won't."

Xander struggles to find the right words, can't. "How did we get here?"

Faith shrugs, "Scenic route. Long drive."

Xander nods, "These last few weeks..."

Faith nods, "I know. Shoot it's been a hard few months for you guys since Buffy and Dawn left."

Xander nods, "I thought I hit bottom, but... It hurt."

Faith smiles, "I'm sorry. You guys were there for me when I got out of jail. I should have been there for you when Buffy and Dawn left.

Xander nods, "It's alright. We're here for each other now." They share a smile. It fades quickly from Xander's face. "I don't know what I'd do... without you and Will. You both have been my rock."

Faith smiles, "Let's not find out."

She takes him in her arms. He hugs her close, tears of relief breaking loose as he finally lets go pain. A long beat.

Faith smiles, "I'm glad we're friends now."

Xander's about to reply - but his eyes go wide with horror. "Faith -"

Faith turns. Warren is standing in the very back of the yard, his battered face twisted in rage and humiliation. "You think you can just do that to me? That I'd let you get away with it? Think again –"

Before Faith can react he raises a black automatic handgun and opens fire, the violence of bullets exploding from the muzzle startling even him.

Faith shoves Xander to the ground. He lands hard, regaining his senses just in time to see Warren running out of the yard, firing his last shoots as he goes.

Xander swallows his heart back into his chest. "Sweet fancy Moses! Where the hell did he get -" Xander's face freezes in horror. Faith is on the ground, face up, blood leaking from a bullet wound in her upper left chest. "Oh god."

Xander rushes to her side. "Faith?" Faith sputters blood, unable to respond. "Oh god... oh god... Faith..."

He presses his hands against her chest, trying to stop the blood. It flows through his fingers, pooling beneath them, spreading across the grass. It's ugly - and real.

Faith's breath comes in ragged gasps. She stares blankly up at the clear blue sky, her skin pale, going into shock...

Inside the house, the window overlooking the backyard has been shattered by a stray bullet from Warren's barrage. The front of Willow's white shirt is splattered with blood. Her face is twisted in horror and pain.

Tara stares at Willow's ruined shirt, trying to comprehend. "Your shirt..." Tara collapses to the floor. She's been shot through the back, the bullet ripping clean through her chest. It's her blood on Willow's shirt.

Willow shakes her head, "Tara?" Willow kneels over Tara on the floor. Tara doesn't move. "Tara? Come, on baby. Get up. Please. Tara..." Willow gently strokes her hair. She sobs, her head down. "No... no... no..."

Tears of grief and loss quickly become burning rivers of anger. She raises her head. Her face is a gut-wrenching swirl of pain and fury... and her eyes have gone completely black. "Come back. Come back..."

Some slight magical energy crackles around Tara - but Tara doesn't respond. She lies as still and lifeless as before. Willow's state shifts, becomes more panicked. "Oh God. no- Please, please...  
Come on, come on... Tara! Come back, baby..."

But, still, there is nothing. Tara lies limp, completely gone. Willow's expression grows more intent - darker. She focuses and, suddenly, mystical energy crackles around them. The air in the room above them darkens and storm clouds seem to gather in the room... What was a plea becomes a fierce command, an incantation. Willow raises her hands, drawing the energy into Tara. "By Osiris, I command you! Bring her back! Hear me! Keeper of darkness-"

Now Tara and Willow are enclosed in a swirling burst of light and mystical power - and the room is suddenly filled by the enormous head of an incredibly imposing demon. His voice booms as he looks down on Willow and Tara. "Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task?"

Willow, desperate, appeals to the creature. "Please. Please... Bring her back-"

The demon frowns, "You may not violate the laws of natural passing-."

Willow shakes her head, "How? How is this natural?"

The demon nods, "It is a human death, by human means."

Willow shakes her head, "But I-"

The demon frowns, :It is done."

Willow, trembling, screams - and it is horrible, full of rage and pain so deep it has no end... "NO!"

The scream unleashes a terrible energy. Suddenly the demon is engulfed in a blaze of white light and heat – he cries out in horrible agony before vanishing.

A moment later Willow is moving out of the front door. She has Tara's blood all over her white shirt. Her eyes have returned to normal, but she still looks intense - darkly determined. The Paramedics continue on with Faith, loading her into the ambulance, while Xander hangs back to talk to Willow- "Willow. God, are you okay?"

Willow ignores his question, "How did this happen?"

Xander sighs, "Warren. He had a gun-"

Willow nods, "Warren?"

Xander nods, "It went down too fast. I couldn't stop him-" Without another word. Willow starts to walk off. "Hey-" But Willow keeps moving. Xander is thrown, watching her walk off in seeming shock. "Will?"

30 minutes later The doors of the magic box blows open and Willow strides in, out for blood – light bulbs popping as she passes. Her eyes are normal, but full of rage.

Anya, who is re-stocking some shelves, reacts. "Willow-"

Willow looks at Anya, "Where do you keep the black arts books?"

Anya nods, "Listen. Something's happened. I know. But you don't have to-"

Willow all but screams, "I need power."

Anya shakes her head, "But not those books. I can't let you-" Anya eyes flick to the second level of the magic shop - the area just above the magazine racks. Willow follows Anya's gaze. See what she needs. Starts to move. Anya follows- "Willow-"

Willow doesn't let her come closer. Says in a darkly commanding voice- "Stop."

Suddenly, Anya can't move. She struggles, but it does no good.

Willow stops in front of the library area of the store - and looks to the second level where the most dangerous books are stored.

With a small gesture, the books come flying off the shelves on the second level and pile on the table near Willow. It happens fast - in an instant. Willow moves to the books and reaches out - putting her hands inside them. Her hands seem to melt into the books, merging with them.

Suddenly, the writing from the books seems to scroll up her arms. Through her boddy and under her clothes – emerging again on her chest, face… Finally, the inky writing moves into her HAIR, turning it BLACK. She stiffens and her eyes roll back as she absorbs all the knowledge and power these books contain.

After a long beat, the writing stops coming and Willow removes her hands from the books. The pages of the books are blank now.

Willow turns from the books, her appearance shockingly altered. Her eyes and hair are black as death and energy crackles from her fingertips. "That's better."

Willow makes her way to the hospital. She wonders the corridor till she finds the room she is looking for. A medical team is working frantically to save Faith, who lies unconscious on the table - hooked up to all the standard machines. It's not going well. "We've got more bleeding-"

Nurse nods, "Where?"

Doctor motions, "Over by her left ventricle-"

Nurse nods, "BP is down to 80/palp-"

Doctor more intense, "We need to stop that bleeder!"

Suddenly, the lights in the room start to flicker.

Nurse shakes her head, "BP - it's... I don't know what it's doing..."

The heart monitor starts to go crazy - slowing and speeding up...In fact all the electrical monitors in the room are malfunctioning.

The nurse shakes her head, "What's happening? It's-"

A firm voice stops them. "Leave." Willow ever so slightly more pale now and still big with the black eyes and hair. She stands near the doors.

Xander moves in behind her, stunned, as the medical personnel put down their instruments. "Willow-"

Willow ignores him. Just continues her command. "Now."

The doctor and nurse silently file out of the room.

Xander frowns, "Will! What are you doing?! She's going to die-"

"No she isn't," Willow moves to Faith - focuses... The lights dim and a glow of mystical energy gathers around them.

Xander shakes his head, "The magic. It's not right. You said..."

But Willow isn't listening. She's in a trance-like state - concentrating intently on Faith's chest. A beat - and the bullet that nearly killed Faith slowly rises out of her, Faith's chest wound magically closing after it lifts out. Xander is stunned silent.

Willow contemplates the bullet which hovers before her. Only a hint of the grief which drives her shows through her grim detachment. "It's so small."

After a moment, she covers bullet the with her hand. When she opens her hand, the bullet is gone.

The mystical energy starts to dissipate. A beat. Faith's eyes flutter open.

Xander runs to the table, "Faith!"

Faith shakes her head, "What happened?"

Xander nearly cries with relief. "Oh my God... Are you okay?"

Faith sits up, confused. Totally healed. "Sure. How'd I get here?"

Xander hugs her.

Faith looks to Willow. "Red?"

Willow allows herself the smallest moment of relief. "Faith. Hey-"

But Faith can see that something is very wrong. "What's wrong?"

This snaps Willow back to her mission. She cuts Faith off. "I'll explain. But we've got to go-"

Willow starts to move toward the door. Xander and Faith scramble to keep up with her.

Faith shook her head, "What? Why?"

Willow darkly, "It's time to find Warren."

Moments later they are out of the hospital and in Xander's car. Xander is behind the wheel. Willow, who's eyes are normal now, and Faith share the front seat with him. Willow is completely focused on the road. "Faster-"

Xander looks down at the speedometer, "I'm going as fast as I-"

Willow now uses her firm, commanding voice. "Faster-"

Xander jumps in his seat as Willow magically makes the gas pedal hit the floor. He didn't touch it. "Would you cut that out, Will!? If you wanted to drive..."

Faith and Xander exchange worried glances. "Red. We need to stop. I don't like this-"

Willow nods, "We're close. I can feel him."

Faith shakes her head, "And we'll catch him - and he'll go to jail. Believe me, I'm finding the  
whole getting shot very motivating. But you're using magic-"

Willow smiles, "If I wasn't, you'd be dead."

Faith nods, "Maybe. But this isn't right. It isn't how I want it-"

Willow shakes her head, "Sometimes you don't have a choice."

Xander looks at Willow, "I think Faith gets the tie-breaker on this one. She was the one on the  
ouchy end of that bullet-"

Faith emphatic, "And you do have a choice. This isn't good for you, Red-"

Xander nods, "You made the decision to stop for a reason. You promised us. And can I just ask - what's with the make-over of the damned? I mean, the hair-"

Willow sits up. Alert. "Turn! Go right!"

Xander searches the highway. There's no exit. "Go - where?"

Willow points to the right, "Over there! Go the other way! Now!"

Xander looks across a wide wash that divides two highways, each going in a different direction. "Will-"

Willow's eyes go black again and in a commanding voice, "Turn."

Xander reacts as the wheel magically turns itself. The car starts off-roading over the wash. Exasperated he simply takes his hands off the wheel. "Fine! Fine! Puppetmaster wants to  
drive? Go right ahead!"

The car bounces across the off-road terrain. The car skids to a stop on the edge of the highway.a Bus approaches - a distance away but closing fast.

Willow gets out of the car. Faith and Xander barely have time to react-

Faith shakes her head, "Red! Wait-"

Willow stands in the middle of the highway. The bus getting closer. She focuses all her energy on the advancing vehicle.

Willow stands her ground as the bus bears down on her. Faith and Xander are out of the car now and moving toward her.

Without turning to look at them, Willow stops them with- "Stay back."

Faith and Xander freeze in their tracks. Suddenly unable to go any further.

The bus finally comes to a full rest about an inch from Willow. But she looks as cool as could be. She stares at the door. "Get out."

A beat. Then the bus doors open. Warren, confused and apprehensive, gets off. Like the others, he looks like he's acting under Willow's power - no will of his own.

Willow moves to him and grabs him by the neck, lifts him off the ground.

Warren shakes, "Please. Please. I'll do anything-"

Willow's expression shifts a little. She starts to squeeze his neck.

Faith shakes her head, "Red – NO!"

Willow continues to squeeze. Warren's face contorts - the life leaving him. And then he pops a gasket, literally. A glass eye pops out of its sock and the skin around they sags, revealing sparking wires and metal underneath. "It's a robot."

Disgusted, Willow casts him aside.

Faith and Xander are suddenly released from their incapacitation. They move stiffly but they can move. They go to Willow - stare at the Warren Bot, dumbstruck.

Willow momentarily thrown, "I could feel his essence. He tricked me..."

A beat. Then Willow recovers. Heads for the car. "We'll find him another way."

Faith warily, "And then what?"

Willow nods, "Then we'll kill him."

Faith and Xander, following, react to this. "What?" Xander says.

Faith warily, "Red. Stop. You need to calm down-"

Willow turns on Faith - her tone hard. "Calm down?"

Faith nods, "You're angry. I am too. What Warren did, there's no excuse, but-"

Willow sighs, "He hit Tara." Faith and Xander take this in - stunned silent. "When he shot you, he hit her too. Upstairs. In my room."

Faith shakes her head, "Oh my God-"

Willow bitterly, "Guess the last shot was the charm."

Xander looks at Willow, "She's dead?"

Willow nods, "She's dead. And now he's dead."

Faith and Xander are floored by this. "No... Oh God, Tara..."

Xander nods, "Christ, Will. Why didn't you say anything?"

Willow shook her head, "I'm busy."

She heads again toward the car. Faith recovers enough to grab her. "No. Come on, stop-"

Willow shakes her head, "Don't –"

Faith nods, "We love you. And Tara. But we don't kill humans. This isn't the way-"

This stops Willow. "How can you say that? Tara is dead."

Faith sighs, "I know... And I... I can't believe... anything. Not what happened - not what you must be going through. But if you do this - Warren destroys you too."

Xander nods, "You said it yourself - the magic is too strong, Will. There's no coming back from it."

Willow nods, "I'm not coming back."

Willow starts to move away.

Faith goes after her, takes her arm again. Wanting to hold her, stop her somehow- "Don't. Please. We'll get through this together-"

Willow shakes her head, "We won't. Not your way. You've gone soft Faith, since you got out of Jail."

Faith shakes her head, "Red-"

Willow shakes her head, "No. No more talking."

Xander frowns, "But-"

Willow shakes her head, "It's done!"

A force comes off Willow, knocking Faith and Xander off their feet and dazing them. A beat. When they look up - Willow's gone. Nowhere to be found.

Somewhere else, Willow stunned and grief-stricken is in the middle of a desert highway.

Willow sits on the ground, holding the white shirt that is covered with Tara's blood in her hands - staring at it for a long beat. Then she lays the shirt on the ground. Utters a simple spell. "Blood of the slain - hear me. Guide me to Tara's killer."

Swirling magical energy starts to gather around Willow and the shirt. As the blood on it starts to shift and change - starting to form a map of Sunnydale. A point in the map, where Warren presumably is, starts to glow. Willow reads the blood like tea leaves.

Willow clutches the bloody white shirt and strides powerfully after Warren. Moments later she is in the wood, trees and bushes bend to clear her a path. Willow looks calm, dogged. Full of purposeful rage.

Willow comes to a small clearing - Warren is nowhere to be found. She looks around, alert as an animal on the hunt... "Run all night, Warren. I'll still find-"

Whack! Willow is silenced as an axe buries itself in her back.

Warren stands over Willow's prone body - the axe buried deep in her back. He breathes heavily, but a small smile starts to creep over his face - he's feeling victorious. He's about to move off when Willow stirs. Then she rises to her feet - as though some mystical force lifted her. She glows with magical energy.

She reaches around, pulls the axe from her back. Regards it almost curiously. Then she tosses it - fixes a stunned Warren with a killer stare. "Axe - not gonna cut it."

Warren takes off running again. Willow watches him go for a moment - focused but not rushing. She has time.

A box nears her. She doesn't see it until it is right on top of her and explodes. It's a serious blast-which becomes frozen in mid-air. Like the explosion is trapped in a stop-frame.

Willow lowers her hand - having just done a spell. Then she walks through the explosion, now just frozen fire and air, and it shatters like glass.

Willow is inexplicably in front of Warren now. He jumps back, terrified. Willow advances. Slowly. Deliberately.

Warren smiles evilly, "Cute. Cute trick." Willow doesn't say anything. Her silence unnerves him. "It - it was an accident, you know-"

We see that Warren is surreptitiously reaching into his pocket - but Willow does not. She's moving in on him, full of deadly rage. "Oh. You mean, instead of killing my best friend you killed my girlfriend-"

Warren nods, "It wasn't personal, that's all-"

This makes Willow's blood boil. She raises her arms - about to cast a mother spell. "Well this is."

She lets loose a killer blast of mystical energy. She hits Warren, who falls hard - gasping with pain.

Warren manages to hurl, another magical weapon at Willow - it's a glowing glob of blue goo, sort of ectoplasma-y. "Capture!"

Willow gets hit by the goo, and is immediately encased in a blue slimey cocoon. She's stuck, standing up. She tries to utter a spell but the goo prevents her from it.

Warren turns and runs off again.

Willow is still encased in the goo. But now her eyes start to glow red - she's doing a spell. The goo suddenly dissipates. Free now, paces, after Warren. "Irretite."

Suddenly, vines whip out at Warren from a few directions and snap around his arms and legs – trapping him even further. He's pulled, standing, into a spread-eagle position. Like a human "X." He can barely move - but he can speak.

WILLOW approaches him. Burning. "Cute tricks."

Warren's starting to lose it. He lashes out - really letting his uglier side fly. "You're really asking for it, you know that?"

Willow incredulous, "I'm asking for it."

Warren nods, "I'm gonna walk away from this – and when I do, you're gonna beg to go join your little girlfriend."

Willow's expression shifts. Something dawning on her. "She wasn't your first."

Warren shakes his head, "First - who?"

Willw nods, "Tara. She wasn't the first girl you killed."

Warren fronts, "I don't know what you're-"

Willow speaks in latin, "Reveal."

And a familiar voice rises from the darkness, Katrina. "I should have strangled you in your  
sleep." Katrina emerges from the shadows. Deathly pale - a living corpse. She talks calmly - stating a fact. "Back when we shared a bed. I should have done the world a favor."

Warren, freaked, tries to reason with himself. "It - it's a trick."

Now Katrina draws nearer. Growing genuinely sad and questioning now. "Why, Warren? You could have let me go..."

Warren to Willow, "Make it shut up. Make it go away-"

Katrina shakes her head, "It didn't have be like that-"

Warren shakes his head, "I'm not kidding!"

Katrina nods, "How could you say you loved me, and do that to me?"

Warren snapping, "Because you deserved it, bitch!"

And as suddenly as she appeared – Katrina is gone. Willow moves close to Warren. "Because you liked it."

Warren frowns, "Shut up-"

Willow nods, "You never felt like you had the power with her. Not until you killed her-"

Warren sighs, "God - women. You're just like the rest of them. Mind games-"

Willow smiles, "Now you get off on it. That's why you had such a mad-on for the slayer. She was the big O - wasn't she, Warren?"

The truth of that turns Warren even colder. He eyes her bitterly. Spits- "Right. You done yet? Or can we talk some more about our "feelings?"" Warren struggles against the vines. Willow watches, unmoved by his growing desperation "Let me - ! HELP! Somebody!"

Willow shakes her head, "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to talk."

Warren looks at Willow, "No-"

"Okay." Willow opens her palm, revealing the bullet that she pulled from Faith's chest. "I'll talk."

With a wave of her hand - Warren's shirt rips open.

Warren frowns, "What- what are you doing?"

Willow shakes her head, "Shhhhhh."

Then Willow places the bullet close to Warren's chest. Just about where it exited Tara. She focuses all her energy and lets the bullet go - and it hovers in front of Warren.

Warren is freaking, "Hey, hey - I'm sorry, okay? I –"

Willow speaks evenly - a rageful, deadly force delivering justice. "Want to know what a bullet feels like, Warren? A real one? It's not like in the comics."

Warren shakes, "No, no-"

Willow smiles, "I think you need to. Feel it."

Now the bullet starts to slowly bore into Warren's chest.

Warren shakes his head, "Oh God... Stop it -"

Willow ignores him, "It's not going to make a neat little hole. First - it'll obliterate your  
internal organs. Your lung will collapse. Feels like drowning..."

Warren shakes, "Please! No-"

Willow ignores his cries as the bullet disappeares into his chest and the wound gets deeper. "When it finally hits your spine, it'll blow your central nervous system-"

Warren is in total horror and agony now - can barely speak from the pain. He gasps- "Stop! God, please! I - I'll do anything-"

Willow's eyes flash angrily. She waves a hand and Warren's mouth is sealed shut with some large, crude stitches. His muffled cries grow more and more agonized as she continues. "I'm talking… The pain will be unbearable, but you won't be able to move... Bullets usually travel faster than this, of course. But the dying? It's going to seem like it takes forever."

Willow stops. Pained. Her tone grows more emotional as she allows herself to feel her grief - if only for a moment. "Something, isn't it? One tiny piece of metal destroys everything. It ripped her insides out... It took her light away. From me. From the world... And the person who should  
be here is gone - and waste like you gets to live."

Warren cries and his eyes dart desperately. Willow moves even closer. "One tiny piece of metal… Can you feel it now?"

Warren is writhing and shouting with pain. But his cries are still muted by the stitches Willow gave him. Willow watches his agony. Her eyes grow colder. "I said - can you feel it?"

With another wave of her hand, the stitches unravel. Warren screams and cries. He's half-crazed with the pain now, but he marshals what strength he has, trying to get through to Willow - to make her spare him. "Please, God... I did wrong, I see that now. I need jail. I need... But you - you don't want this. You're not a bad person. Not like me-"

From a distance behind Willow, she can hear Faith, Xander and Anya come crashing toward the clearing.

Faith frowns, "Red!"

Willow glances at them, appearing through the trees. Then glances back at Warren. Impassive. Warren manages to keep talking through his agony. "When you get caught - you'll lose them too. Your friends. You don't want that. I know... You're in pain but-"

Will shakes her head, "Bored now."

With a final motion, Willow sends a bolt of fiery energy toward Warren. It hits him and Warren is flayed alive. His skin rips open and then off. It's a full-on horror movie death.

And suddenly - everything is still. The only sound is from Warren's sizzling body, which hangs from the vines. Faith, Xander and Anya emerge into the clearing. Stunned.

Xander stares at Warren, "Oh my God."

Faith shakes her head, "Red - no... What did you do?"

After a moment, Willow turns to face her friends. "One down."

With that - Willow waves a hand toward Warren's corpse, which disappears. Then she vanishes in a hellish swirl of light and energy.


	25. Chapter 25: Willow Part 2

**Author's Note: **Evil thanks for the note on the Buffy's. Got it fixed. It's times like that I wish I had a Beta.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Willow Part 2**

Outside the Sunnydale Police Station, a patrol cop sits in his parked squad car, finishing up a nightly report while lazily whistling a little tune to himself. A cup of coffee rests on the dashboard. It starts to vibrate...

And very slowly, the Patrol Cop's attention shifts away from his clipboard, as a bright source of light begins to glow on the side of his face. He turns to see:

The Station parking lot - as bits of stray garbage and newspaper begin to mysteriously swirl about in tiny vortexes of energy - bits of light, almost like lightning, begin to pop and crackle...

The Patrol Cop puts down his report, interested...

When the light coalesces and erupts into one enormous flash - the opposite end of Willow's disappearing act in the woods. And where the energy dissipates, there stands WILLOW, eyes and hair black, head bowed, full of purpose.

She turns, sees the police station, and strides toward it. The Patrol Cop, seeing her coming his way, gets out of his car, puts a hand to his 9mm service sidearm... "What the hell was that? Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but you better..."

He puts a hand on her arm, but she pays no attention. Without breaking stride or raising her voice, she says, "Take a nap."

And on the word "nap," the Patrol Cop falls against the car, then hits the ground.

Willow doesn't notice or care. She stands before the Sunnydale Police Station - sizing it up like an opponent, probing it with her eyes for weaknesses.

She turns gaze up from the front entrance to the second story - and the cinder-blocked window spaces just above the main entrance. Her eyes narrow. She concentrates.

And slowly, to the sound of stone grinding against stone, cracks begin to appear in and around the plaster surrounding one of the blocked windows. Bits of plaster flake off, and hit the ground, crumbling.

One of the cinder blocks within the window space begins to vibrate, shake, and pull loose of its moorings...

A half-dozen COPS come rushing out from the main entrance of the Police Station, alerted by the now-earthquake-like rumbling all around them. Searching for its source, looking around, they find - Willow.

Standing alone as cinder blocks and plaster fly past her, pass overhead, and come crashing to the ground as if she were tossing the stuff over her shoulder.

The Cops rush Willow. Annoyed, she merely bows her head, looking right at them. "Back off."

And on her command, half the group lift off their feet and go flying back away from her. Two of them land hard on pavement, one of them crushes into the side of a patrol car.

Willow returns her attention to the window above her.

Willow looking up. The heavy lifting is done. Cinder blocks and plaster lie all around her. POLICE begin to cautiously, guns drawn, surround her. But she smiles, the hole in the wall is now big enough for her to fit through. So Willow gets eerily calm. Lowers her hands, looking to the Cops surrounding her. "Gotta fly."

And Willow simply flies straight up, toward the hole in the second-story cell wall...

Willow enters, flying up through the hole in the cell wall. Ready to claim her vengeance, she arrives in the cell - to find it empty.

She looks around, confused a moment, then sees, the cell bars have been ripped apart by someone with Slayer-strength, and the occupants are gone. Only Anya is left in the hallway. "Willow - just, stop for a second and listen to..."

With a single, powerful gesture, Willow blasts Anya painfully away in a swirl of light and energy. Anya goes smashing hard into the hallway wall, lands hard and goes slumping to the floor. Conscious but in pain.

Willow whips her head around, she's got the scent now. And her eyes have gone completely BLACK. And she looks furious. Her mouth opens, slowly at first, but yawning wider and wider, as an inhuman scream erupts out of her, her face filled with inhuman fury. The scream sounds like a thousand banshees dying in pain. It easily drowns out the blaring of the alarms.

Suddenly Willow finds herself at Rack's place. "Hey, babe. I been waiting for you. Guess the rehab didn't take, huh." He shrugs. "That's the way it goes sometimes. But I gotta say…" He stands, walks over to Willow. She doesn't move. "I could feel you coming a mile away, power you got. And you know something, sweetness? I liked it."

He walks around her, getting seductive, in his own way. That is to say, in a very creepy, predatory way. Still, the vibe is not without sexuality. And still Willow says nothing. "When you first came to me, you were just a little slip of girl… Look at you now. All growed up. Full of dark juice. And you still taste like strawberries. Only now ... you're ripe."

He stands before her, close, swaying gently... "You came because you want something, don't you?" Willow nods, slowly, playing him... "Thought so. So tell me, Strawberry..."

He gently reaches out to touch her face, whispers into her mouth. "What on this earth do you want?"

Willow reaches out, touching Rack's face in return. Gently at first, but then her grip turns iron hard as she smiles. "I'm just gonna take a little tour."

And with that Willow begins to suck the energy out of Rack. It's horrible instantly. Mutli-colored tendrils of light come ripping out of his head and body, directly into Willow. The second it starts, Rack screams.

Faith shakes her head as she enters, "You need to back down and think a minute, Red. I know what you want to do, Willow, but listen to me: the forces inside you are incredibly powerful. They're strong, but you're stronger. Just remember - you're still Willow."

Willow stares at Faith for a moment. Faith had never used her name before. "Let me tell you something about Willow: she's a loser. And she always has been. Everyone picked on Willow in junior high, high school, up until college with her stupid mousy ways and now - Willow's a junkie."

Faith nods, "I can help."

Willow shakes her head, "The only thing Willow was ever good for..." She starts to come down, just a fraction... "- the only thing going for me - were those moments – just moments - when Tara would look at me and I was wonderful… And that will never happen again."

Faith nods, "I know - this hurts, bad. First you lost your best friend and her sister. Now you've lost Tara – but Red, if you let loose with the Magicks now, it will never end."

Will smiles brightly, "Promise?"

Faith sighs, "You don't want that."

Willow nods, "Why not?"

Faith looks at Willow, "Because you lose everything. Your friends, yourself... you let this control you and the world goes away. That's not... Willow, there's so much to -"

Faith hesitates - just a beat, but long enough for Willow's eyes to narrow. She can tell Faith's bullshitting. "Ack! Please! This is your pitch? You hate it here as much as I do. I'm just more honest about it."

Faith shakes her head, "That might have been true a couple years ago. But it's not any longer. Jail changed me, Willow. I'm not the Rogue Slayer anymore."

Willow shakes her head, "Faith you really trying to sell me on the world? It's just so not like you."

Faith and Willow look around they notice they are no longet at Rack's but in the Magic Box instead.

Willow spots Jonathan and Andrew. "Jonathan. Andrew. You boys like Magicks, don't you?"

Willow raises her hands above her head and the light around her goes dark - she says simply. "Abra cadabra."

Willow blasts the boys with a Death Spell so horrifying it changes the color of the air around them... It sounds like thunder and screaming stream from her fingertips and rip papers from the books around her, sending them flying about the room.

Out of breath, Willow stops. The light around her returns to normal. "Okay, I didn't see that coming."

Jonathan and Andrew stand where they were, unaffected, untouched. They can't believe it. "W-what just happened?" Andrew asks

Jonathon shakes his head, "We're alive."

Willow nods, "You want to take it slow? I can do that, too. Ask Warren."

"No..." Faith tries to make a move, but can barely clear her head in time before...

Willow blasts Andrew and Jonathon again. Willow stops. The guys look at each other.

Jonathon looks at Andrew, "Let's get out of here."

Willow shakes her head, "No, no, stay."

The boys try anyway - - they make a run for the open back door, but Willow gestures, and the door slams shut of its own accord.

Willow walks forward, towards Jonathan and Andrew. They fumble toward a display, and each grabs a sword. They hold them up as Willow comes toward them, trying not to look frightened. "I mean we're just gettin' started, I got all kinds of big party plans."

Xander looks to Faith. She summons her strength, gets her bearings, and approaches Willow - who brushes right past her. "Red…"

Xander nods, "Don't…"

Willow sighs, "Guys... c'mon. I'm getting the wood for the violence here. And you know what they say - if at first you don't succeed..." She blasts the guys again, she sends waves of energy shooting from her fingertips. She stops, a little frustrated now. "Damn, that is one effective counter-spell. Won't keep you alive, though."

Faith sighs, "Red, stop. You have to give this up, now."

Willow ignores Faith, "Oh, I get it. You boys put a spell on yourselves, didn't you. On everyone here. Protecting you from harm - from Magicks. That's cute."

Faith grabs Willow, but Willow just keeps talking to the guys, ignoring Faith entirely. "I used to be cute. Now I'm just incredibly powerful, so, whatever the problem is - I know it's not me."

She walks toward them. Faith backs up with her, playing defense, always standing between Willow and the boys. "Red - back off before somebody gets hurt."

Willow smiles, "How about I back off right after? So which one of you worked the mojo?"

They're both too petrified to answer.

Willow, moving in on the guys, Faith in the way, Xander watching... "Doesn't matter, really. I'm just curious." She points to the boys. "Just because I can't do Magicks to you, doesn't mean I can't do 'em on myself. DAH MEE-hee WIM."

A pillar of swirling energies surround Willow - sending Faith back. The energies then dissipate in a flash. Willow smiles, looks at her own hands, walking toward the boys... The boys rush around to put the Magic box table between themselves and the approaching Willow. "All right. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm strong enough..."

As she approaches, Willow grabs hold of the Magic Box table with one hand and, nearly effortlessly, sends it flying across the room with one shove. "...To beat you to death."

Willow rushes toward the boys. Faith gets in her way. Blocking her path. They square off. We take a moment with it. See Faith's determination. See Willow's eagerness. "I don't want to hurt you."

Willow punches Faith so hard, Faith's entire body goes through the candles rack. She crashes down hard on the floor. "Not a problem."

She turns back to the guys. Rushes them, gets up in their terrified faces - when she whirls - spun back by Faith. "I said I didn't want to." Faith punches Willow so hard she crashes up against the vertical glass display case, smashing it. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

Willow g1ares in shock. The boys run behind Faith towards Xander. Xander gathers together Andrew, Jonathan. They start to get out. "I'm getting you out of here."

Jonathon nods, "What about Willow?"

Xander looks back at Faith, "Faith can handle her."

Andrew frowns, "Are you sure?"

Xander sighs, "No - that's why we're leaving. Come on!"

Xander grabs the guys and hustles them out the front entrance. Before they make it out, Xander stops, turns - and sees Anya. "I have to stay to keep the spell going on Willow."

Xander shakes his head, "But..."

Anya nods, "Do something right."

She says this harsh sentence without even looking at him. After a split-second's hesitation, Xander leaves, taking the guys with him.

Willow sees this - and she ain't happy about it. "No!"

Willow gets to her feet from the bits of shattered display case and heads after Jonathan and Andrew - when Faith grabs hold of her arm, pulling her back. "Go!"

Willow watches the boys get out the door - gone. Faith stands between Willow and the door. Willow's got to get past Faith to get her vengeance - and Faith's not gonna let that happen. This is it. And both women know it. "So. Here we are."

Faith nods, "Are we really gonna do this?"

Willow smiles, "Come on! This is a huge deal for me! Six years as a side man, and now I get to be the Slayer."

Faith shakes her head, "At one time I thought as you do now, but a killer isn't a Slayer. Being a Slayer means something you can't conceive of. I know that now. It is why I fight, for redemption."

Willow laughs, "Oh, Faith. You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked."

Faith nods, "Then show me what you got. And I'll show you what a Slayer is."

Willow throws a punch at Faith. Faith blocks it, spins Willow, nearly breaking her arm. But Willow throws Faith back, slamming her into a bookshelf.

Willow points - and the ladder comes sliding across the length of the wall, smashing into Faith, sending her into the wall. Faith tries to get to Willow, but objects come flying at Faith from all directions. Books - a chair - a statue... each one a direct hit to the head, the ribs, the face...

Faith gets out of the line of fire and makes a flying tackle - grabbing Willow - the two of them hit the ground.

Willow frowns, "Get off, super bitch." Willow sidekicks Faith with enough force to send Faith through the counter, shattering glass.

Faith comes right back at Willow - grabbing hold of her. "I can help you stop."

Willow laughs, "I thought you were gonna show me what a Slayer was."

Willow punches Faith - sending her through the counter-side bookshelf and curtain - and revealing the startled Anya, book in hand. Chanting. "Well, hey. That's interesting." Faith, losing steam, tries to get between Willow and Anya. "Anya's still here..."

Willow shoves Faith through the small front-room table. "Chanting her little heart out..." She faces the terrified Anya directly. "And I think I've been beating on the wrong gal."

Anya's eyes go wide with terror. She starts to run. But, lightning-fast, Willow grabs Anya - and lifts her off the ground - Anya keeps her incantation going, terrified, louder ...then stops to yell out "HELP ME!"

Willow smiles, "Can't block my spells if you can't chant. And you can't chant if you're sleepin'..." She hurls her aside. Willow turns on Faith, who's rushing her. Faith stops short. "Faith, I gotta tell you - I get it now. The Slayer thing really _isn't_ about the violence."

Willow surrounds herself with energies streaming in at her from all directions - as if she were collecting strength, the center of some great cosmic vortex. "It's about the power."

Willow's eyes go black. She lifts her hands and blasts Faith with mystical energy. Faith goes crashing into Giles's desk, hits the ground, and tries but cannot get up. "And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now."

Willow suddenly gets hit by some giant blast of energy which sends her flying back across the room and sending her sliding painfully along the floor. She slides to a stop. Her nose is bleeding. Willow wipes it on her sleeve, stunned. She looks ahead of her, an incredulous expression crosses her face.

Giles smiles, "I'd like to test that theory."


	26. Chapter 26: Willow Part 3

**Chapter 26: Willow Part 3**

Faith, lying amid the ruins of Giles' desk, dazed from her knockdown drag-out with Willow, looks up at... "G-man…:

Anya, on the floor, amid the books, where Willow had thrown her, nursing a bleeding lip. She, too, stares at... "Giles?!"

"Uh oh. Daddy's home..." Willow, winded from Giles' mystical blast, as well as the Faith beating, pulls herself up to a sitting position. "I'm in wicked trouble now. "

Giles nods, "You've no idea… You have to stop what you're doing. "

Willow laughs, "Ooh, sorry. Can't do that…" She tries to stand. "I'm not finished yet."

Giles nods, "Neither am I… Stay down."

Willow falls back again. Hard, as if pushed.

Anya, stands as she looks between Willow and Giles, "How did you-"

Willow wryly to Giles, "New trick from the old dog. That's borrowed power. Now way it's strong enough to -"

Giles nods, "I'm here to help you."

Willow shrugs, "Thanks, but I can kill a couple of geeks all by myself. But, hey, if you'd like to watch... I mean, that's what you Watchers are good at, right? Watching... Butting in on things that don't concern you..."

Giles sighs, "You concern me, Willow. Stay on this path and you're going to wind up dead."

Faith crosses in next to Giles. "Willow. Listen to him. I don't want to fight you anymore."

Willow smiles, "I don't want to fight you either… I wanna fight him." Willow suddenly, startling stands up."

Giles gestures, "Stay dow-"

Willow waves a hand, "No."

Giles and Faith are stricken by the ease with which she brushed off Giles' magical directive.

There is a deep, low hum emanating from Willow, getting louder, more intense, as she speaks. "Remember we had that little spat before you left? When you were under the delusion you were still relevant here? You called me a rank arrogant amateur? Well, buckle up Rupert..."

Willow's eyes go black and she suddenly glows brightly, about to unleash her dark power upon Giles. Her voice takes on an otherworldly resonance. "'Cause I've turned pro. Asmodea, bring forth—"

GILES arm shoots out. "Vincire!"

A greenish energy field emerges from Giles outstretched hand and snakes itself around a confused Willow, running up and down her body. "What-? No! Off me- Solvo! Libero-"

She suddenly throws her head back, lost in a semi-conscious state, as the energy coalesces into a force field encircling her, her head and shoulders visible above it, as she floats within the confines, gently bobbing.

Faith steps in next to Giles. "What did you do? "

Giles nods, "Contained her and her powers within a binding field. It puts her in a kind of stasis for the time—" He looks at Faith, "You've cut your hair."

Faith nods, "A lot about me has changed since I got out of Jail, G-man. This is…" She runs her hand through her hair, "Is just the latest."

Anya smiles, "I'm blonde!" Giles peeks over at her. Huh? "I colored my hair. Again. I'm  
blonde."

Giles recognizes her desire for attention. "Yes. I noticed."

Giles looks over at Willow. He gently pulls away from Faith and Anya and crosses to her. Though she seems to be out of it, he leans in to her. "I'm very sorry about Tara. I can't even start to comprehend how losing her after Buffy and Dawn leaving is hurting you."

Giles starts to turn away when a glimmer of clarity comes to Willow's eyes and she tilts her head to glare at him. "This... won't hold me... forever."

Giles looks at her for a moment, his expression indicating he knows it's true.

Giles and Faith go in to the back room.

Anya picks up a couple of pieces of merchandise that had crashed to the floor during the melee. She brushes them off, checks for damage. As Anya crosses to put the merchandise on one of the still-standing shelves, Willow's eyes slowly shift, latching on to her. "Anya..."

Anya whips around to look at Willow, who continues to speak to her telepathically, her tone exhibiting hypnotic calmness. "W-Willow?"

Willow smiles, "I need you, Anya. I need you to do something for me."

Anya shakes her head, "I know what you're trying to do. Hate to burst your bubble, but mind control mojo doesn't work on vengeance demons, so why don't you just-"

Willow laughs, "Stop talking and listen."

Anya compliant, "Okay."

Willow smiles, "You need to free me."

Anya stuggles to resist, "No..." She starts to turn towards the training room.

Willow sighs, "You don't want to call out to them. You want to take away this binding  
spell."

Anya shakes her head, "I... I don't know how. "

Willow smiles, "I do. Do you want me to tell you?"

Anya hesitates before answering... "What do I do."

In the back room…

Faith stares at Giles.

Giles explains, "Willow killed a human being, Faith. How will she be able to live with  
herself? "

Faith sighs, "Remember I did too. And I came back from it. She can as well. We just have to get her off the magicks."

Willow smiles, "I wouldn't worry about that..."

Giles and Faith shoot a glance over to the doorway to see. An unconscious Anya seemly hovering in the doorway. Willow suddenly moves out from behind her and they see she's been holding Anya up by the back of her neck.

Willow smiles, "Willow doesn't live here anymore."

She throws Anya aside and glares at Faith and Giles.

Faith rushes Willow.

Willow raises her hand and Faith is suddenly thrust backward, sailing past Giles, smashing hard into the wall.

Faith hits the ground, bloody, hurting and barely conscious.

Giles' hand shoots out. "Vincire!"

The green energy emerges from his hand again and moves at Willow who nonchalantly waves it away. "Solutum."

The energy field dissipates. Willow wags a finger at Giles. "Fool me once..."

With a gesture from Willow, the knives and daggers on the wall next to her float off their perches and hover menacingly, blades pointed at Giles, who looks at them apprehensively, trying to think. "Willow..."

Willow shakes her head, "Shame on you." The KNIVES fly at Giles.

Giles waves his hand, "Tego!"

The practice dummy flies off its post and in front of Giles, shielding him, taking the hits.

Willow grunts in annoyance as, with another gesture, the dummy is flung aside. In that moment... Giles intently looking at Willow, shoves his palm forward. "Excudo!"

Willow is blasted back, smashing through the brick wall, slamming into the pillar to the Upper Landing, cracking it, before hitting the floor.

Faith frowns, "G-man! You're gonna kill her!" Giles tosses a glance at her.

Willow sprawled face down on the floor in the front room. She doesn't move for a moment. Then pushes herself up and glares back over her shoulder, toward the training room. Her eyes narrow into slits. Now she's really pissed... "That all you got, Jeeves? 'Cause I could stand to go another  
ten rounds… Where as you can barely stand, period."

Giles nods, "Your powers... may be significantly greater... But I can still hurt you. If I have to."

Willow scoffs, "Hurt me? Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me anymore." She indicates her wounds, "This...?" She waves her hand across her face. Her injuries and bruises vanish. "Is nothing. It's all... nothing."

Giles nods, "I see. You lose someone you love and the other people in your life... The ones who cares about you become meaningless." Faith, recovering now, appears at the opening in the shattered wall of the training room, behind Giles, watching. Willow doesn't notice. "I wonder... What would Tara or Buffy say about that?"

Willow eyes him, stonily. "You can ask them yourself." Her hand shoots out toward the Upper Landing. "Obruo!"

She brings her hand down, hard. The pillar snaps.

Faith rushes at Giles, tackling him out of the way as the Landing above them suddenly comes crashing down, sending a cloud of dust and debris into the air. As the dust settles, they look up to see Willow, standing over them.

She glares at Faith, peeved. "You're always saving everyone. It's kinda pesky." She reaches her hand into the fire and brings it out again. In the palm of her hand, floats a Flame. "You probably even think you're buying escape time for Jonathan and the other one... Well, I got a little secret for ya... I can kill them from anywhere I want. Anytime I want."

The flame spins and grows into a large ball of fire, roughly the size of a volleyball. "With this. It'll find them. And it'll bury them. Along with anyone helping those Dead Men Walking."

Faith gets to her feet, looking at the fireball warily. "Don't. "

Willow laughs, "Unless... Somebody, somehow... Can get there in time to save them… Huh. Oh, well..." Willow tosses the ball up. "Fly, my pretty. Fly." The fireball hurtles upward, bursting through what's left of the ceiling. "See what I did there?"

Faith looks to Giles. He nods, "Go."

Faith nods sprinting for the door. As Willow calls after her, "Good luck."

Willow turns back to Giles. "Thought she'd never leave. Now I finally have you all to myself..." Giles eyes her with trepidation. "You're such a hypocrite. Waltzing back here with borrowed magicks... So you can tell me, what...? Magic is bad? Behave? Be a good girl? I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. Do you?"

Willow gestures and Giles slammed down against a wall hard, knocking the wind out of him. "I used to think you had all the answers. That I had so much to learn from you. Now I see you for the fraud you are."

Giles gasps, "Willow..."

Willow gestures. Giles flies up to the ceiling, slamming into it. "You were jealous. Still are.  
Just... couldn't bear that I was the one with power. That's why you ran. That's why you—"

Giles shakes his head, "Incurso!" An energy blast shoots from his mouth, striking Willow. She staggers back from the blow, dazed. Her concentration broken. Giles falls to the floor with a grunt.

Willow shakes her head as if trying to clear it, "That... was... rude. Now I forgot what I was saying."

Giles tries to get to his feet. "Perhaps... you're not as strong... as you think you are." Willow peers up at him, her eyes narrowing. "You're expending... far too much mystical energy to maintain your powers... At this pace... you're going to burn out... And up."

Willow shakes her head, "Blah blah blah."

Giles nods, "Willow. You need... to stop."

Willow smiles, "What I need..." In an instant, she's upon him, without seemingly have moved. Giles, who's only gotten to his knees, reacts, startled. "...is a little pick me up."

With that, her hand grips his chest, and she begins to suck the energy out of Giles, as she did with Rack. Giles screams in agony as the multi-colored tendrils of light make there way from him to Willow. After a few moments of that... Willow suddenly releases him and staggers back.

Giles falls over onto his side, conscious, but barely.

Willow puts her hand to her head, as she appears somewhat woozy. "God. Head rush..." She looks dazed at a severely weakened Giles. "Whoa. Who's your supplier? This stuff is—" A look of orgasmic euphoria crosses her face. "Wow... It's incredible. I mean, really... genuinely wow. I am so juiced…Giles... It's like... No mortal person has ever had this much power. Ever. I actually feel it surging through every cell of my body... Every molecule... Like I'm connected to everything... It feels like... I can feel..." She pauses and her smile begins to fade. "...everyone."

Her expression continues to darken as she winces, getting lost in confused thoughts. "Oh. Oh my God. All the emotion. All the pain. It's too much."

Giles blinks away his pain... Forcing himself to talk. "Willow... It doesn't... have to... be that way. You... you can... stop it."

Willow fixates on that. "Yeah. I can. I have to stop this… I'll make it all go away."

Giles' eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No..."

Willow nods to herself, "And I know just the place to make it happen." Willow eyes Giles with a twisted empathy. "You poor bastards..." She begins to rise up into the air... "Your suffering has to end."

Willow starts to spin as an energy vortex opens. Giles smiles and bids a silent farewell to Willow before she vanishes.

Anya looks at Giles, "Where did she go?"

Giles looks at Anya, "To the one person that can help her. To Buffy."

Anya shakes her head, "You sent her to the other reality? How without Dawn?"

Giles shook his head, "Willow opened the portal accidentally, as I knew she would. Now it's up to Buffy. You see losing Buffy, Dawn and now Tara is what sent Willow over the edge. Sending her to Buffy I feel is the only way she will come back from that edge, sane."

**October 2004 - SGC Dimension**

Harriman's voice comes over the intercom, "Doctor Summers. We're picking up energy readings, there off the scale."

Anne runs to the control room, "What kind of energy readings?"

Harriman shakes his head, "Nothing like we've ever seen before."

Anne nods, "Where?"

Harriman pulls up a map. "This patch of land about 2 hours north of Los Angeles."

Anne frowns, "Where Sunnydale should have been, if it had been built in this reality. This is not good."

Anne calls SD2 and SD3 in to the briefing room, "Ok here is the deal. We have massive energy spikes in the area that in the other reality is Sunnydale. I'm sending SD2 and SD3 in. Identify the source and neutralize it. Get going."

Buffy and Dawn watches as their teammates leave. "You don't think one of the demons is trying to bring the hellmouth through do you?" Buffy asks

Anne sighs, "I don't know. I hope not."

Buffy nods before she and Dawn leaves.

**_A couple hours later_**

Willow is chanting bringing the statue of Proserpexa through the dimensional barrier She is muttering an incantation. "Day FOH-veh-a oom-BRA-room ob-lee-TAH-rum, ex-ki-TAH-  
reh, SO-ror TEH-neh-brai, ex-ki-TAH-reh et-"

Buffy walks up quietly behind Willow. Buffy smiles, "Hey Willow, what you trying to do?"

Willow turns and faces Buffy and her jaw drops, "Buffy? How?"

Buffy smiles, "You're in the other reality, Wills."

Willow nods, "Don't try and stop me, Buffy."

Buffy walks over to Willow, "Look, you're my friend you would have to kill me first."

Dawn smiles as she steps up next to Buffy, "Me to, Willow."

Willow looks between the young women, "Dawnie?"

Dawn nods, "Yep Willow it's me."

Willow shakes her head, "You two want to die that much?"

Buffy shakes her head, "Not really. But where else we going? Haven't seen you in 6 years. So forgive me if I want to hang with my best friend."

Willow looks at Buffy, "6 years? It's only been a year since you left."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not for us it hasn't. Not sure if time moves differently in the other dimension or what. Or if you were just caught in a time loop for 5 years."

Willow frowns, "You trying to speak technobabble now?"

Buffy smiles, "Believe it or not I have my college degree. Bachelor of Science in Astrophysics. Yep me who hated science in our reality, majored in science here."

Willow laughed, "That is a twist of fate. Now if you will excuse me I do have a world to end."

Dawn sighed, "What turned you Willow? Before you would never have delved in to the dark arts."

Willow sighed, "Tara died."

Buffy's jaw drops, "Oh my god, Willow. I am so sorry."

Buffy grasped Willow and pulled her in to an embrace. Willow fought Buffy before she felt Dawn hugging her also. And then Willow began to cry her hair went from black back to its natural red. The statue of Proserpexa vanishes as it is pulled back in to the other reality.

**_Two days later_**

Willow sat in a bed in the infirmary of the SGC. Anne was checking her vitals.

Willow shook her head, "So you're a clone?"

Anne nods, "That's right. I do have Buffy's memories at least up till the jump. After the jump is where my memories are different than hers."

Willow smiles, "So what do I call you?"

Anne smiles, "Anne is fine. I've been going by Anne for several years now."

Willow nods, "Technically you never met me before yesterday…"

Anne nods as she understands the unspoken question, "I may not be Buffy, but you and me we're still best friends. You just happen to have two now. Well if you count Dawn, three."

Willow nods, "I would like to count Dawn."

Anne nods, "And as soon as General O'Neill gets everything straightened out for you. I'm going to recommend you lead an SD team."

Willow frowns, "SD?"

Anne smiles, "A specialized division of the SGC, more formally called Slayer Division. Teams devoted to deal with the demon invasion that's coming from our reality."

Willow nods, "Why would you want me on one of your teams? After what I almost did."

Anne smiles, "First off cause you're my friend. I may not be able to train you in the magic. But I can help you to put it behind you. Second cause till two days ago there was only 3 people in this dimension with knowledge of what we face. Now there are 4. In fact you have knowledge; Buffy, Dawn and I do not have as you're from a year after Buffy jumped."

Jack walks in, "How is she, doc?"

Anne nods, "Ready to start her new job."

Jack looks to Willow and then back to Anne, "Why would I assign her to a team after what she tried to do? She's dangerous, Doctor Summers."

Anne nods, "First off Willow needs help that much I can agree with. We will set up a counselor here on the base to help her. Plus Buffy, Dawn and I will help her. She is after all our friend. Second Willow is now the fourth person in this reality with the knowledge of what we face. That means she needs to be on an SD team."

Jack sighs, "Very well. As soon as the psychologist clears her, we'll see about starting up a fourth SD team, but not before." He moves over to an intercom, "Lieutenant Carter, report to the infirmary."

A few minutes later Buffy came in, "You wanted to see me, Sir."

Jack nods, "In addition to your SD duties. You will be Ms. Rosenberg's escort. She is not to leave your sight."

Buffy nods, "Yes, Sir."

Jack smiles, "And Buffy, as long as you, Anne, Dawn or your mom is there. She can go home with you. Ms. Rosenberg you will complete the counseling sessions if you want to go anywhere other than home with Buffy or to the base. And the only reason I am even allowing you off the base, is cause Buffy, Anne, and Dawn are vouching for you, otherwise you would be confined to the base… Once the psychologist clears you, we will talk about Doctor Summers recommendation of you leading an SD team."

Jack turns and leaves.

Willow shakes her head, "What's with the Sir stuff. And why are you in a uniform at 16?"

Buffy sighs, "It's a long story. But I will skip to the end for now. We can discuss the rest of it with mom, and Dawn later."

Willow nods, "So is Mrs. Summers your mom here also?"

Buffy shakes her head, "No, my aunt. On paper at least she's Anne's mom. My mom here is Samantha Carter. About the Sir stuff, I am in the Air Force, recent appointment by the President himself. I had planned to go to the Academy when I turned 18, I may still do that. Not sure though."

Willow shakes her head, "It's weird you know. Back in our reality, you got lost when I technobabbled. You were going to College, before the stuff with Dawn, to get a psychology degree. And now here you are technobabbling with the best of them. Have a degree in Astrophysics."

Buffy smiles, "When me and Dawn came here, we were essentially changed. We have DNA from mom now. The genetic changes that made us mom's daughter gave me an 178 IQ, and Dawn's is 174. We graduated high school at the age of 13. And college this last spring."

Willow nods, "By the way, Buffy. Thank you. If you hadn't been there…"

Buffy nods, "Don't think anything of it, Wills. You would have done the same thing for me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Originally I had intended to do a sequel and a spin-off... Stargate Atlantis: Buffy and Dawn. And then Stargate Universe: Willow. Recently I did a sort of Dark Willow story for my Potter Twins series. And it got me to thinking on Willow for Stargate. The other day I just came to the decision to do this chapter. The Willow spin-off might still happen I don't know.


	27. Chapter 27: Gemini

**Chapter 27: Gemini**

**December 2004**

Daniel, Dawn Buffy, and Sam walk around a corner. "So, what's the word?"

Sam nods, "Well, the test flights were successful. The new Asgard hyper-drive is ready to go."

Daniel nods, "When are they leaving?"

Buffy smiles, "They're stocking the ship and picking the crew right now."

Daniel clears his throat as Carter smiles at him.

Sam lsughs, "You really want to go, don't you?"

Daniel nods, "It's Atlantis. It's… everything we've been working for for seven and a half years."

Dawn smiles, "I wish I could go."

Sam shakes her head, "Your still underage, Dawn. Plus till the demon threat is dealt with, there is just no way they would let you go anyways." Dawn sighs and nods. Sam turns back to Daniel, "Anyways I know what you mean." Daniel swipes a card down an access panel at an elevator. "Unfortunately, I think General O'Neill has other ideas."

Daniel nods, "Let me guess, he says he needs you here."

Buffy skakes her head, "His exact words were, "Over my dead body.""

Sam nods, "But, I was actually talking about the three of us, you, me and Teal'c. He might be persuaded to let one of us go."

Daniel nods, "And you'd be okay if that was me?" Daniel steps into the elevator.

Sam nods, "Of course, Daniel. You are the expert on the Ancients. Plus I can't leave Earth anyways because of Buffy and Dawn." Daniel nods as the elevator doors close. "Buffy, where's Willow?"

Buffy smiles, "General O'Neill has lifted the restriction that I have to stay with her at all times. She is still restricted to our house and the base though. But he's pleased with her progress."

Sam smiles, "That's good."

Alarms start to sound. "Unscheduled off world activation."

Sam, Buffy, and Dawn turns and heads up the stairs to the Control Room.

Jack comes down the stairs into the Control Room and meets Sam, Buffy and Dawn at the bottom of the stairs. They walk to Harriman who is sitting at one of the monitors. "What have you got there, Walter?"

Harriman nods, "Receiving IDC." The monitor shows "Invalid Signal. "It doesn't clear."

Sam frowns, "Why not?"

Harriman looks at the screen, "Looks like it's an old one."

Sam looks at Jack, "Missing SG personnel?"

Jack shakes his head as Harriman responds, "Negative."

The monitor shows "SG-1 Code Expired."

Harriman nods, "It looks like it's yours, ma'am. Or at least, it was. It's been invalid for four months. Receiving text message."

The monitor shows "Send M.A.L.P." Jack raises his eyebrows at the message.

Sam nods, "Sir, I think we'd better check this out."

Jack nods, "Prepare a MALP."

Harriman looks up, "Yes, sir."

**_Short time later_**

The Stargate starts to turn as Siler walks towards a MALP.

Carter and Harriman are at the monitors, with Jack, Buffy, Dawn and Teal'c standing behind them.

Teal'c nods, "What do we know of this gate address?"

Sam shakes her head, "Nothing, other than the fact it's on the outer edge of our galaxy."

Harriman calls out, "Chevron seven locked." They see the event horizon whooshes out into the gate room. "Outgoing wormhole established."

Jack nods and leans over a mic, "Siler?"

Siler turns to look up at the Control room. "MALP is prepped and ready to go, sir."

Jack nods and turns to Sam, "Go ahead."

The MALP makes its way up the ramp and through the Stargate.

Harriman nods, "MALP is on route… MALP has reached its destination."

Sam's monitor shows nothing, only black. Jack looks at her, "Carter?"

Sam nods, "We are receiving MALP telemetry, sir. Signal is five by five. Video's working fine, there's just nothing to see."

Buffy smiles, "Mom try switching to IR."

Sam looks at Buffy and nods, "Switching to IR". A dim shadow appears on the screen, walking closer to the MALP. "Wait a second…"

Jack nods towards the monitor, "What's that?"

Sam nods, "Switching off IR. Going to white light." The figure appears clearly. "That's me."

An image of Carter stands, looking out of the monitor.

Buffy frowns as she looks between the monitor and Sam, "What the hell."

Sam looks up at Buffy, "Elizabeth Samantha Carter, language!"

Buffy blushes, "Sorry, mom."

Jack shakes his head leaning over the mic, "Alright, you've got our attention. Who are you?"

Replicator Sam smiles, "My name is Samantha Carter."

Jack shakes his head, "Alright, we've got a little conflict with that statement. We've already got one here."

Replicator Sam nods, "There are two of us. Was that Buffy I heard? Nice to hear your awake. Also the other me is right, language."

Jack shakes his head, "If only."

Carter looks up at O'Neill, who clears his throat. "Where are you from? How did you know how to contact us?"

Replicator Sam nods, "Strange. I recognize my voice. I was made in Samantha Carter's image. I know what she knows. I feel what she feels."

Sam frowns and nods, "You were made. Who made you?"

Replicator Sam sighs, "The one you call Fifth."

Sam looks up at Jack and then Buffy and Dawn, "Oh, my God." She looks back to Jack, "She's a replicator."

Replicator Sam nods, "No doubt you are surprised by my arrival in your galaxy. I come in advance of the others but they will be here soon."

Teal'c nods, "For what reason have you contacted us?"

Replicator Sam smiles, "I need your help. I wish to be destroyed." Sam raises her eyebrows and looks up at Jack. "You have a weapon capable of severing the keron pathways that link my individual cells. The effect would be instantaneous and painless."

Dawn sighs, "You can feel pain?"

Replicator Sam nods, "Hi Dawn. I can feel a lot of things. I know you hate and fear the Replicators and with good reason. So this should be easy for you."

Jack nods, "Yeah, well… we'll have to get back to you on this."

Jack gestures for Harriman to shut down the wormhole, which he does using a palm control.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Buffy and Dawn make their way up the stairs in to the briefing room. They sit around the table.

Jack looks at the assembled group. "So the universe is a big place, right? Really big. Tons of… galaxies out there everywhere?"

Sam nods, "Hundreds of millions."

Jack sighs, "So, why this one?"

Sam shakes her head, "I think it might be personal, Sir."

Jack frowns, "Personal. In what way?"

Sam nods, "While Fifth may lead an army of incredibly advanced machines, deep down he's emotionally immature, like an adolescent boy. And… he has… feelings for me."

Jack nods, "Would that be why he created one in your image?"

Sam nods, "I imagine so, yes, Sir."

Teal'c frowns, "Replicators have never before attempted to impersonate a specific individual. This represents a significant new threat to security."

Sam nods, "It could be a problem off-world but our scans would detect them if they tried to come through the gate."

Jack nods, "Well, we've got the disrupter. I say we give her what she wants."

Sam shakes her head, "I think that may be a little hasty, Sir."

Dawn nods in agreement, "I have to agree with, mom, on this."

Jack frowns and looks between Sam and Dawn, "Major… Ms. Carter."

Sam smiles at Dawn, "I'm not saying we don't do it. I'm just suggesting that we talk to her first. If Fifth really is coming to this galaxy, she could provide us with valuable intelligence. It's pretty clear they've had some kind of falling out."

Teal'c nods, "Unless it is a ruse."

Sam nods, "If something goes wrong, we pull the trigger. Either way, I think we need to meet her face to face."

Jack nods, "There's no way I'm letting her on the base."

Sam smiles, "We could use the Alpha site. Skeleton crew, security personnel only."

Jack nods, "Fine." He is obviously not happy with the decision.

Buffy nods, "Sir if I might make a suggestion. I believe myself and Willow should go along."

Jack turns to face Buffy, "Lieutenant! Why should I allow Ms. Rosenberg through the gate?"

Buffy smiles, "Well Willow can do magic. Something the Replicators have never experienced. She could do a binding spell on the Replicator. Personally Sir, I trust Willow. I trust her with my life."

Jack sighs, "Fine. But you are not to leave her side while your offworld."

Buffy nods, "Understood."

Jack nods, "You will leave in one hour." He turns to Dawn, "Ms. Carter I believe Daniel has requested your presence on some translations."

Dawn nods and looks at Buffy and Sam, "Good luck." She quietly leaves the room.

Jack nods, "Dismissed."

Buffy walks quickly to the room that had been set up for Willow, "Hey Wills."

Willow looks up, "Hey Buffy. What's up?"

Buffy smiles, "How would you like to get out of here. We need someone with your abilities offworld."

Willow shakes her head, "Buffy I don't know if I can."

Buffy sighs, "Wills I understand your hesitant. But I will be there the entire time were offworld, right beside you. I won't let you go dark again."

Willow sighs and nods, "Ok. What do I do?"

Buffy leads Willow to the women's locker room and they change before meeting with Sam and Teal'c.

**_A couple hours later at the Alpha Site_**

A couple of SFs walk in. Buffy and Willow stand next to Teal'c, who's holding the disrupter, at the foot of the steps to the Stargate. A number of SFs are ringed around the room. The Stargate begins its incoming sequence.

Technician calls out, "Incoming wormhole."

Buffy looks to Willow, "You ready?"

Willow nods, "As ready as I will ever be. Still not sure about this though Buffy."

The Stargate activates, Teal'c raises the disrupter and the SFs aim their weapons towards it. Replicator Sam steps through and pauses at the top to look around the room. As the Stargate deactivates, she comes down the steps to stand in front of Teal'c, who is still aiming the disrupter at her.

Willow looks at Buffy, "She looks like a lot like your mom." She turns back to Replicator Sam, "Evinxi."

Suddenly Replicator Sam can't move, "What? Why can't I move?"

Willow smiles, "Because I cast a spell. She's bound guys. You might want to search her now."

The SF's nod and quickly search Replicator Sam for weapons.

Replicator Sam looks at Teal'c, "I know you. Your name is Teal'c."

Teal'c nods, "You have been given Samantha Carter's memories."

Replicator Sam nods, "Yes." She turns and looks at Buffy and Willow. "Hello, Buffy."

Buffy frowns, "Don't talk to me. You're not my mother."

Willow puts a hand on Buffy's shoulder comfortingly, "Its ok Buffy."

Teal'c looks at Willow, "The guards are done. If you would be so kind."

Willow nods, "Libero."

Replicator Sam moves a step to show she is free to move again.

Teal'c gestures towards the doorway. "That way."

Replicator Sam frowns, "You're not going to use the weapon?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "Colonel Carter wishes to speak with you first. But know this, if you make one false move, I will destroy you."

Replicator Sam turns to walk out of the Gate room, followed by Teal'c., Buffy and Willow.

An SF opens the door to the empty room and Replicator Sam enters, followed by Teal'c, Buffy and Willow.

Replicator Sam looks around the room. "Where is Samantha Carter?"

Sam's voice comes from speaker, "I'm here. Willow can your magic work outside the room?"

Willow nods, "As long as I can see her, I could bind her watching her through a monitor."

Sam's voice over the speaker, "Buffy why don't you bring Willow in here with me."

Buffy nods as she and Willow leaves.

A short moment later they walk in to the room Sam is in. Sam looks at Replicator Sam through a monitor. "We're not going to speak face to face?"

Sam shakes her head, "For the moment, this will have to be good enough."

Replicator Sam nods, :I thought you would shoot me the second I stepped through the gate."

Sam smiles, :Maybe you over-estimated our fear of you."

Replicator Carter smiles. "Or under-estimated your curiosity."

Buffy frowns, "Be careful. You may look like mom. But I won't hesitate to go back in there and snap your neck. If you have mom's memories like you say you do, you should be aware of what I can do."

Replicator Sam nods, "Yes. Anyways I understand you more than you know, Sam. I don't just have your memories, I have your thought patterns." Replicator Carter walks to the table and sits. "My mind was modeled after yours."

Sam nods, "Is that why you left Fifth?"

Replicator Sam smiles, "You know me as well as I know you."

Sam nods, "If Fifth created you to be like me, he must have known that this would happen."

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "Not at first. He tried to isolate aspects of your personality. Selected memories and feelings of his choosing, slowly given to me over time. He taught me, molded me, showed me who I was."

Sam nods, "You have memories of my past, that go back before I met Fifth."

Replicator Sam nods, "Yes, but it's hard to explain. My first memory is of waking up in that room, suddenly becoming conscious but I immediately knew how to talk. Soon, other memories started coming to me. Little things. Stories, songs, the smell of the attic in the house where we used to live. The day my mother died. They day I gave birth to Buffy and Dawn. I know it's not real, I've never even set foot on Earth, but I have this image of lying under the willow tree in our back yard. It's a sunny day but when I close my eyes the wind in the leaves sounds…"

Sam nods finishing the Replicator Sam's sentence, "…exactly like rain."

Replicator Sam smiles, "What Fifth didn't realize was the things that drew him to you were inseparable from the things that made you reject him and the life he was offering."

Sam nods in understanding, "So you rejected him too?"

Over the monitor, Replicator Carter stands from the table and walks over to the camera. Teal'c has the disrupter weapon trained on her. "Who I am and what I am are in contradiction. No one can live like this."

Sam sighs, "There are other ways to live besides what Fifth has to offer."

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "Not for long. I know exactly what's going to happen. He'll come here and he'll take this galaxy and you won't be able to stop him. I don't want to live to see that."

Buffy shakes her head, "Never happening."

Sam frowns at Buffy, "We have the disrupter and the Asgard can amplify its effects to prevent a large scale attack."

Replicator Sam sighs, "You're wrong. Fifth made adjustments to himself and all the other Replicators except me. They're now immune to your disrupter. They're coming and you can't stop them."

Sam nods, "I need to report to General O'Neill. We will talk some more later."

Sam leaves as Buffy looks at the monitor, "Tell me something. Why do you want to die?"

Replicator Sam looks at the camera, "I already said."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. You gave us a reason to kill you. But you never really said why you want to die."

Replicator Sam, "You may not be my daughter, Buffy. But I remember you anyways. I remember the discussions I had with Joyce. I remember everything you mom remembers. You and your sister need to be protected. If Fifth were to find out what I knew about you or Dawn. He could use that to his advantage."

Buffy sighs, "Doesn't he already know?"

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "Not yet but he will. I can prevent him from finding out just by dying to protect your secret."

Buffy looked at Willow. Buffy felt nothing but sympathy for the Replicator now. They walk out in to the hall. "Willow. I don't think I can do this. I was so set to have her dead. But now…"

Sam walks up, "Buffy, Willow what are you two doing out here?"

Willow looks at Sam and shakes her head, as she mouths I will tell you later."

Sam nods as they re-enter the lab.

On the monitor Teal'c lowers the weapon slightly.

Replicator Sam gets up from the table and walks over to face him. "If I have to make you do it," then so be it."

Sam frowns, "Teal'c, wait." She then looks at Willow, "Bind her."

Willow nods, "Evinxi."

They turn and leave the lab, running to the interrogation room.

Sam, Buffy and Willow enter the interrogation room as Teal'c raises the weapon to fire.

Sam shakes her head, "Teal'c, wait. Just, stop for a second." Sam and Replicator Sam look at each other. "You don't want to do this."

Replicator Sam sighs, "We both know there's no other way for this to end. "

Sam shakes her head, "That's not true."

Sam nods, "Now you're lying to me the way you lied to Fifth."

Buffy looks at Replicator Sam, "She's not lying. And neither am I, you can help us. Not only with Fifth but with the demon invasion."

Sam nods, "You're not like him. I can see that." Sam steps closer to Replicator Sam.

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "You both don't understand. You don't know what he did to me."

Sam nods, "Then show me." Teal raises the weapon. Carter turns slightly towards him. "Teal'c, it's alright."

Buffy steps between Sam and Replicator Sam, "Are you sure about this, mom?"

Sam nods, "Willow!"

Willow nods, "Libero."

Sam turns back to Replicator Sam, "Show me."

Replicator Carter raises her right arm and, with her hand lying flat, places it into Carter's forehead. Teal'c and Buffy looks at Sam concerned. Willow looks at Buffy with concern.

They weren't sure how long passed till Teal'c spoke up, "Enough!"

Replicator Sam removes her hand from Sam's forehead. Sam jerks and holds her hand to her head, obviously in pain.

Buffy runs over to Sam, "Mom?"

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "I didn't hurt her."

Teal'c nods, "Colonel Carter?"

Carter lowers her hand, though she is still in pain.

Buffy sighs, "Mom are you hurt?"

Sam shakes her head, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Replicator Sam nods, "Now you understand. I can't go back to him and I can't let him find me."

Sam nods, "We can protect you if you help us."

Replicator Sam frowns, "What do you mean?"

Sam sighs, "Tell us exactly how he modified himself and the other Replicators. Help us make the disrupter work again."

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "Even if I did, you can't stop a ship with that." She gestures to the disrupter in Teal'c's hands.

Sam nods, "The Asgard have developed a system of disrupter satellites that can deploy the beam in space. It's your only chance to get out of this."

Replicator Sam sighs, "I want you to destroy me. I can't help you destroy all the others."

Buffy steps up as she pleads with her eyes, "Yes, you can. He doesn't control you, not any more. And if your who you think you are. You would do anything to protect me and Dawn."

Teal'c shakes his head, "Colonel Carter? Buffy Carter?" Sam and Buffy turns to Teal'c. "May I have a word."

Sam looks at Replicator Sam, then along with Teal'c, Buffy and Willow walks out of the room.

Teal'c looks at the SF at the door, "Sergeant."

Teal'c looks at Sam, "Are you certain you are unharmed?"

Sam nods, "It was a little intense, but I'm fine. It was the only way I could get her to trust me. We need every bit of information she can give us."

Teal'c shakes her head, "We cannot let her live."

Sam nods, "I know."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm sorry, mom. She's not getting killed. If we can end the threat of the Replicators. We could use her on an SD team. Next to me and Anne she would be the only other person physically able to take on a demon."

Sam frowns, "Buffy I'm sorry, but once were done she must be destroyed."

Buffy sighs, "But-"

Sam sighs, "Lieutenant, don't make me pull rank."

Buffy sighs, "Yes, ma'am."

Teal'c nods, "Did she sense your true intentions?"

Sam shakes her head, "We weren't in my mind, we were in hers."

Teal'c nods, "Nevertheless, it was a risk."

Sam nods, "I figured we didn't have anything to lose. Like you said, either way, we can't let her live."

Buffy sighs, "Ma'am if I may. I still don't like the idea of destroying her. Even if we don't use her for the SD. She could be a valuable asset to the SGC for information."

Sam nods, "Objection noted, Lieutenant. I will keep it under advisement."

**_A Short Time Later in the Lab_**

Replicator Sam is sitting at a computer. Teal'c is standing to the side, holding the disrupter. Sam is sitting at another computer, with Willow and Buffy behind her.

Replicator Sam nods, "The design is so…"

Sam smiles, "Advanced?"

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "I was going to say foreign."

Buffy laughs, "It is from Ancient technology."

Replicator Sam nods, "How were you able to create a working prototype?"

Sam sighs and looks at Buffy who nods, "Thor accessed the specifications for the disrupter from Buffy's sub-conscious."

Replicator Sam looks at Buffy who again nods, "While you were aboard Fifth's ship?"

Sam nods, "That's right."

Replicator Sam frowns, "Fifth has a fair knowledge of Ancient technology taken from the data banks of assimilated Asgard ships."

Willow nods, "You think that's how he managed to counter the effects of the disrupter?"

Replicator Sam nods, "He was able to introduce a cypher into the keron pathways that control the molecular cohesion of all Replicators. It was only then that he considered coming to your galaxy."

Teal'c frowns, "It is unlikely he would have taken such a risk unless he were confident that he would be immune to the effects of the weapon."

Sam nods, "Do you know the cypher?"

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "No. Fifth kept it from me because he was beginning to sense that I might betray him. I was too much like you."

Sam glances quickly at Teal'c, Buffy, and Willow, then rises to stand on the other side of the table to Replicator Sam. "But if it's in the programming of all Replicators, presumably you could access it through the sub-space link."

Replicator Sam nods, "If I were to search for it myself it could take days. I'd be sifting through an almost unimaginable amount of data."

Sam nods, "But it is possible?"

Replicator Sam sighs, "You don't understand. He'd find me."

Sam nods, "If you find the cypher first, we can protect you."

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "And if I don't? You, of all people, know what would happen. He would tear my mind apart to make me accept him."

Sam sighs, "If he gets here before we can modify the weapon, we'll use it to destroy you. Either way, he will never get his hands on you again."

Sam and Teal'c leaves to talk to Jack.

Replicator Sam looks to Buffy, "Who is your friend. You never did introduce her."

Buffy nods, "This is Willow Rosenburg. She is from the other reality, where Dawn and I came from."

Replicator Sam looks at Willow, "How is that possible?"

Willow shrugs, "How are the demons possibly coming through? No one knows for sure. I don't even know how I wound up here."

Sam and Teal'c re-enter the room. They proceed to hook Replicator Sam to the replicator network. Sam looks at Willow, "Be prepared to use a binding spell."

Willow nods.

Replicator Sam attaches a lead to a round metal panel. Sam is at a terminal, Teal'c standing behind her. Buffy and Willow stand on either side of Replicator Sam acting as guards.

Sam looks at the screen, "Diagnostics are on-line."

Replicator Sam nods, "We're ready."

Replicator Sam walks over to a table holding a couple of monitors. As she starts typing, Teal'c raises the weapon. At Sam's nod, he fires the disrupter at the panel.

The monitor in front of Replicator Sam shows five levels, all rising to red. An alarm beeps. "The calibration is off."

Sam sighs, "Increasing by a factor of ten." To Teal'c. "One more time."

Teal'c again fires at the panel.

The levels on Replicator Sam's monitor stay in the lower, green range. "That should do it. Now we need to process all the raw data so we can obtain an algorithmic norm."

Sam nods, "It's a lot of information."

Replicator Sam sighs, "I admit it will take some time before we can compute a heuristic modulation program but…"

Technician comes over the PA System, "Unscheduled off world activation."

Carter moves to speak in to a comms panel on the wall. "This is Carter. What's happening?"

Technician over room intercom, "Stand by, Ma'am… We're receiving a signal. It's the Asgard."

Sam nods, "Understood." To Teal'c "We need that satellite deployed as soon as possible."

Teal'c nods, "Indeed, Buffy Carter."

Buffy takes the disrupter from Teal'c.

Sam says quietly, "Teal'c, if she were going to make a move I think she would have done it by now."

Teal'c nods, "Perhaps, but it is best to be certain." Teal'c leaves.

Replicator Sam nods, "I understand Teal'c's concerns about me. To be honest, I'm a little surprised you don't feel the same way."

Sam sighs, "Teal'c doesn't know what you've been through. I do."

Replicator Sam smiles, "It wasn't just what I showed you, was it? You experienced it yourself."

Sam nods, "Yeah. That's how I know there's no way you could be working with Fifth." Replicator Carter smiles slightly, then turns away slightly, suddenly looking concerned. "What is it?"

Replicator Sam frowns, "He's found me. He's on his way."

Sam nods, "What about the cypher? Did you find it yet?"

Replicator Sam shakes her head, "No, I'm still searching."

Sam sighs, "How much time do we have?"

Replicator Sam nods, "At maximum speed he'll be here in less than two hours."

Sam turns and leaves to go talk to Jack. Willow makes an excuse of needing to use the bathroom and follows Sam out.

Willow waits while Sam and Teal'c talk to Jack. When Sam leaves to return to the lab. Willow walks up behind Teal'c.

On the monitor Jack frowns, "Ms. Rosenberg this is SGC business."

Willow smiles, "A moment of your time. I know you just gave orders to Teal'c here to destroy the replicator. Buffy wants her alive. She could be a valuable asset to the SD."

Jack shakes his head, "No can do. We can't allow one of those on Earth."

Willow frowns, "Ok compromise time. What if we could guarantee her loyalty. Would you at least consider it."

Jack thinks for a moment, "If her loyalty can be guaranteed I will consider it. But not before. And it has to be a unanimous decision not just yours and Buffy's guarantees. I will accept nothing less than Teal'c and Carter's support of this."

Willow nods, "That is understood. Thank you."

Jack nods, "Ms. Rosenberg I am actually a little proud of you right now. You have shown compassion for an enemy. Something that two months ago you were having trouble with after what happened."

Willow smiles, "Thank you."

Jack disappears from the monitor as the Stargate disengages. Teal'c makes his way to the 302. Willow returns to the lab.

As Willow enters the lab she sees a 3-D image of the disrupter is rotating on a monitor. Replicator Carter is sitting, staring into space. Buffy stands with the disrupter pointed at Replicator Sam.

Sam is looking at a terminal. "Alright, we're running out of time. We need that…" Replicator Carter raises her hand to stop Carter. "What is it?"

Replicator Sam smiles, "I found the cypher. I'm downloading it now from the sub-space link." Replicator Sam slowly blinks her eyes, then turns to face Sam and rises. "I have it."

Sam nods, "We need to load it into the base main frame."

Replicator Sam nods, "It'll require about three terabytes of memory."

Sam smiles, "That shouldn't be a problem. But how do you plan to input the data?"

Replicator Sam laughs, "Directly." Replicator Carter turns to a terminal, flattens her hand and places it into the monitor.

Sam nods, "Right."

Shortly thereafter Sam leaves and heads to the control room.

Buffy looks at Willow, "Be ready to bind if necessary."

Willow nods.

Replicator Sam stands up, "Download is complete." She turns to Buffy. "I'm sorry."

Buffy frowns, "For what?"

Replicator Sam looks down, "For lying to you. Fifth was never coming for you or Dawn. He doesn't know you exist. He wants the cypher."

Buffy nods understanding, "There never was a cypher."

Replicator Sam nods, "You are correct."

Buffy smiles, "Thank you."

Replicator Sam frowns, "For what?"

Buffy smiles, "For trusting me. For telling me the truth. I was right about you. You and Mom are more alike than you think."

Replicator Sam smiles, "Tell your mother to fire the weapon, no modification will be necessary."

Buffy nods and motions for Willow, "Go tell her."

Willow nods and leaves the room heading for the control room.

A technician looks up at Sam, "We have incoming. It's the replicator ship."

Sam nods as Willow runs in. She turns to face the girl, "Are we ready to upload?"

Willow shakes her head, "No need. There never was a cypher. Fifth never created one. You can fire whenever your ready."

Sam frowns, "Are you sure of this?"

Willow sighs, "Buffy is, she has been for some time. But the replicator just confirmed it. I think the replicator and you share more than one thing in common, your love for Buffy and Dawn."

Sam nods and turns back to the technician, "Fire as soon as the ship is within range."

Replicator Sam is talking to Fifth through the replicator link.

Fifth frowns, "The Asgard satellite is armed. You said the humans wouldn't fire."

Replicator Sam smiles, "I lied. You want to kill my daughters, Fifth. I can't let that happen. If you had really wanted to win, you would never have sent me. Getting to know Buffy I have come to find out she is right. I could never do it, never sacrifice her just so you could get your cypher. Good bye."

Suddenly there is a flash of light and Fifth disappears from the link.

Replicator Sam disconnects herself from the link and looks at Buffy, "Fifth is dead."

Sam, Willow and Teal'c come walking in.

Sam shakes her head, "Why did you tell us about there being a cypher when there wasn't one?"

Replicator Sam, "Originally it was to fool you in to allowing me access to the information needed to create one. Then as I came to know Buffy. I found she was right. You and I are more alike than either of us thinks we are. I knew if I gave the cypher to Fifth that he would destroy this facility, killing Buffy. Then he would go to Earth and wipe them out, killing Dawn. So I made a conscious decision to defy Fifth, to save 'our' daughters. I'm ready now, to die."

Sam shakes her head, "Buffy lower the disrupter. No one is dying today."

Teal'c shakes his head, "Give me the weapon. O'Neill asked me to make sure she is destroyed."

Willow steps in front of Teal'c, "NO!"

Teal'c looks at Willow, "I must."

Willow shakes her head, "I said no. Look at me. Two months ago you sided with the General cause you thought I was a threat. Do you still feel that way?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "Today you have proven me I was wrong about you Willow Rosenberg."

Willow nods, "Everyone, and I do mean everyone. Deserves a second chance."

Teal'c nods, "Indeed."

**_A short time later_**

Sam, Buffy, Willow and Teal'c sat in front of a monitor on which Jack appears, "Report, Colonel."

Sam nods, "Fifth's ship is destroyed. The cypher never in reality existed."

Jack nods, "And the replicator?"

Sam nods, "Alive."

Jack frowns, "Teal'c?"

Teal'c nods, "As Willow Rosenberg put it, everyone deserves a second chance. If not for the replicator we would have found out too late that about the cypher. In fact it was Buffy Carter who convinced the replicator to switch to our side. As per the discussion you had with Ms. Rossenberg. I say we have the replicator's loyalty."

Jack nods, "Do you agree with that Colonel?"

San smiles, "I do, Sir."

Jack looks at Buffy and Willow, "I assume its unanimous?"

Buffy and Willow both nod and say at the same time, "Yes."

Jack nods, "Very well then. I will have her remain at the Alpha site for now to make certain. If you are all correct then and she is loyal to us then, and only then, will I consider letting her come to Earth. I will also consider the request Ms. Rosenberg made that the replicator be put on an SD team."

Teal'c smiles, "About Willow Rosenberg. I would like to suggest all her restrictions be removed. Today she has shown to be a capable warrior."

Sam nods, "I concur, sir."

Jack nods, "Then welcome to the SGC, Ms. Rosenberg, and if I'm correct Doctor Summers wanted you to lead an SD team. As of this moment your now team leader for SD4. Also if the replicator can be found to be trusted, per your request, she will be placed on your team."

Willow smiled, "Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28: It's Good to Be King

**Chapter 28: It's Good to Be King**

**January 2005**

Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Daniel are in the briefing room. "The war between Ba'al and the System Lords has reached a critical stage. According to Tok'ra intelligence, Bastet and Olokun are dead, Morrigan has capitulated, and Lord Yu and Amaterasu are rallying their armies for what will probably be their last stand." Sam said.

Teal'c nods, "As we predicted, the Jaffa were no match for the Kull warriors."

Sam walks behind Jack to stand between him and Daniel. "The Tok'ra also thought we should know, in the face of imminent defeat, some of the System Lords are actively seeking out areas of refuge. Planets they abandoned long ago are now being scouted as possible sanctuaries."

Jack shrugs, "And this affects us…how?"

Daniel nods, "One of these planets, which used to fall under the domain of the System Lord Ares, also happens to be the place where the Tok'ra dropped off one Harry Maybourne two years ago."

Jack stares Daniel, Jack deliberately repeats himself, "And this affects us…how?"

Daniel looks disapproving and glances to Sam for back-up. "The Tok'ra have their hands full with more pressing matters. They strongly suggest we get to Maybourne before the Goa'uld do." Sam says.

Jack remains unconvinced.

Teal'c nods, "If we do not retrieve him, Harry Maybourne faces certain capture." Jack just looks at him, unmoved. "Torture, interrogation…Perhaps even death"

Jack grudging, "Alright, fine. Go get him. Take Lieutenant Carter and Ms. Rosenberg with you."

Sam rolls her eyes in exasperation as Jack finally capitulates and then walks out of the briefing.

Sam nods, "Yes, Sir."

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c leave immediately to prepare for their mission. Sam heads to Buffy's SD office, "Hey sweetie."

Buffy looks up from her computer where she has been writing up an SD report, "Hey mom, what's up?"

Sam smiles, "Were going off world to bring back Maybourne. General O'Neill wants you and Willow with us on this one."

Buffy nods and stands up, "I will get Willow and meet you in the gate room."

Sam nods and leaves.

Later Sam, Daniel, Buffy, Willow and Teal'c exit the Stargate on Maybourne's world. SG-1 take time to survey their immediate surroundings before moving off. Sam looks to Daniel, "According to the Tok'ra, the people of this world are fairly primitive."

Daniel nods, "No phones, no lights, no motorcars. I betcha Maybourne just jumps at the chance to leave."

SG-1 approach the DHD set some distance away from the Stargate.

Willow looks at Sam, "What about the other folks on the planet?"

Sam looks to Willow and smiles, "We'll relocate them. We may not have a lot of time. Ares could be here in a matter of days."

Men armed with crossbow-type weapons begin to emerge from the long grasses beyond the DHD. SG-1 are quickly surrounded. Sam, Buffy and Teal'c raise their weapons defensively. Behind them, Daniel sees a woman bursting out of the grasses, draws and aims his sidearm at her. Magical energy crackles around Willow.

Sam assertive, "We don't mean you any harm!"

The two factions are at a stand-off.

Teal'c nods, "We are allies of the Tok'ra."

Daniel smiles, "We're just, uh, looking for a friend of ours. Harry Maybourne. Maybe you've heard of him? Shifty fella, beady eyes? No?"

Garan commanding, "You will follow us to the village and meet with King Arkhan. He will discern your true intentions."

Garan moves off, leading the way as her people warily close in on SG-1. Sam exchanges a measuring glance with Daniel, and they follow. Willow sighs as the magical energy dissipates and she follows behind the rest.

Buffy looks at Garan, "Not exactly the trusting type. Not that I can blame them."

Teal'c nods, "Which leads me to wonder whether Harry Maybourne is still alive."

Sam looks at Teal'c and Buffy, "Presumably the Tok'ra put in a good word for him." She looks at Willow, "Can you tell…?"

Willow shakes her head, "Sorry. If I had time I could cast a locator spell. But as long as were on the move…"

Sam nods, "That's ok, Willow."

Daniel looks behind him curiously, "Maybe we should get them to do the same for us."

SG-1 are taken into an open hall with a dais at the far end of it. On the dais, several women surround a figure seated on a throne. One woman steps back, revealing the face of the 'king'. Eyes closed, he's blissfully enjoying a bright red fruit. Teal'c, Buffy, Daniel and Carter each stare at 'King Arkhan' in disbelief and disapproval.

Sam shocked, "Maybourne!" Maybourne's eyes snap open and he hastily swallows the fruit.

Garan frowns, "This is King Arkhan." He turns to Maybourne, "My Lord, our hunting party encountered these off-worlders by the Gate."

Mayborne affable and amused, "Hey, guys! Long time no see!" He looks at Willow and Buffy, "Well I recognize Ms. Carter but not your fifth wheel here."

Willow smiles, "Willow Rosenberg, witch."

Mayborne laughs, "Witch hunh. Sure whatever." He turns back to Sam, "I shoulda known. I shoulda known you'd be the ones to come."

Daniel snarky, "You were expecting us?:

Maybourne nods, "Uh, sort of. Where's Jack?"

Sam nods, "General O'Neill's back at the SGC."

Mayborne laughs, "No kidding." He pulls a face, "'General O'Neill?' That doesn't sound right. Still, good for Jack. Nice to hear he's doing so well for himself."

Teal'c rigid with disapproval, "As, evidently, are you."

Buffy sighs and whispers to Sam, "Willow is ready for a bind when you are."

Sam nods and motions for Buffy to wait.

Mayborne looks around, "Uh, this." He looks down deprecatingly at his lavish furs. "Yes, well, uh, it's a long story." He rises from his throne, throwing back the furs as he calls out to his people. "Food! Drinks for our guests!"

Garan strides out of the hall into the communal space of the village, briskly summoning villagers to do Maybourne's bidding. Maybourne leads the members of SG-1 across to the large table set outside his hall.

Sam irritated, "We don't have time for this!"

Maybourne shakes his head, "Uh, you should try one of these." He reaches into a basket to retrieve a small fruit. "It's called, um …"

Garan nods, "Ojun fruit."

Mayborne nods, "Right. It's sort of a cross between a guava and a mango."

Daniel sarcastic, "Sort of a guango?"

Maybourne quite taken with the suggestion, "I like that!" He bounds up onto a bench and issues a proclamation. "People! Henceforth, ojun fruit shall be called…guango! So shall it be!" The villagers cheer and applaud as Maybourne bounds down from the bench. He turns to Carter, who appears speechless at his antics. "I get to name all kinds of stuff. You should see the Grateful Dead Burial Ground."

Sam shakes her head, "Maybourne, you have to get out of here. You're in danger."

Maybourney nods, "I know. The Goa'uld are coming." He ignores Carter's consternation, he again turns his attention to the guango. "Now, you should peel it before you eat it. I find the skin kind of tart."

Buffy frowns, "You know about the Goa'uld?"

"Oh, yeah." Maybourne says as he sits at the table to peel the guango.

SG-1 gather closely around Maybourne, Daniel sitting on the table near him.

Teal'c nods, "You were warned by the Tok'ra."

Maybourney irritable, "I haven't heard from the Tok'ra since they dropped me off."

Willow blinks, "Then how?"

Maybourne smiles, "I can read the future."

Incredulous, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c roll their eyes in disbelief. Teal'c turns his back and Daniel buries his head against his knees.

Buffy and Willow laughs.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c look to Buffy and Willow. "What's so funny, Lieutenant?" Sam asks.

Buffy smiles, "Colonel do I need to remind you who I am? I get prophetic dreams, remember. Till I see proof to the contrary it is possible that there was on a seer on this planet at one time."

Maybourne nods, "Really!"

Sam turns back to Maybourne suspicious, "What are you trying to pull?"

Garan nods, "He speaks the truth. King Arkhan is a prophet. He foresaw your arrival and the hand you will play in defeating our enemy."

Maybourne sighs, "Garan's right. It's all part of the prophecy!"

Willow shakes her head, "Always is some kind of prophecy. I just hope this one isn't foretelling an apocalypse."

Sam frowns, "Maybourne, what the hell is going on here?"

Maybourne thinks it over for a moment, "Let's go for a walk."

Maybourne leads Daniel, Sam, Buffy, Willow and Teal'c through woodlands towards the ruins of a structure. "Okay. Here we are." There is a tall column, with several piles of tumbled rocks scattered around it. All of the ruins are of the same dark grey stone the village is constructed from. "I found this place about, oh, uh, ten months ago when I was on an afternoon stroll."

As Maybourne draws SG-1 into the ruins, it becomes clear that the column is only one of many, each of them carved with clearly visible Ancient text.

Teal'c looks around, "It is quite a distance from the village."

Maybourne smiles, "I enjoy long walks."

Sam withering "Right! Long walks, rainy nights, and candlelit dinners."

Buffy laughs, "Still can't keep up, mom?"

Sam looks at Buffy and nods, "Why are we here, Maybourne?"

Daniel goes over to one of the columns and begins to inspect it while Carter confronts Maybourne. "This writing is in Ancient. What do the locals know about these ruins?"

Maybourne shakes his head, "Well, not much. They generally avoid the area because it's close to the naquadah mines. The site of their former enslavement. Bad luck, and all."

Daniel engrossed, "This is incredible."

Maybourne dismissive, "No, no, this is, uh, interesting. This…" He pats Daniel's arm to draw his attention, pointing to something in the distance. "…is incredible."

Fascinated, Daniel follows Maybourne over to a nearby column, which he begins to read.

Buffy sighs, "What is it?"

Maybourne nods, "It's a record of the planet's history, covering major events. Only, some of them haven't happened yet."

Sam blinks,"What are you talking about?"

Maybourne nods, "They have a complicated lunar calendar. Took me a while to figure it out." Daniel begins to circle the column, reading a second panel as Maybourne tries to explain his discovery. "But once I did, I realized there were references in the text to things that are gonna happen in the future."

Standing side by side, Sam and Teal'c just look steadily back at him.

"Yeah, I know. It sounds crazy. I didn't think much of it either at the time, but then this big meteor shower happened exactly on the date the stone predicted."

Buffy shook her head, "Not crazy, improbable sure. But not crazy, Willow and I have dealt with prophecies before."

Sam looks at Buffy and sighs, "You're sure you're reading it correctly?"

Daniel has reached the final panel on his circuit of the four-sided column.

Maybourne nods, "My skills may not compare with Doctor Jackson's, but over the years I've picked up a decent understanding of Ancient writing. As a result of my translations, I predicted a major flood would destroy the village unless I could convince the elders to move to higher ground."

Sam sarcastic, "And of course you told them where these predictions came from."

Maybourne shakes his head, "No. Well, not in so many words." Carter is disgusted. "Look, these are simple people. This stuff would mean nothing to them. I had to play the role of a prophet to…to convince them."

Willow laughs, "And out of gratitude they made you king, you idiot."

Maybourne shrugs and moves over to Sam and Teal'c. "Like I said, it was their idea."

Daniel nods, "Well, he's partly right, anyway. It is a historical log. _On the first moon of the forty-fifth cycle, the ground will tremble and devastation will be wrought._"

Maybourne nods, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, big earthquake, couple of years back. Before my time. Skip ahead. We're on the fifty-fourth cycle."

Daniel walks around to the second panel and begins to read, "Commencing the third moon of the fifty-fourth cycle …"

Maybourne nods, "Which is around now, give or take a few days."

Daniel frowns, "… the oppressors of old will return …"

Maybourne smiles, "That's the Goa'uld."

Daniel nods, "… to seek dominion over the land. Those of a distant world will come …"

Maybourne nods, "I'm guessing that's you guys."

Daniel sighs, "… to vanquish the evil and restore order once again."

Maybourne smiles, "You see? They come, you defeat them, happy ending! That's the prophecy!"

Buffy shakes her head, "We're here to get you out…"

Sam holds up her hand as if to tell Buffy she's got it, "Sorry, but we didn't come here to fight the Goa'uld. We should get going."

Daniel looks at Sam intrigued, "Actually, um, this is interesting, and, uh, there's a lot here to translate."

Sam nods recognition that Daniel won't be budged until he's had a chance to check this out. "Very well. Buffy, Willow stay with Daniel."

Maybourne, Sam and Teal'c leave and head back to the village. Willow stands beside Daniel, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Daniel looks at Willow, "Unless you know how to translate Ancient probably not, or have a spell that can help you in translations."

Willow shakes her head, "Nope no spells. I will just stand here and watch you. Maybe I can pick up some things."

Daniel nods, "Possibly. Where is Buffy by the way?"

Willow smiles, "Outside standing guard."

Daniel nods and begins circling the column again. He keys his radio, "Maybourne was right."

Sam over radio, "What do you mean?"

Daniel looks to Willow, "Well, from what I've been able to decipher, it's pretty clear. The script on these walls is a historical log compiled by an Ancient who traveled through time to study the evolution of life on this world."

Sam over radio, "Daniel, we know the Ancients experimented with time travel but we have no evidence that they actually mastered it."

Daniel smiles, "Yeah, well, we do now. You see, to the best of my knowledge, these writings are only a couple of hundred years old. Which means they were carved after the Goa'uld had already left."

Sam over radio, "But the Ancients pre-date the Goa'uld."

Daniel nods, "Right, so the only logical explanation is that an Ancient traveled to the future and then back to a time not too long ago."

Sam over radio, "I don't know, Daniel."

Daniel sighs, "There are references to the time travel device itself. Now, it's described as being inside a small ship. Now if I'm right, it may still be here. I think it's worth a look."

Sam over radio, "Alright. We're on our way."

Daniel takes a final, lingering look at the Ancient column, bites his lip, then heads off to begin the search for the Ancient ship. Teal'c and Buffy makes their way through heavy undergrowth. Daniel and Willow picks their way slowly down a dry, rock-strewn stream bed. Carter is walking through sunlit trees.

Sam over radio, "Daniel?"

Daniel over radio, "Go ahead."

Sam over radio, "We've been at it a while. Are you sure it's around here?"

Daniel over radio, "Just give it a little more time."

Sam over radio, "I hate to say it, Daniel, but we can't risk staying much longer."

Looking determined, Daniel dashes off with Willow in pursuit. Teal'c and Buffy continues to search through the heaviest undergrowth, peering intently around them. A tiny gleam of vivid white light catches Buffy's eye. She turns towards it, and sees a clear reflection of sunlight.

Buffy nudges Teal'c, "I think I found something."

Teal'c follows Buffy's gaze and nods as they begin to push through the undergrowth, breaking a path towards the reflecting surface.

Sam over the radio, "I'm scrubbing the search. Fall back to the Gate."

Daniel over the radio, "Sam?"

Teal'c and Buffy starts to clear undergrowth away from a hidden object. He strips away greenery to reveal metal.

Sam over the radio, "Daniel, we have no way of knowing when the Goa'uld will get here."

Daniel over the radio, "It could be days."

Sam over the radio, "And it could be hours."

Buffy keys her radio, "Mom, Daniel, Willow. We've found something."

The hatch in the stern of the Ancient ship begins to lower. Sam cautiously moves forward, her P-90 raised as she checks out the interior. Teal'c covers her with the zat, while Daniel covers their rear. Buffy and Willow stand guard outside. Sam leads them into the pitch dark interior. As they step inside, lights automatically begin to activate, keeping pace with their slow entry. Daniel hangs back, his hand resting on a waist-high device in the centre of the ship. It's a podium of some kind, with metal panels on top and the familiar intricate Ancient carving covering what looks like a pale glass end panel. There are grey seats lining each wall of the ship. The cockpit is open, the flight console bristling with advanced Ancient technology.

Sam nods, "It certainly looks like a ship."

Teal'c looks at Sam, "These appear to be flight controls."

Daniel stands with both hands resting on the Ancient device. "So what's this?"

Sam and Teal'c come back to check out the device. "Could be the time device."

Teal'c nods, "It bears little resemblance to Ancient designs we have previously encountered."

Daniel sighs, "Well, judging from Maybourne's wall, it must have worked at some point."

Sam smiles, "Well, I'm guessing it must manifest some sort of energy field that encompasses the entire ship. Allowing the traveler to literally fly through time."

Daniel curious and reaching for a control, "I wonder…"

Sam panics, "Ah-ah! Let's not touch anything just yet. I'm kinda fond of this era."

Daniel sighs, "Okay, so what do we do?"

Sam nods, "We bring it back." She begins to feel around on the roof of the ship. "Judging by the dimensions, it looks like it was actually designed to fit through the Gate."

Daniel nods, "Okay, how do we get it there?"

Teal'c smiles, "This vessel appears to be relatively undamaged. The engine may yet be functional."

Sam nods, "This is Ancient technology. We'd need an Ancient to make it work."

Daniel thoughtful, "Or someone…close."

Sam smiles as they all turn to look at Buffy.

Buffy sensing the stares turns towards them, "What?"

Sam simple nods, "We need to get General O'Neill here to see this first and to get him to allow us to take it back."

Sometime later Jack steps out of the Stargate, hefting a large pack on his shoulder, his P-90 casually slung. Maybourne and some of the villagers are waiting to greet him. At Maybourne's signal, musicians strike up a tune. Daniel, Willow and Teal'c are standing by the DHD, watching all of this unfold. Jack comes down the steps from the Stargate and strolls over to Maybourne.

Maybourne smiles, "Jack! It's great to see ya! How long's it been?"

Jack snarky, "Oh, since that time you got us stranded off-world and tried to kill me."

Maybourne chuckling, "That takes me back! Aha, I guess congratulations are in order. You made general."

Jack sighs, "You made king!"

Willow sighs, "This is no time for a I'm better than you are contest."

Jack nods, "Do you mind? These guys are torturing that ditty."

Maybourne laughs, "Right. Uh, take five, guys." The musicians break off. "I, uh, taught ‚ 'em that expression."

Jack shrugs, "Ah."

Maybourne leading Jack away, "I'm, uh, hoping that you can stay for a while, check out the sights." The only sight Jack is taking in are two pretty young villagers giggling nearby. "Take in the culture. I want you to feel at home here."

Jack shakes his head, "Harry, you're aware of the fact that this place is gonna be overrun by a gaggle of bad guys soon?"

Maybourne nods, "Yeah, well, maybe."

Jack sighs, "Right. Carter told me about this prophecy stuff. It's not gonna go down that way, y'know."

Maybourne smiles, "Oh, come on, Jack, you've defeated System Lords before."

Jack shakes his head, "No! You've got to tell these people they've gotta start packing. We'll take as many as we can."

Maybourne nods, "I can't. I already told them you'd save the day."

Jack stops Maybourne in his tracks. Daniel, Willow and Teal'c stop a few feet away from them, the villagers looking on in the distance. Maybourne signals reassuringly to them, indicating they should hold back while he and Jack talk.

Jack sighs, "Lemme ask you a question. Did this prophecy mention anything about casualties? How many people would die in the fighting?"

Maybourne nods, "It's not really that detailed."

Jack points at Maybourne, "Does it say anything about the king surviving at all?"

Maybourne uncertain, "Actually, there's, um, no reference to me specifically. I just assumed that…"

Jack smiles, "Yeah. Do you really wanna take that chance, Harry? D'you wanna roll those dice?"

Maybourne quiet and fretful as he looks at his trusting subjects, "It's not gonna be easy to convince them, Jack."

Jack nods, "You can do it, Harry, you're the king." He puts his hand on Maybourne's shoulder, "And remember…it's good to be king." He pats Maybourne's shoulder.

Inside the ship Carter is reaching above her head, working on the roof of the Ancient ship. Pale blue cables are dangling from various points in the roof. Buffy stands next to her studying the time device itself. They turn as Jack, Willow and Daniel come aboard.

Jack smiles, "Nice ride!"

Daniel grins, "Yeah, Ancients like to fly in style."

Jack heads for the cockpit, where he pauses appreciatively, soaking in the sight of all these cool new toys. "Nice!" He un-holsters his P-90 and sits in the pilot's seat. "Woo-hoo!"

Buffy shakes her head, "My apologies, General. But you're sitting in my seat."

Jack looks up confused, "What?"

Sam nods, "Buffy will be piloting. She is the only person to successfully utilize Ancient technology. You might be able to do it, Sir. But we don't know for sure since you haven't."

Jack nods and moves over into the co-pilot's seat. "Fine! How do we know we're not gonna end up back at the Alamo?"

Sam slightly sarcastic, "Um, well, for one thing, that was on Earth. But more importantly I've separated the time device from the control circuits. "She hesitates, "I think." She comes forward to join Daniel, Buffy and Jack. "Buffy concentrate on powering up the engines."

Buffy nods and closes her eyes.

Jack frowns, "Concentrate?"

Daniel and Sam wait expectantly, leaning forward intently.

Buffy sighs, "Nothing going."

Daniel and Sam jump at this sudden announcement. "Uh…Come on, Buffy. You've already proven that the Ancient gene you possess allows you to operate Ancient technology. It's no different than, uh, the device in Antarctica. Just…" Daniel closes his eyes and reaches out an expressive hand). "Fffff…ocus your mind."

Sam and Jack both turn slowly and stare at him in mild disbelief. Daniel looks self-conscious. Sam hides a smile while Jack impatiently pulls off his cap.

Buffy closes her eyes again and composes herself. After a moment, lights begin to appear on the flight console and the engines hum.

Daniel smiles, "Good. Good!"

As the engine noise builds, Daniel and Sam start to get excited. Then everything stops and fades to black and silence again. Daniel and Sam deflate.

Daniel sighs, "Not so good."

Sam glances at Daniel in fond amusement, trying to hide another smile.

Buffy nods, "Sorry I'm trying, really I am."

Sam is standing by the time device while Buffy sits in the pilot seat.

Sam nods, "The primary power source is depleted. We need to reroute the controls to the secondary output which was originally designed to power the time device." She reaches up to adjust a control in the roof.

Buffy smiles, "Need any help?"

Sam shakes her head.

Jack sighs, "Of course…we do."

Daniel stands near Jack. Willow stands near Buffy.

Sam nods, "Okay. Try it now, Buffy.

Buffy swivels in the pilot seat and prepares herself. Hands braced against the flight console, she closes her eyes and concentrates fiercely. Everyone watches Buffy as the ship's systems activate, while Sam checks the cable connections she has made rerouting the power. The flickering lights on the flight console steady and the engine hum begins to increase. Suddenly sparks flare over Sam's head and she flinches, covering her face. Daniel, Willow and Jack hunker down as circuits blow and the sparks rain down. Buffy just sits there as if she isn't worried about the sparks. The engines cut out and the ship fades to black.

Sam sighs, "Damn it!"

In the co-pilot seat, Jack looks down at the blank console and lets out a gusty sigh.

Jack leads Sam, Buffy, Willow and Daniel to the front of the Ancient ship. It's almost completely concealed in the dense foliage surrounding it.

Sam sighs, "I'm just not that familiar with Ancient technology. I need a little time."

Jack nods, "That is one thing I can't give you, Carter. He hunkers down and begins to open his pack.

Daniel pissed, "You can't be serious."

Buffy shakes her head, "I can do it, General. We just need a little more time."

Sam hunkering down beside Jack, "Sir, this technology is too valuable to lose."

Jack sighs, "Carter, what do you want me to do? Call in reinforcements? It's not like we're throwing down with a couple of Jaffa. We're taking on a System Lord and his band of merry bad guys. Inside and out." He hands Sam and Daniel blocks of C-4 explosive from his pack. He emphatic as he points to the Ancient ship. "I want that thing gone!"

They hear sudden rustling from the undergrowth and get to their feet, raising weapons as they assume defensive positions. Garan and her hunting party burst from the trees and surround them. "Surrender your weapons, or die where you stand!"

Willow frowns as magical energy crackles around her.

Jack frowns, "Oh, if I had a nickel!"

Garan nods, "Lower your weapons."

Jack shakes his head, "I…" He clears fronds of foliage from his face. "…don't think so."

Garan nods, "We will not allow you to take King Arkhan from us."

Jack nods, "Good King Arkhan is a fraud."

Garan laughs, "Our king is wise. He is a seer."

Jack shakes his head, "He may be your king, but he's no seer."

Daniel forceful, persuasive, "He can only interpret what's been written on the pillars of the temple ruins not far from here. Now, those writings hold the prophecies, and anyone who can read them can make the same predictions."

Garan angry, "That is a lie."

Daniel nods, "Why don't we just go back to the village and let King Arkhan explain everything?"

Daniel's suggestion makes an impression on Garan. She trusts Arkhan implicitly and she'll do this. "First lower your weapons."

Daniel lowers his pistol, but when he looks around, he sees that Buffy, Sam, and Jack still have theirs aimed at the villagers. Magical energy continues to crackle around Willow.

Daniel sighs, "Jack?"

Jack frowns, "Daniel?"

Daniel coaxing, "They're not gonna shoot." He leans forward to look at Garan, "Are ya?"

Garan exchanges a measuring look with the huntsman and slowly begins to lower her weapon, although there's no suggestion she's relaxing her guard. At her signal, the other hunters lower their weapons too. Sam, Buffy and Jack lower their guns, keeping paced with the hunters. The magical energy dissipates from Willow.

Jack staring at the suspicious, resolute Garan, "God, I miss goin' offworld! Oh, yeah!"

Jack, Daniel, Willow, and Teal'c leaves with Garan to talk to Maybourne.

Short time later Daniel, Willow and Teal'c run out of the trees towards the Stargate. They can hear the chevrons locking on the Stargate, crouching down in the long grasses as the gate activates and two Jaffa begin to cautiously lead the advance party into the clearing. Jack is heading back to the Ancient ship.

Jack steps up next to the Ancient ship. He sees Buffy and Sam working with the C-4.

Daniel over radio, "Jack? Come in."

Jack keys his radio, "Go ahead."

Daniel over radio, "Uh, we've got a little problem here."

There are now fourteen Jaffa taking up defensive positions around the Stargate. An imposing Jaffa warrior stands in front of the event horizon, looking around him. He is Ares' First Prime.

Daniel over the radio, "Ares' Jaffa just came through the Gate. We're cut off."

Jack, Buffy and Sam listen intently to Daniel's report.

Daniel over radio, "If you blow the ship now, you'll give away your position."

Sam sighs, "Guess we're stayin' for a while."

Pissed, O'Neill sighs and heads for the Ancient ship.

In the village, the villagers scatter in fear as a Jaffa patrol marches towards King Arkhan's hall. Trelak himself is their leader. He goes right up to the throne, where Maybourne rises to greet him. "Welcome, strangers. I am King Arkhan the First. It is with a joyful heart and open arms that we welcome you…"

Trelak nods, "I am Trelak, First Prime to the great Lord Ares. Your god…who will be returning to reclaim this land and his loyal followers."

Mayborne nods, "Of course, of course. Glad tidings of comfort and joy. Comfort and joy."

Trelak begins to look around the environs of the hall and the village. The women who surround Maybourne's throne do their best not to react, except for one dark-haired young woman who drops her head, looking angry as Maybourne does his best to defuse the situation. The villagers are gathered outside the hall, listening to all that is being said and threatened.

Trelak smiles, "Lord Ares demands nothing short of complete obedience from both you and your people. Any resistance will be dealt with harshly."

Maybourne nods, "Understood."

Trelak smiles evilly, "Gather your subjects. Inform them of our arrival."

Daniel, Willow and Teal'c stand in the crowd, their faces hidden by dark hooded cloaks.

Willow frowns and mutters to herself.

Daniel puts a finger to her lips. Willow nods understanding.

Maybourne nods, "Of course. I'll address them immediately."

Trelak sees the angry young woman and challenges her. "Do you have something to say, slave?"

The woman speaks through gritted teeth, "I am not a slave."

In the crowd, Daniel watches this confrontation with concern.

Maybourne nods, "I apologise. My servant spoke out of turn. She will be punished."

Trelak smiling unpleasantly, "Of course she will."

Two Jaffa come forward to seize the woman and force her to her knees. She's frightened as they level their staff weapons at her. Daniel jerks around to look at Teal'c when the Jaffa ready to fire. He and Teal'c quietly begin to reach for their weapons. Magical energy suddenly begins to crackle around Willow.

The woman is defiant, "Kill me if you want, but know this in the end. You and your people will be defeated just as the prophecy has foretold."

Trelak frowns, "The prophecy."

Maybourne false laughter, "Pay no attention. She's obviously frightened beyond reason."

The woman laughs, "It foretold of your arrival and of your defeat."

Maybourne sighs, "Another predicted rain today with a chance of morning frost, and yet, what fine weather we are enjoying."

Trelak frowns at Maybourne, "Silence." He turns to the woman, reasonable. "Where may I find this prophecy? If what you say is true, then we would be fools to stay and meet our certain death."

The woman nods, "It is written on the walls of the old temple."

Trelak to his Jaffa, "Go with her."

Daniel is very unhappy at this unfortunate revelation of the existence of the Ancient ruins. It will only increase Lord Ares' interest in the planet and of course increase the danger to SG-1 and the villagers. As the woman is led away, Trelak and his Jaffa surround Maybourne. He motions for Willow to stand down. The magical energy dissipates.

Back at the Ancient Ship Sam and Buffy are working feverishly at the time device, cables everywhere and Sam's laptop powered up.

Daniel over radio, "Sam? Buffy? Jack? This is Daniel. Ares' First Prime just sent some men out to check out the ruins. As soon as they see that Ancient writing, they're gonna search the area."

Jack over radio, "Colonel Carter? Lieutenant Carter? How's it going in there?

Sam looks at Buffy and keys her radio, "Just a few more minutes, Sir."

Daniel over radio, "What are you guys doing? I thought you were going to blow it up?"

Sam over radio, "General O'Neill's given me and Buffy one more chance to get the engines online so we can fly it out of here."

Daniel over radio, "Yeah, I'm all for saving the ship but you're cutting it kinda close."

Sam sighs, "We know!"

Sam cuts off communications and again bends over the time device next to Buffy, adjusting the cables covering its surface.

Back at the village several of Maybourne's adoring acolytes are loading the table with the best food they have to offer. Some of the village elders sit silently at the table, watching every move the Jaffa make.

Maybourne anxiously shoos the women, then calls out to Trelak. "I have prepared a feast in your honour. Come!" Trelak's unpleasant smile makes a reappearance. "Please, sit, partake of our bounty. This fruit, for instance — it's sort of a cross between a…"

Trelak takes Maybournes fist in his and crushes it. Maybourne breaks off his speech in a gasp of pain. The soft flesh of the fruit is squeezed between his fingers. "I'm not interested in your offering. You were warned. Anyone who refuses to accept us will die."

Maybourne nods, "You've made yourself perfectly clear."

Trelak nods, "To you, perhaps. But your subjects seem less than willing to accept our terms." The village elders look stonily at Trelak, not giving an inch. Nearby, Daniel, Willow and Teal'c continue to keep watch. "They cling to archaic beliefs — prophecies, portents — that threaten to undermine the rule of our god."

Maybourne nods, "That won't happen." He's shifty, leading Trelak away for privacy. "I can see to it."

Trelak nods, "How?"

Maybourne smiles, "They're simple folk, easily influenced. With my help, you'll have no trouble bending them to your will."

Sam is working at her laptop. Buffy is back in the cockpit at the controls.

Jack over the radio, "Carter?"

Sam sighs and keys her radio, "Sir?"

Jack over the radio, "They're headed our way."

Sam sighs, "We need more time."

Back in the village with Maybourne, Trelak freezes as Jack's P-90 is clearly heard. The Jaffa reacts defensively, aiming their staff weapons at the villagers, who freeze in fear. Trelak begins to look around him suspiciously as Daniel winds up with a Jaffa staff weapon at his back.

Trelak frowns, "Those were Tau'ri weapons."

Maybourne trying to keep up pretenses, "What's a Tau'ri?"

At Trelak's signal, Jaffa begins to search the gathered crowd, pulling at cloaks, coats, concealing hats and hoods. Daniel, Willow and Teal'c are unmasked and disarmed within moments.

Back at the ship ignoring the firefight, Sam is still working desperately on the ship. Jack activates the hatch, closing it behind him. "Time's up."

The Jaffa begin to blast the rear hatch.

Back in the village Daniel, Willow and Teal'c are forced forward by their guards to face the First Prime.

Trelak smirks, "You're too late to save this world. I've already received word. Lord Ares has just arrived."

Daniel, Willow and Teal'c react bitterly to their captivity and to the news.

Back at the ship Sam slamming shut her laptop and unplugging it. "I'm done! I think!" She dashes forward to join Buffy and Jack in the darkened cockpit. "We're good to go, Buffy."

Buffy nods and closes her eyes.

Back in the village Trelak looks between Daniel, Willow and Teal'c, "What were you and your allies planning?" Determined, Daniel and Teal'c won't answer. Trelac walks up to be face to face with Teal'c "Know this, shol'va. I'll see to it that you suffer slowly."

Teal'c smiles, "And I will see to it that you die quickly."

Trelak snorts derisively, takes up a staff weapon, then drives it viciously into Teal'c's midriff. Teal'c doubles over, slowly straightens up, and is struck from behind by a second Jaffa. He's knocked to his knees. Maybourne winces, and Daniel glares furiously at Trelak. Teal'c slowly, proudly rises to his feet again.

Trelak smirks, "I think not. My men guard the Gate, and the mothership descends as we speak."

Trelak chuckles triumphantly as he walks away. Teal'c glowers, while Daniel steals a silent, concerned look at him. Suddenly magical energy begins to crackle around Willow.

Trelak frowns as he looks at Willow. She slowly stands her hair completely white. "You serve a false god. Now you will see what a goddess can do."

Back at the ship, Sam looks around anxiously as the Jaffa blast away at the ship's hatch. Buffy's eyes are closed and he is deep in concentration. Suddenly, the panels in the cockpit and on the flight console begin to light up. Buffy presses her hands harder against the flight controls and then opens her eyes.

Jack looks at Buffy in seeming surprise as the engine hum begins to steady and increase.

Buffy carefully moves her hands away as the power levels surge and the ship comes alive around her. The engine vibrations begin to shake loose the thick covering of vegetation from the hull of the Ancient ship and suddenly, it is taking off. The ship is clear.

Back in the village, Willow lets out with a blast of magic energy sending Trelak back forcefully against the wall. "No one hurts my friends."

Daniel blinks and looks at Willow and then at Teal'c. He hadn't known that Willow considered him and Teal'c friends.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of engines and Trelak looks up. Daniel and Teal'c look up in time to see the Ancient ship fly over the village. Its engines are so powerful, they shake the ground. Daniel and Teal'c instantly attack. Daniel knocks out his guard with the aid of a water bucket while Teal'c uses a staff weapon as a club. Daniel zats a Jaffa.

Trelak turns his attention back to Willow. "You will die woman."

Willow smiles, "I think not." She let's out another blast of magical energy striking Trelak in the symbiot pouch. Trelak falls to his knees.

In the ship Sam is checking readings, "Sir, we're detecting another ship. It's big."

Sam and Jack look out in concern as the Ancient ship soars clear of the upper atmosphere and into space.

Daniel zats a Jaffa stationed on the upper level of the village and he topples over and plummets down to the ground. Then Daniel is struck in the stomach by a staff weapon as another Jaffa attacks him. Teal'c floors one guard, then turns swiftly to fire his staff weapon as another begins to charge down the stairs.

Willow looks to Teal'c who moves past her to Trelak.

Teal'c throws Trelak over his head, smashing him into the ground.

Willow turns her attention to help Daniel.

Daniel is forced back against the table, a staff weapon across his throat. He's choking.

Willow lets loose with a magical blast of energy blasting the Jaffa off Daniel.

Daniel smiles at Willow, "Thanks."

Willow nods, "It's what friends are for."

Trelak throws a stone at Teal'c's eye, buying enough time to snatch up a small wooden bench nearby. He breaks the bench over Teal'c's stooped back and as Teal'c falls, kicks him savagely in the ribs. The kick is hard enough to lift Teal'c and throw him onto his side. Trelak draws his blade. "Shol'va!"

Maybourne creeps up behind Trelak and breaks pottery over his head. A moment later, Maybourne lands heavily on his back, some distance away.

Teal'c blocks Trelak's arm as he strikes with his blade and the two freeze, glowering at one another hatefully.

Trelak's hand shakes as he tries to break Teal'c's hold on him.

Maybourne jumps up holding a pipe, but he hesitates as Trelak takes a two-handed grip on his blade and Teal'c is forced to match him. The two struggle desperately, in silence.

Teal'c shakes as he and Trelak force the blade down between their bodies. He is clenching his teeth against the strain of forcing the blade towards Trelak. The First Prime's face begins to change as Teal'c makes a huge effort and drives the blade into him. "You are a man of your word."

Teal'c vengeful drives the blade deeper, "Indeed."

Teal'c walks contemptuously away as Trelak falls to his knees, then pitches forward onto his face to lie dead in the dirt.

Maybourne heaves a sigh of relief and puts down the pipe he hadn't used.

Teal'c looks at Willow, "You are indeed a brave warrior, Willow Rosenberg."

Daniel nods as they notice Willow's red hair is back. "What was that goddess stuff about?"

Willow simply shrugs.

In the ship Sam looks to Buffy, "You're doing great, sweetie." The Ancient ship is rocked by weapons fire. "Relatively speaking."

Jack shoots her the kind of pissed look he usually shoots Daniel when he gets snarky. The Ancient ship flies away from the planet into the path of the weapons fire coming from Ares' mothership.

Jack looks to Buffy, "What are you doing, Lieutenant?"

Buffy smiles, "Weapons…" She closes her eyes, concentrates fiercely, "Weapons."

The Ancient ship suddenly fires a salvo as they close in on the mothership. There is a small explosion visible on the Goa'uld ship.

Sam smiles, "Keep firing, sweetie."

Buffy shook her head, "Sorry mom but I think that was all of the weapons."

Sam nods, "Hopefully you hit some vital systems."

As they look anxiously at the mothership, fireballs begin to erupt from several openings within its hull. Then the ship is ripped by a massive explosion. Buffy pulls up and dodges as Sam winces at the blinding light.

Jack smiles in relief. "Think that was vital?"

Sam teasing, "Relatively speaking."

Jack nods and looks at Buffy, "Well Buffy I guess congratulations are in order."

Buffy smiles and looks at Jack, "Want to take over, sir?"

Jack blinks as Buffy moves out of the pilot seat. He moves over and takes control of the ship flying back to the planet.


	29. Chapter 29: Fray

**Chapter 29: Fray**

**February 2005**

Anne was in the infirmary when she heard Walter come over the intercom, "Unscheduled offworld activation."

It was probably an offworld team coming back early she surmised. Little did she know how wrong she was, or even what was about to happen. "Doctor Summers to the control room," Walter called over the intercom moments later.

Anne frowned and left the infirmary and headed for the control room. She ran into Sam on the way, "Any idea what's going on?"

Sam shook her head.

They entered the control room to find Jack there waiting for them. He turns and smiled, "Ah good the two people we need right now. Doctor Summers, Carter… Take a look at this."

He motioned towards the monitor showing energy readings for the gate. Sam frowned, "There is an energy pouring out of the gate. What kind of energy I can't tell."

Anne sighs, "I can, its mystical. It's similar to the energy Willow puts out when she is performing magic."

In another part of the base Buffy and Willow were talking over their recent mission to Maybourne's planet. Suddenly Buffy simply vanished.

Willow frowned and stood up running to the control room. She burst in as all eyes turned to her, "Buffy is gone!"

Sam frowned as the gate shut down. "What do you mean gone, Willow?"

Willow shook her head, "We were talking about our last mission. And suddenly she just vanished into thin air."

**February 2205**

Buffy stood on the roof top of a building. She wasn't sure where she was as she didn't recognize the landscape at all. Shoot she couldn't even see the ground she was so high up.

Suddenly Buffy is slammed backwards by a fist to the face, "You think you can spin me with a half-coi glam of a Slayer who been dead more than two cen. You're lower than a lurk"

Buffy frowned as she looked up at the dark haired woman. "Uh… English?"

Buffy stands as the woman hits Buffy knocking her off the roof. The woman jumps following her. They land on a flying car. "Okay. Okay. Stop please. Stop slaying me."

Buffy grabs the woman from behind. The woman struggles, "Offa me Shifter!"

Buffy shakes her head, "I don't know what a shifter is but I am not one."

The woman laughs, ""That's spin! You think I'm a slack?"

Buffy sighs, "Your talking crazy. Please in English." Buffy looks at the woman as an idea dawns in her mind. "Ok let's see if I got this right. We both know martial arts. We both hate vampires. We both seem to have the same amount of strength and speed."

The woman shakes her head, "It's not poss."

Buffy smiles, "We're standing on a flying car… I would say it is more than possible. So I'm guessing either future or alternate dimension. I would say likely future. Most dimensions progress technologically at the same pace."

The woman nods, "Buffy Carter."

Buffy smiles, "That would be me."

The woman shakes her head, "Buffy Carter is dead."

Buffy sighs, "Well if this is the future that would likely be true. Somehow I was thrown into the future."

The woman nods, "Buffy Carter been dead two cen."

Buffy looks at the woman and nods, "What year is it?"

The woman smiles, "2205."

Buffy nods, "Definitely the future. So what's your name?"

The woman nods, "Melaka Fray. Why you time traveled?"

Buffy shakes her head, "I have no idea, I know theories behind it. We found a ship on my last mission offword that could supposedly do it. But I wasn't in that ship. I have no idea why or even how I'm here. Uhm can be go someplace else. Someplace on more solid ground."

Fray nods, "Follow me." She jumps from the car they are on to another and then on to a rooftop.

Buffy sighs and follows. They make their way down to the distant street below. "So where am I anyways? I mean what city?"

Fray smiles, "Haddyn. Would've been called New York City in your time."

Buffy blinks, "Not only did I travel 200 years in the future but also half way across the continent. I was at the SGC in Colorado Springs before I was here."

Fray frowns, "SGC?"

Buffy sighs, "Stargate Command."

Fray shakes her head, "What is Stargate Command?"

Buffy blinks, "Are you serious? Surely you know about the Stargate. I would have thought it had been disclosed by now."

Fray shakes her head, "I hear about Stargate from Slayer journals."

Buffy nods, "So how many Slayers are there?"

Fray looks at Buffy, "One… Half."

Buffy frowns. "Should have been at least one more. Anne was a slayer after all. Even if she was my clone. When she died another should have been called. Unless you're her replacement and no one replaced me."

Fray shakes her head. "Has not been slayer in two cen. You only one till I called."

Buffy nods, "So how is there only one half a slayer?"

Fray sighs, "I have a twin. His name is Harth. He got the Slayer dreams. I got Slayer journals. But he knows more… And he was turned. He's a Lurk. He has all my world in his head. And he's using it to gather them to kill us. My Harth."

Buffy sighs, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I would have done if Dawn had been turned."

Fray nods, "Dawn Carter not turned. Last of journals are hers."

Buffy nods, "So Lurk is what you call a vampire, correct?"

Fray nods, "Yes." She looks at her feet, "Gunther! I can hear you down there! Turn on the rutting lights!"

Suddenly lights flash on and Buffy notices she is standing on what looks to be an aquarium tank.

Some kind of merman swims up to them, "Melaaakkkha… You brought a friend."

Fray nods, "Boss this is Buffy. A Slayer so don't be Aquahog."

Gunther nods, "Another Sssslayer?"

Fray nods, "From the past. Time-faddle., don't know why."

Gunther shakes his head, "I don't trade in magicks, dear."

Fray sighs, "Haddyn don't shake without your nod. Someone you know knows something I need. Been chatter of a madwoman, strapping to Harth. If you haven't heard it, you will 'fore long. Think maybe she's the keycard to all this."

Gunther nods, "I turn a blind eye to your hobbies, love. But you can't expect me -"

Fray shakes her head, "You don't have to lift a fin, Gunther. Just want the chatter."

Gunther nods, "I've heard a little. A woman alive since ancient timesssss."

Fray nods, "Lurks don't age what's her ploy?" Buffy shakes her head as she listens. "Does she at least have a name?"

Meanwhile somewhere else in Haddyn…

A woman stands behind the vampire, Harth, "It's starting."

Harth nods, "It's going to be quite a battle."

The woman shakes her head, "No. Buffy's starting to feel the weight of it. Of the world's loss. Of her failure."

Harth turns to face the woman, she stands in the shadows her face hidden. "You sound sad."

The woman smiles, "Does that surprise you?"

Harth shakes his head, "But this is a great day for us."

The woman nods, "Why do you need to destroy your sister?"

Harth sighs, "She was the last thing I ever loved. Were connected. Her pain is my joy. My… true love. And what in this world is stronger than love."

The woman steps into the light and Dark Willow smiles, "Time… Only time."

Somewhere else in the city. Buffy reads through the journals that Dawn had written. She finds no mention of Anne at all or what happened to her. She does notice that several books are missing for the time period around when she disappeared from the SGC. She also notices Dawn's journals suddenly stop 5 years after her disappearance, and Daniel's a year later. She sighs and knows what likely happened to Dawn, she was likely killed while on patrol with her SD team. Buffy knew she had to get back to her own time somehow. She was not going let Dawn not like that.

She hears Fray behind her, "We got a hit. Gunther said there's been a hum in the uppers. Lurks don't usually truck that high."

Buffy nods as she turns to face Fray.

Fray smiles, "I fig we stake some lush haunt, Lurks come out, we skin 'em for stories. Yeah?"

Buffy nods, "Sure."

Fray nods as they turns towards the door, "Were the books any good?"

Buffy sighs, "Yes and No. Did you know you're missing a couple years' worth of journals?"

Fray blinks, "No."

Buffy nods, "There should be at least two more years of journals with what you have. I know now though I need to get back home."

**February 2005**

Willow sits in the briefing room with Jack, Sam, Anne, and Dawn.

Sam brings up on the monitor a readout of the energy, "Can you identify that, Willow?"

Willow looks at the monitor, "It's mystical that's for sure. Looks similar to mine. Why?"

Anne nods, "Do you think you can tell where that originated from?"

Willow thinks and then nods, "Give me a few minutes and I should be able to trace it."

They wait as Willow leaves to get supplies. She returns and lights several candles around her and sits in the middle of them. "Aradia, Goddess of the lost, the path is murky, I beseech thee show us the way to the source of this energy." Willow frowns as nothing happens.

Joyce appears before them, "They way to Buffy is difficult, Willow. Aradia cannot show you the way."

Willow looks up at Joyce, "Mrs. Summers?"

Joyce nods, "Hello, Willow. It has been awhile since we last saw each other."

Willow nods, "Since Buffy and Dawn crossed over."

Joyce nods.

Willow sighs, "You say Aradia can't show us the way, why?"

Joyce sighs, "Cause Buffy is lost in time. Aradia does not have the powers to breach time."

Willow nods, "Is there a way to bring Buffy back?"

Joyce nods, "The portal will reopen tonight, how I do not know. But this I must ask when you reach in to get her you must not look."

Willow frowns, "I can't look? Why?"

Sam nods, "Because it's the future Willow. As it is Buffy will have too much knowledge of the future."

Willow sighs, "You are aware that if there is anything she thinks I should know she would tell me."

Joyce nods, "That is of course her choice. But you must not look."

Willow nods, "Alright."

Jack looks at Joyce, "Will this portal open like it did before through the Stargate?"

Joyce nods, "Yes." And with that Joyce vanishes.

**February 2205**

Buffy is driving one of the flying cars, "You are aware I just turned 16, eleven months before I was thrown here. I don't even have my driver's permit, let alone a license yet."

Fray shrugs and motions for Buffy to go higher.

Buffy shakes her head, "So the top half of Manhattan is a gated community?" Fray nods. "And were not going to get stopped at the gate?"

Fray shakes her head, "Rig's got access plates. It's clear for the uppers."

Buffy nods, "So what are we looking for?"

Fray smiles as she spots a medvan, "That. There's no medstore in that plex."

Buffy swings the car around and heads for the medvan.

Fray nods, "Let's go."

Buffy shakes her head, "No. Gunther said they send out hunting parties."

Fray nods, "And we need to stop them."

Buffy sighs, "No, we need to find out where they're sending them from. You really want to stop this from spreading? Stop you brother? Then you gotta look at the big picture."

Fray shakes her head and stands up leaping from the car towards the building, "You look. I'm gonna do our job."

Buffy frowns, "Dang, Fray. I know I'm going to crash this thing."

The medvan flies off and Buffy gives chase.

Back with Fray… She is checking a victim. "Big Picture… That Spin's for gowers. Not Slayers. Something's skew with that girl."

Dark Willow smiles, "Anger won't help. You have to understand Buffy. If you hate her she'll be harder to kill."

Fray frowns, "You're her aren't you? You're the madwoman?"

Dark Willow nods, "I suppose I am. Don't hold it against me, though. I'm fairly certain I've earned it."

Fray nods, "Worked it you'd be a Lurk."

Dark Willow smiles, "You know I'm not."

Fray shakes her head, "Not quite a human either…"

Dark Willow nods, "Not for some time now."

Fray nods, "I'm not killing any slayer."

Dark Willow shakes her head, "She won't show the same mercy."

Fray sighs, "Why would we turn on each other?"

Dark Willow nods, "Because you want different things."

Fray shakes her head, "We both want riddance of the Lurks."

Dark Willow sighs, "The most important men in both your lives are "Lurks." You think it's really that simple?"

Fray sighs, "Yeah you been bound to Harth awhile now, word is. You two have some big plan. Spinning me is just part of it."

Dark Willow nods, "Your brother is interesting, ambitious. My concerns are more personal." She begins to work a little magic.

Fray frowns, "You wanna keep that hand."

Dark Willow smiles, "This is about as much magic as I can muster, so don't fret. I just need to show you something."

Across town Buffy is walking back into Fray's apartment. Suddenly a gun is thrust in her face, "Stand down and offer submission."

Buffy raises her hands, "Hey I surrender okay. Thought this was Melaka Fray's place."

The woman behind the gun nods, "I'm sorry. I was supposed to hear from Melaka and…"

Buffy nods, "Are you her sister? The cop?"

The woman nods, "I'm a Law. And the name is Erin Fray."

Buffy smiles, "Elizabeth Carter. My friends and family call me Buffy though. I'm a slayer from 200 years ago."

Erin nods, "Where's Mel?"

Buffy sighs, "We split up. I found Lurk central, but it's massive – no way we're storming that castle without some serious strategy. But if want to take out her… your brother."

Erin looks at Buffy, "And Mel?"

Buffy nods, "She was taking out some vamps last I saw of her. I was telling her to wait so we could track them back to their hideout…"

Erin nods, "Let me guess little sister didn't listen."

Buffy sighs, "Do they ever?"

Erin smiles, "You have a sister?"

Buffy nods, "Twin. We didn't always get along. But lately it's been different. I can't see her not being at my side. At one time I thought about being a cop… a Law. But since then I joined the military instead, Lieutenant Buffy Carter."

Erin laughs, "Really? You don't look much older than 16 or 17."

Buffy nods, "Special appointment by the President himself."

Erin nods, "So Puffy…"

Buffy sighs, "It's Buffy with a B."

Erin laughs, "Buffy… You're a Slayer?"

Buffy nods, "Yes."

Erin sighs, "Why?"

Buffy smiles, "You see it's like this. I didn't have a choice, I was chosen. No one really knows how girls are chosen to be Slayers. Their just thrust into it."

Suddenly out of nowhere Buffy is tased, she sees Melaka just as she loses consciousness.

Erin frowns, "Mel are you sure about this?"

Fray nods, "I'm sure."

Erin sighs, "She just seems… Mel, what are we doing here?"

Fray smiles, "What we do. Saving the world."

Sometime later Buffy regains consciousness. She looks around and sees Dark Willow, "Oh my god! You went dark again? What happened? Why am I shackled, why are you evil, and why isn't anyone on my side?"

Harth laughs, "Actually I have a few Q's as well. First how come all my friends are having a party without me. Second what has that witch been telling you?"

Dark Willow shakes her head, "You should have been patient, Harth."

Harth shrugs, "Why is that?"

Buffy frowns, "You really want to untie me now."

Harth frowns, "You told me Buffy's coming here would cause our world to be. You told my sister the opposite. You've been spinning us all."

Dark Willow laughs, "Yes well I'm dark that way."

Harth sighs, "To what end?"

Dark Willow nods, "Death of course."

Fray sighs, "Whose?"

Dark Willow smiles, "You've seen what I've seen. You come and go as I have. You realize the most important thing about death isn't who dies… It's who kills them."

Buffy works at her ropes, she feels them loosening.

Fray nods, "I told you I won't kill a Slayer."

Dark Willow nods, "If she gets back to the SGC by midnight you'll never have been."

Buffy shakes her head, "Not true Wills. You forget what I majored in, in college? Astrophysics… For each and every choice, mainly for the major ones and a few of the minor ones there is a parallel universe, an alternate dimension. My going back will not cause this world to cease to exist. My going back would only make a parallel universe. This universe would very likely continue to truck right on along."

Fray nods speaking to Dark Willow, "You're lying."

Dark Willow nods, "I'm lying to someone. Would you bet your whole world it's you?"

Buffy looks to Fray, "Melaka listen to me. Wills it wrong. My going back will not cause you to cease to exist. At the very minimum your world would change to fit in with what I might do differently. At the maximum nothing will change as my going back will simply create an alternate dimension. One where my choices will have no outcome here."

Fray looks torn for a moment and then nods, "What you say sounds reasonable. How do I know you speak the truth?"

Harth sighs, "I have a solver. I kill everyone and… Well I don't really care about the rest."

Dark Willow nods, "This night isn't yours, Harth."

Harth laughs, "Your fortune-tellings tapped, witch."

Dark Willow nods, "Harth you should be careful when you chose your enemies."

Harth smiles, "Your power's but gone. You can't stop an army by yourself."

Dark Willow shakes her head, "Don't plan to."

Three air ships attack from above Harth and his vamps.

Buffy takes the distraction and breaks the remaining ropes and runs out the door.

She makes it back to the roof she first appeared on to find Fray waiting for her. "I can't let you go."

Buffy sighs, "Don't listen to Willow. I have a degree in Astrophysics I think I know enough about what I am talking about."

Fray nods, "Can you guarantee my world won't mist out when you leave? My best bonds? My sister?"

Buffy smiles, "I can fairly say yes your world will be here. Whether it will be the way you know it now, I can't say. Whether Erin or Harth will be here I can't say. That's the problem with time travel. No one knows what will happen not for sure. In the end it depends on whether my going back creates a parallel universe or just makes changes. My going back could make your world better than it is now. Or it might not change it at all. My being the Slayer likely won't change who your parents are. So your sister should be fine."

Fray nods and steps aside, "Then I wish you luck."

Dark Willow steps in front of the portal as it snaps into existence.

Buffy sighs, "You know I'll go through you Wills."

Dark Willow nods, "And you know you'll have to."

Buffy sighs, "Why Willow? What happened?"

Dark Willow sighs, "I lost everyone again. First you, then Anne and finally Dawn. They all died. I was left alone again. It's why I brought you here so you could see what happened and change it."

Buffy grasps Dark Willow and pulls her into an embrace, "I won't let it happen, Wills. I will save you."

Dark Willow's hair goes from black to red as she smiles, "Thank you Buffy. I hope you succeed."

Dark Willow steps out of Buffy's way.

Willow blindfolded leans out of the portal. Buffy grabs Willows arms and waves to Dark Willow as she pulled through the portal.

**February 2005**

Willow and Buffy fall back from the Stargate as it closes. Willow yanks off her blindfold and smiles, "Oh Goddess I was afraid I would get the wrong… Buffy?"

Buffy smiles with tears in her eyes. She grabs her friend and hugs her fiercely, "I love you Wills."

An hour later Jack, Anne, Sam, Buffy and Willow sit in the briefing room.

Buffy sighs, "That's when I found out what happened. Willow pulled me into the future so I could see what happens. To try and prevent it."

Sam frowned, "Buffy… When General O'Neill, I, Daniel and Teal'c went in to the future. You, Dawn and Cassie refused to tell us anything that could alter the future. Why would the other Willow do that?"

Buffy looks down, "Just before Willow pulled me back through the portal. The other Willow told me how she went Dark. Losing me… Then Anne… And finally Dawn dying. Losing all three of us pushed her over the edge. I don't know exactly what happened. Some of the journals were missing, namely the ones with Anne. Dawn's journals ended with her death. Daniel's ended a year later. Whatever it was, it was bad. From what I gather everyone in this base was dead within the next five or so years. What I am gathering is we lost against the invasion. That's what the other Willow wanted me to know. What I gather she only harnessed the dark magicks to increase her lifespan, so that she would be there when I came out of the portal. She came back to the light when I forgave her."

Jack nods, "So what do we do with this information?"

Buffy sighs, "We change how it goes. It's time to take the fight to the demons."

**June 2203**

Melaka Fray looked out over the rooftops of the city. She had always loved the view from this vantage point.

Suddenly a man appeared beside her, "Melaka Fray?"

Fray nods, "Yes."

The man smiles, "I am Alexander Carter from the ISC."

Fray frowns, "ISC?"

Alex nods, "International Slayer's Council. You have been called…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This story is taken from the Buffy Season 8 Comics issues 16-18 which is owned by Dark Horse Comics


	30. Chapter 30: Reckoning Part 1

**Chapter 30: Reckoning Part 1**

**March 2005**

A mothership hovers over a planet. Bra'tac is at the controls. SG-1 walk into the room, along with Willow, Buffy and Dawn.

"They are late." Teal'c states

Daniel nods, "Or they're not coming."

Teal'c shakes his head, "Were that the case Rak'nor would have sent word."

"If he were able to do so." Bra'tac says.

Sam nods, "Maybe we should reconsider the mission."

Buffy nods, "I have to agree with, mom."

Teal'c shakes his head, "This is not an SGC mission. Reconsidering is not an option."

Daniel looks at Sam and sighs. "Look, I know the timing of these first few surprise attacks is crucial, but…"

"And we're just here as observers but, right now, I'm observing the fact that if you take on one of Amateratsu's motherships without proper backup, you could get yourself killed." Sam says.

Dawn sighs, "We're observers, too."

"Many such attacks have been co-ordinated simultaneously across the galaxy. Each one designed to create a strategic weakness in the forces of the System Lords." Bra'tac says.

Daniel nods, "And if even one fails, I know…"

Teal'c nods, "The rebel Jaffa have gone to great lengths to acquire the security codes currently being used by the System Lords. If all goes according to plan they will believe we are allies and lower the shields."

"If all goes according to plan." Willow says.

Teal'c nods, "Once the shields are lowered, the Jaffa contingent aboard this vessel, should be sufficient to overwhelm any initial resistance we may encounter."

"We have allies within the ranks of Amateratsu's Jaffa, who will also help facilitate our attacks. Once the others witness the death of their false God, they will realise the truth and join our ranks." Bra'tac says.

Sam nods, "Isn't the fact that we haven't heard from Rak'nor kind of a bad sign?"

Bra'tac glances at Teal'c. A sensor chimes and a screen shows a space map.

Buffy frowns, "What is it?"

Bra'tac looks at the map, "Ship's sensors have detected a vessel closing in on our position. Hat'ak class."

Daniel nods, "Rak'nor?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "Unlikely. Rak'nor would have hailed long before his approach."

"Then it has to be Amateratsu. Shouldn't we get out of here?" Sam says.

Bra'tac turns to Teal'c, who looks uncomfortable.

Daniel nods, "Teal'c, the odds are not in our favor."

"They never are, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says.

Daniel shrugs in agreement.

The ha'tak closes on the mothership.

"I am hailing them and transmitting the security codes." Bra'tac says as the ship shudders as it is fired upon. "They fired on us. Shield strength is down 60%."

Buffy frowns, "How is that possible?"

Sam nods in agreement, "What the hell did they hit us with?"

"Returning fire." Teal'c says as he moves to the weapons console and fires. The weapons fire seems to have had no effect. "Our weapons are ineffective."

The ship shudders as it is hit again.

Bra'tac frowns, "We have lost shields."

Sam shakes her head, "Now can we get outta here?"

Bra'tac nods, "Navigational controls are not responding. We must evacuate."

Buffy nods, "Glider bay?"

Teal'c shakes his head, "We can use the rings to transport to the planet below and escape through the Stargate."

They leave and make their way through the ship. Suddenly, Teal'c stops, hand raised to stop the others.

Buffy frowns, "What is it?"

Doors in the corridor ahead open and insect Replicators swarm towards them.

Dawn frowns, "That's not good."

Teal'c nods, "This way." He leads them off down another corridor.

The Replicators follow and Sam, Buffy, Dawn and Daniel turn firing at them. The Replicators zoom in on Dawn and Daniel, who are suddenly beamed away.

Buffy yells, "Dawn!"

"Daniel!" Sam yells.

Teal'c frowns, "Colonel Carter."

Sam and Buffy follows Willow, Teal'c and Bra'tac, moving away from the Replicators.

A couple hours later Willow, Sam, Buffy, Teal'c and Bra'tac come through the Stargate as Jacob and Jack enter the gateroom.

Sam smiles, "Dad."

"Grandpa." Buffy says.

Jacob smiles, "Hey, kiddos." He kisses Sam and Buffy on the cheek.

Jack frowns, "So, what the heck happened? Didn't you guys have a ship?" The gate deactivates, Sam, Buffy and Bra'tac turning to look at it. They glance at each other before turning back to face Jack. "And by the way…where's Daniel and Dawn?

Bra'tac frowns, "They were beamed away before our very eyes."

Teal'c nods, "By Replicators."

Jack sighs.

Jacob blinks, "Just Daniel and Dawn?"

Sam looks at her father trying to keep from crying, "There's only one reason I can think of. The Replicators know the greatest threat they have ever known is the disruptor technology that Buffy built using Ancient knowledge."

Jack nods, "So? Before your duplicate permanently disconnected herself from the Replicator network. She said they got the cypher. So they're immune."

"Yes, but Replicators always seek out the most advanced technology. They may be worried that there's other Ancient technology out there that could be a threat to her and the rest of the Replicators." Sam says.

Teal'c nods, "Daniel Jackson had access to the knowledge of the Ancients when he was ascended."

Jacob nods, "I thought he didn't retain those memories? And why would they take Dawn?"

Sam nods, "We don't know that for sure. Daniel has remembered certain things from when he was ascended. The Replicators may think that everything they need to know about the Ancients is buried in his subconscious. If it is, they'll find it."

Buffy sighs, "Probably because she is the Key. Sammi said they know about Dawn. What better fall back plan is there if they can't disable any Ancient technology that can kill them? They could use Dawn to open a portal to a reality where we would not be a threat to them."

"Oy!" Jack says as he sighs again.

Jacob looks to Buffy and Sam, "How are you two holding up?"

Sam looks at Buffy and then back at Jacob, "I'm torn between crying over the loss of one of my daughters and going on the offensive and trying to get her back. And not caring if someone gets hurt in the process."

Buffy smiles sadly, "What mom said."

An hour later Jack, Teal'c, Bra'tac, Jacob, Buffy, Willow and Sam are sitting around the table in the conference room.

Jacob nods, "The Tok'ra have operatives in Ba'al's inner circle, including one of his high ranking lieutenants. According to the latest intelligence, the ranks of the Jaffa rebellion are re-pledging their loyalty to the Goa'uld, by the thousands.

"But the Goa'uld are losing the war." Sam says.

Jack nods, "Yeah, you'd think that'd make them look weaker."

Bra'tac nods, "The Jaffa have never seen the likes of such creatures. Many could see these Replicators as a plague, an evil punishment brought upon all for daring to stray in their beliefs and betray their Gods."

Teal'c nods, "This situation has dealt the Jaffa rebellion a serious blow. Even if we were to somehow defeat the Replicators the Goa'uld would undoubtedly take credit, thereby solidifying Jaffa loyalty, as well as their belief in the Goa'uld as Gods."

"I think the key phrase in there was, "somehow defeat the Replicators"?" Jack says

Buffy shakes her head, "We haven't had much luck, sir. The inert Replicator cells donated by Sammi haven't given us any clues as to how to fight the immunity they have.. As far as we know, Thor hasn't made much progress in modifying the disruptor technology, either."

Jack nods, "Well, let him know what's going on, and don't be afraid to remind him that we've saved his cute, little grey bum, several times." He gets up and leaves for his office.

A while later Sam and Buffy appears in the doorway and enters the office.

"Sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but…" Sam says.

Jack nods, "I'm only going to say this once, Carter. What happened to Daniel or Dawn was not your fault." He looks to Buffy, "Nor yours, Lieutenant."

Sam sighs, "They know he may hold key to Ancient knowledge because of me. And that Dawn is the Key. Sammi is my duplicate and has my memories and there is no knowing how much knowledge the Replicator's acquired before she severed the link."

Jack nods, "Yes and I'm the one in the end that decided to allow her to continue to exist. It won't change anything." Sam sighs quietly and looks at Buffy. "Unless you're suggesting we use that time machine to go back and fix it."

Buffy looks between her mother and Jack, "No, sir. We all agreed we would never do that. For all we know it could just make things worse."

Harriman knocks on the door. "Sir, we're receiving a message from Thor. He said he's ready to transport…"

Buffy and Sam is suddenly beamed out, interrupting Harriman.

Jack nods, "You were saying?"

Harriman shakes his head, "Never mind."

In orbit of Earth the Asgard ship the _Daniel Jackson_ is in orbit over Earth. A beam shoots up into the ship.

Buffy and Sam is beamed into the ship's control centre.

Thor nods, "Hello again, Samantha Carter. Buffy Carter."

Sam raises her hand and waves. "Hi, Thor."

Thor nods, "I have already transported your research and the remains of the human-form Replicator to this lab. We may continue our work from here."

Buffy and Sam walks over to Thor at the control module. "Any progress on your end?" Buffy asks.

Thor shakes his head, "I have yet to isolate the cipher the human form Replicator introduced to render the disruptor weapon ineffective."

Sam nods, "Well, given the situation I think it's time to take more drastic steps." She stands next to a podium holding the separated parts that Sammi had donated.

"You are suggesting we attempt to trigger a subspace connection between the remains of the arm and the rest of the Replicator, so that we may search for the cipher among their communications data?" Thor asks.

Buffy smiles as she likes how her mother thinks, "Too wild and crazy?"

"In order to do that, we must reactivate the cells." Thor says.

"I know." Buffy and Sam say.

Thor begins reactivating the Replicator cells.

Somewhere in space the Replicator ship is flying through space. Dawn and Daniel are in an empty room, with walls made of Replicator pieces. Replicator Fifth appears through a wall.

Replicator Fifth smiles, "Hello, Daniel."

Daniel frowns, "What the hell do you want with us?"

Replicator Fifth nods, "You have information that I need. And Dawn has abilities that could prove useful." He walks towards him.

Daniel looks at Dawn and steps between Replicator Fifth and Dawn, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Replicator Fifth smiles, "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Daniel shakes his head, "Oh no, it is that simple."

Dawn is huddled behind Daniel. For the first time since her memories came back she is scared. She has not this afraid since Glory had captured her.

As the Replicator nears Daniel, he backs away keeping himself between the Replicator and Dawn until he reaches the wall.

"If it's all the same to you, I think we'd both rather not do the hand on the head thing. Honestly, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Replicator Fifth nods, "Honesty is not the problem." Suddenly, bands come out of the wall, holding Daniel and Dawn in place by their arms and legs. "Unfortunately, to get what I need, we're going to have to dig a little deeper."

More blocks extend from the wall around both sides of Daniel and Dawn's heads.

Replicator Fifth smiles, "Shall we begin?"

Onboard the Asgard ship the _Daniel Jackson_ the Replicator pieces melt into a large silver puddle.

Thor nods, "The process is complete. Now we must re-establish the subspace link between these cells and the rest of the Replicators."

Buffy shakes her head, "What if they receive…instructions?"

"It is a risk we will have to take. I will only maintain the link for microseconds at a time. It will slow the process, but I do not believe we have a choice." Thor says.

The subspace link is established for a short time. Sam and Buffy walks over to a screen which shows lines of interference.

"What did we get?" Sam asks.

Thor nods, "I am processing the data now." The interference on the screen clears to show a space map, containing tens of blue dots across the map. "I believe we have pinpointed the location of the Replicators within this galaxy."

Buffy frowns, "They're everywhere."

Somewhere else Dawn and Daniel appear to be on Vis Uban. They look around, puzzled.

Oma smiles, "They called you Arrom, did they not?" They turn to see Oma in the entryway. "After you returned to your plane of existence."

Dawn looks at Daniel, "Where are we? Who is she?"

Daniel smiles, "Oma."

Dawn's eyes go wide, "The one that helped you to ascend?" Daniel nods.

Oma nods, "Daniel, it is good to see you again." She turns to Dawn, "Greetings, Dawn. Or should I address you as the Key."

Dawn shakes her head, "Dawn's fine."

Daniel frowns, "I don't understand. Last thing I remember…"

Oma nods, "You are both still on the ship. The human-form Replicator is attempting to probe your minds as we speak."

Daniel nods, "So why are you here?"

"Because when he is done he will destroy you both. And when that time comes you will be faced with a choice." Oma says.

Daniel frowns.

Dawn shakes her head, "What does he want with me?"

Oma sighs, "If he cannot find what he looks for in Daniel's mind. He will find in your mind the way to access the Key and traverse to another reality where he will be safe."

Back on the Asgard ship _Daniel Jackson_ Sam and Buffy are talking to Jack and Jacob via a videolink.

"It took several hundred micro-second long connections, and hours to go through each subsequent burst of data, but eventually we managed to isolate the cipher that makes the Replicators immune to the disruptor, and we've adjusted it accordingly." Sam says.

Jacob on the videolink, "The weapon works again."

Jack on the videolink, "Good job!"

Sam nods, "It was an incredibly risky thing to do, sir."

"As it stands, we still don't know if we were detected." Buffy says.

Sam smiles at her daughter, "And, of course, the altered disruptor still needs to be tested under battle conditions."

Jack on the videolink, "Got a plan?"

Buffy nods, "Thor was able to ascertain the various positions of the fleet now controlled by the Replicators. We're going to engage a few isolated ships."

Jacob on the videolink, "Be careful, Sam. Buffy."

Buffy smiles, "Will do, Grandpa."

Jack on the videolink, "Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Sam says.

The videolink shuts down.

On Vis Uban

Daniel nods, "So, you're here to offer me the opportunity to ascend again. And I assume Dawn as well?"

Oma smiles, "If that is what you both wish."

"We wish? What are our options?" Daniel asks.

"Personally, I would choose eternal enlightenment rather than the alternative." Oma says.

Dawn shakes her head, "If it were only that simple."

Oma nods, "I admit, the decision is not as easy as it appears. The last time, for you Daniel, the experience was challenging at the best of times."

Daniel nods, "Unfortunately, I don't have any memories of the last time I was ascended. How can I make an informed decision if I don't remember what it was like?"

"Daniel, I did not take your memories from you." Oma says.

Daniel frowns, "You think I haven't tried to remember? Tell me how."

Oma shakes her head, "I can't."

Daniel nods, "Then tell us what we need to know."

Oma nods, "If you are seeking an absolute truth you will not find it. Only truth that applies to you."

Dawn rolls her eyes, "That is so extremely unhelpful."

Oma smiles, "When the time comes, you will both know.

Daniel nods, "What if Replicator Fifth finds what it is he's looking for?"

"There is that possibility." Oma says.

Daniel nods, "You have to stop him."

Oma shakes her head, "I can't."

Dawn blinks, "Why not?"

Daniel nods, "Offer us ascension now."

Oma shakes her head, "Neither of you are dead yet. All I can do is prepare the both of you, help you both to find your paths to enlightenment when that time comes, if that is what you decide you want."

Daniel nods, "There's a way to defeat the Replicators hidden somewhere within my memories, isn't there?"

"You need only to open your mind to it." Oma says.

Dawn sighs, "What about me. He can't have access to the Key."

Oma nods, "You will know what to do when the time is right, Dawn."

The Asgard ship _Daniel Jackson_ appears out of a wormhole and comes face to face with a lone mothership.

"Firing weapon." Thor says. The viewscreen shows the disruptor weapon firing towards the mothership. The Replicators are all destroyed. "The ship's systems have shut down."

Sam nods, "That worked well."

Buffy nods, "Yes it did."

"The weapon appears to be effective." Thor says.

The viewscreen shows another mothership heading towards them.

Buffy nods, "Another ship."

Thor nods, "They are firing on us." The ship shudders as it is hit. "Targeting the second ship."

They fire the disruptor weapon at the mothership, which immediately returns fire. The ship rocks after being hit again. The viewscreen shows the mothership still heading towards the ship.

Sam frowns, "It's still coming."

Thor nods, "They have adapted themselves to our modifications."

"That was fast." Buffy says."

"Yes." Thor says as the ship rocks again. "Initiating evasive action."

The ship jumps into hyperspace and disappears through a wormhole.

On Vis Uban.

"You control the barrier between your consciousness and what you seek. You merely need to open your mind. The truth is, all knowledge, everything that is and was and will be, is everywhere. Out there and in all of us." Oma says.

Daniel smiles slightly. "If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago."

Oma appears confused and hesitates slightly before replying. "Yes."

Daniel shakes his head, "No. You're trying to understand it, aren't you?"

Oma nods, "It means what you want it to mean."

Daniel frowns, "No, it doesn't, and you're not Oma."

Dawn blinks, "What?"

The image of Oma transforms into Replicator Fifth. "No, I'm not, but it doesn't matter. Thanks to you I've found what I was looking for."

Back aboard the _Daniel Jackson_, the ship exits hyperspace.

"We are approaching Earth. We will be there shortly." Thor says.

Suddenly the ship's power fluctuates.

Buffy frowns, "What's wrong?"

Thor frowns, "Several of my key systems are no longer responding. We have been boarded."

The viewscreen image of the interior of the ship fades and distorts

Sam nods, "See if you can modify the disruptor wave again. Buffy and I'll go buy us some time."

Sam and Buffy turns away to leave.

"I have no way of knowing how many Replicators you two will face." Thor says.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Buffy asks.

Thor nods, "I must return you both to Stargate Command before my transporter systems are affected."

Sam frowns, "And what about you?"

"I will attempt to fly this ship as far away from Earth as possible, before it is completely compromised." Thor says.

Buffy shakes her head, "No way, We're not gonna let you…"

Sam and Buffy are beamed away.

In Jack's office Sam and Buffy appear.

"…sacrifice yourself." Buffy says before she realizes that they're back at the SGC.

Sam frowns, "Dammit!"

Jack looks up from his paperwork, surprised. "Carter?"

Sam sighs, "The weapon worked at first, but the Replicators immediately adapted themselves. They're immune again."

Jack nods, "No chance you guys could fix this thing, get it to work?"

"Sir, Thor's ship was boarded. He beamed me down here before all his systems were compromised." Sam said.

Buffy nods, "He's trying to get his ship as far away from Earth as possible."

Jack frowns, "I'll take that as a no."

On Vis Uban the candles are all extinguished.

Replicator Fifth nods, "This Oma character. Why do you have such reverence for her? These ridiculous sayings are just nonsense."

"To you maybe." Daniel says.

Dawn shakes her head, "Daniel?"

"If she really has as much power as you think she does, why doesn't she help you? She merely stands by and does nothing." Replicator Fifth says.

"Do you mean, while you destroy entire civilizations?" Daniel says.

Replicator Fifth smiles, "That's a matter of perspective. You call it destruction. We call it creation."

Dawn shakes her head, "That's why you want the Key. Not to open the door but the energy it creates. An unlimited supply of energy that you can use to create."

Replicator Fifth nods, "You are correct, Dawn. And I will unlock it and creation will begin."

Daniel shakes his head, "You're not really trying to justify your actions, are you?"

"No. I have no need for you to understand us." Replicator Fifth says.

Daniel nods, "Why the elaborate ruse? I mean, you probed our minds at will, We obviously can't stop you."

Replicator Fifth nods, "You could have resisted. I needed you to open up to the possibility of remembering the knowledge in your subconscious. It made it much easier for me to find what I was looking for. Just as she needed to be open to the possibilities that the Key entails."

Daniel nods, "And what did you find?"

Replicator Fifth turns to the outside, where the sand is being re-formed to the shape of the temple at Dakara.

Dawn shakes her head, "Pretty. What is it?"

Replicator Fifth nods, "The ruins of an Ancient monument on a planet now called Dakara. Within it is the one weapon in this galaxy capable of destroying me." He moves his hand and the image in the sand blows away. He turns back to face Daniel and Dawn. "Thanks to you Daniel, it will soon be no more."

Daniel stares, frowning, at Replicator Fifth.


	31. Chapter 31: Reckoning Part 2

**Chapter 31: Reckoning Part 2**

**March 2005**

In the SGC Briefing Room Sam, Willow, Buffy, Jack and Jacob are sitting around a paper-strewn table.

"A device capable of destroying all life in the galaxy," Sam said.

Jack nods, "That's what he said."

"Ba'al said he was serving Anubis?" Jacob asked.

Jack shook his head, "Not exactly. You know those Goa'uld and their egos." He mimes a large head with his hands.

Buffy nods, "He would never admit to being subservient, sir."

Jack sighs, "No. He said he was biding his time, learning what he could from Anubis."

Jacob nods, "Probably looking for a way to kill him."

"Well, we have no idea how this Ancient device works or what the effects will be, but since Anubis has no real corporeal form it's likely he would survive it." Sam said.

Jacob nods, "He'd have no-one left to rule."

Sam sighs, "For now. Time may not even be an issue for someone like him. He could essentially start over, re-populate the galaxy to his own specifications."

"A little ambitious." Jack said.

Willow shook her head, "General, remember what I was like when I first arrived here. Someone as evil as Anubis is isn't going to care. As Colonel Carter said he likely has nothing but time."

Sam nods, "Well, he has at least some knowledge of the Ancients. I wouldn't put it past him."

Jack looked between Willow and Sam and nodded. "Well, let me sit here and state the obvious. We can't let something like this get into his hands."

Jacob nods, "Or the Replicator's hands, for that matter."

"I have to agree with my grandfather, sir." Buffy said.

Sam sighs, "How much time do we have before Ba'al's fleet reaches Dakara?"

"Why?" Jack asks.

"Ba'al didn't say exactly where the device was, did he?" Sam asks.

"No, he said it was hidden." Jack says.

Sam nods, "Well, chances are it's in the ruins but we can't be sure. Short of blowing up the entire planet we can't be 100 percent positive we've destroyed it. And if it's protected by a shield, even our biggest naquadah enhanced nuke might not do it."

Jacob nods, "The fact is, to be sure we've destroyed the weapon, we have to find it first."

"Go." Jack said and gestures with his hands, "Take Lt. Carter and Ms. Rosenberg with you. Ms. Rosenberg might be able to track it if she can tap into its energy signature."

Willow nods as they stand up. "It's possible."

A short time later Teal'c leads Sam, Buffy, Willow and Jacob to a wall. They are followed by a couple of soldiers carrying a large box.

"We found no evidence of a weapon." Teal'c said as he stops at the wall which is covered in Ancient text.

Sam smiles, "Thanks, guys, we'll take it from here."

The soldiers set down the box and turn to leave.

Jacob nods, "This structure was definitely built by the Ancients."

Teal'c nods, "As evidenced by the script on this wall. Until I saw this monument with my own eyes, I did not know that Dakara was a home of the Ancients."

Buffy looks at the writing on the wall, "Now where is Dawn or Daniel when you need them."

Sam looks at Buffy and shares the sentiment. She squashes down the worry she feels for her missing daughter and looks back at Teal'c, "The Ancient repository of knowledge we found on P3X-439 was hidden in a large monument like this."

"Maybe this writing will help us uncover the location of the weapon." Jacob says.

Teal'c nods, "I was able to recognize the language. Deciphering it, however, is another matter."

Sam sighs, "I brought Daniel and Dawn's notebooks."

Jacob lowers his head for Selmak to appear. "This dialect looks very old. It may take some time."

Willow nods, "I'll help. I may not be a genius but I was okay with languages."

Buffy nods, "She was."

Selmak nods, "Your help is appreciated, Willow."

"I will leave you to it." Teal'c says as he and Selmak nod at each other, then Teal'c leaves.

Sam and Buffy begins to unpack their backpacks.

On Vis Uban Daniel, Dawn and Replicator Fifth face each other.

"So now what? We done? You got what you wanted. Don't suppose you want to just drop us off at the nearest Stargate?" Daniel asks.

Replicator Fifth nods, "It is true, I learned the location of the weapon that could be a threat to me and my brethren, but I also saw the extent of knowledge your subconscious mind contains. You have no idea, do you? And I still have not unlocked that which is stored in Dawn Summers."

"No. No, I don't." Daniel says.

Replicator Fifth nods, "You've tried accessing it but it's always just out of reach, isn't it? I could help you. We could unlock the knowledge of the Ancients, the secrets of the universe, together."

Daniel nods, "I have to admit it does sound interesting."

Dawn blinks, "Really? Wouldn't you be afraid of the knowledge at your fingertips?"

Replicator Fifth looks at Daniel, smiling slightly.

"On the other hand, you're an evil killing machine, so no, I'll pass." Daniel says as he looks towards Dawn for a brief moment.

Dawn lets out a sigh of relief.

Replicator Fifth's smile fades. Suddenly, Daniel frowns and grimaces as though in pain.

"Daniel?" Dawn asks worried.

Suddenly Replicator Fifth is back.

Daniel glares at Replicator Carter.

"You had the power. You were about to strike but she stopped you." Replicator Fifth says.

Daniel shook his head, "No, I don't believe you. You can make me see whatever you want, that's just a trick."

"Daniel?" Dawn repeats.

"You know it's true." Replicator Fifth says. Daniel looks uncertain."Destroying the weapon that can destroy me is one thing. A good thing for me, but there is more. There is a way to kill Anubis in your mind, and so much more. I am not done, Daniel Jackson. Far from it. In fact, we have only just begun. Just as I am not done with Dawn Summers."

Daniel and Dawn stares at Replicator Carter, frowning.

On Dakara the wall containing the Ancient text is littered with stuck-on paper. A number of circles appear to be inlaid in the wall. Willow and Jacob are reading one of Daniel's notebooks as Sam and Buffy stands next to the wall.

"Midday, the darkness is high in the sky'? You sure about that?" Sam asks.

"That is what it says." Selmak says.

Buffy shakes her head, "It doesn't make much sense."

Willow sighs, "Yeah, well neither does, 'the wind blows on the pillow' or 'three days to the chicken.' But that's what these phrases apparently translate into."

"Are you saying this whole wall of writing is nonsense?" Sam asks.

"I don't know what I'm saying." Jacobs says.

"Is it possible you made a mistake?" Sam asks.

Jacob holds Daniel's book out to her. "Would you care to try?" Selmak asks.

Sam and Buffy shakes their heads slightly, and turns back to the wall.

Buffy looks to her mother and puts an arm around her.

Selmak nods, "The text is quite difficult, and if there is an organizing principle to Doctor Jackson's or Dawn's notes, I have yet to discover it."

"Yeah, he certainly has his own system." Sam says. "It make sense that Dawn would have learned his system.

Teal'c just then comes over the radio, "Colonel Carter."

Sam keys her radio and looks at Buffy, "Go ahead, Teal'c."

On Vis Uban…

Replicator Fifth shakes his head, "It would be much easier on both of us if you did not resist."

Daniel frowns, "Why, why, why, why, in the wide world of all things rational and sane, would I help you?"

"Because deep down you also want the knowledge I seek." Replicator Fifth says.

Daniel shakes his head and looks to Dawn, "Yes, but the problem is, anything I learn I won't be able to put to much use because right after I'm done, you're going to kill me. Then you will start on Dawn and once you have what you need from her you will kill her."

"What if I promised not to?" Replicator Fifth said.

Dawn laughs, "Yeah, right."

"In that you're a Replicator, bent on galactic domination at the expense of all living things…" Daniel says.

Replicator Fifth nods, "I do not wish to harm you or destroy Earth, for that matter. I could have done that already if I so desired."

"You're saying you'll leave Earth untouched?" Dawn asks.

Replicator Fifth nods, "I promise you both that. And your lives.

Daniel looks at Replicator Fifth, obviously thinking. "No. No, we're not going to help you. But obviously neither of us can do anything to stop you so… give it your best shot."

On Dakara Willow and Jacob is still studying the notebook as Carter examines the wall.

"What if it's a code?" Willow says.

Selmak nods, "Something that could only be deciphered by someone who understands the language."

Willow looks at the clipboard containing Daniel's notes.

Sam looks at the clipboard and notices something, "Willow turn it upside down." Willow does so and nods. "Upside down these symbols look like another word I've seen before."

Willow gives the clipboard to Selmak, who takes it and looks at it.

"Right side up, it's darkness. You turn it around and… it translates into sun." Selmak says.

Buffy nods, "Midday the sun is high in the sky. That makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah, but so what? That's not what the wall says." Jacob says.

Sam and Buffy turns to look at the wall. Sam walks up to it and begins to slowly turn one of the inlaid circle. Jacob walks nearer to the wall and begins to smile. "Now it does."

Buffy smiles, "Way to go, mom."

"It can't be that simple. Just turn all five circles upside down?" Jacob said.

Sam sighs, "No, I agree. It has to be some sort of combination lock. We just need to figure out which circles to turn."

Buffy turns another circle. As it sets into place, the ground begins to shake. She picks up her weapon as a number of Jaffa run into the temple. "Let's hope that's not a bad sign."

Magical energy begins to crackle from Willow. "Something is definitely happening," Willow says.

Sam gestures for the Jaffa to stop. The wall rises up and Buffy and Sam raises their weapons. Another wall behind splits open to reveal a room.

"Nice going, Buffy." Jacob says looking at his granddaughter with pride..

Sam, Buffy, Willow and Jacob step into the darkened room. In the centre is a large platform on which is an alien device, with large stone panels set into it. Carter and Jacob walk up to the platform.

"We're in business." Sam says.

Jacob nods.

Sam looks to Buffy, "Run back to the gate and inform General O'Neill."

A short time later at the SGC Harriman is sitting at a monitor and is turned to face Jack, who is sitting at a microphone. The Stargate's iris is closed. Buffy's voice is coming through the comms system.

"It's definitely of Ancient design, Sir." Buffy said,

Jack nods, "Think our bomb will do the trick?"

"We'll soon see. Give us ten minutes. Carter out." Buffy replies.

Back on Dakara Jacob is studying the device as Sam drags a case into the room. Sam opens the case and removes a bomb from it. Jacob gently touches the top panel of the device. Suddenly, a viewscreen appears behind him, with Ancient text scrolling on the screen.

"Sam?" Jacob says.

Sam looks up from preparing the bomb.

"You might want to hold off on that for a minute." Jacob sys.

Sam and Willow stands and walks over to the device.

"If I'm reading this screen right, the weapon uses an energy wave to reduce all matter to its basic molecular elements. It's not strong enough to disintegrate an entire planet but it will wash away everything on a planet's surface and anything in the surrounding space." Jacob says.

"Sounds bad." Buffy said standing in the doorway.

Jacob looks up at his granddaughter and nods, "I know, but it also sounds like it does it much the same way your disruptor technology works on the Replicators. By separating the individual components."

Sam nods. "They are both Ancient design. Buffy did use Ancient knowledge to build the disruptor."

"I know." Jacob said.

"You think this weapon can be modified to work only on the Replicators?" Buffy asks.

Jacob shrugs, "I don't know, but I'd hate to blow it up before I was a 100 percent sure it couldn't."

Sam nods.

"Mom. If it does work. What about Sammi?" Buffy asks.

Sam sighs and nods, "She will be destroyed as well."

"I may be able to prevent that. We should bring her here. Then once I get a feel for the energy the device is capable of I can shield her." Willow says.

Sam keys her radio, "Teal'c, do you read?"

"Proceed, Colonel Carter." Teal'c says.

"Look… umm… my Dad and Selmak think this weapon may hold the key to defeating the Replicators and we'll need some time to find out. Just let us know when things get bad and we'll blow it and get out." Sam says.

"Understood." Teal'c replies.

"Carter out." Sam says and looks to Willow and Buffy, "Head back to the gate. Explain what were doing here. Then explain your plan to General O'Neill. If he approves to protect Sammi… Get her here and we'll try and do what we can for her. How much time do you need to protect her, Willow?"

"Only a few seconds to get a reading on the energy and a minute or two to cast the spell." Willow says.

"Okay." Sam says as Buffy and Willow run back to the gate.

Jacob is working on a laptop computer minutes later when Buffy and Willow return with Sammi, which has been set up on the device.

"I'm not getting anything." Jacob says as he moves aside to let Sam at the computer.

"This may not be possible, you know." Sam says.

Jacob shakes his head, "Come on, Sam. It can't be any harder than blowing up a sun!"

Sammi shakes her head, "You know, you blow up one sun and suddenly everyone expects you to walk on water."

Sam smiles, "Yeah they do."

Suddenly, the computer screen clears and Ancient text appears.

"There you go." Jacob says.

Sam smiles, "Ah! Next step, parting the Red Sea."

A few moments later the laptop monitor shows an analysis graph.

"I'm pretty sure this output is giving us the frequency spectrum of the wave the weapon uses to disintegrate matter." Jacob says.

"That's nothing like the spectrum analysis of the Replicator disruptor wave. Here, look." Buffy says as she brings up a much different analysis graph on the screen.

Jacob nods, "Yeah, I know, but all we have to do is alter the settings on the weapon consoles so that the output wave matches that of the disruptor technology."

"All we have to do?" Sam asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah. The device can be set by varying the height of these panels." He slowly pushes one of the panels down. The analysis graph changes significantly.

Willow smiles, I can run a program to compare the difference between the two waves. It should let you know if you're even going in the right direction. Shouldn't take more than a couple minutes to program."

Jacob, Sam, and Sammi look at Willow astonished.

Buffy laughs, "Will was hacking into the Pentagon, FBI, CIA databases at 15. She's a genius when it comes to computers."

"That's good." Jacob says.

Sam nods, "You know, even if we can make this work, the Replicators were quickly able to adapt themselves to the frequency modulation Thor made to the original disruptor wave."

Jacob frowns, "What are you saying?"

"What Samantha is saying is that. How do we hit them all at the same time so that they don't have time to create a new cypher." Sammi says.

Jacob frowns, "Everywhere in the galaxy? How are we supposed to do that?"

Buffy smiles, "The weapon translates through the Stargate. Do you think Anubis was planning to use the weapon to attack one planet at a time?"

"So dial multiple gates, simultaneously." Jacob says.

Sam looks to her daughter who shakes her head, "Not multiple gates. All of them."

"Every Stargate in the galaxy, at one time? Do you know how many gates there are in the whole galaxy?" Jacob asks.

Sam nods, "A lot."

Selmak sighs, "I have no idea how to alter a Stargate to perform such a function. I don't know of anyone who can."

Sam, Sammi and Buffy grimace.

"I think I know someone." Sam says finally.

On Vis Uban Replicator Fifth is accessing Daniel's mind. He opens her eyes in amazement. "It's incredible, yet you still resist me." Daniel is frowning, breathing quickly. "Do you not care? Are you not amazed by what you are seeing?"

"I don't understand it. It's more than any human can begin to comprehend." Daniel says.

"I am not human." Replicator Fifth says.

Daniel frowns, "Oh, believe me, I know. There must be a limit to how much your mind can process, how much information you can store."

Replicator Fifth shakes his head, "I am sharing what I learn with my brethren. The extent of knowledge we can absorb is only limited by our numbers. As we speak, those numbers are growing faster than you can imagine."

On Dakara Sam, Willow and Jacob were still working at the laptop.

Sammi looked to Buffy, "How are you holding up?"

Buffy looked to Sammi and knew she meant about Dawn, "I could be better."

Sammi smiled and pulled Buffy into an embrace, "I too miss her, even though she is not mine but Samantha's daughter."

Buffy smiles sadly, "I know she would appreciate that you felt that way, Sammi."

Suddenly, Ba'al's holographic image appears. He looks around the room. "This chamber must be well shielded. I could not find it using my ship's sensors."

Sam looked at the hologram, "Look, I assume Teal'c told you the plan?"

"What makes you think you can modify this weapon to defeat Replicators?" Ba'al asks.

Willow looked up and smiles, "We're already on our way to doing that." She turns the laptop so that he can see it. The two differing analysis graphs are on the screen, plus a countdown number.

"We need to get this weapon's wave output to match our modified Replicator disruptor wave, to within a margin of point seven six percent." Sam said.

"How did you develop this Replicator disruptor technology in the first place?" Ba'al asks.

"That was my doing." Buffy said. "I used Ancient knowledge and an Asgard computer."

Sam changes the laptop screen to show a blueprint of the disruptor weapon. "Look, if we can do this and somehow hit the Replicators all at the same time, we think it will work. But we need your help."

Ba'al nods, "You want me to re-program the Stargate to dial every gate in the galaxy simultaneously?"

"I know you used the gate's automatic update program to disseminate a dialling program virus to the entire gate network." Sam said.

"With a virus you initially planted in my Stargate." Ba'al replied.

Buffy sighed, "No-one's trying to deny that we're mortal enemies here. Can you do it or not?"

Ba'al smirks. "I cannot believe I'm even considering co-operating with a females of the Tau'ri, and a Tok'ra.

"This was not my idea, believe me." Selmak said.

"I'll instruct my troops to land." Ba'al said.

"No way. No how." Buffy said.

"Lieutenant!" Sam chastised Buffy. "But she is correct, no way. You send one Jaffa down here and the deal's off."

"I cannot do what you ask by means of a hologram transmission." Ba'al said.

Willow smirks, "Sure you can. Just tell me what to do. I'm a wiz when it comes to computers."

On Vis Uban Replicator Fifth is still reading Daniel's subconscious. Daniel, frowning, suddenly opens his eyes. Replicator Fifth also opens his eyes, seemingly surprised and confused.

Daniel stares at him. "You can't handle it, can you?"

"I can. I just need time to process, share it with the others." Replicator Fifth said.

Daniel shook his head, "Like the universe, it's infinite. It's not just knowledge and information, it's understanding on a level that you will never reach."

"Why do you think that?" Replicator Fifth said.

Dawn smiled, "Because you're a machine."

Replicator Fifth shook his head, "So are the both of you. Just of weaker construction."

"And that's where you're wrong." Daniel says and looks to Dawn.

Replicator Carter smirks at Daniel. "We'll see."

Daniel returns the smirk.

For a few moments Replicator Fifth is again reading Daniel's mind. They look at each, surprised.

"You lied to me." Daniel said.

"What?" Replicator Fifth asked.

Daniel smiled, "You promised you'd leave Earth alone. There's Replicators infiltrating the SGC right now."

"How can you know that?" Replicator Fifth says. Daniel simply looks at him. "While I was in your mind, you were inside mine."

Daniel nods, "Took a while to figure out. Fortunately, you were too distracted to notice. Some of the Ancient knowledge really helped too, thank you."

"You tricked me." Replicator Fifth said.

"You tricked us first." Dawn replied.

"You should never have told me." Replicator Fifth said.

Daniel shakes his head, "Too late. For you that is."

Replicator Fifth raises his hand to hit Daniel, but he grabs his wrist.

Daniel smirks, "Trying to leave? Sorry. A little more time in Danny and Dawnie's world."

And Dawn grabs Replicator Fifth's other wrist.

"My brethren will not stop. You cannot control them." Replicator Fifth said.

"Not yet, but I'm learning. And with Dawn's help we'll learn together much quicker." Daniel said.

Dawn nods in agreement.

On Dakara Willow is still working at the monitor. The difference between the two waves is 38 but as the panels change it lowers to 8. Sam and Buffy runs in.

"We've rigged the DHD to dial automatically on signal when the weapon's ready. I think it should work." Sam says.

Ba'al's hologram appears. "Of course it will work. How dare you doubt me."

Jacob grimaces. "What's he still doing here?"

"I can't exactly ask him to leave. How's it going on your end?" Sam says quietly.

Willow nods, "We're getting closer."

Ba'al points at a panel. "This one."

Jacob studies the monitor. "How do you know?"

Ba'al smirks. "I am a God. Gods are all-knowing."

Sam, Sammi and Buffy roll their eyes.

Jacob stares at Ba'al then turns to Sam and says quietly, "Selmak can't work like this. Neither can I."

"Just try it." Sam says. "Will do you have enough information for the shield?"

Willow nods, "I do."

"Begin your preparations." Sam says.

Willow goes over to her backpack and pulls out candles and incense.

Jacob pushes down the panel which Ba'al indicated. The differential lowers to 4. Jacob glares at Ba'al. "Lucky guess."

Ba'al points at another panel. "Now, this one."

Jacob pushes the panel down while staring at Ba'al. The differential rises to 4.

"That one took us in the wrong direction." Sam says.

"All-knowing, huh?" Jacob says.

The hologram image flickers. Ba'al looks away.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asks.

"My ships are under attack. A massive Replicator controlled fleet is encroaching on the planet." Ba'al says. He then points to another panel. "And here."

The differential lowers to 1.32.

Sam nods, "1.32, we're almost there. Willow?"

"I'm ready. I'm going to start now." Willow says. "That way the shield is around Sammi when the weapon fires."

Ba'al nods but the hologram image flickers again. "My ship has lost life support on several levels. Our shield strength is failing. I cannot maintain my transmission."

"We've almost got it. Thanks for the help." Sam says.

"Good luck." Ba'al says before his hologram image disappears.

"That was just creepy." Jacob says.

"Yeah grandpa it was." Buffy says. "I have to ask Dawn when we see her again if that is what it was like seeing me as a hologram."

"Keep working." Sam says.

Outside a Replicator ship lands on the planet, near to the temple.

Jacob pushes a panel down and the differential changes to 0.98.

"Variable off by point 98." Sam says.

Jacob nods. They hear gunfire from outside the temple. The Jaffa in the temple rush outside.

"What's that?" Jacob asks.

Sam frowns, "Hurry."

Jacob nods, "I've almost got it, just a little more time."

"I don't think we have it." Buffy says as she moves to the doorway, Sam moves up next to her. Both preparing their weapons to fire.

Moments later Replicators enter the temple. The Jaffa and Sam stand in the doorway to the inner room, firing on the advancing Replicators.

On Vis Uban Daniel and Dawn are still holding Replicator Fifth's wrists tightly. Their eyes are closed, but they suddenly open and they look triumphantly at Replicator Fifth, who also opens his eyes in surprise.

Got you now!" Dawn says.

Replicator Fifth stares at Daniel and Dawn, trying to free his wrists.

On Dakara the Replicators in the temple have stopped.

"Not yet, but the Replicators down here just froze." Sam says into her radio. She looks back at Jacob. "Dad?"

"Grandpa?" Buffy says.

Jacob nods, "Almost there!"

Willow crackles with energy, "Enemies, fly and fall...circling arms, raise a wall!"

Buffy looks back at Willow, "Isn't that the spell you used…"

Willow nods, "When we were in that abandoned gas station, yes. I had to tweak it protect Sammi though."

On Vis Uban Dawn and Daniel are struggling to keep the Replicators frozen and Replicator Fifth smiles at them grimly.

"There are so many, aren't there? Too many for your minds to handle. It's taking all of your concentration just to control them." Replicator Fifth says.

Replicator Fifth pulls her wrists from Daniel and Dawn's holds. The tent suddenly changes to the inside of the Replicator ship.

Dawn and Daniel are encased by Replicator blocks which retreat into the wall, freeing them. Daniel walks towards Replicator Fifth but his hand transforms into a huge knife. He stabs Daniel, the knife going completely through his body. He then turns to Dawn and slices her in the same spot she was cut before when Glory was trying to use the Key.

On Dakara the Replicators begin to move again and are fired upon.

"Dad, they're on the move again!" Sam says.

The differential has lowered to 0.76.

"Point 76!" Jacob says.

"Do it!" Sam and Buffy say.

Jacob activates the weapon and the building starts to shake.

The top of the temple begins to split open and Stargates are activated.

On the Replicator ship Daniel has collapsed onto the floor. Dawn collapses to the floor next to him. Replicator Fifth looks on as blood trickles from the cuts in Dawn's sides. He is unsure why the portal created by the Key is not opening.

On Dakara the top of the temple has opened and a huge weapon rises, powering up.

Buffy and Sam are still firing at the Replicators.

Pm the Replicator ship Dawn and Daniel lies on the floor, their eyes slowly closing as they die.

A huge energy wave is released from the Ancient weapon and all Replicators on the planet, save Sammi, are destroyed.

In Space the energy wave reaches the Replicator mothership.

On the Replicator ship Daniel and Dawn are lying dead. Replicator Fifth looks up as the energy wave approaches and destroys the ship.

On Dakara Sam, Buffy and the Jaffa lower their weapons, looking at the destroyed Replicators in shock. Sam turns to Jacob and moves towards him. Jacob is slumped against the alien device.

"Dad." Sam says with concern.

"Grandpa?" Buffy asks.

"I'm alright." Jacob says.

What happened?" Sam asks.

Willow looks at Buffy who nods. "Hear... hear my plea... circling arms protecting she…"

"I don't know." Jacob says.

The shield around Sammi drops.

Sam smiles, "You did it."

Buffy hugs Jacobs.

"Well, Selmak deserves a little credit. Okay, most of it." Jacobs says as he hugs his granddaughter.

A day later Jack and Sam walk up the stairs to his office.

"Any more word from Teal'c?" Jack asks.

Sam nods, "Yes, Sir. Although Ba'al got away, the fact that he turned tail and ran made the rebel victory every bit the turning point Teal'c and Bra'tac were hoping for. Jaffa from all over the galaxy are joining with them."

"Well, viva la revolution!" Jack says.

"They're a significant sized fleet securing Dakara. Hopefully, with the weapons we've provided they'll be able to turn the tide against Anubis' super soldiers." Sam says as they enter his office. "It looks like the Jaffa might finally win their freedom."

Jack picks up a folder. "It's about time."

Sam nods, "Yes, Sir. Oh! I heard from Thor."

"How's he doing?" Jack asks as he sits in the chair behind his desk.

"Great! He sends us all his congratulations and says that he will drop by for a visit as soon as his consciousness has been downloaded from the ship's computer into a new body." Sam says.

Jack smiles, "That just never gets old, does it?"

Sam shakes her head, "Apparently not."

Jack nods, "Carter, did you notice if the Replicators where you were happened to… stop in the middle of everything?"

"Yeah, it was really strange, they just…" Sam said.

"Froze." Sam and Jack say.

"It actually bought us the time we needed to calibrate the weapon." Sam says.

"Any idea why that happened?" Jack asks.

Sam sighs, "You think Daniel and Dawn had something to do with it?"

"I don't know." Jack says.

"Sir, if they were onboard that Replicator ship, then…" Sam says sadly.

Jack shakes his head. "Carter! We don't know anything. In fact I order you not to give up on either of them till we know for sure. Dawn will come home."

San nods sadly, "Yes, Sir."

"Anything else?" Jack asks.

Sam shakes her head, "No, Sir."

Jack nods, "Go spend time with Buffy and Anne. I think all three of you could use family right now." He then turns to his paperwork.

Sam nods and turns and leaves the office. She runs into Sammi near her lab. "Want to go see Buffy?"

Sammi nods, "I know she isn't mine…"

"I know, we are after all the same person." Sam says. "We both miss her."

Sammi nods and follows Sam the rest of the way to Sam's lab. Where they find Buffy, Willow and Anne huddled together, crying.

Sam moves over to Buffy and pulls her into an embrace. Sammi does the same for Anne and Willow.

In Jack's office he is finishing some paperwork. He reads over it and smiles

_Recommendation from General Jack O'Neill for Civilan Consultant Dawn Joyce Carter. It is recommended that Ms. Carter be awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom._


	32. Chapter 32: Threads

**Chapter 32: Threads**

**April 2005**

Sam enters the briefing room and walks towards Jack's office. She pauses as a woman's voice is heard from the office. Jack and the woman are standing by the corridor door, then the woman leaves. Sam appears uncomfortable. Jack shuts the corridor door, turns to his desk and sees Sam. He beckons her in.

Sam grimaces slightly, then walks into the office. "Sorry, Sir. I saw you were with someone. I didn't want to interrupt."

"What's up?" Jack asks.

"Who was that?" Sam asks.

"Um, Kerry Johnson. CIA." Jack responds as he sits behind his desk.

"I've heard the name. Oh, she was heading up the investigation into Goa'uld still at large after the incident with The Trust." Sam says.

Jack nods, "Yeah."

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about…" Sam says.

Jack frowns, "Carter."

Sam sighs, "We haven't heard from them in a week."

Jack shakes his head, "Doesn't mean anything. Besides I thought I gave you an order not to give up on either of them."

Sam nods, "Sir, we know they were captured by Replicators. Chances are they were onboard a replicator ship when it disintegrated."

"All we know for sure is that they are missing." Jack said.

Sam sighs, "Sooner or later…"

"Jack shakes his head, "Forget it! I'm not falling for it this time!"

"Falling for it?" Sam asks with confusion.

Jack nods, "Yeah. How many times have you thought he was gone and then he shows up… in one form or another. Plus Dawn traversed worlds and survived. From what Buffy has told me of her own past in the other reality, if Dawn is anything like her sister we can expect her to come back. I'm sorry, but we're not having a memorial service for someone who is not dead." He looks up at the corner of the room. "Do you hear that? I'm not buying it!"

Sam looks around the room then looks at Jack, surprised.

Jack also looks around the room, waiting for a response from Dawn or Daniel. He looks at Sam, seeing that she is staring at him, bemused. "What?"

Sam raises her eyebrows then looks down.

"They're both just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about them. Next thing you know, they'll come waltzing through that door. Like, right now." Jack says as he gestures to the corridor door. Both he and Sam look at the door and wait.

Sam wishes Jack was right but she is sure that Dawn is gone. Over the last week all she has done is cry.

"Waltzing." Jack says. Sam turns to look at Jack. "Now."

As nothing happens, Jack turns to find Sam looking at him and sighs. "Just so you know I made a recommendation to the President that Dawn be awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom. I intend to award it to her when she comes home."

Sam smiles sadly at Jack, "That's very nice of you, sir."

Somewhere in the cosmos Dawn and Daniel enters a diner from a sunlit street. The diner is busy, with many customers at the booths and staff bustling around. A 'Please seat yourself' sign is just inside the entrance. Daniel looks around, frowning and walks further into the diner. He looks around at the customers then sits in a booth.

A waitress, Oma, walks up to them. "So, what can I get for you?"

Daniel stares at her, shocked.

In the SGC Buffy and Sam stand in the corridor outside an elevator, Sam is nervous.

"I'm not sure, Buffy. This soon after…" Sam says.

"Mom, Dawn would want you to move on with your life." Buffy says.

Sam sighs and nods as the elevator opens to show Pete and an Airman.

"Hey!" Pete says as he steps out of the elevator.

"Hi! Thank you, Airman." Sam says.

The Airman walks away.

Pete kisses Sam on the cheek, and then Buffy. "Hey, Pumpkin."

"Hey." Buffy said.

"So, this is exciting. What's the surprise?" Pete says.

Sam sighs, "You'll see."

They start to walk along the corridor.

"Do I get to go through the Stargate? I mean, what planet are we going to?" Pete asks.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Sam shakes her head, "You don't get to go through the Stargate."

Pete nods, "Okay. I'm a little disappointed. Still, full security clearance and an all access pass to the SGC? This must be big."

Sam nods, "Oh, it's big."

"Very big." Buffy says.

Sam knocks on a door then enters, Pete and Buffy follow behind her. Jacob is sitting in a chair and rises as they walk in.

"Pete Shanahan. Jacob Carter. Dad, this is Pete."

Pete appears stunned. "Dad?"

Jacobs laughs, "Not quite yet. You have to actually marry my daughter before you can call me that. I'd half expect Buffy would have the same deal before she calls you dad."

Despite the grief for Dawn, Sam grins.

"I was just… I meant…stammer, stammer. It's an honor to meet you, Sir." Pete says as he steps forward to shake Jacob's hand. "Really." He turns to Sam. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be nervous." Sam says.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Why would I? I wouldn't. I… I've been dying to meet you." Pete says.

"I think it was Sam that was nervous." Jacob says. "Either that or the fact Dawn is…"

Pete nods understanding. Sam and Buffy had explained that Dawn had gone missing on a mission recently. "How did not telling me help?"

Buffy shakes her head, "It didn't."

Pete and Jacob look at each other. In the silence, Jacob looks serious as Pete continues to smile.

"This is great! You really got one of those things in your head?" Pete asks.

"If by one of those things, you mean a 2,000 year old Tok'ra symbiote. Yes." Jacob says.

Buffy shakes her head, "Grandpa has a wonderful sense of humor."

"Seriously. Come on… that has got to freak you right out sometimes. It's weird." Pete says.

In the dinner Oma, notebook in hand, is standing at Dawn and Daniel's table. A man (Jim), sitting at the counter, turns round to speak to Oma.

"Hey!" Jim says. Oma, Dawn and Daniel turn to look at him. "What do I have to do to get some more coffee around here?"

"Find your enlightenment," Oma says. She turns back to look at Dawn and Daniel, obviously waiting for them to order.

Daniel nods, "Menus?"

Oma nods, "We don't need them here, just order what you'd like."

"Okay, I'll have the truth with a side order of clarity, please." Daniel says.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "What Daniel said."

Oma nods, "Replicator Fifth was in your heads trying to access the knowledge buried in your subconscious. For Daniel access to information stored there. For Dawn access to the Key. But you both gained control of him instead. He killed Daniel to stop you. He killed Dawn trying to use the Key. That's where I stepped in. How's that?"

Daniel nods, "Pretty clear."

"Yeah that explains a lot." Dawn says.

Oma smiles, "Well, we aim to please. Customer comes first, you know."

"So I'm ascended again." Daniel says.

Oma shakes her head, "Not exactly. Sort of a stop along the way. You both have to make that choice for yourselves."

Daniel nods, "Waffles."

Dawn thinks for a moment, "That sounds good. Put ketchup on mine."

Oma nods, "Bacon on the side?"

Daniel shakes his head, "No, I remember this place."

Dawn blinks, "You remember this place?"

Oma nods, "You should Daniel, it came from your mind."

Daniel nods and looks at Dawn, "My Grandfather brought me here after my parents' funeral. I had waffles."

Dawn nods, "Ah."

"Waffles it is!" Oma says as she turns to leave.

Daniel nods, "Wait. How do I know it's really you this time? How do I know this isn't some trick Replicator Fifth's playing to stop us from controlling him?"

Oma steps back to Daniel and Dawn. "How deep is the river if you cannot see the bottom?"

Jim turns, waving his coffee mug. "Deeper than the coffee in my cup, I'll tell you that."

"Excuse me." Oma says as she walks away. "Frank, I need two Noah's boy in a blanket, four hen fruit wrecked on a shingle with two mysteries in the alley." Daniel looks bemused. "Two warm Eve with a moldy lid and two checkerboards, all right?" She walks behind the counter and places the order on a hook. "Oh yeah, hold the pig."

Dawn shakes her head, "You said you ate here after your parents funeral. Tell me it wasn't like that back then."

Daniel simply smiled at Dawn.

Jim gets up from the counter, holding a newspaper, and walks over to Daniel and Dawn. "Hey, I know you two." He points at Dawn and Daniel.

Dawn blinks, "Really?"

"Yeah. The guys from the paper, Doctor Daniel Jackson. And Ms. Dawn Carter." Jim says as he puts the paper down on the table, pointing to an article. The newspaper is called The Ascended Times and the leader is entitled "Carter and Jackson Still Undecided", with a large photo of Dawn and Daniel. Daniel looks at the headline, then back up at Jim. "It's okay, keep it. I'm done."

Daniel nods, "Thanks."

At the bottom of the front page of the paper, another headline reads "Anubis plans to retake Dakara", with the additional headers of "Exclusive information on his quest to destroy all life in the Milky Way galaxy" and "He's back again and he's badder than ever." Other headlines read, "Astral diner to be given infinite status", "Wraith on their way to Atlantis", "Yoga, Not the path to enlightenment", "Ethereal awareness seminar to be held in Talnak Quadrant." Daniel reads the Dakara headline, and then looks up at Dawn, frowning.

In the SGC Mess Hall Sam, Buffy and Jacob are sitting at a table, eating.

"So, you gonna visit Mark and the kids this trip?" Sam asks.

"Tomorrow." Jacob says. "If you want I will tell them about Dawn."

Sam nods, "Thanks." Jacob smiles at Sam. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm just not very hungry." Jacob says as he puts down his cutlery.

Buffy sighs, "You've been pretty quiet, Grandpa."

"I'm fine." Jacob says as he picks up a bottle of water and sips from it.

"Dad…" Sam says.

Jacob smiles. "What?"

Sam sighs, "It's been two hours since Pete left, and you haven't said a word."

"I did so." Jacob says.

Sam nods, "He seems nice?"

"I believe that's three words." Jacob says.

Sam nods, "I'm gonna marry him."

"I know. I just met him. What do you want me to say? I know how happy he makes you, even now with Dawn gone. That's all that matters to me." Jacob says.

Sam nods slightly. "Okay."

Buffy nods, "That's all the matters to me too, mom. As long as you're happy."

Sam smiles at Buffy, "I'm glad I got your approval. I just wish I could have gotten Dawn's."

"Well this isn't Dawn's, but Selmak really liked him." Jacob said.

"Selmak?" Sam asks.

Jacob nods, "Yeah, and he's a great judge of character."

"Well, okay." Sam says.

Jacob nods, "Look, Sam, Buffy, I'm tired. It's been a long day. I think I'm gonna turn in early."

Sam shakes her head, "You sure nothing else is wrong?"

"Yeah. I'll see you two in the morning." Jacob says.

"Goodnight." Buffy and Sam say.

Jacob gets up and Buffy and Sam watches him as he leaves. They look concerned.

"You don't think it's nothing do you?" Buffy asked.

Sam shook her head, "No sweetie. I don't."

The next day Sam and Buffy are in Sam's lab. Sam is on the phone, Teal'c standing behind her.

"Sorry to wake you, Sir. Teal'c's back and it sounds like we have a problem."

"I knew it. Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Jack says.

In the diner Daniel and Dawn are reading the paper as Oma comes over to place two plates of waffles on the table.

Daniel shows her the Dakara headline in the paper. "You know about this?"

Oma nods, "Yes."

"And you're not going to do anything about it?" Daniel says.

Oma sighs, "You know I can't."

Daniel nods, "Well, I'm certainly not going to just sit here and let this happen. How about you Dawn?"

Dawn nods as she and Daniel stands and walks away from the table.

"Neither of you can leave, you're not ascended yet." Oma says.

Daniel stops and turns back to face Oma, obviously not happy. Dawn turns back to Oma as well, obviously confused.

"You both walk through that door, you're choosing the alternative." Oma says.

Daniel looks at the door. "You're saying we'll be dead."

"Pretty much." Oma grimaces and nods her head.

Daniel nods, "Okay. Ascend us."

Dawn nods, "Yeah."

Oma shakes her head, "It doesn't mean you'll be able to help your friends." She looks at Dawn, "Or your sister." She looks back to Daniel. "You know the rules, Daniel."

Daniel nods, "Yes, but once we're ascended, we can choose to take human form again, just like I did last time."

"Technically, yes, but you can't take that paper with you. You won't have any of the knowledge that you've gained here, and good luck ever ascending again. I'm certainly not going to help you a third time." Oma says.

Daniel sighs, "So you're saying we can know Anubis is plotting to destroy all life in the galaxy and all we can do about it is stay here and contemplate my own enlightenment?"

"You can eat your waffles." Oma says before walking away.

Dawn chases after Oma. "Hey what about me."

Oma looks to Dawn, "That is your choice Dawn."

Dawn nods, "I get that. I'm talking about the Key."

Oma nods, "I know. For now go and eat your waffles."

Dawn sighs as Daniel walks up next to her. "No syrup?" Daniel says loudly.

They walk up to the counter and sits next to a woman eating pancakes.

Daniel smiles, "Hi, how's it going? I'm Daniel Jackson. And this is Dawn Carter." He holds up the paper with their picture on the front page. The woman ignores them. He sets the paper down on the counter. "Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to know if I could borrow your syrup."

The woman turns a page of a book she's reading.

Daniel nods, "Although technically, I know it's not going to be borrowing, 'cos I'm not actually going to give back what I've used." Daniel smiles then grimaces. The woman continues to ignore them. Daniel sighs. "Enjoy your meal."

Daniel grabs the paper, he and Dawn get up and walk over to a group of three men at a booth. He slaps the paper down on the table. "Hi guys! How's it going?" The men ignore them. Daniel waves his hand in front of one of them.

Oma walks up to them. "They're not going to talk to you."

Dawn shakes her head, "Why not? Who are they?"

"Others. You're not one of them yet." Oma says.

Daniel nods, "You mean Ancients?"

Oma smiles, "A couple of them."

"What are they doing here?" Daniel asks.

Oma sighs, "Watching."

"Us?" Dawn asks.

"And me. Daniel, I told you before, they're always watching." Oma says as she holds up a jug of syrup. "You wanted some motor oil?" She hands the syrup to Daniel and walks away.

Bra'tac, Teal'c, Sam, Buffy, Jack and Jacob are sitting around the table in the briefing room of the SGC.

"I still wish you guys had blown that thing up when you had the chance." Jack said.

Sam nods, "We had to at least be sure that all the Replicators really were eliminated."

"And even though we apparently did get rid of them all in this galaxy, there may still be more elsewhere that could be a threat again." Jacob says.

Buffy nods, "So, we wanted to try to figure out how the device worked in case we ever needed something like it again."

Jack sighs, "Great. Well, now the Jaffa have something that can blow up the entire universe with the push of a button."

"The Jaffa will defend Dakara with their lives." Bra'tac says.

Sam nods, "You want to explain to me why they don't want to wreck it?"

"The ruins at Dakara have become a symbol of freedom." Bra'tac says.

Teal'c nods, "Much more, the Jaffa believe that the device's power helped free them, by destroying the Replicators. They also believe that controlling this power will help ensure their freedom in the future."

Jack shakes his head, "And get them virtually anything they want."

"The Jaffa would never use it to that end." Bra'tac says.

Jacob nods, "Jack is right. No-one should have that kind of power at their disposal."

Bra'tac sighs.

Sam's mobile rings. She moves quickly to answer it, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry! I thought I'd turned it off." She checks the display, turns it off, then grimaces. She puts the phone back in her pocket.

"So, we're all in agreement? One way or another, it's got to go. Correct?" Jack says.

Teal'c nods, "Indeed."

Jack smiles, "Thank you."

"If you are suggesting we destroy this device against the wishes of the High Council, I must point out that would not be a good first step in relations between the Tau'ri and the newly formed free Jaffa nation." Bra'tac says.

Jack looks at Jacob. "Why don't you do it? They already hate the Tok'ra."

"To be honest, a plan may already be in the works." Jacob says as Teal'c and Bra'tac look at each other, unhappy. "But as you know, Selmak and I aren't fully in the loop any longer."

"Mm." Jack says.

Harriman enters the briefing room and moves to stands behind Jack and clears his throat.

Jack turns to look at him. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir." Harriman says and turns to Sam. "Colonel? There's a call for you. Apparently it's urgent."

Harriman leaves as Jack turns to look at Carter, who nods slightly, looks at the others, then gets up.

Sam is obviously embarrassed. "Sorry." She gets up, walks to a desk and picks up the phone. "Carter."

Jack looks at Sam and raises his eyebrows.

"Teal'c and I have arranged another meeting of the Jaffa Council." Bra'tac says.

Teal'c nods, "Our hope is to continue strengthening the bond between previously warring Jaffa by focusing on a common enemy."

Jack looks over at Sam, who is standing with her back to the room, still talking into the phone.

Sam turns to look at the others around the conference table. "Yeah, I know, it's just that it's not a good time right now."

"There are still many Goa'uld that remain a threat." Teal'c says.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know, it could be an hour, it could be all day. Yeah, okay. Yeah, me too. Bye." Sam says as she hangs up the phone then turns back to the table. "Sorry about that, Sir."

"Emergency?" Jack asks.

All the men at the table have stood up.

Buffy looks at her mother questioningly.

"No, no. Just a misunderstanding." Sam says.

Jacob nods, "Hey, weren't you and Buffy supposed to meet Pete at the florist this morning?"

Jack looks up as Sam glares at Jacob.

"No…Dad." Sam says through gritted teeth."

Jacob shakes his head, "No, I'm sure that's what you said. For the wedding."

"I know!" Sam saus as she shakes her head at him.

Jack nods, "Go ahead, Carter. It's supposed to be both your and Lieutenant Carter's day off, anyway."

"It's okay, Sir." Sam and Buffy say.

Jack nods, "Teal'c and Bra'tac are meeting with the Jaffa. There's nothing to do around here. Go pick flowers!" He smiles at Sam and Buffy and leaves the room, while Sam sighs and glares at Jacob.

"What?" Jacob asks.

In the diner Oma walks over to Dawn and Daniel's booth with a jug of coffee. Daniel, head resting on his hand, is reading the paper. "More coffee?"

Daniel looks up. "Sure."

Oma fills his mug. She looks at Dawn, "Another orange juice?"

Dawn nods, "Sure."

Oma sets down the glass in her hand.

"Can you sit a minute?" Daniel asks.

Oma nods, "Okay." She sits at the table. "Ooh… how am I supposed to put it? 'Man, are my dogs, tired.'"

Dawn laughs.

Daniel smiles, "That's good."

"How are your waffles?" Oma asks.

Daniel nods. "Best I ever had." Dawn nods in agreement. "Can you tell me why you stopped me from killing Anubis the last time I was ascended?"

Oma sighs, "Because if I didn't stop you, the Others would have. And they wouldn't have been as nice about it."

"You mean, they wouldn't have erased my memory and left me naked on a planet?" Daniel asks.

Oma shakes her head, "That was your choice." Daniel simply looks at Oma. "Okay, maybe not the naked part." Daniel smiles slightly. "But I didn't totally erase your memory even though I was supposed to."

"There… okay. Why is it okay to break some rules, and not others?" Daniel asks.

Dawn sits there listening and nods, "Yeah."

Jim enters the diner, whistling. He has another newspaper.

Daniel sighs, "Look, if you knew I had a problem following the rules the last time, why offer me ascension again? Why not just offer Dawn by herself?"

Oma is watching Jim as he walks to the counter and sits down. He is still whistling, loudly. "Because I didn't want to see you die without at least giving you a second chance. And the only reason Dawn is here is because of who she is. Look, I have trouble following the rules. I'm not really supposed to help people ascend. You're supposed to do it on your own."

Dawn frowns, "Who I am. You mean the Key?"

Oma nods, "Yes Dawn."

Daniel sighs, "But you do it."

Oma nods, "I walk the line. Believe me, I crossed it a few times and paid for it dearly." She glances at Jim, briefly. "My point is, you just need to be willing to put your prior human existence into the proper context." Jim is still whistling. "Sorry, I've got to get back to work." She gets up and grabs the coffee pot. She walks past Jim and around the counter.

Jim calls out to Oma as she passes, "Coffee, please."

Dawn sighs, "Why is my life so complicated. If I could just get rid of the stupid Key."

Daniel nods, "What would you do if you no longer had the Key?"

Dawn smiles, "Live my life. No worries, no regrets. Just free."

In Pete's car Sam is in the passenger seat, Buffy is in the backseat and Pete is driving. Sam gazes out of the window, looking pensive.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Pete asks.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asks.

"Chocolate or vanilla? The cake. Just in case you can't make the meeting with the caterer." Pete says.

Sam nods, "Oh, I'm sorry. I really do want to be a part of this."

Buffy smiles, "I always liked chocolate."

Pete smiles, "I hope so. It's your wedding too."

"I know." Sam says.

Pete grins. "I realize this must be weird for you. Worrying about place settings when we could be destroyed by aliens at any minute."

Sam nods, "That and well, Dawn."

"We're not about to be destroyed by aliens, are we?" Pete asks.

Buffy shakes her head, "No."

Pete nods, "Then it's Dawn isn't it? You're still grieving?"

Sam sighs, "A little."

Pete nods and decides to try and distract Sam. "So, your Dad like me?"

Sam nods, "Of course! Why wouldn't he?" She looks away and down.

Pete nods, "Tough guy to read."

"You just have to get to know him." Sam says.

Buffy nods, "Grandpa is just someone who has to grow on you."

Pete nods, "How about Selmak?"

"Ah! He thought you were very charming." Sam says.

Pete smiles, "For a human."

Buffy laughs.

"Well, generally speaking, that's my type." Sam says as they smile.

"Good. Did I tell you I also have a surprise for both of you?" Pete says.

Sam shakes her head, "No, what is it?"

"No." Buffy says.

Pete smiles, "Tricky. You'll see."

Sam smiles.

In the diner Daniel pours sugar from a jar into his coffee. He turns to see Oma and Jim speaking at the counter, Oma gesturing angrily. Oma's words are indistinct. Oma walks away from Jim, into the rear of the diner. Daniel walks over to Jim, who is stretching in his chair. Dawn follows Daniel over. A woman is sitting at the counter two seats down from Jim. She is reading a book.

Daniel smiles, "Hey."

"Hey! Daniel. Dawn. How's it going?" Jim says.

Dawn smiles and waves.

Daniel nods, "Do we know each other? I feel like I know you."

Jim nods, "Call me Jim. We ran into each other last time you were ascended."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, again." Daniel says.

Daniel and Jim shake hands and Daniel sits between Jim and the woman.

"Still haven't made up your minds, huh? Death or everlasting enlightenment. I don't really see the choice, myself." Jim says.

Dawn nods, "Of course, I don't want to be dead…"

Daniel nods, "Neither do I, it's just that…uh. Listen, the reason I came over here was to ask you… why are you talking to us?"

"Oh, you mean because these other snobs won't even look at you. I'm different, like Oma." Jim says.

"Really? Because I kind of have the impression that you two don't quite see eye to eye." Daniel says.

Jim smiles, "What? That little… that was nothing." He looks quickly around to make sure that no-one is listening. He moves closer to Daniel and Dawn. "We both operate somewhat outside the normal rules and regulations. Sometimes we disagree on how far outside we should go, that's all."

They both look at Oma as she steps up to take plates away from the food counter.

Dawn blinks, "Really?"

Jim nods, "Yeah. As long as these other guys don't strike me down, I figure I'm okay."

Daniel nods, "I guess that's what I'm trying to figure out. I mean, I… I feel like, if I agree to ascend, I'm signing a contract that I don't even know what it says. Obviously, I had a little trouble with the fine print the last time."

Jim nods, "You sure did."

"You know about that?" Daniel asks.

Jim smiles, "It's all out there."

Daniel sighs, "I just don't see how I can agree to stand by and let Anubis destroy every living thing in the entire galaxy."

Dawn nods, "Neither can I."

"Yeah, that's a tough one. Speaking of which, have you seen the latest?" Jim says as he slides a newspaper over to Dawn and Daniel. The headline reads: _Secret Plan Revealed. Anubis' dastardly plot to regain Ancient Weapon of Destruction._ "He's a crafty one. Really knows the ins and outs of the rules."

Daniel continues to read the article.

"I give him 3-1 odds to succeed. You want to know the irony of it all? That device was originally used by the Ancients to create life in the Milky Way. Well, recreate it, after the whole plague thing. No kidding. Now it all gets undone with the push of one button, leaving Anubis to recreate things all over to his own liking. There's a waste of a million odd years of evolution, huh?" Jim says. He turns to the Others, seated around the diner. "I say someone should really do something to stop him!"

The Others ignore him. Jim turns back to Dawn and Daniel, waving his hand at the Others in disgust. : No-one will. Can I get a coffee?"

Dawn whispers to Daniel, "I don't think we have much of a choice."

In Pete's car the car stops outside a house with a For Sale sign. Sam and Buffy steps out, their eyes closed.

"Can I open them now?" Sam asks.

Pete walks around from the driver's side. "Almost."

Sam and Buffy shuts the car doors. Pete takes their hands and takes them forward a few steps.

"Okay, now." Pete says.

Sam and Buffy opens their eyes, then looks shocked.

Pete smiles at them. They are standing outside a large house. Pete has his hand on their backs. "What do you think?"

"Wow!" Buffy says.

Sam nods, "Uh, well, uh…"

Pete smiles, "Speechless, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Sam says.

Pete nods, "Isn't it great? Remember our first night together? You described the house you always wanted?"

"I can't believe this." Sam says.

"Neither can I, Pete." Buffy says.

They start walking towards the house.

"The kitchen isn't yellow, but we can paint. Come on, I'll show you." Pete says as he walks on, leaving Sam and Buffy in the middle of the lawn. "And you're not gonna believe the back yard. The dog's gonna love it."

Sam shakes her head, "Dog? Oh." She remembers she had always wanted to get a dog for Buffy and Dawn when they were little.

Pete nods, "And there is room for us, Buffy, Dawn and even Anne."

In the diner, Daniel and Dawn are still reading the paper. "This is bad," Daniel says.

Dawn looks up from the paper, "You can say that again."

Jim nods, "Yeah. This pie is great, and there's nothing to wash it down with." He upends his empty mug.

"Is there anything you can do to stop Anubis? I mean, you did say someone should do something." Daniel says.

"I did, didn't I? Well, as far as what can be done, it's kind of complicated." Jim says.

Daniel nods, "Yeah, so Oma tells me."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she's told you everything." Jim says.

"What does that mean?" Dawn asks.

"I'm saying…" Jim says as he looks uncomfortable. "I've already said too much."

Daniel shakes his head, "No, you haven't. In fact, you've hardly said anything at all."

Jim nods, "Daniel, you gave up eternal enlightenment, all the knowledge and power of the universe. Why do you think you did that?"

"To fight for humanity, any way I could." Daniel says.

Jim nods, "Yes, very big of you. You rejected everything Oma offered you, and now she just gives you another chance? Based on the goodness of her heart?"

"Well, that is the point isn't it? I mean, she is ascended, she is good." Dawn says.

"Sure, best intentions." Jim replies.

Daniel shakes his head, "Do you know what happened between me and Oma? Why did I choose to take human form again?"

Jim shrugs, "You should ask Oma."

Daniel sighs.

At Jack's house Sam and Buffy are sitting in her Sam's car staring at the house. Sam sighs, then gets out and walks towards the house. A moment later Buffy gets out and follows. Jack is in the backyard, barbecuing as Sam and Buffy walks around the corner of the house.

"Hi, Sir." Sam and Buffy say.

"Carter! Lieutenant!" Jack says.

Sam nods, "Look, I'm sorry to bother you at home like this, but um…"

Jack frowns, "How did you two know I was here?"

"We saw the smoke." Buffy says.

"Oh, yeah." Jack says as he wipes his sweater and face.

Sam nods, "Look, is this okay? I mean, I could have called first."

Jack shakes his head, "No, yeah. I mean, it's fine. So, um… what brings you two to this neck of the woods on such a fine day, in my backyard?"

"Well, actually, I've… ummm…" Sam says as Buffy nudges her. Sam clears her throat. "We've been sitting in your driveway for the last ten minutes. I've been trying to work up the nerve to come and talk to you." Jack looks at Sam, eyebrows raised. "The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that."

"Oh?" Jack asks.

Sam nods, "Pete put a down-payment down on a house."

"Well, that's great!" Jack says.

Buffy nods, "It's a beautiful house."

"But…" Jack says.

Sam nods, "The… the truth is, I'm having second thoughts about the wedding."

Jack looks surprised. "Why?"

Sam looks to Buffy who motions for her to continue, "See, the thing is, the closer it gets, the more I get the feeling that I'm making a big, huge mistake."

Jack looking slightly uncomfortable, glances into the house. "Look, Carter, I don't know what…"

"I'm sorry to bother you with this, but uh, see, there's actually a very good reason that I'm bothering you with this, and if I don't tell you now, I might never…" Sam says.

The back door opens and Kerry Johnson comes out of the house. "Jack, I looked everywhere, but I could not fi…" She sees Sam and Buffy. Sam looks embarrassed. She turns to look at Kerry. They both smile politely at each other. "Colonel Carter. Lieutenant Carter."

Jack gestures at Kerry. "Miss Johnson."

Sam nods, "Yeah, I… I didn't…"

"We were just meeting here, in my backyard on this fine day, to discuss the state of affairs." Jack says.

Buffy looks at her mother sadly.

Kerry nods, "Well, this is awkward."

"Ya think?" Buffy says sarcastically.

Kerry nods, "Jack didn't want anyone at the SGC to know about… us."

Sam sighs, "No! Look, I..I…uh…I'm sorry, this is my fault, we really, we shouldn't have come by unannounced like this."

Buffy nods in agreement.

"Well, you know, now that the cat's out of the bag, you're here, why don't you just stay? I'm sure there's enough charred meat on the grill for all four of us." Kerry says.

Jack gestures at Kerry with a burnt sausage.

"No, thank you, I um…" Sam says as her phone rings. She takes it off her belt and checks the display. "It's the SGC." She answers the phone as Kerry walks over to Jack, who offers her a beer. They look at each other, before turning to look at Sam and Buffy. "Colonel Carter. What? When? Okay, we're on my way." She switches off her phone then turns to Jack and Kerry. "We gotta go. It's my Dad."

"Grandpa?" Buffy asks.

Sam nods as she and Buffy runs down the steps and around the corner.

In the diner, Dawn and Daniel are sitting at the counter reading the Ascended Times.

Oma walks behind the counter and comes up to Daniel and Dawn. "Well, you can't stay here forever, you know. Actually, I suppose you could, I just don't know why you'd really want to. Except for the great service." She turns to get the coffeepot refills his mug.

Daniel nods, "Look, obviously neither Dawn nor I want to just die. Don't suppose there are any other options?"

"I can't get into it. What's stopping you both from ascending?" Oma says.

Daniel sighs, "I don't know."

Dawn nods, "Neither do I."

"Must be something holding you both back, making you doubt yourselves." Oma says.

Daniel nods, "Maybe it's not us we doubt."

Dawn isn't so sure about that. She had been wondering about the Key.

Oma nods, "Look, whether you choose to accept living on a higher plane of existence has nothing to do with me or anything that I can or can't tell you. It's all up to you."

"But there is something you're not telling us." Daniel says.

Oma sighs, "Is that what Jim said? You shouldn't be listening to him."

Dawn blinks, "Why not?"

"Because." Oma says.

"Good answer." Dawn says sarcastically.

"Yes." Oma smiles slightly and walks away.

Sam and Buffy walks into the infirmary at the SGC. "Dad?" Sam says as she and Buffy walks up to Jacob's bed. Anne stands beside the bed.

"I'm sorry, kiddos. We both are." Jacobs says from the bed.

"About what? What's going on?" Buffy asks.

Jacob sighs, "I didn't want to add more stress with everything going on… with Dawn and the wedding."

"Dad?" Sam says.

Jacob sighs, "It's Selmak. He's dying."

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry!" Buffy says.

Jacob smiles at his granddaughter, "It's okay. He's okay. He led a pretty full life."

Sam nods, "I didn't live with Jolinar that long, but I think I have some idea of what it's like."

"Well, this is a little different, Sam. As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiote dies, they can prevent their host from dying, as Jolinar did with you." Jacob says as Sam nods. "The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort."

"What are you saying, Grandpa?" Buffy asks.

Jacob sighs, "By all rights, Selmak should have been dead weeks ago. I wouldn't let him go. I thought we needed him, that I needed him to help you stop the Replicators."

Sam shakes her head, "Dad?"

"He hung on as long as he could. Then he slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara." Jacob says.

Sam frowns, "You've known all this time, since then?"

Jacob nods, "As I said I didn't want to add on to the grief for Dawn or spoil your wedding. I thought we could make it."

"We?" Sam and Buffy says.

Jacob nods, "He's barely alive. I'm gonna die with him, Sam, Buffy."

Buffy and Sam begins to cry.

Dawn and Daniel are sitting at the counter in the diner.

Jim walks up and sits next to them. He looks around. "Where is she?"

Daniel shrugs, "I don't know. Off doing whatever it is she does when she's not here."

Jim nods, "You two ask her?"

"Yep." Daniel replies.

Jim nods, "Wouldn't tell you."

Dawn shakes her head, "No."

Jim nods, "Had to find out for yourself last time, too Daniel. Man, were you pissed."

Daniel frowns, "About what? Tell me."

Jim looks around the diner then leans towards Daniel. "What do you know about Anubis?"

Daniel looks to Dawn who nods, "We know he's half ascended, whatever that means."

"There are many planes of existence, between human existence and ascension. Basically, the Others use their collective powers to keep him from affecting anything on a grand, cosmic level." Jim says.

Daniel frowns, "But its okay for him to destroy an entire galaxy."

"It's okay for him to do anything he could have done, back when he was a regular, old Goa'uld." Jim says.

Dawn nods, "So what does this have to do with Oma?"

Jim smiles, "Goa'ulds are bad. Anubis is as bad as they come."

"And?" Daniel asks.

Jim nods, "And?"

Daniel nods, "And ascension requires that someone be pure of spirit. One must be good to the very core to achieve enlightenment. So how does someone like Anubis ascend?"

Dawn's eyes widen as realization sets in at what Daniel just said. "Yeah how did he?"

"Now you're both getting it!" Jim said.

"Oma helps people ascend but she'd never help somebody like Anubis!" Daniel says.

Jim nods, "Maybe not on purpose."

Daniel frowns, "Are you saying he tricked her somehow?"

Jim nods, "Rule number one! No lone ascended being shall help a lower, ascend! Lowers are what we call humans and such. If you deserve to be here you should be able to get here on your own. If there's an exception, for whatever reason, a majority vote by the collective can get you in. But Oma thinks she knows better, and she's taken her licks for it. I admit for the most part, she's brought good people onboard, but as the old saying goes, nobody's perfect. Not even us higher beings."

"Oma helped Anubis ascend." Dawn said.

Jim clicks his fingers and points at Dawn.

Oma walks up to them, angry. "Get out. Get out, now."

Jim turns to her, than looks at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go kids, business to attend to. It was nice talking to you."

Jim pats Daniel's leg, stands and puts on his jacket. He glances at Oma then walks away, whistling. Oma turns and glares at him as he leaves the diner. She turns back to look at Daniel who is looking at her, uncertain.

In the SGC Infirmary Sam and Buffy are sitting on opposite sides of Jacob's bed, holding his hands.

"A number of the Tok'ra have responded. They want to pay their respects." Sam says.

Jacob nods, "They can come."

"I can't believe there's nothing they can do. They can remove a Goa'uld. In the last few years you've almost perfected the process of saving the host." Buffy says.

Jacob nods, "That process instantly kills the symbiote before it releases toxins. It's too late for that. I'm sorry for both of you. I hate to do this to either of you, especially after losing Dawn. But I should have been dead four years ago. Since then, I've been all over the galaxy. I've done things most men never dream of."

"I've heard that before." Sam says.

"I just want to know you're both gonna be happy." Jacob says.

"I am." Sam says.

Buffy nods in agreement.

"Don't let rules stand in your way, Sam." Jacob says.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

Jacob nods, "You joined the Air Force because of me. Just as Buffy joined because of you."

Sam smiles, "I love my job."

"So do I, Grandpa." Buffy says.

Jacob nods and puts his hand on Sam's cheek. "You can still have everything you want." He looks at Buffy and put's his other hand on her cheek. "Just as you can, Buffy."

"We do, Dad." Sam says.

Jacob sighs and looks at Sam and Buffy fondly. Sam and Buffy each holds one of his hands in theirs.

"Really." Sam and Buffy say.

Dawn, Daniel and Oma are sitting in a booth at the diner.

Daniel nods, "So it's true."

Oma nods, "He tricked me."

Dawn sighs, "How? You couldn't tell?"

Oma shakes her head, "No. He must have found some old, Ancient research on ascension. When he came to Kheb he knew what he was doing. When I realized the horrible mistake that I had made I tried to undo it, but I couldn't. That's when the Others stepped in."

"I don't understand. They only sent him halfway back. Why not all the way?" Daniel says.

Oma sighs, "It's complicated."

Dawn nods, "Yeah, what isn't around here?"

"They warned him. He wasn't allowed to use any knowledge or power, unless he otherwise would have gained it as a Goa'uld." Oma says.

"I don't understand. They let him wreak havoc. They don't care if he destroys all life in the galaxy? Life, they themselves, created." Daniel says.

Oma nods, "They haven't stopped me from continuing my work. I've tried to make up for it, help when I can."

Daniel nods, "It's your punishment. You're forced to watch, powerless to interfere, and let Anubis do whatever he wants, just to punish you."

Oma nods, "Daniel, I told you before. The galaxy you're from, the plane of existence, is so small and insignificant compared to the rest of the universe."

Daniel shakes his head, "I don't care. It's wrong."

Dawn nods, "Most definitely wrong."

Oma sighs, "That's what you said last time."

Daniel gets up from the booth and faces the Others. "Excuse me! Isn't it enough, already? I mean, a whole galaxy of innocent people, enslaved and tortured for generations, now on the verge of being destroyed, for nothing? For what? For one mistake a good person made trying to do a good thing. Come on, the least you could do is listen to me. That can't be against the grand high fallutin' cosmic rules!"

All the diners ignore him. Daniel walks up to a man sitting in a booth. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He grabs the man around the throat but he places his hands in a bright light. Daniel steps back. "Okay, okay. Well, I know you can hear me. Hasn't she suffered enough already? Certainly, enough other people have suffered to punish her. Don't you think you made your point?"

"That's the thing, Daniel. They don't. I keep breaking the same rule, helping people ascend. That's why you're both here." Oma says.

Daniel turns to face Oma. "What if you stopped?"

Oma sighs, "Wouldn't undo the problem. That's why I keep doing what I do. Anubis can't be killed, not by you, not by me."

In the observation room above the Infirmary at the SGC Sam and Buffy are sitting, looking down at Jacob. Two Tok'ra are at his bedside, talking to him.

Jack enters the observation room and sits next to Sam and Buffy. "You okay?"

Sam looks at Jack tearfully, "Actually, we're fine. Right, Buffy?" Buffy nods. "Good even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then we've been closer then we ever were my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know. And he gave Buffy and Dawn back their grandfather."

"Come here." Jack says as he puts an arm around both Buffy and Sam.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam says.

"For what?" Jack asks.

"For being here for us." Buffy says.

Jack smiles, "Always."

They turn to look at each other, then look down at Jacob.

Jacob is weakening. "I'm ready."

The Tok'ra places a hand on his shoulder and looks up to the observation room.

Sam, Buffy and Jack look at each other, then Sam and Buffy gets up amd walks quickly down to the infirmary and the Tok'ra steps aside to let them stand next to Jacob. Sam and Buffy holds his hands and they both lean up to kiss his forehead.

Jacob opens his eyes. "I love you, both. If I see Dawn I'll give her your love."

Buffy smiles and nods.

Jack closes his eyes and dies, peacefully. Sam pulls Buffy into an embrace as they cry.

In the diner, Jim enters the diner, another newspaper in his hand, and walks over to Oma and Daniel's booth. He sighs. "Can I get a coffee?"

Oma frowns, "Get it yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." Jim says as he walks away from the booth. "Ooh, hey, Danny-boy, you see the paper?" He places the paper on the counter and walks behind it to get the coffeepot.

Daniel shakes his head, "No, what's it say?"

Jim nods, "The trick worked. Those stupid Jaffa took half their ships to hunt down Anubis, meanwhile, his army was poised to attack Dakara. The remaining rebel Jaffa guarding Dakara are being slaughtered. It's only a matter of time before old Anubis gets his hands on the weapon."

"I'm sorry; you sound almost happy about that." Dawn says.

Jim smiles, "Who me?"

Daniel nods, "Yeah. What do you have against Oma?"

"Daniel…" Oma says.

Daniel shakes his head, "No, I want to know. I mean, you're not just watching, you're coming in here to rub it in. Why are you taking such pleasure in her punishment?"

Jim smiles, "Me? I don't have anything against Oma. I think she's great, don't I?" He looks at Oma who looks down, unhappy. "Hell, she's the one that helped me ascend."

Daniel looks at him in shock.

Dawn takes a moment to piece it together, her eyes going wide as realization sets in.

Jim grins and points at Daniel and Dawn, "You got it now."

Daniel stares at Jim. "You are Anubis."

Jim laughs and raises his mug to Daniel and Dawn. "Cheers." He continues to laugh.

At the house in Colorado Springs Pete, Sam and Buffy are sitting on a bench outside the house. The For Sale sign has been changed to Sold.

"I knew from the beginning. Guess I just thought when you said yes that… that you were worth the risk. Don't say I deserve better. Can't get much better then you." Pete says.

Carter shakes her head. "That's not true."

Pete nods, "I wish I could believe this had something to do with your father or Dawn. You needed some time to sort things out." Pete looks at Sam, who can hardly meet his eyes. "I guess all I can say is, I hope you get what you want."

"That's it?" Sam asks.

"What do you want? You want me to get down on my knees and beg?" Pete asks angrily.

Sam shakes her head, "God, no, of course not. It's just, I thought you would react differently."

Pete is obviously close to tears. "Bye, Sam. Bye, Buffy." He stands.

"Pete…" Sam says.

Pete walks over to the Sold sign and pulls it off, revealing the For Sale sign.

In the SGC Briefing Room Jack paces as Teal'c reports to him. "The rebel fleet guarding Dakara has fallen to the forces of Anubis." Sam and Buffy enters and walks up to them. "Bra'tac and the remaining rebel ships will not arrive in time. Anubis now controls the weapon."

Jack nods, "Well, then we find the biggest damn nuke we can and we shove it right through the gate. Now."

"Anubis will certainly have the gate shielded. The nuke will not arrive in one piece." Teal'c says.

"If we can dial the Alpha site we may be able to prevent the weapon from connecting a wormhole to either planet. It may only buy us the thirty eight minutes that the gate…" Sam says.

Jack nods, "Go, go, just go."

Sam and Buffy heads down into the SGC control room. Harriman is at the controls.

"Sergeant, dial the Alpha site, now." Sam says.

The gate begins to turn.

"Wait a minute, that's not me." Harriman says.

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Jack walks up behind Harriman.

"I don't know." Harriman says as the Stargate activates. "Incoming wormhole!"

The iris closes. Teal'c stands next to Sam and Buffy.

"That's not going to stop the energy from the weapon." Sam says.

Jack nods, "If it is the weapon."

The Stargate opens.

"No iris codes." Harriman says.

Buffy frowns, "We're too late."

Jack nods, "Self-destruct."

Sam shakes her head, "That's not going to destroy the gate, and theoretically there's only a remote chance it would disengage an active incoming…"

Jack frowns, "Carter!" He shakes his head. "Carter." He and Sam set the self-destruct.

In the diner Jim is still behind the counter. "Oh, you make a great cup of coffee." He puts the coffeepot away then walks to the front of the counter. "Well, got to go."

Jim waves at Dawn, Daniel and Oma. Daniel looks to Oma, who simply sits there. Daniel launches himself from the booth to attack Jim but he only runs through him. Daniel stops, confused. He and Jim turn to face each other.

Jim smirks. "There's nothing you can do. You don't have the power."

Oma nods, "But I do."

Jim turns to face Oma, who rises from the booth. A light engulfs her and she changes from the waitress uniform into a dress. The Others, sitting around the diner, turn to look at her in shock.

Jim shakes his head, "You can't kill me either."

Oma nods, "I can fight you."

Jim shakes his head, "Well, you can't win."

"It won't matter; you won't be able to do anything but fight me back." Oma says.

Jim frowns, "What are you going to do?"

Oma nods, "Something I should have done a long time ago." She walks towards him.

Jim looks scared. "Oh no, no. No!"

As Oma walks towards him she raises her hands. Jim raises his also, and as the touch they are both engulfed in bright light. The light forms into a ball which disappears through the ceiling. The Others are watching, in as much shock as Daniel. Daniel walks to the place where Oma and Jim were standing, and looks around in confusion.

In the SGC control room the self-destruct time counts down from eight seconds. Harriman looks on, tense. The timer suddenly stops at 1.26 seconds and the Stargate closes.

"Wormhole disengaged." Harriman says.

"What's going on?" Buffy asks.

"I don't know, it must be some kind of… system malfunction." Harriman says.

Sam shakes her head, "That's impossible."

Jack nods, "Shut it off."

Sam leans down to a keyboard. "Aborting self-destruct."

Teal'c, Buffy and Sam look at Jack, who huffs out a breath.

Later in the SGC briefing room Sam, Buffy, Jack, Bra'tac and Teal'c are sitting around the conference table.

"The Kull warriors became disorganized and confused, as though they no longer knew what to do." Bra'tac says.

Teal'c nods, "They no longer had a master to serve."

"After that, they were easily defeated." Bra'tac says.

"Many Jaffa lost their lives at Dakara." Teal'c says. "Those that survived are united as never before. And we are in agreement. The weapon must be destroyed."

Jack smiles, "Well, that's good."

Bra'tac nods, "A new memorial will be erected in its place, so that our triumph over the Goa'uld will never be forgotten."

Sam shakes her head, "I still don't quite understand what happened. One minute Anubis is about to push the button that ends all life in the galaxy and the next minute he's just… gone."

"Indeed, it is a great mystery." Teal'c says.

Bra'tac nods, "One can only assume he was vanquished by some beings. If not, why would he forfeit the weapon and his army."

Sam and Jack look at each other.

"You think?" Sam asks.

Jack nods, "I do."

"It's the only thing that would explain the self-destruct not going off." Sam says.

"Uhm mom. You want to clue the rest of us in?" Buffy says.

Teal'c smiles, "O'Neill believes that Daniel Jackson or Dawn Carter were somehow responsible."

Daniel from nearby, muffled, "Nope, it wasn't me."

Dawn from nearby, muffled also "Nor me."

Buffy and Sam look up in shock.

Jack frowns, "Anybody else hears that?"

Buffy and Sam nod their heads indicating they heard it as well.

Daniel rolls his eyes, "We're in here!"

All four turn to face Jack's office.

"That's Daniel." Jack says as he rises and walks over to the office doorway, where he suddenly stops.

"Don't! Don't come in! Dawn you might want to get behind the door." Daniel says.

Dawn nods, "Yeah I think you're right." She hides behind the door just as Jack comes in.

"Woah, hey there." Jack says as he looks around and pulls down the SGC flag, holding it to Daniel who is out of sight. "Dawn stay where you're at. I'll get someone to bring you in some clothes."

Dawn looks down at herself, "Not a problem."

Daniel grabs the flag as O'Neill looks around, embarrassed. Daniel walks out of the office, the flag draped around his lower half. Sam looks at him then turns away, her mouth open in shock. Bra'tac and Teal'c stare at Daniel. Bra'tac smiles and nods his head. Jack, who has been steadying the flagpole, also turns to look at Daniel. "It's uh… a long story." Daniel says.

Sam looks up, still embarrassed.

Daniel turns to look at Jack, who looks away.

Sam and Buffy walk into Jack's office and Sam closes the door behind them.

Buffy hugs her naked sister, "Don't you ever worry me or mom like that again."

Sam takes off her jacket and puts it on Dawn. It's just big enough to cover her private areas.

Dawn smiles at Buffy, "I won't. And just so you know you have one less thing to worry about protecting." She looks at Sam and smiles, "Thanks, mom."

Buffy frowns, "What?"

Dawn smiles, "I'm no longer the Key."

Buffy's eyes go wide. "How?"

Dawn nods, "Let's just say some nice people decided to do me a favor."

Sam smiles and hugs her daughter. "That's great, Dawn. I'm happy for you."

"Uhm, Dawn." Buffy says. "There is something we have to tell you."

"What?" Dawn asks.

"Grandpa passed away while you were gone." Sam says.

Dawn begins to cry as Sam and Buffy hug her.

A couple days later Sam and Jack are sitting on a small jetty outside a cabin, fishing.

Sam smiles, "This is great."

Jack nods, "I told you."

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago." Sam says.

Buffy and Dawn walk out of Jack's house and sit at Sam's feet on the jetty.

Jack smiles, "Yes, well, let's not dwell."

"There are no fish in this pond are there?" Sam asks.

Jack shakes his head, "Nope."

Buffy, Dawn and Sam laughs.

Daniel and Teal'c walk around the side of the cabin, carrying a cooler, two chairs and two fishing rods. They walk up to the grass, next to the jetty and start to set up the chairs.

Buffy looks at Dawn who smiles. For the first time in both of their lifetimes, Buffy is happy that she no longer has to worry about the Key. She then looks up at Sam and smiles.

"Nice." Jack says.

Daniel takes beers to Jack and Sam and a couple cokes to Buffy and Dawn as Teal'c sits.

**_In the BTVS Dimension_**

Faith entered the rebuilt Magic Box to find Giles waiting for her. "Hey G-Man you wanted to see me?" she asked.

Giles shook his head, "I really wish you wouldn't call me that. Xander has been a bad influence on you when it comes to nicknames. Anyways yes I wanted to see you. I have some news."

Faith nodded and sat down next to her Watcher, "What we got an apocalypse?"

Giles shakes his head and slides a folder across the table to Faith. "No. Yesterday I was sent information from a contact within the Watcher's Council. I have since confirmed the information is accurate."

Faith looked at the folder and the Giles, "What is it?"

"The Watcher's Council kidnapped you from your family and gave you to a Watcher and his wife to raise. Your father Mr. Lehane was a Watcher. He quit his job and took off leaving you with Mrs. Lehane. Mrs. Lehane then took you into hiding, she never agreed with her husband's work. That is why the Council did not find you till you were called. They hadn't known where she had taken you. You were taken from your real family days after your birth. Your real family thought you had died, maybe as a result of SIDS." Giles said. "Here is where it turns good. You have met both your mother and your sisters when you came to Sunnydale."

"Sisters?" Faith looked at Giles astonished. She wondered who her family was. Giles had said she had met them when she came to Sunnydale. Faith looked down at the folder and opened it looking at the birth certificate inside. It read: Isabella Faith… Summers. "Why didn't they take Buffy? If they knew I was a potential they had to have known she was as well."

Giles sighs, "I don't know. The only explanation I can find is they didn't know. For some reason she was shielded from them."

Joyce appeared in front of them, "That's because Buffy was. The Powers told me she was chosen at birth to be a Champion for them. The Powers chose to shield her from the Watcher's Council so that she could fulfill her destiny." She turns to Faith and smiles, "Hello Isabella."

Faith looks at Joyce, "Mrs. Summers?"

Joyce smiles and hugs Faith, "I know you've not had a nice family and you may not be able to say it, but can I get a mom?"

Faith thinks for a long moment and then nods, "Sure, mom." At long last she had a family that loved her. She stands and hugs Joyce. "Does Buffy and Dawn, know?"

Joyce shook her head, "Buffy was only two years old when you were taken from me. Dawn wasn't even born yet. I never found the right time to tell them before I died. And no I wasn't aware you were my daughter when you came to Sunnydale. I didn't know till the Powers told me, long after I had died. I'm sorry Faith that I couldn't have been there for you like you needed me to be."

Faith smiled, "Its ok, mom. I just wish I could be there now for Buffy and Dawn."

Joyce smiles, "All in good time."


	33. Chapter 33: End of Days

**Author's Note: **This chapter and the next chapter was planned to take place a little later in the story closer to the end of SG-1. I decided to go ahead and do them now though.

* * *

**Chapter 33: End of Days**

**_BTVS Dimension_**

Faith faces Caleb just in time to see him yank a barrel out. But instead of falling, Faith reaches up for a ceiling beam and swings herself to safety.

Caleb looks at her from where he stands on the ground. He looks wretched, red-faced, angry. "You whore."

Faith shakes her head, "Y'know, you should really watch your language. Someone who didn't know you might think you were a woman-hating prick."

Furious, Caleb grabs another barrel. As Caleb removes the barrel, he reveals a small copper trap-door.

Caleb throws the barrel, up towards Faith. His aim is perfect.

Faith falls backwards... but her legs hold the beam like a trapeze, she flips herself in the air, landing on the ground. She's closer to the trap-door than Caleb. She runs towards it, sliding along the wine-drenched cement on her knees... pulling open the door...

Caleb lunges at her... But it's too late, Faith dives head-first down the trap-door. Caleb knocks over a barrel or two, crushing them and landing on top of the debris, on top of the trap-door.

Faith tumbles alongside the ladder, landing in a heap on the cement floor. The walls are rough stone. She looks around… She stands still, looking on in awe at the scythe before her, embedded in rock.

Faith walks toward the scythe. She reaches a hand out toward it. And as she does so, Caleb drops down behind her. She whirls to face him.

Caleb approaches, never breaking stride. "So? You found it." He shrugs. "Not impressed. Because the question now, girly girl is: can you pry that out of solid rock before..."

Faith grips the scythe's handle and, as easily as pulling a knife from butter, She pulls it from the rock.

Caleb stops short. He's facing a pissed-off Slayer holding one big weapon. "Darn." He stands blocking Faith's only way out. But she's got that scythe, and it is the only thing between them. "Now, before you go hurting yourself, why don't you do yourself a courtesy..." He steps forward, holding his hand out. "And hand it over now."

"Yeah? You want it?" Faith asks as she flips the scythe over in her hand, as if she's done it a thousand times. And now it's a weapon, pointed right at Caleb's throat. "In the head or the gut?"

Caleb frowns, "You don't even know what you've got there."

Faith smiles, "I know you're backing away." She side-steps around Caleb.

He's keeping his distance. So he goes for attitude: "You think wielding some two-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference?"

"Let her go, Caleb." First/Buffy says who is standing behind Caleb. "I said, let her go."

Caleb talks to The First, but keeps his eyes fixed on Faith and the scythe. "I let her go, she slices me open with that thing."

First/Buffy shakes her head, "No, she doesn't. She hasn't got time. She's got friends - and her friends are in trouble." Faith's eyes flicker to The First. "Say bye-bye to your family home, it go boom with everyone inside."

"I'm not letting her out of here with that thing." Caleb says.

First/Buffy smiles, "Sure you are. And then you're coming back for it later. When she's got her back turned."

"After all the work we did to free it?" Caleb asks.

First/Buffy nods, "It's hers for now. Let her go."

Seething with anger, Caleb steps back.

Faith shifts her weapon to one hand, then jumps up, and with the free hand she catches the edge of the trap-door-opening above her. Still one handed, she swings herself up though the opening and disappears. Her free hand goes for her cell phone dialing. "Come on, come on… answer…"

"Summers Residence, Andrew speaking," Andrew says.

"Andrew get everyone out of the house, NOW!" Faith says. "It's rigged to blow!"

Faith hears Andrew drop the phone and yelling at everyone to get out. She hangs up the phone and runs.

Faith runs and sees Ubervamps are pouring towards the Summers house. She watches as the ones nearest the potentials as one upon the tight pack of Potentials, Giles, Andrew and Xander. They runs as the trio of Ubers converge.

Suddenly an Uber dusts and everyone sees Faith holding the scythe.

Uber One drops Kennedy and lunges for Faith. Faith, holding the scythe by its handle, punches Uber One right in the throat - with the scythe's blade. The Blade goes right through its neck in one solid motion. Decapitated, the Uber dusts before Faith can even pull back her fist.

Ubers Two and Three rush Faith from behind. They move fast - but Faith spins and the stake end of the scythe goes right through Uber Two with a hideous CRUNCH - passing through his stone-hard breast bone and into his heart.

Roaring, Uber Two dusts. Leaving only Uber Three, who grabs Faith and in the same motion hurls her hard onto the metal grating. And then jumps her.

Faith rolls backward, out of Uber Three's reach, and, coming up, flips the scythe over into position so once she's on her feet facing Uber Three -

Faith's in perfect position to use the thing as an axe. Which she does, cutting Uber Three's head off. It dusts instantly.

Faith, still holding the scythe, looks around to see everyone looking at her with awe and reverence. "Get the wounded. We're leaving."

"Are there more?" Kennedy asks.

Faith nods, "There's always more. Let's move." She takes a last look at the rubble of her family's home. The home her mom Joyce Summers had bought when she, Buffy and Dawn had moved to Sunnydale. Faith takes a silent moment and then turns and leads the Potentials away.

A short time later in Xander's apartment it's fairly chaotic here. Conscious wounded Potentials mill around in the living room. Xander, Robin Wood, and Giles are busy bandaging the girls.

Faith stands up, looking over the scene. She wipes her bloody hands on the blanket on the floor, then picks up the scythe and looks at it.

Caridad looks to the scythe in Faith's hands, "What's with the axe-thing?"

"I took it from Caleb. Might be important," Faith says.

Vi nods, "Let's hope."

"So... we got a plan now or anything?" Kennedy asks.

Faith looks at her and nods, "Yeah, there's a plan. Get ready. Time's up."

A short time later Faith stands, every inch the general, watching as Caridad and Giles examine the scythe. "I think it's... maybe some kind of scythe? Only thing I know for sure is, it made Caleb back off in a hurry."

"So it's true. Scythe matters." Caridad says.

Giles tries very hard to ignore that, and continues examining the scythe. "And, ignoring that, I'd like to point out: It's really quite ingenious."

Faith nods, "Kills strong bodies three ways."

"And you say you sense something when you hold it?"

"Not much, just... it's strong. And I knew it belonged to me. I mean, I just knew it." Faith says.

Giles nods, "So in addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical."

Faith nods, "Yeah, I figured that when I King-Arthur'd it out of that stone."

"Sounds like maybe some kind of traditional slayer weapon?" Caridad asks.

Giles sighs, "It's hard to imagine something like that could exist without my having heard of it."

"Yeah, well, the good guys aren't traditionally known for their communication skills." Faith says.

Giles nods, "Right. Is there any chance it's something besides a tool to kill things?"

Faith shrugs, "The First's guys were clearly trying to get it out of that stone. It's not just some tool; it's important. Find out whatever you can: Who made it, why. And when. Does it have a name? Find out fast."

Giles nods, "We'll start work immediately."

"Don't worry, Faith. We'll find out everything there is to know." Caridad says.

"Thanks, because right now, this thing's all we've got going for us." Faith says. "I'm going to take a nap wake me when you have something."

_*Dream*_

_Faith looks around and notices she is in the dining room of the Summers home. She holds the scythe. She sees Buffy sitting at the dining room table though looking different than what she remembers, "Buffy?"_

_Buffy looks up at Faith, "Hey Faith. Long time no see."_

_Faith nods, "Is this a dream?"_

_"I think so." Buffy says. "The question is who's."_

_"I don't know but I found something." Faith says and she hands the scythe to Buffy. She closes her eyes and smiles._

_"You feel it too, don't you?" Faith asks._

_Buffy opens her eyes. "Damn. And DAMN. That's something."_

_Faith nods, "I know."_

_Buffy smiles, "It's old. Strong. And it feels like... like it's mine." She tosses it to Faith. "So I guess that means it's yours."_

_Faith shakes her head, "It belongs to the Slayer."_

_Buffy sighs, "That would be you, Faith since it's where you are."_

_"Buffy." Faith says. "Have you noticed I stopped calling you B?"_

_Buffy nods, "Yeah. Why?"_

_Faith smiles, "Giles found some information a little while back." Buffy nods listening. "Buffy he found proof I'm your sister. The Watcher's Council kidnapped me when you were two years old and I was only a year old. Mom said you were shielded by the Powers which was why they didn't take you also. But you, me, Dawn – were sisters."_

_Buffy takes that in and then smiles, "I knew there was a reason we were always at odds with each other, now we know. So what are you going to do? I mean with the First Evil?"_

_Faith sighs, "I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?"_

_Buffy shakes her head, "If Willow was with you she could possibly cast a spell to make the Potentials all Slayers."_

_Faith nods, "That would definitely tip the scales in our favor, too bad she isn't here."_

_"I think I can help." Joyce says as she appears._

_"Mom?" Faith and Buffy say._

_"Buffy when you wake up talk to Anne tell her the Hellmouth is about to open. You're going to need to assemble your SD teams, all of them to help Faith." Joyce says. "You both are going to coordinate an attack. Together you might just win."_

_"You said you could help?" Buffy asks._

_Joyce nods, "Tomorrow morning Faith will give me the Scythe I will take it to Willow and she will cast the spell. It will translate though the Hellmouth to both realities. They are interconnected."_

_"Are you supposed to be helping us?" Faith asks. "I thought the powers were about balance. This battle could tip the scales either way, depending on if we win or lose."_

_Joyce nods, "They are not happy I am helping. But I'm no longer bound to them. After this is over I will finally get to go to Heaven."_

_*End Dream*_

Later Faith, holding the scythe, walks to the edge of the clean, well-kept cemetery and gets to the unconsecrated burial ground. She looks around, finally seeing a tomb. Egyptian-looking in design. She walks toward and enters the tomb.

"I'd forgotten."

Faith whirls, scythe poised to strike, and she sees: an old woman.

"I'd forgotten how young you would be. It comes from the waiting. Mind plays tricks," the Old Woman says. Faith walks forward. "I see you found our weapon."

"Who are you?" Faith asks.

The Old Woman smiles, "One of many. Well, time was. Now I'm alone in the world. I'd gamble you know what that's like." She stands, approaches Faith and examines the scythe. "You've been doing some killing lately. And you're going to do a lot more. Not a wonder you're anxious."

"So, what are you? Some kind of ghost?" Faith asks.

The Old Woman shakes her head, "Nope. I'm as real as you are, just... well put it this way: I look good for my age. I've been waiting." She holds out her hand. Faith hands her the scythe. "You pulled it out of the rock. I was one of those who put it in there, and don't think that was easy."

"What is it?" Faith asks.

"Weapon. A scythe. We forged it in secrecy for one like you, who..." The Old Woman says as she smiles at Faith. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Isabella." Faith says.

"Not the name you've gone by lately though," the Old Woman says.

Faith nods, "That's true. Everyone knows me as Faith. But my mom named me Isabella. I thought I would honor her by taking it up."

"It suits you," the Old Woman says. "Isabella. We forged it in secrecy, kept it hidden from the Shadow Men, who -"

Faith nods, "Yeah. Met them. Didn't care for 'em."

The Old Woman looks at Faith with new respect, hands the scythe back to her. "Yes. Then you know. And they became the Watchers. And the Watchers watched the Slayers. But we were watching them."

"What are you?" Faith asks.

The Old Woman smiles, "Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. This was forged, centuries ago, by us. Halfway around the world. Forged there, it was put to use right here. Only once, to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks, and the first men died and were sent away, and then there was a town, and now there is you. And the scythe remained hidden."

"Does this mean we can win?" Faith asks.

The Old Woman smiles, "That's really up to you and your sisters. This..." She reaches out, runs a finger along the flat side of the scythe. "... is a powerful weapon."

Faith nods, "Yes."

"But you already have weapons." The Old Woman says. "Use it wisely... and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or the other, it can only mean an end is truly near."

Caleb snaps the Old Woman's neck from behind as he comes out of the shadows, stepping over her body. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is "near? Or "here?""

Faith looks stunned as Caleb, hand on the scythe, tries to wrest control from her. Faith recovers, and fast, she whacks him in the side of the head with one end of the weapon, then hits him with the other side, then again with the first side - three shots fast.

Caleb lets go. Faith leaps back.

Faith rushes at her and unleashes a punch that shatters a big chunk of stone column to dust on contact.

"You're not slipping out of this fight, girl. Don't you see? You can't stop me... I can just keep going back for more. Like being re-born." Caleb says.

Faith lunges at Caleb with the scythe, and this time, he ducks under its blade - avoiding contact. She presses the attack, swinging and thrusting. Caleb can't be touched.

Faith swings the axe-blade right at his neck - and Caleb, without looking, He shoots a hand up and catches the scythe in mid-swing, stopping it cold.

Caleb punches Faith so hard she goes flying back, into a far wall, sending up a cloud of dust. She drops the scythe on impact.

Caleb and Faith both RUSH for the scythe simultaneously. Caleb gets there first. Holds the scythe up.

For all of a split-second, as Faith kicks the scythe from his grip and catches it in the same motion. She spins, catching Caleb behind the knees with the scythe's shaft and lifting him off his feet. He goes crashing to the dusty floor.

Faith spins the scythe, stake-end first, and thrusts it straight to Caleb's throat...

Caleb catches it an inch before his face. Twists the scythe hard, sideways, sending Faith flipping over, and now it's her turn to hit the ground.

Caleb leaps to his feet. Faith staggers to hers - just in time to receive a hard punch in the face. It sends her back, and Caleb, grinning, just keeps hitting her.

Faith tries to defend herself with the scythe, but she's running out of steam.

"I gave you ample warning. I told you not to interfere. And you chose not to heed. But you know what?" Caleb says. "I was kinda hopin' it'd go this way."

Caleb lifts the scythe up over her head, when:

"Hey." Angel says.

Caleb turns and wham! He gets hit in the face with a crushing blow by Angel.

Caleb hits the far wall of the tomb, momentarily dazed. The scythe clatters to the ground. Faith looks up to see Angel standing over her, hand held out to her.

Faith takes it. Angel lifts her to her feet, and the two of them stand, side by side.

"I never was much for Preachers." Angel says.

Faith rolls her eyes, "Angel."

"Nice to see you, Faith." Angel says. "Heard you maybe needed a hand." Caleb gets to his feet. Angel moves toward him, but Faith places a hand on Angel's arm, holds him back. "Ah. This one of those things you just have to finish yourself?"

Faith nods, "It is. By the way the names Isabella."

Caleb, pissed, is now on his feet and moving forward. Faith plucks the scythe up from the ground and stands her ground.

Caleb rushes Faith. Rains down a series of fast-as-the-eye-can-follow blows upon her. She blocks each and every one of them with the scythe's shaft.

Faith swings the blade-end of the scythe at Caleb. And for the third time, he catches it. But this time, he shoves it back at her, and she twists out of the way... the stake end barely misses her as it embeds in the wall behind her. She pulls it free, then lowers it down, and in one brutal motion... rips the scythe straight up gutting Caleb.

Faith retracts the blade. Caleb falls to the floor, raising dust, dead. She addresses Angel without looking. "See?" Exhausted, she takes a step back, unsteady. "Under control." She walks into Angel, who steadies her.


	34. Chapter 34: Chosen

**Author's Note: **I've been having problems with my monitor. Looks like an inverter could possibly be going out. If I turn off my monitor for any reason then turn it back on later the screen will stay little for two seconds and then dim. It takes much fiddling to get it back. So far I've managed to get it back but I need to look for a new monitor. With very little cash in which to do it. What this all means is likely I won't be updating for awhile till I can either A) find one with the cash on hand or B) Or wait for at least a month and then see if I can find one then with the extra money to do so.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Chosen**

**_BTVS Dimension_**

Angel retrieves a folder, pulls out some papers, handing them to Faith. She scans them. "I'll have the guys run through this, see if there's anything new. Reliable source?"

"Not remotely." Angel says.

Faith nods, "Well, any port in an apocalypse..."

Angel nods, "I brought something else as well." He pulls an amulet out of his pocket.

Faith stares at it. "Ok? So I get a nice fashion accessory, you do know I'm not Buffy, right?"

Angel shakes his head, "It's not for you."

"Explain?" Faith says.

Angel nods, "I don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. Has a purifying power... or a cleansing power - or possibly scrubbing bubbles, the translation is... anyway it bestows strength, worn by the right person."

Faith nods, "And the right person is..."

"Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me." Angel says.

Faith nods, "Or me."

Angel shakes his head, "No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides, you've already got that cool axe-thing."

"I'll be taking that." Joyce says.

They turn and look at her.

"Mom?" Faith says.

"Mrs. Summers?" Angel asks confused.

Joyce smiles at Angel, "Hello Angel. Till recently I was an Emissary for the Powers. I will take the amulet and the scythe Faith. I'll take it to scythe to Buffy, Willow and Dawn so Willow can cast her spell. Be prepared to enter the Hellmouth exactly at 10 am tomorrow morning. Angel thank you but its best you return to L.A. Just in case you will be a second front." Faith hands Joyce the scythe. Angel hands Joyce the amulet. "I will see you tomorrow Faith." And she disappears.

The next morning… "Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling and no gum. Apart from that we have only one rule." Robin Wood says. "If they move, kill 'em."

Faith nods, "Potentials are in the basement, follow me."

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's on the left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go NOW." Xander says.

Faith leads the Potentials down the stairs. She unholsters a knife. "Pucker up, ladies. We're going to Hell." She slices her own hand with casual aplomb and hands over the knife to Amanda, who is much more hesitant...

**_In the SG Dimension_** Willow sits near the opening of the Hellmouth. She watches as all SD teams (except SD4), Anne, and Buffy as well go in. Dawn waits for Willow to cast her spell so she can run the scythe in. SD4, Willow, and SG-1 stand as guards waiting for any hostiles that exit the Hellmouth.

"They should be in place. Okay. Magic time. Brace yourself." She shuts her eyes.

In the Cavern that spans realities Faith and a few girls have climbed down, as more follow.

On the other side of the ledge Buffy and Anne along with SD 1, 2, and 3 come in from the other entrance.

Faith smiles and walks over to Buffy and pulls her into an embrace. "Hey sis."

Buffy smiles, "Hey Faith."

Joyce appears next to them wearing the amulet.

They look over the ledge and see thousands of Ubervamps.

"Wow." Buffy says.

"Faith?" Amanda says.

Faith looks at her sister.

Buffy closes her eyes, "Now Willow. Now Willow. Now..."

As one, the vamps see the girls and charge, screaming.

The girls await the really noisy death approaching. They are, hey, terrified.

"Willow..." Buffy says.

**_In the SG Dimension_** Willow is mumbling something rapidfire under her breath.

Willow suddenly tenses up, eyes wide, her hair going white.

**_In the Cavern between realities_** the Potentials as well as female members of the SD teams suddenly feel stronger as power floods into them.

"Sweet fancy moses." Amanda says.

Buffy and Faith beam at each other.

"You feel that?" Faith asks.

Buffy nods, "I really do."

Faith looks ahead, they all steel themselves, various expressions of readiness and uncertainty on various faces... "Everybody, hold the line..."

Melissa, one of the SD members, smiles, "These guys are dust."

And the first wave hits, the vamps cresting the edge en masse, swarming over everyone. Who take the horde and beat it back, every single one of them slicing, kicking, twirling, punching, slaying like they've been doing it all their lives.

They are taking out a bunch, holding off others - but the vamps keep coming, endlessly. It's brutal and dark and sweaty and bloody.

In the SG dimension Dawn is giddy, "Oh, this is..."

Willow smiles, "You're a Slayer, Dawn. I always wondered if they made you too much like Buffy." She tosses Dawn the scythe. "Get this to Buffy."

Dawn looks at her for a moment, and then runs off jumping into the Hellmouth.

In the Cavern between realities Buffy is near the edge, fighting just about everyone she can touch. She tosses a vamp over the side, stakes another, then takes a couple of brutal hits.

Dawn jumps down through the opening, calls out, "Buffy! Catch!" She hurls the scythe right at her.

Buffy fighting, catches it without even looking back, and dispatches two vamps immediately.

Dawn is attacked and jumps high, kicks hard - pummels vamps with newfound power. "Oh, I could get used to this."

Buffy flips the axe in her hand swings it through a vamp dusting it.

Faith beside her, kicking the face of another vamp.

Joyce stands and suddenly she feels the amulet, "Buffy! Faith!" She drops to her knees, stunned by pain.

Buffy sees this, sees the army not getting smaller.

Faith comes back to back with her. She's exhausted but game. "Think it's a little too late to talk this thing out?"

Anne calls out, "SD Teams keep the line together!

"Drive them to the edge, we can't let them –" Faith calls out.

A sword slices through Faith's back, pops out her belly before retracting.

Faith looks about her, unsteady, as Buffy tackles the vamp behind her that's about to finish her off.

Faith falls slowly to the ground, face first.

Dawn and Buffy makes their way to Faith.

"Faith?" Dawn and Buffy say.

Faith weakly, "Hold the line..."

Buffy looks to Dawn, "Protect her."

Dawn smiles, "With my life."

Joyce slowly gets back to her feet pain racking her body. "I'm dead why does it hurt?"

Faith looks up and sees First/Buffy smiling at her. "You pulled a nice trick. Hey, you came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

Faith pulls herself up on her hands, fury in her eyes. "I want you... to get out of my face."

The First looks suddenly worried.

Suddenly Buffy throws the scythe to Faith who swings the back of the axe like it's a bat, knocking five vamps back over the edge in one blow.

And they turn the tide, forcing the vamps back, many of them falling over the edge.

Suddenly energy shoots up from Joyce straight through the ground in both realities.

In the SG Dimension Willow frowns, "I didn't do that..."

Sam looks at Willow and pulls out a scanner, "Immense energy reading, off the scale. Willow I think you should see this, it looks mystical in origin."

Willow moves over to Sam and looks at the reading, "I think you're right."

In the Cavern between realities the sun hits Joyce and she feels something building in her.

"Buffy... Faith… Dawn…"

The sisters run to Joyce.

"Mom!" they say together.

Suddenly a prismed ray of pure, soulful sunlight blasts out of the amulet and into the cavern. It wipes out the vamps instantly - and even starts tearing apart the cavern.

Melissa on of the SD Slayers calls out, "Everybody out! Now!"

Faith stops Kennedy as she runs past. "Take this." She hands a note to Kennedy. "It explains why I didn't come back with you guys. Tell everyone goodbye for me. You're in charge, Kennedy."

"Goodbye, Faith." Kennedy says and runs out through the BTVS entrance.

Debris falls and everything shakes, the Slayers and SD teams run out toward their respective entrances.

"Go my daughters. I'll be fine." Joyce says. "I'm already dead remember? I'll see you one more time before it's time for my reward."

Buffy, Faith and Dawn nods and they make their way out the SG entrance. They quickly scramble into a waiting military vehicle and drive off the ground behind them rapidly falling into a massive sinkhole.

A couple days later at the SGC, Faith is in a bed in the infirmary as Buffy, Dawn, Anne and Willow enter. "So?"

Sam smiles, "While it will be a tad bit of a stretch you being my daughter since you're older than Buffy and Dawn. But General O'Neill pushed through the paperwork, your now the oldest of my three daughters."

Faith smiles, "Thank you. All I wanted was to be part of the same family as my sisters." Buffy and Dawn smile. "So does anyone know if we can expect more demons and vampires to cross over?"

Joyce appears just then, "The answer would be no. With the closing of the Hellmouth. The gateway between dimensions has been closed. Though there will continue to be a vampire problem from those that crossed pver but now you have a world of Slayers here that can take care of that for you. Anne might I suggest you start a Watcher's Council to train the new Slayers."

Anne nods, "I will mom."

"I'm proud of you my daughters." Joyce says. "Each of your destines are complete. I've come to say goodbye. I'm getting my reward."

Buffy and Dawn hug Joyce. "Bye mom," they say.

Joyce goes over to Faith and hugs her, "Take care of your sisters."

Faith smiles and looks at Buffy and Dawn, "I will. Bye mom."

Joyce goes over to Anne and hugs her. "Take care of yourself, Anne."

Anne smiles, "I will mom. You take care, too."

And Joyce disappears.

Faith looks at Sam, "So mom. What did you name me?"

Sam smiles, "Upon your suggestion the only thing that was changed was your last name. Isabella Faith… Carter."

**_In the BTVS Dimension_**

Giles is reading the letter Faith gave to Kennedy, "I'm sorry I can't say goodbye to you all properly. You all have come to be my friends so leaving you all is not easy. But I was given a chance to be with my sisters, with Buffy and Dawn. And I'm taking it. I love you all even though I never said it. Take care of each other. Giles, Xander I'll tell Buffy, Dawn and Willow all about what you guys have accomplished since they crossed over. I'll make sure they never forget either of you and neither will I. Even though I may never be able to repay it, I owe you both. Kennedy is to be the head Slayer, Giles in the new council you're going to build. I hope the two of you can make a Council that treats Slayers with respect that they deserve. So this is goodbye and good luck. Isabella Faith Summers."

Giles takes his glasses off and cleans them. Xander wipes a tear from his face.

"Goodbye Faith," Xander and Giles say together.


	35. Chapter 35: Moebius Pt 1

**Author's Note: **Nedy no the story is not done. The demon invasion storyline is done, albeit earlier than planned as I originally wanted it in the season 9 story arc. I intend to take the whole story on into SG:A and maybe even SG:U.

* * *

**Chapter 35: Moebius Pt. 1  
**

**June 2005**

Anne sits in Jack's office at the SGC talking with Jack.

"Are you sure you want to resign, Doctor?" Jack asks.

Anne nods, "With so many Slayers activated. They need guidance and training. The SGC cannot provide it as there will be Slayers in other countries around the world. An International Organization henceforth known as the International Slayer's Council will be created to do just that. I have to help them, General."

Jack sighs and nods, "Very well. I accept your resignation. Good luck Doctor Summers. Before you go what is to be done with the SD teams?"

Anne smiles, "Nothing. All members except Dawn, Willow and Sammi are members of the Air Force. Buffy, Dawn and Willow are stepping down as team leaders. Willow is naming Sammi as SD4 team leader. Dawn is naming Melissa Thompson as SD3 team leader. Buffy is naming Joellyn Wheatley as SD2 team leader. And I am naming Emily Connor as SD1 team leader. With the exclusion of Sammi all the women are Slayers. Of course Dawn and Willow will remain as civilian consultants for the Air Force. Faith has asked me if she could be given a job here also. She wants to be close to her sisters."

Jack nods, "That can be arranged."

In Sam's lab Sam is seated next to her computer monitor, which shows a schematic of a space ship. Buffy sits at another computer showing the same schematic. Dawn, Faith, Daniel and Teal'c are there as well.

Sam smiles, "The Daedalus. It has a few advantages over the Prometheus. The more advanced alien technologies were integrated into the original design rather than tacked on after the fact."

Daniel nods, "When's it going to be ready?"

Buffy smiles, "Well, they're already testing the Asgard hyperdrive. As soon as that checks out, she'll be good to go."

Daniel nods, "Hopefully, we all get to go this time."

Sam shakes her head, "Last time, they were worried about spreading our resources too thin."

Daniel nods, "Yeah, now that Anubis is gone, the Replicators are gone… Well, all except Sammi."

Teal'c smiles broadly.

Sam nods, "There's still a few System Lords out there, but without their Jaffa armies, they've lost most of their power."

Teal'c smiles, "Indeed."

Faith smiles at Buffy and whispers, "I never thought of you as a science geek."

Buffy laughs and whispers back, "A lot of things changed when Dawn and I crossed over."

The phone rings and Carter picks it up. "Carter. Yeah, hold on." She hands the phone to Daniel. "It's for you."

Daniel nods, "Hello. Yeah, hi…" He is concerned and surprised. "What? No, I was just talking to her last week… Yeah, I'll be there. Thank you." He lowers the phone. He looks sad and disturbed.

Dawn shakes her head, "What is it?"

Daniel sighs, "Catherine Langford died last night."

Dawn frowns, "She's the one that got you into the original project, right?"

Daniel nods, "Yes."

A couple days later at the graveside of Catherine Langford. A wooden casket is sitting on the ground above where it will be buried, bouquets of flowers around it. It is raining and most of the thirty or so people there are holding umbrellas.

Daniel is standing on the opposite side of the casket speaking to the mourners. "Catherine Langford was more than just kind and generous. She had a gift… of an endless, open minded, childlike curiosity. She saw the world not for what it was, but for what it could be. And she saw potential in people that others failed to recognize. Like her father before her, her contributions to science have changed the world more than most people know. I, for one, have no idea where I would be today if I'd never met her. She changed my life in more ways than I ever could have imagined."

A bit later, people are placing roses on the coffin as Daniel remains standing near it. The mourners are dispersing. A young woman with long red hair approaches Daniel from behind. "Uh, Doctor Jackson?" Daniel turns to face her. "Hi."

Daniel steps under her umbrella, "Hi."

Sabrina smiles, "I'm Sabrina Gosling. I'm Catherine's niece."

Daniel nods shaking her hand and smiling, "Oh yes, of course."

Sabrina nods, "I just wanted to thank you for coming, and for speaking. I know she would have really appreciated it."

Dawn steps up next to Daniel, "Excuse me, Daniel."

Daniel nods, "No, it was uh, it was an honor." He looks at Dawn. "Just a moment, Dawn."

Sabrina smiles and laughs gently, "You know, my Aunt used to talk about you all the time. It's funny, I always used to picture some Indiana Jones type with a bullwhip and a pistol, chasing bad guys through some ancient temple."

Daniel nods, "Yeah, well I generally leave the whip at home, so…"

Sabrina laughs, "Right. Yeah, me too." She pulls out the golden Eye of Ra pendant Catherine had given Daniel before the original mission. "Uh, she uh, wanted you to have this."

Daniel shakes his head, "No, you're family. You should keep that."

Dawn blinks, "Is that the…"

Daniel simply nods at Dawn.

Sabrina smiles, "She thought of you like a son." She gives it to him.

Daniel smiles, "Thank you."

Sabrina nods, "There are a few other odds and ends she wanted me to give you, but I wasn't able to bring them today. Is there an address where I can send them?"

Daniel nods, "Yeah, of course."

Sabrina smiles, "Great." They exchange smiles.

Dawn rolls her eyes. "Mom, Buffy and I are going back to the hotel. We'll see you there when you get back." She turns and leaves Daniel and Sabrina staring at each other.

Outside Daniel and Dawn's office at the SGC Jack is leaning casually against the wall as two airman leave the office with empty hand trucks. Dawn and Daniel arrive and are surprised by all of the activity.

"Jack?" Daniel asks.

"Daniel?" Jack asks.

More airmen leave the office, followed by Siler.

"What's goin' on?" Dawn asks.

"You two been shoppin' online lately?" Jack asks.

Dawn shakes her head, "No."

Siler hands Jack a clipboard and leaves.

Daniel looks to Jack puzzled, "Whatcha talkin' about?"

Jack hands Daniel the clipboard, "Well, you got a little delivery here."

Daniel reads the clipboard paperwork, "It's from Catherine's estate."

Dawn peeks in the door and her eyes go wide, "That's a lot of stuff."

Jack nods, "Yeah, kinda looks like she sent the whole thing."

Daniel finally walks into the office, seeing what Dawn had already seen. The office was completely full of boxes and artifacts. "Holy… Looks like her entire collection."

Jack pats Daniel on the shoulder, "I prefer stamps." He turns and leaves.

"This going to take forever to sort," Dawn said. "Good thing you got an assistant, right?"

Daniel nods but otherwise says nothing.

Sometime later Daniel comes running into the room. Dawn isn't far behind him.

"Jack! We need to— We need to talk. Oh, sorry for interrupting." Daniel says.

Jack grabs Daniel very firmly by the forearm, "No! It's okay. If it's important, you must interrupt. You must."

Balinsky nods, disappointed.

Daniel grimaces slightly, "I think we may have found a ZPM."

Jack leaps to his feet, "Yes!" He pats Balinsky on the shoulder without letting go of Daniel. "Great stuff with the rocks."

Daniel turns and begins to jog out of the room. Jack pats him on the back and follows. Dawn watches for a moment and then follows them.

Later back in Daniel and Dawn's lab Teal'c stands near Daniel and Dawn, with Sam, Buffy and Jack on the opposite side of the table. Faith and Willow stands by the door.

Daniel is pulling out a large book from the many items Catherine left him. "Among the items Catherine left me, this one in particular caught my attention. It's an original 1889 edition of The Eye of the Sun. It's uh, the only one in known existence. It details the customs and rituals observed by the ancient worshippers of the Sun God, Ra. Now, while I was flipping through the pages, I noticed this." He points in the book to a drawing of a man holding a cylinder with shapes inside it. The rays of the sun are shining down upon him.

Teal'c nods, "It appears to be a Zero Point Module."

"What's a Zero Point Module?" Faith asks.

Buffy smiles at her sister, "A Zero Point Module, is a power source built by the Ancients. Utilizing Zero point energy, it is the cleanest energy source in the known universe."

"The worshippers of Ra referred to it as the 'Heart of Light'." Dawn said.

Daniel nods, "This is a reproduction of a wall painting discovered by German archaeologists in 1885. It was destroyed in a museum fire ten years later."

"But the ZPM was never found?" Willow asks.

Daniel shakes his head, "No."

A shorttime later SG-1, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Willow and Jack are seated at the table in the briefing room.

Sam slides some paper diagrams over to O'Neill. "We did an extensive satellite sweep of the Giza Plateau searching for an energy signature like the one given off by the ZPM we found near Taonas. Even if it's buried under dirt and rock, we should have been able to detect it. We found nothing. I'm sorry, Daniel, Dawn, but if it's there, it's probably been depleted."

Daniel shakes his head, "No, I don't think so. According to the text, it was a religious artifact, an icon."

Dawn nods, "It was never used as a power source."

"It is possible Ra simply took the device with him when he left Earth." Teal'c said.

Buffy sighs and nods, "In which case, it could be anywhere by now."

Daniel looks a bit sheepish, "We don't know where it is now, but we do know where it was. Giza, 3000 B.C."

Sam shakes her head, "You can't be serious."

Jack looks around confused, "What."

Daniel nods, "It's the only way."

Faith looks to Willow, "Are you following what they're talking about?"

Willow nods and whispers to Faith, "Yes I am actually. We found an Ancient ship a while ago that can travel through time."

"What?" Jack asks again.

Sam frowns, "No, we agreed."

Jack frowns, "If I have to say 'what' one more time, heads are gonna roll!"

Dawn smiles, "We have a time machine. We can go back and get the ZPM."

Jack is rather annoyed at what they are proposing, "She wouldn't let me go back and watch the Cubs win the World Series."

Daniel nods, "Jack, this is a unique opportunity. Ra never knew what he had, which means we can go back and take it without adversely affecting the timeline."

Buffy nods, "Actually, sir, he may be right about that."

Sam nods in agreement.

Jack frowns, "You're on board with this?"

Sam shakes her head, "I'm not happy about it, but we don't have any historical evidence to show that any Goa'uld has ever used a ZPM. In which case, it wouldn't be missed. We would have to be extremely careful to minimize our interaction with the people of the period."

Jack nods, "Yeah, there's that. But I thought you said you couldn't get it to work?"

Buffy nods, "No one at Area 51 has been able to engage the time device. In fact, they've barely gotten the ship off the ground. But you and I were able to fly it without too much difficulty."

Teal'c nods, "Indeed. O'Neill, you and Buffy Carter have demonstrated an exceptional ability to control Ancient devices."

Daniel nods, "Jack, think about it. With a fully functional ZPM, we could power Earth's defenses and open up a wormhole to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Jack looks to Sam and Buffy, who nods in agreement. He looks thoughtful but unconvinced. Finally he comes to a decision, "Very well Buffy and I will fly the thing. SG-1 and SG-S will go along.

**(A/N SG-S is a new team setup at the SGC with the departure of Anne it comprises Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Willow.)**

In space above Earth the Puddle Jumper with the time device is flying above Earth.

Buffy and Jack are sitting in the pilot chairs as Sam and Willow works on the time device. Teal'c is standing behind Jack while Daniel stands behind Buffy. Faith and Dawn are sitting in the rear compartment trying to stay out of Sam and Willow's way.

"Now remember, Buffy, 3000 B.C. After Sam and Willow hooks up the power to the time device, think about that date and nothing else."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "I know, Daniel."

"This thing's Ancient. How's it gonna know from B.C.?" Jack asks.

Buffy smiles, "My mind is controlling it. The Ancient computer should be able to extrapolate from my concept of time."

Jack nods, "Well, shouldn't we test it on a slightly smaller leap? Like say, to 1908?"

Sam shakes her head, "Actually sir, we were able to determine from the data log that the technology only works in time jumps longer than a couple hundred years."

The time device comes to life after Willow and Sam's efforts.

"I think that's it." Willow says.

Daniel nods, "3000 B.C."

Jack sarcastically says, "Any particular day in the century for ya?"

Buffy closes her eyes and places her hands on the controls. Behind her the device comes to life, humming more and more loudly.

The Puddle Jumper is briefly enveloped in a distortion wave.

The time device becomes quiet again.

Faith looks around, "Well?"

"What happened?" Jack asks.

Daniel shrugs, "I didn't feel anything."

Sam walks forward, "The time machine pulsed. Try the radio."

Daniel key's the radio, "Stargate Command, this is Daniel Jackson, do you read? Stargate Command, this is Daniel Jackson, come in please."

There is nothing but static in response.

Teal'c gets up and looks out the view screen. "The stars are different."

Willow smiles, "Earth was in a different orbit around the Sun 5000 years ago."

"I think we did it." Sam said.

Faith rolls her eyes and looks at Willow, "Between you, Buffy and Dawn. I feel almost like the dumb sibling now."

Willow laughs, "I guess that's true since Buffy and Dawn were made to be Sam's daughters they have a genius level IQ now."

"Way to flaunt that were smart, Willow." Dawn said.

The Puddle Jumper lands in the sands of Egypt.

Jack and Buffy finish dressing in Egyptian robes over their clothes and weapons. Faith, Dawn, Willow, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c are also dressed in robes and turbans.

Daniel is preparing a video camera. "I can't believe I'm finally gonna get proof that the Great Pyramids pre-date the Fourth Dynasty."

Buffy rolls her eyes, "So what are you gonna do, stand in the picture holding a newspaper with today's date?"

Daniel smiles, "This is an archaeologist's dream. I'm gonna get as much footage as I can."

"I can't believe I get to hear Ancient Egyptian actually spoken aloud." Dawn says.

Faith looks to Buffy, "I can't believe I have to wear these robes," she says sarcastically.

Buffy laughs.

Sam sighs, "Just be careful. We're here for the ZPM. In and out. Minimal interaction, minimal impact."

"No problem." Daniel and Dawn say.

Sam sighs, "I mean it! All of you. Sir."

"I got it. I got it." Jack says.

Sam hands Buffy a small metal device, "You're gonna need this. We've determined that it remotely activates the ship's cloak."

"Thanks mom." Buffy says as she takes the device.

They leave the ship via the back ramp.

The team walks away from the ship. Buffy turns and activates the device and the ship disappears behind its cloak.

They walk towards a small village with large tents and several camp fires. Two huge pyramids are visible in the background. Children play with a ball as the adults do the work of the village. Jack, Sam, Willow, Faith, Buffy and Teal'c look on as Dawn and Daniel speaks to two local men. They bow to the men and walks back to the others.

"Well, my Ancient Egyptian's a little rusty, Dawn's is actually little bit better. But I think we got the gist of what they're saying. That's Katep and his brother, Silatis."

"Hey guys!" Jacks says and waves.

Daniel shakes his head at O'Neill and pushes his waving arm down.

"They're on a pilgrimage to the Temple of Ra to make an offering." Dawn says.

Jack smiles, "Oh, there's timing."

Dawn nods, "Tomorrow. We told them we were travelers from the East, and they offered to put us up for the night."

"I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to stay that long. I'm sorry, I keep thinking I'm gonna step on a bug and change the future." Sam says.

Buffy rolls her eyes, Really, mom."

Daniel nods, "Well, we can't just walk into the temple unannounced. A public audience is the perfect way to get inside."

"We just have to keep a low profile." Willow says.

Jack nods, "Yes. But more importantly, did they say what was for dinner?"

Daniel looks at him, very puzzled.

Faith smiles, "Well a Slayer's got to eat." They all look at her. "Well just because there are no demons Buffy, Dawn or I have to fight anymore doesn't mean were not Slayers. We still have that high metabolism, remember?"

The next day Katep, Silatis, and other pilgrims enter the Temple of Ra. The brothers are carrying a large basket between them. They set it down in front of the altar. The team enters last, trying not to be noticed.

"Kree! Tal lok!" A Jaffa says.

Katep and the others go to their knees, as does the team. Ra enters, his head completely covered in a large metal headdress shaped into a stylized face. Female acolytes help him to ascend to the altar, and he sits on a bench-like throne.

"Shal'ta!" A Jaffa says.

Nervously, the brothers take the cover from their basket and wait as Ra looks inside to see it filled with beaded and gold jewelry.

"Vash'nel. Vash'nel jal'na." Ra says.

Realizing that Ra is not pleased, Silatus pulls some of the jewelry out of the basket, trying to show its worth. The Jaffa urges him back with a staff.

Jack looks on and tilts his head toward Daniel. "I don't think he was too impressed with the offering."

"To'na a'kel no'tar. Zoya noc shom." Ra says.

"He says he will not tolerate such disrespect from his followers." Dawn says.

The Jaffa activates his staff weapon and begins to aim it at the brothers. Jack reaches under his robe and draws his pistol.]

"Sir." Sam says warningly.

"Let me do it now; I won't have to do it in 5000 years." Jack says coldly.

Buffy shakes her head, "You can't do that. There's no telling what effect it might have."

Ra gives the signal, and the Jaffa shoots Silatus, killing him. The team looks horrified. Katep bows awaiting his fate. Ra rises, turns, and leaves with his acolytes.

"Kree! Ree a'noc." A Jaffa says.

Katep runs with other pilgrims to his brother's body. The team gets up and hides around a corner as others leave. Two Jaffa take the offering away, leaving the room empty. The team sees this from behind a pillar.

Daniel nods, "It's gotta be some sort of treasure room. If the ZPM is anywhere, it'll be in there."

A lone Jaffa walks down the corridor.

Jack reaches for his zat and Willow grabs his arm stopping him. "Somnus," she says and the Jaffa slides to the floor fast asleep. "Sorry but they could have heard your zat. He'll be out for awhile."

Jack nods as he and Teal'c pull the Jaffa out of the hallway.

Teal'c dresses in the Jaffa's uniform.

"You really think they're gonna let him just waltz in and take it?" Jack asks.

Daniel nods, "Well, like we said, they don't even know what the ZPM is. To them, it's like any number of dozens of ritualistic objects they pull out for any number of occasions. Besides, he's wearing the shiny suit."

Teal'c activates the helmet and it forms into place around his head.

"Good luck." Faith says.

Later Jack looks around a corner, Zat in hand. He checks his watch. Sam and Daniel are waiting with him. Behind them stand Faith, Buffy, Dawn and Willow watching their backs.

"Come on, T." Jack says impatiently.

"We would have heard something if he was in trouble." Daniel says.

Jaffa footsteps are heard and a Jaffa approaches, his face hidden behind his helmet. It is Teal'c, and he holds out the ZPM, which is glowing with energy.

Jack takes the ZPM from Teal'c, smiling at him, "Nice!"

"So that small thing could power a city for like a lifetime or two." Faith said.

Buffy nods, "Or longer."

Jack hands it to Dawn to stow in her pack.

The team exits the temple and approaches the Puddle Jumper stealthily, dropping down to hide behind some sand dunes in order to have a look. There are voices, and when the team looks they see that the while the Jumper is still invisible, it has been partially covered with sand that has formed around it. It has been discovered and is surrounded by Jaffa.

"Oh my god!" Sam says.

"All right, we got a little problem here." Jack says.

Faith rolls her eyes, "You think?"

Daniel nods, "Must have been a sandstorm during the night."

"The Jaffa will soon call for reinforcements if they have not already done so. We must move quickly." Teal'c says.

Jack and Buffy pulls out their weapons.

"Sir, Buffy, we can't!" Sam says.

Jack frowns, "We've taken on more Jaffa than that."

Willow nods as she figures where Sam is going, "This is exactly the sort of high-impact event we're supposed to avoid."

"They have the ship. Will that not alter the future more than anything that we could do?" Teal'c asks.

Sam shakes her head, "Not necessarily. They don't know what it is, and even if they did, they can't use it. None of them have the gene. Even Ra won't be able to make it work."

Dawn sighs, "So what are we supposed to do?"

Sam looks to her daughter, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Jack asks.

Sam nods, "Well, close to it."

Faith smiles, "No, here's a better idea. We take back our ship!"

"Faith, we kill those Jaffa, or worse, get captured, and we could alter the future immeasurably. If you're thinking we could go forward and then back again…" Sam says.

Jack nods, "Just a couple of days! Then we park that thing where nobody can find it."

Sam shakes her head, "We alter this timeline, and the future is already different. We could set into motion a spiral of changes that we could never fix. We've already done too much. I'm sorry, sir, I should never have allowed us to do this."

They get up and begin walking away from the ship and the Jaffa.

The team walks in single file through sand dunes, on a path back to the village.

"So what? We live out the rest of our lives here?" Faith asks.

Sam sighs, "Well, we know there's gonna be a rebellion eventually. The human slaves rise up, and Ra abandons Earth. Daniel learned that on Abydos nine years ago. When it happens, there is a chance that we could get the Jumper back without creating too big a ripple in the events of this timeline."

Jack nods, "When does that happen?"

Daniel shrugs, "Well, I don't know the exact date. It could be years."

"What? Years?" Willow says.

Sam nods, "We don't have a choice."

Jack frowns, "Carter, what about the ZPM? If we wait, we lose any chance of getting it back to our time."

"Preserving the timeline is more important." Sam says.

Jack shakes his head, "For all you know, things could get better!"

Buffy sighs, "Or, they could be worse! We can't take that chance."

"Well, I know a way we can get the ZPM back to our time, even if we don't. About a month before we left, there was an archaeological dig that uncovered a First Dynasty tomb near Giza. All we have to do is bury the ZPM in that tomb, let them find it, and maybe our future selves won't have to take on this mission." Daniel says.

Dawn smiles, "Wow. That's bizarre, but it just might work."

"Carter, a lot of good people died when Anubis attacked Earth. I don't think their families would mind if we futzed with the timeline a little." Jack says.

Sam sighs, "Sir, I know this is hard for you. Your instinct is to change things, make things better. But for once, that's exactly what we can't do. We have to let things play out exactly the way they're meant to."

**_PRESENT DAY, ALTERED REALITY_**

In the Dept. of Aerospace Research HQ in Washington D.C.

Samantha is obviously pacing, she is alone, "This is totally unbelievable! You are a small and pathetic man! Those were my theories on spin wave technology and the effects of anti-gravity on electromagnetism, and you know it!" She looks at the empty desk of the man she has been pretending to yell at. "Now, just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't… God! That's horrible! Who would ever say that?"

The door opens and a man enters.

Dr. Hershfield looks at Samantha, "Carter." He looks around office, "Who you talking to?"

Samantha shakes her head, "No one."

Dr. Hershfield nods, "Are you talking to yourself?"

"No." Samantha says.

"Have you proof-read my review of the solid fuel rocket ship?" Dr. Hershfield says.

Samantha nods, "I'm almost done. Good job!"

Dr. Hershfield smiles, "Thank you. Keep up the good work, Carter; you'll be moving up around here." He gives her an up and down look and she looks down at herself.

The door opens and Major Davis and other officers appear. "Excuse me. Major Davis, United States Air Force."

"Dr. Hirshfield," Dr. Hershfield says as he extends his hand.

Davis shakes the Dr.'s hand, "I know who you are."

"What's this all about?" Dr. Hershfield asks.

"It's a matter of national security. I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that here." Davis says.

Dr. Hershfield looks behind him at Samantha, "Oh, of course, by all means. We can talk privately in my office."

Davis shakes his head, "Oh no, I'm not here to talk to you. I'd like to speak to Dr. Carter."

Samantha is amazed and nervous, "Me?"

"Well you and your daughters. Who are being picked up from school as we speak." Davis said.

"What?" Samantha says.

On the way to the airport they stop in front of a school. Elizabeth and Dawnie Carter are escorted into the car.

"Mom?" Elizabeth asks. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Buffy." Samantha says.

Later in Cheyenne Mountain complex in the briefing room Danny is standing in the room alone when the door opens. Davis ushers Samantha, Elizabeth and Dawnie into the room.

"If you'll just wait here, Ma'am and Misses Carter, General Hammond will be with you in a moment." Davis says as he shuts the door on them.

Danny smiles, "Hi."

"Hi." Samantha, Elizabeth and Dawnie says.

Danny reaches out to shake Samantha's hand vigorously, "Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Samantha nods, "Doctor Samantha Carter. These are my daughters Elizabeth and Dawn."

Danny grimaces as he thinks Samantha might have misunderstood, "Oh! Ah, Ph.D."

Samantha nods, "Oh, me too. Astrophysics."

Danny nods, "Oh, Egyptology!"

"High School students here," Dawnie says.

Samantha nods, "You wouldn't happen to know why we're here?"

Danny laughs, "Oh, 5000 years ago maybe, but uh now, no. I was kinda hoping you did."

Samantha sighs, "Sorry. Though what worries me is why my daughters had to be dragged out of school."

There is a moment of silence as they can't think of what to say to each other.

"I teach English as a Second Language." Danny says.

Samantha nods, "Department of Aerospace."

"Oh!" Danny says.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "Not as an Astronaut! Despite the fact I keep saying mom should try for the astronaut program."

Samantha sighs, "I check other peoples' scientific reports for factual errors or omissions before they get sent up to the Director."

"Yeah mom's a glorified secretary." Dawnie said.

"Dawn Joyce Carter!" Samantha said.

"Sorry mom." Dawnie said.

George Hammond enters the briefing room, "Doctor Jackson, Doctor Carter, Miss Carter and Miss Carter. I am General George Hammond." He gestures for them to sit. "Please."

They sit dawn and open the files Hammond has placed in front of them.

"What's this?" Danny asks.

George Hammond nods, "A non-disclosure agreement. What we're about to discuss has been classified Top Secret by the United States Government."

Danny closes the file and places his hands on top of it, "What if we don't want to sign it?"

George Hammond gestures toward the door, "Well then, you're free to leave."

"No offense, Sir." Elizabeth says. "But Dawn and I are underage. We can't sign these."

George Hammond looks down at a file, "Hmm someone made a mistake then it shows you two as being 18. We'll just have your mother sign them then."

Samantha grabs a pen without hesitation and signs very quickly. She then grabs Elizabeth and Dawnie's NDA and signs them. Danny concedes and does the same. They pass the signed documents to George Hammond, who gives them the Top Secret files.

"You have a background in archaeology, isn't that right, Doctor Jackson?" George Hammond says.

Danny nods, "That's right."

George Hammond nods, "But your theories failed to gain much acceptance among your colleagues."

"You could say that." Danny says.

"Egyptian pyramids as landing pads for alien spacecraft," George Hammond says.

Danny sighs, "I did not say that unequivocally. I simply put forth the possibility, that based on the knowledge that—"

George Hammond nods, "It's all right, Doctor, you don't have to defend your theories here. A month ago, a team of archaeologists from the University of Chicago uncovered an ancient Egyptian tomb near Giza. Inside they found artifacts typical of the period, plus one or two objects that have yet to be identified, and a video camera."

"A video camera!" Elizabeth said.

George Hammond shows them a picture, "It was perfectly preserved in a vacuum sealed canopic jar. The technology is somewhat different than what is commercially available today, but we managed to charge the battery. However, we didn't bring you here because we found the camera. We brought you here because of what had been recorded on the tape inside that camera."

George Hammond activates the tape playback on the large projection screen. The original team is on the recording, dressed in the robes they were wearing in ancient Egypt.

"Okay, uh, my name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. I'm part of a team called SG-1, and we have just traveled back in time 5000 years." Daniel says.

Samantha, Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie look on, amazed.

"You see, the thing is, we're not sure we're gonna make it back. Um, the chamber where you discover this tape should be discovered shortly before we're set to leave. Hopefully the timeline hasn't changed at all. Let's see, what are some recent major events. Uh, communism recently failed in Eastern Europe. Um, they should be well on their way towards democracy by now. Henry Hayes is President. What else."

"Henry Hayes?" Samantha asks.

George Hammond nods, "Secretary of the Interior. President Kinsey was less than amused when he saw that portion of the tape."

George Hammond continues the playback.

"Sam, help me out here." Daniel says as Sam joins him in front of the camera.

"Um, Samantha Carter, Lt. Colonel in the United States Air Force, and a member of SG-1, and mother of Isabella, Elizabeth and Dawn Carter. I suppose we should tell them about the Stargate."

Elizabeth and Dawnie look between the video and Samantha amazed at what their seeing.

"Oh my god!" Samantha says. "Wait did she say Isabella? I don't have three daughters, just Elizabeth and Dawn."

"Believe me, we noticed that as well." George Hammond said.

Danny asks, "What's SG-1?"

George Hammond smiles, "Watch."

Daniel nods, "Right, um. Colonel Carter and I work for an organization known as Stargate Command. It is located under Cheyenne Mountain. Now, for the past eight years, we've been regularly traveling through a large, ring-shaped device known as the Stargate. It should have been discovered in 1928, somewhere near where this tape was found."

Sam nods, "Now, by means of these off-world missions, we've managed to aquire a lot of advanced technology which has helped us defend Earth against several alien attacks."

"If for whatever reason, the things we're talking about are not true, then it is possible that we have somehow inadvertently changed the future. Now the purpose of this tape is to provide you with the tools you will need to go back in time and set things right. If, for whatever reason, the Stargate has not been discovered, you will have to find it and get it up and running. Uh, Jack, you should say something." Daniel says.

Samantha, Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie are speechless with amazement.

"No, uh, I'm good." Jack says from off camera.

"We should all appear on the tape." Daniel says.

Sam nods, "We have no way of knowing how things could have changed. You too Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Willow."

Jack steps up next to Sam, "Uh, General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force. How ya doin'."

Buffy steps up next to Jack, "I'm Lieutenant Elizabeth Samantha Carter, United States Air Force. I'm team leader of SG-S. I'm also a Slayer"

Dawn steps up next to Buffy. "I'm Dawn Carter, I'm a Civilian Consultant working for the Air Force as a linguist and a member of SG-S. I'm also a Slayer"

Faith steps up and puts her arms around Buffy and Dawn, "I'm Isabella Faith Carter, and I'm also a Civilian Consultant working for the Air Force as a hand to hand combat expert and second in command of SG-S. And I'm also a Slayer."

"Slayer?" Dawnie asks.

"They didn't explain that." George Hammond says. "They must have expected us to understand."

Willow is the last to appear on camera, "I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'm a Civilian Consultant working for the Air Force as a computer expert and I'm a witch."

"A witch?" Samantha asks.

George Hammond smiles, "Watch."

"Maybe you should show them, Willow." Sam says.

Willow nods, "Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum." A ball of fire appears between the camera and Willow.

"That's impossible." Samantha says.

"Tell them about the future." Daniel says on the video.

Jack nods, "Uh, college football is played on Saturdays, pro on Sundays, and there are no fish in my pond, at all, where I fish."

Faith smiles, "We also just repelled the demon invasion and closed the Hellmouth."

Jack looks at Sam and Daniel. "I think that covers it."

George Hammond stops the video and looks expectantly at the other two.

Danny frowns, "Did he say Stargate?"

Samantha shakes her head, "Time travel?"

Elizabeth and Dawnie look at each other and then at George Hammond, "We're only 17, we haven't even graduated high school. How can we both be working for the Air Force?" Elizabeth says.

"And I mentioned this before I don't have a third daughter." Samantha says.

Danny nods, "What else did the tape say?"

"Details of the Stargate, SG-1, including a fourth member who appears to be some kind of humanoid alien. Also details on the SG-S team Dr. Carter's daughters are reported being a part of.

"Are you telling us that in some alternate timeline, we're part of a team that travels to other planets and defends Earth against alien invasions?" Samantha asks.

George Hammond nods, "I know. It seems difficult to believe."

Dawnie shakes her head, "Wait, what about this Stargate. Did you look for it?"

George Hammond nods, "We searched the coordinates provided on the tape, but we didn't find anything. The area had already been excavated previously in 1934 by a Doctor Langford. We found nothing but a tablet inscribed with hieroglyphics that no one has ever been able to translate. We were wondering if you'd like to take a crack at it."

"Are you kidding?" Danny says.

Later in the Mess Hall Samantha, Elizabeth and Dawnie are seated at a table eating in silence.

Danny walks over to them, "Hey!"

Samantha smiles, "Hi."

Elizabeth and Dawnie wave.

Danny sits down across from them, "So, what do you all think of all this?"

Samantha sighs, "To be honest, I don't know what to think. I mean, it's pretty overwhelming. Plus my daughters being involved at 17…"

"About that mom," Elizabeth says. "Didn't our Principal call you in and try and get us to skip a few grades?"

Samantha nods, "Yes he did, why?"

"Well is it possible in this other reality that you agreed. We might have graduated early enough from High School and maybe even College to be able already have career's by the time we were seventeen." Elizabeth said.

Samantha thinks about it for a moment, "It's possible I guess. In fact time travel is theoretically possible. There's been a lot of research into the area of quantum gravity, which suggests that time flows like rotating fluid within our galaxy. Technically allowing the traveler to journey backward and forward at will. But, there's a huge amount of energy required."

Danny appears pained. "Actually, I was talking about us. The other us. I guess we could call it the us we're supposed to be. I mean, seriously, didn't you always think that you were destined for something more? I mean, something a hell of a lot more fulfilling than a nine-to-five desk job."

"I suppose." Samantha says.

Elizabeth and Dawn look at each other and nod. A memory surfaces in their minds a memory of a previous life where they stand upon a tower.

"I don't know. I just always felt like my life was wrong." Danny says.

"Well, life is what you make it. You know, for better or worse." Samantha says.

Danny nods, "Well, look at this as a way to change everything. If we help them find this Stargate."

Samantha frowns, "What do you think they're gonna do? Ask us to join an elite team of intergalactic space heroes? Look at us! The only reason that they showed us the tape is because we're on it."

Danny points at Samantha, enthusiastic, "Exactly."

"Oh," says Samantha, Dawnie and Elizabeth.

The next day in the Mess Hall Samantha, Elizabeth and Dawnie are eating blue jello when Danny rushes in and sits across from them.

Danny is agitated, "You were right. They're gonna shut us out." He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Samantha says.

"Neither can I." Elizabeth says. "Who in their right minds would send two seventeen year olds into who knows what when they haven't even finished college."

"I still haven't finished the entire translation yet, which means we still have some leverage." Danny says.

"What else does it say?" Samantha asks quietly.

"It says the second Stargate is somewhere in Antarctica." Danny says.

"Somewhere in Antarctica?" Dawnie asks.

Danny nods, "Well, it doesn't even say that. It says the land of the cold to the south. Which I'm guessing means Antarctica."

"It's a big place. Lots of ice." Elizabeth says.

Danny nods, "Yeah, I'm guessing whoever wrote the tablet didn't have a way of explaining latitude and longitude in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs."

Samantha nods, "Well at least you're still useful to them. I don't know why they're keeping me, Elizabeth or Dawn around. I mean my girls are missing school as it is."

"Well, I'm not gonna let them shut any of you out, either. I mean, we're supposed to be a team. We have to stick together. Also your daughters were on that tape also, remember. There has to be a reason for it."

"That's nice. Really," Samantha says.

Danny nods, "Yeah. We need someone who's willing to go to bat for us. Someone they can't say no to."

Later that day on a boating dock O'Neill is working on the engine of his boat, apparently without much success. "Ow! Damn!"

Samantha, Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie walk up to the boat and watch him from the dock until he notices them.

"You folks lookin' for a little tour?" O'Neill asks.

Danny nods, "Jack O'Neill?"

O'Neill looks at them warily, "Yeah."

Danny smiles, "Uh, I'm Daniel Jackson; this is Samantha, Elizabeth and Dawn Carter."

O'Neill looks them over, "You two a couple?"

"No, no, no, we just, we just met." Danny says.

"What do you want?" O'Neill asks.

"Well uh, we were recently approached by the military about a matter of, um, national security." Samantha says.

O'Neill continues to work on the engine, "Don't care."

"This is really important. All we're asking is a little bit of your time." Danny says.

O'Neill nods, "A hundred and fifty bucks an hour to rent the boat."

"We don't wanna go anywhere." Danny says.

"It's your money." O'Neill says.

A few moments later O'Neill is still working on the boat, while Samantha, Dawnie, Elizabeth and Danny sit beside each other on a couple benches, wearing orange life jackets.

"So ultimately what we have to do is this. We have to find the Stargate and then get hold of this time travel device." Danny says.

"Locate this alien named Teal'c." Elizabeth says.

Danny nods, "Right, get Teal'c first, then go back in time to change the past, fix the future."

O'Neill is working on a fishing pole, not appearing to listen.

"Are you listening?" Dawnie asks.

"I was trying not to." O'Neill says.

Danny sighs, "Yeah, I suppose it does sound a little crazy."

O'Neill rolls his eyes, "Really? Which part? I'd have to say, the moment I let you on board."

Samantha nods, "You don't have to believe us. All we ask is that you watch the tape and decide for yourself."

O'Neill shakes his head, "You know, I have decided. And hey look, your time's up!"

"Aren't you in the least bit intrigued that there might be something else out there, somewhere? Something more than this!" Danny says emphatic.

O'Neill stares at them for a moment. "No."

Danny nods, "We're supposed to be a team. We saved the world."

Samantha nods, "Several times."

"And we, "Dawnie says indicating her and Elizabeth, "closed something called a Hellmouth and stopped a demon invasion."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure. I'll buy that. Uh huh. The three of us. The world, we save it, right? Okay." He then looks to Dawnie and Elizabeth, "I think your mom here has been telling you one too many bedtime stories."

"I can't believe I wasted our frequent flyer miles on this." Samantha says.

O'Neill gives them a sarcastic 'okay' symbol with his hand.

"Sorry to bother you." Danny says.

O'Neill nods, "Not a problem."

They stand to leave. O'Neill gestures for them not to remove their life jackets until they step back onto the dock. They clumsily and angrily remove them, throwing them back into the boat.

"No worries, eh?" O'Neill asks.

Back at Cheyenne Mountain an airman is escorting Samantha, Elizabeth, Dawnie and Danny.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Samantha asks.

Danny shakes his head. They turn a corner to find Davis waiting.

"Doctor Carter, Miss Carter, Doctor Jackson and Miss Carter." Davis says.

"Major, what's this about?" Samantha asks.

"Did you find the second Stargate?" Dawnie asks.

Davis shakes his head, "No, we didn't. But we decided to show you something else." He turns to the men guarding the door. "Airmen?"

The airman opens the door, revealing the Puddle Jumper sitting in a large room.

"Whoa." Elizabeth says.

Davis nods, "We think this was the ship SG-1 and SG-S used to travel back in time."

Samantha walks up to its side and touching it, "Where'd you find it?"

Davis nods, "It was uncovered during an excavation of the area around the tomb where the tape was found." He gestures for them to continue, "Please."

They enter the ship from the rear ramp.

"This is incredible. Is it operational?" Samantha asks.

Davis shakes his head, "Not yet."

Samantha nods, "According to the tape, Elizabeth and Jack O'Neill have a special gene that makes them able to fly this thing."

"These are constellations." Danny says.

Samantha nods, "The tape said that the, that this was able to go through the Stargate, as well as time travel."

Danny sees the control panel between the pilots' seats, "So this must be what dials the gate."

Samantha, Elizabeth, Dawnie and Danny reach for the console. There is a booming voice from behind them.

"Don't touch anything! Please. Leave the touching to the experts." McKay says.

"Doctor Rodney McKay is the lead scientist on the project. This is Doctor Carter, Miss Carter, Doctor Jackson, and Miss Carter.

Samantha and Danny reach their hands out to shake hands, but he only takes Samantha's.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you." McKay says.

Davis nods, "We were hoping they may be of assistance to you."

McKay nods, "Hmm, yes, well, thank you."

"I'll leave you to it, then." Davis says and he leaves as McKay gives long looks to Samantha, Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie.

"So, did you try dialling the Stargate address that the Daniel Jackson on the tape mentions?" Samantha asks.

"No, why would we do that?" McKay asks.

Samantha sighs, "Well, just to see—"

McKay nods, "Of course we tried. It's called sarcasm. We tried the address numerous times; nothing happened."

"Did you try any other combinations?" Danny asked.

"I'm sorry. What are your areas of expertise?" McKay asks.

"Astrophysics." Samantha says.

Danny sighs, "Archaeology."

"We're high school students." Elizabeth said pointing to herself and Dawnie.

McKay frowns, "And I would listen to you, because…?"

Samantha nods, "We're on the tape."

"No you, you I would listen to if you were reading a phone book." McKay says.

Samantha frowns, "Oh, brother."

"You see, I love this whole, sexy librarian thing? Look, why don't I take you to lunch and get you up to speed. I hear it's Lemon Chicken today, my favorite, hmmm?" McKay says and he gestures for Samantha to go with him and pats her on the bottom as they leave.

Elizabeth and Dawnie roll their eyes as they watch their mother leave. "Sexist pig," Elizabeth says.

Later Samantha is walking down the hallway and sees Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie ahead of her.

"Buffy! Dawn! Daniel!" Samantha calls out. They turn to face her. "Is he behind me?"

"Who, mom?" Dawnie asks.

"McKay." Samantha says. Danny shakes his head. "Oh, thank god. I think I lost him. The guy is driving me nuts!"

"Any progress with the ship?" Danny asks.

Samantha nods, "Well, the technology is way beyond us, but I do have something. It could be big."

"What?" Elizabeth asks.

Samantha smiles, "Remember how McKay said they tried dialling the Stargate address several times and nothing happened?"

Danny nods, "Yeah."

"I started thinking. Nothing happened here." Samantha says.

"But something happened elsewhere?" Elizabeth asked.

Samantha smiles, "You got it Buffy."

In the briefing room Samantha, Dawnie, Elizabeth and Danny are seated at the table. Davis enters.

"What have you got?" Davis asks.

Danny primly, "We're waiting to see General Hammond."

Davis nods, "He's busy. Why don't you tell me; I'll decide if it's worth interrupting him."

Danny passes a file to Samantha, who passes it to Davis.

"I cross referenced our previous attempts to dial the gate with some recent seismic activity in Antarctica. They're a perfect match. The epicenter in all eight cases was exactly the same. Approximately 50 miles outside of McMurdo." Samantha says as she points to a location on the map. "That is where you'll find your second gate."

"Worth it?" Danny asks.

"Excuse me." Davis says as she picks up the folder and leaves. Samantha and Danny look smugly pleased.

Later in the Gate Room Samantha, Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie enter to see a buzz of activity and construction. They approach George Hammond.

"General, you wanted to see us?" Samantha asks.

They look up to see the gate being lowered into the room from an open ceiling far above.

George Hammond nods, "It was exactly where you said it would be. Good work."

Samantha smiles, "Thank you, sir."

George Hammond nods, "I want you all to know that your help on this project was most appreciated. Your country owes you a debt of gratitude."

They look at Hammond, concerned.

Danny frowns, "But we're not done yet."

George Hammond nods, "Actually, we're not done. You four, however, have a plane waiting to take you home. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the details of the non-disclosure agreement."

Elizabeth frowns, "Wait a minute. You are gonna send a team through the gate, aren't you?"

George Hammond nods, "We're assembling a team as we speak."

"But you saw the tape! We are that team. I mean, if anybody should be going, it's us!" Danny says.

George Hammond shakes his head, "I'm sorry Doctor Jackson, but neither you nor Doctor Carter or her daughters possess the training or qualifications for a mission like this. That's just the way it is." He leaves as Samantha, Danny, Dawnie and Elizabeth watch the gate being lowered into place.


	36. Chapter 36: Moebius Pt 2

**Chapter 36: Moebius Pt. 2**

Danny is quite agitated. He along with Samantha, Dawnie and Elizabeth walk beside George Hammond. "Look, the only reason you have the Stargate is 'cause of us," Danny says.

George Hammond nods, "I'm aware of that."

"I'm a linguist. By all accounts, your team may need one." Danny says.

Samantha nods, "Ahh… what if something goes wrong with the gate on the other end?"

"And we're not letting mom go anywhere without us." Dawnie says.

George Hammond sighs, "None of you have had any military training whatsoever." He looks to Samantha and Danny, "Have either one of you ever even fired a weapon of any kind?"

Elizabeth has a flash of a memory of her holding a tranq gun. She says nothing though.

"Well… unless you count launching a rocket." Samantha says.

George Hammond shakes his head, "Look, I'm sorry." He slides his access card into the elevator call reader. "Your expertise may be needed some time in the future, but for now—"

"Well, can I ask who is going?" Danny asks.

The elevator doors open to reveal O'Neill in civilian clothes. He gives them all a look.

A short time later George Hammond enters the briefing room with O'Neill, Samantha, Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie trailing behind him.

"I don't understand. What made you change your mind?" Samantha says.

Four Air Force men are seated at the briefing room table, dressed in fatigue uniforms and with their backs to George Hammond and the others.

Kawalsky spins around in his chair. He stands smiling, "Hi, Jack."

"That's 'Colonel', Major." O'Neill says.

Kawalsky smiles, "You're retired."

"I was." O'Neill says somewhat irritated.

"I take it you two know each other." Dawnie says.

O'Neill nods, "Yeah, we served together a long time ago."

"Oh, it wasn't that long ago." Kawalsky says.

George Hammond nods, "Major Kawalsky has been assigned to assemble the team that will go through the Stargate."

"And you knew I couldn't say no if he was involved." O'Neill says.

Kawalsky smiles, "Oh, come on, Colonel. You don't owe me anything. Admit it, you gotta be a little curious. Traveling to a different planet, through a wormhole."

Samantha smiles, "I know I am."

O'Neill gives Samantha a look.

"Sir, with all due respect, what are they still doing here?" Kawalsky asks.

George Hammond frowns, "I'm not sure. Airmen, please escort—"

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait. We were all on that tape." Danny says.

"That tape had nothing to do with it. Jack O'Neill's one of the best I've ever served with." Kawalsky says.

Samantha nods, "You may not care that this timeline is a direct result of tampering with the past, but you have to acknowledge that the tape said the planet you're going to is enemy territory. An enemy that is way more advanced than us technologically."

"What's your point?" O'Neill asks.

Sam smiles, "You're literally walking into a totally alien situation, outmanned and outgunned."

O'Neill nods, "Do we have a choice?"

Samantha, Danny, Elizabeth and Dawnie exchanged bemused looks as George Hammond and O'Neill look on.

A short time later in the lab O'Neill is looking into the Puddle Jumper from outside the front window. Samantha and Danny join him.

"We've been able to activate everything inside with Buffy. But, according to the tape, you also have the gene that can make this ship fly." Samantha says.

"And travel through time." O'Neill says sarcastically.

Danny nods, "Well, presumably you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

O'Neill walks around to the rear ramp of the ship and enters, Samantha, Danny, Dawnie and Elizabeth following him. He walks forward to the pilot seats and looks around. "What do I do?"

Elizabeth smiles as she sits in the pilot seat, "Watch me." She places her hands on the console and everything powers on.

"How did you do that?" O'Neill asks.

Elizabeth stands up and motions to O'Neill, "Sit down."

O'Neill sits in the seat and slides it forward. Elizabeth sits in the other seat and Danny, Dawnie and Samantha stands beside him. "Now what?"

"You have to focus with your mind." Elizabeth says.

O'Neill moves a control in each hand, but nothing happens.

"Try not to think about the past." Samantha says.

"Or the future." Danny says.

O'Neill nods in a doubtful way then closes his eyes. The console beside him begins to glow and hum.

"Oh, you so have to let us go with you." Danny says.

Samantha nods, "Please."

O'Neill looks between the adults and the teenagers. He can readily tell that Elizabeth has more practice then he has had over the last few days.

Later in the Gate Rom the Puddle Jumper is sitting in front of the Stargate. Kawalsky and his team and O'Neill, Danny, Elizabeth, Dawnie and Samantha are dressed in camouflage uniforms and prepared to embark. Kawalsky and his men are wearing helmets, while Danny, Dawnie, Elizabeth and Samanatha are holding theirs.

"Put those on." Kawalksky says.

They do so but O'Neill puts on a brown baseball-style cap instead.

"How come we have to wear these and you don't?" Danny asks.

O'Neill runs his hands off the end of his cap but doesn't respond.

George Hammond walks into the gate room just then, "Okay, people. Let me remind you: this mission's recon only. Do not engage the enemy. I'm allowing the use of this ship because of the obvious tactical advantage it provides you. Under no circumstances is it to be used to travel through time, understood?"

O'Neill nods, "Yes, sir."

George Hammond shook his head, "Never in my life would I have imagined giving that order." He looks to the Carters and Danny. "Are you absolutely certain about them, Colonel?"

O'Neill looks them over then looks again at Hammond. "No, sir. I do know that Miss O'Neill can operate the ship easier than I can, and we both supposedly have the gene to fly it. And she won't go along without her sister, mother and Dr. Jackson."

George Hammond nods, "Good luck, and godspeed." He walks away.

"All aboard." Kawalsky says.

They all board the ship. Elizabeth and O'Neill sits in the pilot's seat while Danny, Dawnie and Samantha stand behind them. Kawalsky and his team sits in the rear compartment.

"Hey. Watch this." O'Neill yells back to Kawalsky. He looks to Elizabeth, "You're up."

Elizabeth nods and puts her hand on the panel in front of her and everything lights up.

O'Neill turns to Danny, "Oh, by the way, you do have the address to get us back home, correct?"

Danny nods, "Yeah."

Samantha nods as well.

O'Neill smiles, "Good. Dial it up."

Danny steps up to the dialing panel and hits the first symbol. The gate spins in response. The gate continues to spin to subsequent symbols of the address. He pushes the last symbol and the button at the base of the dialing device. The Stargate opens. Everyone is amazed.

"Wow." Danny and Dawnie say.

"Any idea what to expect?" O'Neill asks.

Samantha shakes her head, "Not really. According to the tape, we're going to be de-molecularized, transmitted over two thousand light years through subspace, and then, uh, re-materialized on the other side."

Elizabeth looks back at her mother, "I really didn't need to be reminded about that."

O'Neill nods, "Okay."

McKay comes over the radio, "Gateship One, you're go for launch."

O'Neill is displeased at the name, "Gate Ship?"

Danny makes a flying motion with his hand, "Well, it's a ship, it goes through the gate, so…"

O'Neill nods, "All right."

Elizabeth takes the hand controls. The ship moves quickly into the wormhole and travels through it. The Puddle Jumper comes rushing out of the wormhole and curves upward into the sky, its engine pods extending and activating.

"Well, that was cool." Dawnie said.

O'Neill smiles at Dawnie, "You could say that again."

"I didn't feel anything." Danny says.

"Doesn't even feel like we're pulling any g's." Kawalsky says.

Samantha nods, "This thing must have inertial dampeners."

"See any enemy troops when we came through?" Kawalsky asks.

O'Neill shakes his head, "No, but that doesn't mean we weren't detected."

Elizabeth notices something at the edge of the forest, "Is that a city?"

O'Neill nods, "Set down in those trees."

Elizabeth nods and banks the ship landing it where O'Neill pointed to.

The rear ramp opens. The teams come rushing out, the officers and airmen with weapons at the ready, surveying the area.

Danny leaves the ship, "Wait a minute. I thought the reason why we brought the ship was so that we didn't have to walk."

Samantha shakes her head, "We can't just fly into an alien city. The mission is stealth recon, meaning undetected."

O'Neill shoves his way between them, whispering harshly, "Meaning, shut up!"

Samantha smiles, "Sorry." She turns back to the ship, "Buffy, Dawn stay inside the ship."

"But mom." Elizabeth says.

"But nothing, Elizabeth!" Samantha said.

Kawalsky nods, "Donner, Mansfield, stay with Miss Carter and Miss Carter. Guard the ship. Bosworth, you're with us. C'mon, move out!"

They begin to move away.

"Why'd we have to park so far away?" Danny asks.

Samantha laughs at his question.

Kawalsky and O'Neill walk side by side, Samantha and Danny behind them.

"Seriously, why did we bring them?" Kawalsky asks.

O'Neill shrugs, "Oh, I don't know. I guess I had a gut feeling."

"Like Peru?" Kawalsky asks.

O'Neill nods, "All right, that didn't work out so well."

Kawalsky laughs lightly, "Sierra Leone? Uganda?"

"All right, look. Maybe the better question here is why'd you invite me on this dog and pony?" O'Neill said.

"Well, let's just say I prefer my good instinct over yours." Kawalsky says.

O'Neill nods, "Yeah."

They hear birds chirping and Danny points one out to Samantha. There are other sounds, and O'Neill signals for everyone to stop. He and the other soldiers go to one knee on the ground. Samantha and Danny get the message and join them.

Danny copies O'Neill's hand signals, "What's with the…?"

As they try to assess the situation, there is a beeping sound and then a spherical object lands in front of them. A red light glows on it. It is a Goa'uld stun grenade, and it's clearly ticking.

O'Neill recognizes that it is a bomb of some sort, "Ah, sh—"

The grenade goes off in a blast of white light, leaving all five people unconscious. Jaffa emerge from the forest all around them, pointing their staff weapons at the bodies.

Back at the Puddle Jumper Elizabeth looks around nervously. "I hope they return soon."

Dawnie nods, "I know, Buffy. But you know something this is weirdly familiar. Well not the Stargate but the other stuff."

Elizabeth nods, "I know. I've been having these flashes. Of things I don't think I could have done. In one such flash I was holding a tranquilizer gun, but mom's never let either of us hold a gun."

Dawn nods, "I know what you mean. I've been having flashes also."

In a Prison cell Danny is lying on the floor and awakens, then sits up. The others are awakening on the steps leading to the gridded cell doors.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Danny says as his vision is very blurry but he makes out several people as indistinct shapes.

"We're all here." Samantha says.

Danny nods, "Where are we?"

"It looks like a prison cell." Kawalsky says irritated.

"Anyone seen my glasses?" Danny asks.

Samantha shakes her head, "I think they must have taken them." Her glasses are gone as well.

Danny frowns, "Why would they do that?"

Samantha shrugs. There is a sound of footsteps outside. They all stand as the metal mesh doors open and someone strides in wearing a cloak. His face is revealed: it is Teal'k. "Teal'c."

Danny nods, "From the tape?"

"If you know my name, then you know enough to fear me." Teal'k says.

"Look, I know that this might sound a little crazy, but—" O'Neill says.

"Who are you?" Teal'k asks.

"Hi, uh, uh…" Danny says as he moves forward, bumps into O'Neill and grasps his shoulders, then moves around him to stand in front of Teal'k. O'Neill faintly wipes at his uniform where Danny had touched him. "Uh, we're from the Tau'ri. We call it Earth. You see, we found this tape, um, from the past. You see, apparently, we're," he gestures to the others behind him, "a part of a team." He indicates O'Neill, Samantha, then Teal'k. "Um, the four of us," he indicates Kawalsky and Bosworth, "not the two of them. We're called SG-1. Now, we used this time device to go back in the past, and we screwed up the past and changed the future. See, you're not supposed to be still Apophis' First Prime. The Jaffa are supposed to be free, and we know that you think the Goa'uld are false gods."

Without hesitation, Alternate Teal'k backhands Danny across the face and he falls. Samantha, Kawalsky and Bosworth run to help him.

"That wasn't necessary." O'Neill says.

"Speak of such blasphemy again, and I will kill you where you stand." Teal'k says.

"Look, I know this is a lot to throw at you all at one time, and you gotta put up a little show for the boys here, but the fact is, we know the truth." O'Neill says.

Danny hauls himself up using O'Neill's body and puts his arm around O'Neill's shoulder. "You see, it's all on the tape. Uh, you have to see it. It's, uh, um…" O'Neill brushes Alternate Danny's hand off his shoulder, but Danny remains close and holds O'Neill by his nearer shoulder as he continues speaking. "It's, it's in a… it's in the camera that, um, um, you took from the bag that you took from me. If you bring it to me, I can, I can show you how it works and we can char—

Teal'k grabs Danny by the jacket at the back of his neck and starts marching him up the steps and out of the cell. O'Neill maneuvers out of the way and does not try to stop what is happening.

Danny is scared, after looking back at O'Neill, "—we could, we could go, and see it, over at uh, wherever you wanna go."

The prison door slides closed and the Jaffa leave after Teal'k.

Back at the Puddle Jumper Dawnie paced inside the ship, "How long they been gone?"

"Two hours," Elizabeth said as she stood up and walked to the men standing guard, "How long are we supposed to wait before we check in with General Hammond?"

Mansfield looked at Elizabeth and saw the worry in her eyes. "6 hours. I'm sure they will be back long before then though."

In the prison cell Kawalsky and O'Neill are resting against the wide gridded openings of the cell doors, looking outward. Samantha is behind them.

"It's been over an hour." Samantha said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Kawalsky said.

O'Neill nods, "All I said was, 'This is gonna sound a little crazy'."

"While there are obvious similarities, our timeline is different from the one in which Teal'c came to believe that the Goa'uld were false gods." Samantha said.

"Are you saying this guy might not turn?" O'Neill asks.

Samantha grimaces, "It's possible."

"And you're telling me this now?" O'Neill said.

At the sound of someone approaching, Samantha and Bosworth get up from where they are sitting and move to the door. Alternate Teal'k arrives, alone.

"What's goin' on?" O'Neill asks.

Teal'k holds out the video camera from Danny's pack, "Show me."

O'Neill looks surprised, and Samantha steps forward and takes the camera. She opens the viewscreen, starts the playback, and turns it around to show it to Teal'k. The voices and images of the original team are heard and seen.

"Um, Teal'c, you should say something." Daniel says.

Teal'c nods, "The Jaffa are free. False god that he is, Apophis is long dead. A new medicine, tretonin, has liberated us from our dependence upon symbiotes. The Jaffa have risen up as brothers and sisters and defeated the Goa'uld."

Teal'k is completely shocked by what he has seen, "What trickery is this?"

Samantha shakes her head, "It's not a trick."

"You have a son, Rya'c, who is now married and a strong leader among the newly formed Jaffa nation. If all these things have not come to pass, you must believe that the present in which you now live exists only because the past has been mistakenly altered. It must be restored." Teal'c says.

Samantha shuts off the tape playback and closes the camera. Teal'k is speechless with shock. "Please. You have to help us. The reason we came here was to get you so we could go back in time and fix things."

"That's not true. We just wanna get out of here. Now, if you can help us, we'll do our best to help you." O'Neill said.

"I cannot free you." Teal'k says.

"What about our weapons. Our vests. Can you get us those?" O'Neill asks.

Teal'k looks at O'Neill, considering what he has heard.

Sometime later, the gridded doors slide open and two Jaffa drag an unconscious Danny into the room. They leave him on the floor, not gently.

"Easy, easy! Get outta here!" O'Neill says. The Jaffa leave, and the doors slide closed. "Pewter pissants…" He kneels beside Alternate Daniel and places a hand on his chest. "Hey."

Danny grunts as his eyes open, "I didn't tell them anything."

"Good for you! How you feelin'?" O'Neill says.

"Not so good, really." Danny says.

O'Neill nods, "Sorry. Maybe this'll make you feel better." He gestures to Kawalsky and the others where they are standing below, and they rush to a dark, partially hidden corner of the cell. O'Neill pulls Danny to his feet, and he grunts and rubs his back but follows.

Danny sees the others pulling on their vests and readying their weapons. "How'd you…?"

"Teal'c. He brought us the camera; I showed him the tape." Samantha says.

"I don't think he can be trusted." Danny says.

O'Neill nods, "He gave us our weapons back. That's a good start."

"He's gonna meet us on the way back to the ship." Samantha says.

Kawalsky is attaching small blocks of explosives to the smaller rear door of the cell.

O'Neill hands Danny a pistol, "Safety off, point and shoot."

Danny holds the weapon sloppily, nearly pointing it at O'Neill.

O'Neill pushes the gun down, "Not at me."

Bosworth hands a pistol to Samantha.

"I don't really like guns." Samantha says.

"Neither do I. How do you feel about explosives?" O'Neill asks.

Samantha smiles, "Those I like a little better."

Kawalsky finishes setting the explosives, "Cover."

O'Neill gestures to them, "Let's go."

They take cover behind a partial wall. O'Neill nods to Kawalsky, who pushes a button on the electronic remote control. The explosive blows.

They quickly exit and jog along the forest path, O'Neill and Kawalsky in the lead.

"Airmen? This is O'Neill." O'Neill says.

"We were starting to get worried." Mansfield says.

"We're on our way. ETA, ten minutes. Have Miss Carter prepare for immediate evac." O'Neill says.

"Understood," Mansfield says.

They stop and raise their weapons as Alternate Teal'k steps into their path, his staff weapon raised.

"We gotta get goin' here." O'Neill says.

"We got a whole battalion on our ass." Kawalsky says.

Teal'k fires past O'Neill to hit Danny in the chest. He falls to the ground. The others point their weapons at Teal'k but he deactivates his staff and lowers it.

"What the hell was that?" O'Neill asks angrily.

"Shoot him, Jack. Let's shoot him and get the hell out of here." Kawalsky says.

"Why'd you do that?" O'Neill asks.

"He was a Goa'uld. Apophis implanted him with a symbiote in order to gain access to the knowledge in his mind." Teal'k says.

"How do you know?" O'Neill says.

Teal'k nods, "I can sense it. Your friend did not give in to torture."

"He's lying." Kawalsky says.

O'Neill shakes his head, "Why would he lie, Kawalsky?"

"If he wanted us all dead, why aren't we surrounded by Jaffa right now?" Samantha says.

"We will be in a few seconds if we don't get the hell out of here now. And I'm not taking him with us." Kawalsky says.

Teal'k frowns, "Apophis has ordered a fleet of ha'tak vessels to the Tau'ri."

"He's sending ships to Earth?" Samantha asks.

Teal'k nods, "The symbiote implanted within Daniel Jackson was a spy intended to accompany you. Apophis now knows what Daniel Jackson knew. He knows that you came in a ship. He knows that the Tau'ri is a threat."

Samantha's eyes go wide, "Buffy! Dawn!"

"How the hell do we know you're not a spy?" Kawalsky asks.

Danny's right arm suddenly rises, holding the pistol, and he shoots Bosworth twice with it. Then he sits up and shoots at Teal'k, hitting his left arm. O'Neill and Kawalsky turn and shoot Danny with their machine guns, hitting him in the torso many times. He falls back to the ground, his eyes open. His eyes glow briefly, then he closes his eyes, dead.

"His eyes glowed!" Samantha says.

Kawalsky rushes back to check the pulse of Danny and then Bosworth. "He's dead."

A staff blast from the forest hits the tree right next to Kawalsky. Many more blasts start coming in.

"Go! Go!" O'Neill shouts.

The three begin running with O'Neill covering them, firing. They all race through the forest under fire and reach the ship, which is also under fire from a different direction. Mansfied who is guarding the ship is hit as the other keeps firing. Samantha and Teal'k make it onto the ship and are firing their weapons from within it. Donner gets hit and O'Neill moves to replace him and fire in that direction. Kawalsky is firing at an line of advancing Jaffa.

"Kawalsky!" O'Neill shouts.

"Go! Start it up!"

O'Neill runs into the ship and takes the co-pilot seat. "Start it up."

Dawnie hugs Samantha as Elizabeth places her hands on the console.

As Kawalsky turns to run inside, he is hit in the back with two staff blasts.

"Kawalsky's been hit!" Samantha says.

"Go!" Teal'k says.

Elizabeth activates the ship, and the ramp begins to close as Teal'k continues firing through the shrinking opening. Kawalsky lies unmoving on the ground outside. The ship lifts off and speeds away, some small damage from the still-incoming staff blasts showing on its hull.

Samantha appears shell shocked and sinks to the bench in the rear compartment still holding Dawnie close to her.

Teal'k looks at her curiously. "Are you injured?"

Samantha shakes her head, "No. I, I've just never seen anyone killed before. Daniel and Kawalsky…" She notices Teal'k's wound. "Oh my god, you've been shot!"

"It will heal." Teal'k says.

"All right, we've got some problems here." Elizabeth says.

A blast hits the ship and sparks go off inside the cabin.

Two death gliders are pursuing the Puddle Jumper, firing on it maneuvers rapidly.

Samantha pulls away from Dawnie and stands behind Elizabeth. Teal'k stands behind O'Neill.

"Gliders." Teal'k says.

"I can't shake 'em, either." Elizabeth says.

More short circuits and small explosions occur in the cabin.

"The gate will be well guarded." Teal'k says.

"You know something, I don't think we're gonna make it to the gate." O'Neill says.

Samantha looks back at the rear cabin with the time travel device, then looks back at O'Neill. "There is a way out." She looks to Teal'k. "Was there a Stargate on this planet five thousand years ago?"

"I believe so." Teal'k says.

Samantha looks at Elizabeth, who looks doubtful. She nods at her in encouragement.

Elizabeth closes her eyes in concentration. The time device glows.

The Puddle Jumper enters the time distortion field and emerges in the same place, but now at sunset. The ship is still flying above the forest but is not being pursued by gliders.

"I think you did it, sweetie." Samantha says to Buffy.

"What has she done?" Teal'k says.

"I think we just traveled back in time." Dawnie says coming up behind Teal'k. "Right, mom?"

Samantha nods.

"Check it out. Dial Earth." O'Neill says.

Samantha dials the symbols for Earth on the dialing device. The ship enters the Stargate.

On Earth the Stargate is situated near a Great Pyramid and other smaller structures. It is active, and the Puddle Jumper shoots out of it and flies away.

Samantha looks out the viewscreen, "Well, this is definitely ancient Egypt."

"Those ha'tak vessels bore the mark of Ra." Teal'k says.

"He ruled on Earth during this period." Dawnie says.

"It is likely we were detected exiting the chappa'ai." Teal'k says.

"Well, no ships on our tail, but I think we'll skedaddle anyway." O'Neill says.

"You're saying you're on board with trying to fix the past?" Samantha asks.

"Well, we did kinda screw up our timeline, didn't we?" O'Neill says.

"Well, the only way to stop the invasion on Earth is to make sure that it never happens." Elizabeth says.

"Yeah, remind me how we do that, again?" O'Neill asks.

Samantha looks at him but does not offer an answer.

Elizabeth flies away from the Stargate and out in the desert where she lands the Puddle Jumper. O'Neill exits via the rear ramp, followed by Teal'k, Samantha, Elizabeth and Dawnie.

"All right, here's the plan. We make contact with the locals…" O'Neill says.

"And then?" Teal'k asks.

"That's all I got so far." O'Neill says and he walks off, and the others follow.

"Uh, any idea what time it is, exactly?" Samantha asks.

O'Neill looks at his watch, "Three o'clock."

"Uh, sorry, I-I kinda meant what year." Samantha says.

"Well, you and Daniel said there was some kind of a failed rebellion in 2995 B.C." Elizabeth says. "So I thought of that date."

O'Neill looks at Elizabeth in shock, "B.C.?"

"Colonel." Samantha says.

O'Neill smiles, "Kidding. And call me Jack, will ya?"

Samantha nods as they continue walking.

They walk into a village as a young boy runs to his father, screaming words of fear. The father takes the boy in his arms and moves away.

"Hey! It's all right, folks, we come in peace, nothin' to be afraid of." O'Neill says.

"I doubt they speak English." Samantha says.

"I wish Ancient Egyptian had been taught in school. I'm fairly good at language." Dawnie said.

Katep approaches them. "Hello."

"He does." O'Neill says.

Katep nods, "Yes. I am Katep."

O'Neill nods, "I am Jack."

Katep looks at them each in turn, "O'Neill. Colonel Carter, Lieutenant Carter, Dawn Carter and Teal'c."

"How'd you know—" O'Neil says.

"Please come with me. Ra's patrols come through here often. They must not see you," Katep says. He turns to Teal'c "Especially you. Please, come." He jogs away and they follow.

Katep leads them into a large tent made of pieces of fabric. "Please."

"How do you know who we are?" O'Neill asks.

"This is not the first time we have met." Katep says.

"You knew the other SG-1 team." Samantha says.

"And SG-S, yes," Katep says. "Five years ago. You came, you were witness to the death of my brother at the hands of Ra. After you were trapped here, we planned an uprising together."

"So much for causality," Samantha says.

"Ra is still here. We have seen his ship." Teal'k says.

Katep nods, "Our first attempt at gathering forces for the rebellion did not go well. We had to expose ourselves to those who proved still loyal to Ra. You were captured and executed long before the plan could be finished."

"Really? All of us?" O'Neill asks.

Katep nods, "All but three."

A man and two women walks into the tent, their heads are bowed and covered. They stand up straight as they push back the covering. It is Daniel, Faith and Willow. They look at each of them in turn. Samantha smiles at Daniel.

"Well, this can't be a good sign." Daniel says.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asks.

"Where am I?" Daniel asks.

"Ancient Egypt?" O'Neill says.

Daniel shakes his head, "No, I mean the me from your timeline."

"I killed you," Teal'k says.

"Why?" Daniel asks.

"You were a Goa'uld spy." Teal'k says.

"A good reason." Daniel states matter of factly.

"It was horrible." Samantha says.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Daniel says.

Faith looks to Elizabeth and Dawnie, "Where is your Willow and my double?"

Elizabeth looks at Faith quizzically, "We do not know a Willow. And you do not have a double. We have no older sister."

Faith sighs, "Demons? Hellmouth?"

Dawnie shrugs, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Faith looks to Willow, "How is this possible. That they don't know. I thought mom gave them their memories long before I crossed over."

Willow sighs, "Faith in their reality things may have unfolded differently. The demons may never have tried to invade. So the Hellmouth never opened."

"Why are you here?" Daniel says emphatically.

"Yes. Excellent question." O'Neill says.

"You don't know." Willow says.

O'Neill shakes his head, "Well, I thought I did, there, for a while, and then I realized I… didn't."

"Well, I know why I'm here." Daniel says.

"Good! Let's start there." Elizabeth says.

"We came back in time to get a ZPM." Daniel says.

Samantha nods, "Right! It was buried with the tape. Why is it so important? I think you were about to explain it but the, uh, the batteries on the camera ran out."

"Long story. Why don't you take a seat?" Daniel says.

Samantha, Elizabeth and Dawnie sit on a bench while O'Neill and Teal'k remains standing.

"Basically we got trapped here because," Daniel says as he indicates Samantha, Dawnie and Elizabeth, "you three didn't want to affect the timeline, but ultimately," he indicates O'Neill, Teal'k and Faith, "you three couldn't stand the idea of living out the rest of your lives under Ra's rule without doing anything. We remembered there was a rebellion here on Earth. That's how the gate got buried in the first place. So, we figured what difference does it make if we're involved or not? Unfortunately, we never got a chance to execute the plan."

"We heard." O'Neill said.

Daniel nods, "Yes. We tried to do too much too fast. Since then, Katep and I have been slowly building up an underground movement. I can only assume things don't go well because if you're here, you saw the tape, and the future still needs fixing."

"Somethin' like that." O'Neill says.

Elizabeth nods, "Oh, we didn't just see the tape. We saw the tablet."

"What tablet?" Daniel asks.

"Oh. The one you haven't written yet. And put where the Stargate was supposed to be buried." Samantha says.

"Supposed to be." Willow says.

Samantha nods, "In our timeline, the rebellion that you planned actually works. Ra ends up leaving, and Earth is freed, but, uh, Ra takes the Stargate with him."

"Okay, that's a problem," Faith says.

Samantha nods, "Yes! The gate is never found at Giza, and none of us join the Stargate program. Plus a lot of other things changed apparently. Buffy and Dawn have yet to graduate High School. Neither of them work for the Air Force, neither do I."

Willow nods, "In our timeline, they not only graduated high school, but college as well. Then they joined the SGC as part of the SD."

"Anyways you left a tablet in an obscure Egyptian dialect telling us the date of the rebellion and where to find the second Stargate in Antarctica." Samantha says.

"Good for me. So you're here to make sure Ra doesn't take this Stargate." Daniel says.

"O'Neill smiles, "It's a plan."

Faith looks at Willow who nods, she goes over to her pack and pulls out a small rock. She hands it to Elizabeth, "I know you're not them, but... I carved it just before Daniel sealed up the camera. He said I should have put it in. But I just couldn't it was the only thing I had reminding me of you both."

Elizabeth and Dawnie look at the rock and see chiseled into it: Buffy, Faith and Dawn. Sisters Forever.

"Kind of sappy I know and not like me. But we had just been reunited before the start of the mission" Faith said. "Then to watch you both get killed."

For some reason unknown to Elizabeth and Dawnie they wrap their arms around Faith and hug her.

Samantha smiles at her daughters, watching them embrace the sister they never had.

A young boy rushes in. Daniel bends down and holds him by the shoulders. "Daneel! Daneel! Jaffa!"

Katep frowns, "We must hide."

"Where?" O'Neill asks.

"In here." Katep says as he and the young boy peel back a rug and start digging sand out of the way. They uncover a square slab and pull it away, revealing a vertical shaft with a wooden ladder against one side.

Daniel is the last to descend the ladder, and he uses a torch to illuminate the large store of weapons at one end of the chamber. There are many staff weapons arrayed against the wall, zats piled in a box, and the original SG-1 and SG-S's packs.

"Sweet." O'Neill says.

"We've got secret stores of weapons like this in several positions throughout the region." Daniel says.

"How many troops?" O'Neill asks.

"Uh, a couple of thousand, but that's not really the issue. According to you, my own account of history says we win the revolt." Daniel says.

Elizabeth nods, "We just need to make sure that the gate stays here and gets buried."

"Which means we have to steal it and hide it from Ra," Daniel says.

"But it's out in the open, close to his ship." O'Neill says.

"Holding such a position against a ha'tak would be virtually impossible, even for a short period of time." Teal'k says.

"Also, the gate is kinda heavy," Dawnie says.

Daniel nods, "Well, we also have a ship."

O'Neill gestures with his hands, "Yes, but you see, the ship fits in the gate, not the other way around."

"There has to be a way that we can cable the gate to the ship; fly it out," Samantha says.

O'Neill nods, "Yeah, but we still gotta get close to it without being detected.

Daniel nods, "Well, that's easy. The ship has a cloaking device." The others look at him in shock. "Makes it invisible."

"You're telling me this now?" Elizabeth says.

"I was sure I mentioned it on the tape." Daniel says.

Elizabeth looks to Samantha, "Mom?"

Samantha shakes her head, "No."

"If we were able to time our approach to coordinate with the uprising, we may yet have a chance," Teal'k says.

Samantha nods, "We'll need to test the cloak. We took an awful lot of damage coming out of Chulak."

"Because we didn't know about the damned cloak!" O'Neill says.

Daniel sighs, "I was sure I mentioned it on the tape! Willow?"

Willow shrugs, "Sorry Daniel, I don't remember. That was five years ago."

Dust begins to fall on them as the stone is slid away from the opening above them. Katep looks down on them, "They are gone!"

Elizabeth looks at the stone Faith gave her and then at Faith, "I think you should put this in with the ZPM. They should know."

Faith takes the stone and smiles, "Sure, Buffy."

30 minutes later O'Neill, Elizabeth and Samantha are walking alone.

"You ever wonder what your life's gonna be like in the future?" Samantha asks.

"Won't really be my life, will it." O'Neill says.

Samantha sighs, "No, but still. I mean, I've led such a small and unimportant existence, I can't ever imagine being a hero who saves the planet. Or even having daughters who do it also." She looks to Elizabeth, "Though I have to say I'm proud of you."

"Well, we do have a time machine. We could go check it out." O'Neill says.

Elizabeth smiles.

"No way. We've already screwed up enough. Once we're done with the gate, we need to destroy the ship." Samantha says.

"Seriously?" O'Neill says.

Elizabeth looks to her mother and sees the resolution in her eyes, "Yes."

"You mean we have to stay here?" O'Neill says.

Samantha and Elizabeth nods.

"I wonder if the future me has a boyfriend." Samantha says.

"I'd have to say it would be nice to have a dad." Elizabeth said. "The other me must have led an interesting life. According to Faith she saved the planet on more than one occasion also. On top of that both Dawn and I graduated college at 16 and I was appointed by the President himself to the Air Force as a Lieutenant. Willow says I followed in your footsteps, mom. I got my degree in Astrophysics."

Samantha smiles, "Maybe I shouldn't have held you back when your Principal wanted you and Dawn to skip those grades.

O'Neill, Elizabeth and Samantha enter and move to the front of the ship. Elizabeth sits in the pilot's seat. She taps the console and it power up. "So what do you think I need to do?"

"Um, try thinking 'invisible', sweetie." Samantha says.

Elizabeth nods and puts her hands on the controls. "Okay." She closes her eyes and concentrates.

O'Neill looks at Samantha, "How do we know if it's working?"

Samantha jogs outside to look. The ship is not cloaked. "Nope!"

In the village Daniel, Dawnie, Willow, Faith, Teal'k, and Katep are seated around a table with a stack of maps and battle plans written on parchment.

"Your strategy is good. But it does not work well as a distraction in our plan to steal the chappa'ai." Teal'k says.

Daniel nods, "Wait, we know this plan works. If we alter it…"

"We may fail." Katep says.

Daniel nods, "With this plan, the uprising succeeds, and Ra leaves."

Faith nods, "And Ra takes the Stargate."

Dawnie nods, "If we are to be successful in keeping Ra from taking the Stargate, we must focus the efforts of the rebellion on distracting him from it." They look at her. "Hey no matter what timeline I'm from I still have a genius level IQ."

In the Puddle Jumper Samantha is looking at a compartment of clear, glass-like components. She takes one out and begins testing it using a lighted cable hanging from the ceiling. Elizabeth and O'Neill look on from the front of the ship.

"How's it goin'?" O'Neill asks.

Samantha shakes her head, "I've never seen this kind of technology before."

"Hey, you're supposed to be a genius. That's why I brought you along." O'Neill says.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "Mom actually has just a little lower IQ than I do. Dawn and I are genius level. Mom is just slightly below that."

Samantha glares at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth sighs, "Sorry, mom."

Samantha nods, "Anyways I'm working on it. I think the power relay was overloaded. I may be able to reroute the circuit to the control interface…" She notes that O'Neill is staring at her. "What?"

"It's just a little weird hearin' that kind of stuff come out of someone so…" O'Neill says.

Samantha frowns, "So what?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "Get a clue, mom. Even I know what he's thinking."

O'Neill nods, "Hot."

"Really?" Samantha asks disbelieving.

O'Neill nods, "Yeah."

"Wow. Um, it's just you… you're not the kind of guy that I usually attract." Samantha says.

O'Neill blinks astonished, "No?"

"No. God. Wow! This is kinda awkward." Samantha says.

"Yeah, it's gettin' there." O'Neill says.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "Do you two want me to go outside? The last thing I want to see is my mom making out."

Samantha looks at Elizabeth thoroughly embarrassed, "I'm kind of attracted to… Daniel."

O'Neill stares at her with a confused look. "What?" He steps closer to her. "Really?"

"Sorry." Samantha says.

O'Neill shakes his head, "No, that's okay, no problem there. It's just, you know… First impressions, I kinda thought he was…" He rotates his hand up and down. Samantha shakes her head and looks at him, completely confused. "Never mind."

Samantha nods. O'Neill puffs out a breath and turns back to the piloting compartment. Samantha goes back to examining the component, grimacing.

Elizabeth sighs and shakes her head, even she could tell that O'Neill and her mom liked each other.

O'Neill exits the Puddle Jumper and lies down on a sand dune very near the ship. Through his binoculars, he sees a patrol of Jaffa approaching. He activates his small radio. "Carter. How's it goin' in there?"

Samanatha and Elizabeth are examining the glass component. Samantha answers the radio, "Uh, I think we're almost there."

"That's good. We're about to have some company." O'Neill says back moments before he re-enters the ship closing the ramp behind him. "We have a patrol on its way here."

Elizabeth stops what she's doing as she takes the pilot seat. "Ok let's see if this works." She activates the ship via the controls and looks around. "Nothin's happening."

Samantha returns to working on the panel above her head.

In the village Teal'k, Faith, Willow, Dawnie, Daniel and Katep are still looking at the battle plans. They hear O'Neill's voice over the radio, "Hey, guys, we got a little problem here."

In the Puddle Jumper Samantha is still working on the panel above her head.

"Carter, forget it. We're just gonna take off." O'Neill says and looks at Elizabeth.

Samantha stops working.

Elizabeth places her hands on the console but nothing happens, "Not going nowhere."

"God! Now that's not workin'!" O'Neill says.

Samantha sighs, "Oh boy!" She goes back to working on the panel components. "Try the cloak now."

Elizabeth closes her eyes and smiles.

"Did it work, sweetie?" Samantha asks.

Elizabeth nods, "I believe so."

Some of the lights go off and there is a sound of something powering down.

Samantha, Elizabeth and O'Neill can see the Jaffa, who can in turn see them through the viewscreen.

"Shak'na kree!" Jaffa says.

"What?" O'Neill asks.

The Jaffa shoots at the viewscreen with his staff weapon. Other Jaffa begin firing.

Sparks fly inside the ship.

O'Neill gets up and pushes Samantha and Elizabeth Alternate Carter toward the rear. "Go, go, go, go!"

O'Neill closes the door between the command area and the time machine/aft compartment. He kneels down with Samantha and Elizabeth behind the time machine as the shooting continues. "Get down! Whoa."

"This could be a problem." Samantha says.

"Ya think, mom?!" Elizabeth says.

Samantha nods, "If they penetrate the hull and hit the engines, the energy blasts could feed back into the power—"

"Carter!" O'Neill says.

"Mom!" Buffy says.

"We could explode!" Samantha says looking to her daughter.

O'Neill looks Samantha for a moment, concerned, as the weapons continue to fire, then activates his radio. "Daniel, Teal'c."

"We're almost there!"

Outside Daniel, Faith, Dawnie, Willow and Teal'k approach the ship and hear the weapons firing. They crouch behind a sand dune and can see the ship under relentless fire.

"Well, this doesn't look good," Daniel says.

"Indeed," Teal'k says.

Willow shakes her head, "Though it is quite ironic. This whole thing started because Sam didn't want to take the Jumper back from a Jaffa patrol."

Inside the damage continues inside the ship, with various sparks and small explosions.

"Look, if we don't make it?" Samantha says as she takes O'Neill's head in both hands and kisses him. After she stops, he looks surprised and then very irritated.

"Wait a minute. You said you liked Daniel," O'Neill says.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "Mom, lied."

Samantha nods, "I just wanted to get to know you better. You see, usually I'm a very cautious person and I tend to think things—"

O'Neill looks around briefly and then grabs Samantha's head and kisses her as sparks fly all around the cabin.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and turns the other way so she doesn't have to see her mother making out.

Outside the Jaffa are still firing at the ship.

"Teal'c I need you to distract them," Willow says. "I'm going to need your help, Dawn. If my suspicions are right it should still be within you."

"What should be," Dawnie asks.

"The Key," Willow says. "I can draw on it's power."

"Jaffa!" Teal'k says as he, Daniel, Faith, Willow and Dawnie walk up to the Jaffa, their weapons lowered. The Jaffa take note of them and stop firing at the ship.

Teal'k drops his staff weapon to the sand, "Hear me! Ra is not a god! You can live free!"

The Jaffa leader points his staff weapon at them. "A'kek, shol'va!"

"Willow, NOW!" Faith said.

Willow grasped Dawn's hand and started chanting rapid fire. There is a sudden flash of light as Katep and many other Egyptian villagers appear suddenly surrounding the Jaffa. The Jaffa leader moves his staff weapon around to point it at Daniel, who raises his rifle in return. Realizing his position is hopeless, the Jaffa leader drops his staff weapon, and the other Jaffa follow suit. The villagers cheer very loudly. Daniel activates his radio. "Sam, Jack. It's all clear. You can come out now."

**_Back in the present in the Original Reality _**

The original SG-1's video from their trip into the past is playing on a computer monitor.

Willow says on the video, "Exorere, Flamma Vitae. Prodi ex loco tuo elementorum, in hunc mundum vivorum." A ball of fire appears between the camera and Willow.

"Tell them about the future." Daniel says on the video.

Jack says on the video, "Uh, college football is played on Saturdays, pro on Sundays, and there are no fish in my pond, at all, where I fish."

Faith says on the video, "We also just repelled the demon invasion and closed the Hellmouth."

Jack on the video. looks at Sam and Daniel. "I think that covers it."

Jack, Daniel, Dawn, Sam, and Teal'c are in Daniel's office watching the video. Daniel stops the playback. There is a live ZPM sitting in a box on the table.

"Is that correct?" Sam asks.

"If it is, we don't do anything?" O'Neill asks.

"Apparently nothing we did affected the timeline." Sam says.

"But we didn't do anything," Dawn says.

"Not yet. Apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to." Sam says.

Jack smiles, "Excellent! That's it! I like it!"

Daniel and Teal'c smile and walk away. Sam reaches to lift the ZPM in its box. "Okay, I'm gonna get this up to the lab for analysis."

Jack grabs the box to stop Sam. "No! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this. You've got packin' to do." He picks up the box and walks away with it.

Sam appears slightly miffed but smiles mildly after he leaves. She looks at a box that still remains on the table. She opens it and smiles. She closes the box and takes it down to her lab. "Buffy this is for you."

"What is it mom?" Buffy asks as Sam hands her the box.

"Open it and find out." Sam says as she turns and leaves the room.

Buffy opens the box to find a stone and a letter. She looks at the stone in which is chiseled: Buffy, Faith and Dawn. Sisters Forever.

She then reads the letter.

_Buffy,_

_As I write this I was talked into including the stone with the ZPM. I wasn't going to do it originally because well I wanted something to remember both you and Dawn by. But a good friend said I should send it to you._

_I know I don't say it enough and we've had a rocky relationship back in our original reality. But I love you my sister. I want you to look after me, okay. The way an older sister should, even though technically I'm your older sister in this reality_

_We destroyed the ship that brought us here so I won't be seeing you again, even though you will be seeing me. So this is good bye. I will miss you._

_Isabella Faith (Summers) Carter_

_P.S. Willow says, Hi._

Buffy wipes a tear from her face. She gets up, picking up the stone and walks out of the lab heading in search for Faith.


End file.
